


Память об Эдеме

by ImprobableDreams900, Sonnet23



Series: Eden!verse (Translation) [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Cohabitation, Depression, Domestic, Eden - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human!Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Protective Crowley, Slow Death, Torture, Whump, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 113,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Когда ангелы захватывают в плен Кроули и уносят на Небеса, Азирафель знает, что должен спасти его — не важно, какой ценой. (Перевод "A Memory of Eden" ImprobableDreams900, первой части серии "Eden!verse")





	1. Незваные гости

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Memory of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534309) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 
  * A translation of [A Memory of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534309) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> Итак, эта история должна была быть небольшой, но потом она просто всё как-то... не заканчивалась.
> 
> Мне достоверно известно от моих замечательных бет, что этот фик очень грустный, так что считайте, что вас предупредили.
> 
> Должна заметить, что в этом фанфике я смотрю на Азирафеля и Кроули как на друзей (я вижу их отношения как платонические отношения спутников жизни или родственных душ (в зависимости от того, какую позицию вы занимаете относительно свободы воли/непостижимости)), но его можно читать также и как пре-слэш, если вам хочется. Как мне кажется, они не могли бы стать ближе, если бы даже и были любовниками, так что я не понимаю, зачем им это. С другой стороны, они провели вместе последние шесть тысяч лет, и готовы умереть друг за друга, не раздумывая, так что вы можете читать это, как захотите. ;)
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Эта серия - на данный момент мое любимое произведение в мире фанфикшна по Good Omens. А когда я люблю текст настолько сильно, мне хочется его переводить. Большое спасибо ImprobableDreams900 за те бесконечные слезы, которые я пролила над этой историей. Надеюсь, что та же самая участь постигнет и читателей перевода.

Посвящается Гербу и Терри  


"Я всегда представлял себе рай похожим на библиотеку". (Хорхе Луис Борхес)

 

– Погоди, – перебил Кроули, подняв руку. – Ты хочешь сказать, _Людвиг Второй_ – один из ваших?

Азирафель энергично кивнул, положил ладони на стол и наклонился вперёд с горящими глазами.

– Благодаря ему Германия заработала целое состояние на туризме. А его замки!  … – великолепие! Там во всем чувствуешь руку Господа.

Кроули грубовато фыркнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, отмахнулся от слов ангела.

Они сидели за маленьким столиком в тесной гостиной над магазинчиком Азирафеля в окружении стопок книг и только что опустевших чайных чашек.

– Людвиг _разорил_ Баварию за время своего правления, – заспорил Кроули. – Германия же смогла заработать деньги только спустя много лет после его смерти!

– Наследие осталось зато.

Кроули хмыкнул с презрением:

– Я думал, ваш народ больше заботится о моральных качествах, чем о финансовой выгоде. Он был сумасшедшим, нет разве? И он частенько тусил с Вагнером – а _Вагнер_ один из наших.

На этот раз уже Азирафель раскрыл рот от изумления.

– Только не Рихард Вагнер! И Людвиг был человек чудесных моральных качеств! Он тысячами раздавал деньги беднякам, а что он будто бы был безумен – чистейшей воды клевета.

– Ага, и человека таких высоких моральных качеств не свергли и не убили бы его же собственные советники.

Азирафель приподнялся на стуле с подобающе оскорбленным видом.

– Позволь напомнить тебе о целом пантеоне святых различного ранга, преданных и убитых их друзьями. И к этому _их_ моральные качества не имеют никакого отношения…

Кроули откинулся на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках. Он поднял руки вверх, показывая, что сдается.

– Туше, туше! – уступил он.

Азирафель нахмурился.

– Знаешь, у меня может быть об этом книга, – сказал он, внезапно просияв и вскочив на ноги. – Я вернусь через секундочку.

Кроули громко простонал:

– О, нет! Только не еще одна книга!

Они уже некоторое время играли в эту игру: находили неоднозначных исторических личностей, которых оба помнили, но не знали наверняка, отправились ли они Наверх или же Вниз, и держали пари на то, где сейчас их души. Кроули со своим нескончаемым цинизмом всегда утверждал, что они в аду, а Азирафель с безграничным оптимизмом считал, что они попали в рай, так что у них каждый раз получался вполне приличный спор. Но потом Азирафель внезапно вспоминал что-нибудь, что он в _ы_ читал в книге две сотни лет назад, выбегал и возвращался через несколько минут с полными руками непонятных томов, которые прилагал в качестве доказательства. Это просто лишало жизнь всякого веселья.

В половине случаев книги в итоге подтверждали правоту Кроули, но он был в полной уверенности, что прекрасно обошелся бы без них. В данный момент он выигрывал с приличным перевесом: 70% в его пользу. Азирафель объяснял это тем, что высокопоставленных лиц легче искусить, тогда как Кроули считал, что дело в том, что люди просто по природе своей порочны.

Так или иначе, когда Азирафель притаскивал книги наверх, Кроули был обречен полчаса ждать, пока ангел, пролистает каждую из них в поисках абзаца, о котором он вспомнил. У Азирафеля была превосходная память, обычно он мог вспомнить, где то, что он ищет, в пределах двадцати страниц. Но сам процесс был такой скучищей. Все равно как если бы человека спросили, сколько стоит чай, и он отправился в Китай выяснять это. Незачем воспринимать все так серьезно. _Смысл_ -то не в этом.

Однако после Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было,  Кроули стал меньше возмущаться по этому поводу. Азирафель все еще слегка дулся из-за потери всей своей коллекции книг и ее последующего замещения коллекцией первых изданий детских книжек, и он только недавно начал ходить и покупать заново книги, которые у него были раньше. В подсобке магазина между книжными шкафами уже громоздилась монументальная стопка томов. И еще одна была рассыпана на столе перед демоном.

– Я всего на минутку, – быстро сказал Азирафель уже из-за двери.

Кроули посидел на месте еще некоторое время, покачав головой при звуке шагов ангела, удалявшихся вниз по лестнице.

Он бросил безучастный взгляд на книги, которые уже лежали на столе. Ангел радостно доставил их сюда во время их предыдущих дебатов о Христофоре Колумбе, Эдмунде Галлее, Екатерине Великой и Нефертити.

Внезапно ему в голову пришло еще кое-что о Людвиге – это точно убедит ангела – и он поднялся на ноги. Он был на полпути вниз, улыбаясь и уже открывая рот, чтобы отпустить какой-нибудь саркастичный комментарий, когда его вдруг остановил неожиданный звук голосов. Первый звук фразы застрял у демона в горле, и он замер, балансируя на ступеньке. Он быстро схватился за перила, проглотив слова. Кроули прокрался остаток пути вниз по лестнице и остановился на последней ступеньке, приблизив лицо к дверному проему основного помещения и оставаясь вне поля зрения.

– Не понимаю, – это был голос Азирафеля, звучавший удивленно и слегка расстроенно.

– Демон развратил тебя, – сказал чужой голос, более хриплый и бесстрастный. – Он… как-то околдовал тебя. Мы хотим знать, как.

Кроули почувствовал, что весь напрягся, и тихо пошарил в карманах в поисках оружия. Наколдовать что-то, когда поблизости потенциально сверхъестественные существа, означало бы моментально выдать себя, так что придется обходиться тем, что есть под рукой. Он продолжал внимательно прислушиваться к тому, что происходило в соседней комнате, а его пальцы нащупали в кармане предмет и сомкнулись вокруг него.

– Нам нужно, чтобы ты пошел с нами, чтобы мы могли не допустить повторения подобного с другими ангелами, – это был еще один незнакомый голос: немного повыше, чем первый, и чуточку более теплый.

– Но Кро… демон ничего со мной не делал, – Азирафель казался растерянным. Кроули легко представил себе, как брови ангела сдвигаются к переносице, а голова слегка наклоняется в сторону. Может быть, он нервно подергивает край своего клетчатого свитера. – Он не… не накладывал на меня заклятье или что-нибудь там.

– Именно так заклятья и велят тебе думать, – произнес второй голос не без доброты.

– Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, – добавил первый, менее доброжелательно.

– О, думаю, что _понимаю_ , – голос Азирафеля слегка помрачнел, опустившись на тон ниже. Кроули сомневался, что кто-либо из гостей заметил едва уловимую перемену, но невозможно знать кого-то шесть тысяч лет и не научиться понимать, когда у него начинает иссякать терпение. – И я с вами не пойду. Я не доставлю вам неприятностей, братья… – слова Азирафеля оборвались криком. Кроули рванулся вперед, безрассудно нырнув в дверь и выхватив из кармана единственное оружие, которое он смог найти.

Перед ним стоял Азирафель и двое высоких мужчин в идентичных светло-серых костюмах. Даже их волосы были зачесаны одинаково, хотя один был блондином, а другой брюнетом. Кроули узнавал ангелов, когда видел их, и он мог с первого взгляда определить, что эти двое нечасто спускались с небес. Один держал Азирафеля за руку и выворачивал ее, так что менее высокий ангел морщился от боли.

Кроули, бросившись к ним, наскоро прицелился и метнул дешевую шариковую ручку из своего кармана прямо в ближайшего незнакомца. Хотя она не нанесла никакого вреда, а только неловко шлепнула его по лицу, эффект неожиданности оказался именно тем, что было нужно Азирафелю. Он высвободил свою руку, а другой крепко вмазал державшему его светловолосому ангелу в челюсть. Ангел, качаясь, отступил, когда Кроули на полном ходу врезался во второго непрошенного гостя, и они оба с грохотом повалились на пол. Кроули попытался вскочить на ноги, как только они упали, но ангел оказался шустрее, чем он ожидал. Он схватил Кроули за голень и резко дернул, а в следующий момент голова демона сильно ударилась о пол, и их позиции поменялись. Кроули охнул, усилием воли прогнав звезды, плясавшие в глазах. Темноволосый ангел мгновенно оказался на нем, пригвоздив его к полу, и в следующий момент голова Кроули мотнулась в сторону, потому что кулак ангела срезался ему в скулу.

Сквозь пульсирование крови в ушах, Кроули услышал ужасный грохот откуда-то слева, и вдалеке Азирафель громко выругался.

–  Дьявольское отродье, – прорычал ангел, прижимавший Кроули к полу, и этим вновь вернул себе внимание демона. Глаза ангела, серые и бесцветные, как и его костюм, безжалостно сверлили Кроули. Он остановился лишь для того, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем обрушить на левую щеку демона такой же ужасающий удар, какой пришелся на правую.

На этот раз Кроули почувствовал привкус меди во рту. В глазах демона прыгали пятна, вращаясь по кругу и пульсируя дичайшими цветами. Он все еще пытался прийти в себя, когда новый быстрый и сильный удар обрушился на него справа, и он почувствовал, как пара зубов потеряли опору.

Голова Кроули безвольно мотнулась взад-вперед, уже предчувствуя следующий удар, он захлебывался свежей кровью. Но удара так и не последовало. Вместо этого он заметил неясное движение, мелькнула клетчатая шерсть, и придавливавший его груз исчез.

Кроули закашлялся, хватая ртом воздух, причинявший боль, и с хрипом перевернулся на бок. Он услышал резкий хлопок откуда-то сзади, за которым последовал тяжелый стук.

Кроули сплюнул кровью и, хрипло и прерывисто дыша, с трудом поднялся на подгибавшиеся ноги. Он вытер дрожавшей рукой рот. Зрение едва вернулось в норму, когда он заметил всего метрах в трех от себя, как темноволосый ангел поднял за грудки очень вялого на вид Азирафеля. Кроули сделал нетвердый шаг вперед, намереваясь помочь, когда увидел, что светловолосый ангел бросился на него с левой стороны. Кроули уклонился как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать прямого удара, но они оба все равно повалились на землю, запутавшись в конечностях. Кроули сильно ударился бедром о пол, но, не тратя времени зря, прицелился ногой в ближайшую часть тела ангела, до которой только смог дотянуться. Он с удовлетворением услышал стон боли, когда под его ногой что-то хрустнуло. В следующий миг его самого ударил в шею каблук ангела. Кроули хрипло застонал от боли и, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы пробиться подальше от ангела, пополз по полу магазина.

И тут нога ангела ударила его прямо в затылок, и он, кашляя и пытаясь удержать внутри то, что съел на обед, на мгновение выпал из реальности от новой захлестнувшей его волны боли.

Когда в глазах прояснилось, он приподнял голову и увидел, как темноволосый ангел со всей силы впечатал Азирафеля в стену магазина. Руки Азирафеля царапали  другого ангела, но он, похоже, плохо видел и его пальцы не доставали до цели. Ангел притянул его вперед и ударил о стену во второй раз. Резкий звук, с которым весь воздух покинул легкие Азирафеля, был слышен даже на том расстоянии, которое отделяло его от Кроули, и руки Азирафеля перестали бороться и безжизненно упали. Темноволосый ангел отпустил его, и Азирафель сполз по стене, оставшись сидеть в неестественной позе. Он не шевелился, две струйки крови стекали вниз по щекам, а глаза были закрыты.

Кроули заставил себя подняться на четвереньки. Ангел, с которым он до этого обменивался пинками, встал на ноги и шел к своему напарнику и бездыханному телу Азирафеля. Они, казалось, моментально забыли о демоне.

Темноволосый ангел наклонился и взял Азирафеля за плечо. Кроули принял решение.

– Стой! – крикнул Кроули голосом, сломавшимся на середине слова.

Демон, державший Азирафеля за плечо, замер, и очень медленно повернулся к Кроули. Он смерил демона недоверчивым и удивленным взглядом.

– Что?

Кроули вздохнул, но вдох получился неровным. Он слабо поднял руку и закрыл глаза, с помощью магии возвращая себя в форму.

Он снова вздохнул, на этот раз ровнее. Открыл глаза и заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он снова сотворил очки на положенном им месте на носу, одернул рукава пиджака и отряхнул манжеты. Двое ангелов таращились на него.

– Он вам не нужен, – сказал Кроули, пренебрежительным жестом указав на Азирафеля и с трудом пытаясь придать голосу подобающе надменный тон. – Он не тот, кого вы ищете.

– Ну, _конечно_ , – сказал темноволосый ангел, начиная отворачиваться.

– Вы хотите знать, как я развратил его, верно? – быстро сказал Кроули.

Ангел замер.

– Зачаровал его? Околдовал? Агась. Ну, насчет этого вы, кстати, правы.

Оба ангела повернулись и смотрели на него, хотя темноволосый все еще крепко сжимал плечо Азирафеля.

Кроули заставил себя повернуться и пройтись по комнате, изображая равнодушие.

– Тут вы меня поймали, парни. Каюсь, виноват. Но _о-о-ох_ и хорошее же было заклятиие, – Кроули рассмеялся, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы быстро спланировать свои следующие слова. Он никогда не питал особой любви к импровизации. – И потом, не то чтобы он _знал_ , что я с ним сделал. Сами подумайте хорошенько, ребят: если я подчинил его своей демонической силой – что я, несомненно, и сделал – как бы он узнал способ? Только результат. И, как вы сами можете судить: я привел его _именно_ туда, куда хотел, – Кроули снова засмеялся, на сей раз мрачно. Капля пота скатилась по его виску. – Он никогда вам ничего не расскажет, разумеется, и не только потому, что заклинание ему не позволит, но и потому что он просто ничего не знает. Боюсь, что это хреново продуманный план с вашей стороны, серьезно.

Темноволосый ангел прищурился, но не пошевелился, по-прежнему не отпуская плечо Азирафеля.

Ангел, лежавший без сознания, не подавал признаков жизни, ни малейших – эту мыль Кроули торопливо отодвинул подальше.

Демон сглотнул и повернулся, чтобы пройтись в другую сторону, заставляя свои плечи расслабиться, будто бы ему все было безразлично.

– Я хочу сказать, вы можете забирать его – вперед – но вы от него ничего не _добьетесь_ , – в голову Кроули пришла еще одна мысль. – И кроме того, разве вред, причиненный другому ангелу, не пятнает ваши пернатые душонки? Что-то там про «брат идет на брата» и большое страшное Падение нашего старины Люци?

– Это не так, – раздраженно перебил темноволосый ангел.

– Уверен, что нет, – мягко заверил его Кроули, благосклонно махнув рукой. – Но это не мне решать.

– Вот в этом ты прав, – выплюнул светловолосый ангел, у которого на щеке была большая красная ссадина от каблука Кроули, которую он еще не потрудился залечить. – Ты демон, низший из низших.

 – Но-но-но, – вставил Кроули, подняв палец. – Боюсь, не такой уж я заурядный демон. Меня зовут Кроули, знакомое имя? Я не только поспособствовал крушению   _Апокалипсиса_ с помощью моего… – тут Кроули снова бросил взгляд вниз на неподвижного Азирафеля. – Замечательнозачарованного ангела-раба, но вы, кажется, забываете, что вскоре после того, как я последовал резко вниз за нашим общим приятелем, я затем проскользнул в некий очень элитный садик и угостил очаровательную молодую леди самым спелым и румяным яблочком.

– Первый Искуситель, – прошипел светловолосый ангел с таким отвращением, что заставил демона гордиться собой.

– Именно, – сказал Кроули, выразительно смахнув пылинку с лацкана пиджака. – Это я. Если вы хотите построить замок, зачем вам домоправитель, если можно заполучить архитектора. Зачем вам Ева, – он указал на Азирафеля. – Если можно взять Змея?

Ангелам понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить это, а затем темноволосый улыбнулся. Это выражение плохо смотрелось на его лице.

– Отличная идея, – сказал он. – В самом деле, зачем? – он сделал полшага в сторону Кроули, но затем остановился. Его пальцы все еще касались плеча Азирафеля. Он с подозрением прищурился. – Но почему ты говоришь это нам?

Кроули пожал плечами, стараясь, чтобы движение выглядело как можно более естественно. Он быстро развернулся и прошелся по комнате, стараясь скрыть этим свое волнение.

– Без особых причин. Или же, наверное, лучше сказать, причины вас не касаются.

В этот момент Азирафель пошевелился. Кроули сразу заметил, как подбородок ангела слегка дернулся, а руки на коленях вздрогнули. Ангелы в серых костюмах, не отрывавшие взгляда от Кроули, ничего не увидели.

Ему пора было закругляться.

– Знаете, что я вам скажу, – торопливо бросил Кроули, встретившись взглядом с темноволосым ангелом. – У меня есть маленькое сообщение для вашего босса, – на ходу фантазировал он. – Михаила. Он ведь все еще руководит парадом, так? Это частное дело. Вы меня подбросите, обеспечите пять минут наедине с крылатым мажором, и может быть, я открою вам парочку секретов фирмы. Смекаете?

Голова Азирафеля еще слегка приподнялась, он протянул руку к затылку. Темноволосый ангел отпустил его плечо, и теперь его пальцы были в дюйме от него. Он искоса бросил взгляд на своего светловолосого брата, и тот слегка кивнул. Ангелы шагнули вперед, и Кроули не смог удержаться и не отступить на полшага назад. Он знал, что несомненно ожидало его, если Наверху до него доберутся, но, по крайней мере, он выиграл для Азирафеля немного времени. Кроули мог сбежать или выторговать себе свободу, когда они поймут, что он в самом деле ничего не знает. Это был лучший выход.

Ангелы встали по обе стороны от него и их руки сомкнулись на его руках.

– Надеюсь, ты не лжешь, демон, – прорычал светловолосый ангел. Кроули проигнорировал его, глядя мимо них на Азирафеля.

Ангел зашевелился сильнее, стал приподниматься, моргая и осторожно трогая затылок.

Белый свет стал разгораться вокруг ангелов в серых костюмах и их пленника, и Кроули отрешенно понял, что они поднимаются прямиком наверх.

Азирафель поднял голову, посмотрел вверх и встретился растерянным взглядом с Кроули. Его зрение моментально прояснилось. Он вскочил на ноги, шатаясь сильнее, чем хотел бы признать. Ангел открыл рот.

Кроули незаметно покачал головой, свет заливал его глаза по краям, сужая поле зрения так, что в него попадал лишь Азирафель. Демон успел беззвучно сказать лишь одно слово: «Беги», прежде чем свет полностью поглотил Азирафеля. И в порыве взметнувшихся перьев они исчезли.

 

 

  
 


	2. Знаки внимания Небес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У этой главы рейтинг: для взрослой аудитории.

– Похоже, ты продолжаешь упорствовать в своем обмане.

Кроули проигнорировал голос, борясь с задачей, как сплюнуть кровь по возможности менее болезненно. Его голова повисла, кровь и слюна капали с подбородка. На личную гигиену он уже давно махнул рукой.

– Кровавое жертвоприношение в полночь не сработало, несмотря на продолжительность ритуальных песнопений, – холодно добавил голос, в его тоне промелькнула досада.

Кроули закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. У него кружилась голова, перед глазами – даже когда они были закрыты – все вращалось, бешено шаталось вправо-влево и мелькало всеми цветами радуги. Кончик его подбородка врезался в тяжелый серебряный ошейник, закрепленный на горле: на металле были выгравированы ряды рун, высасывавших из него магию. Точно такие же кандалы сковывали запястья, вздергивая его руки почти над головой и выворачивая плечи.

– Ты слушаешь меня, демон?

Внезапная вспышка обжигающей боли пронзила передний край левого крыла Кроули прямо между двух костей.

Кроули запрокинул голову назад, зажмурившись сильнее и пытаясь проглотить крик, рвавшийся из горла. Его глаза горели, но были сухими. Лить слезы не в природе демонов.

– _Демон?_

Кинжал – Кроули знал, что это кинжал: знал по предыдущим его встречам почти со всеми частями его временного смертного тела и бессмертных крыльев – вошел глубже и повернулся. Крыло Кроули закричало от боли, когда клинок раздвинул его лучевую и локтевую кости, со скрежетом царапая их края, и, тогда крик, наконец, достиг горла демона.

– Да! Да! Проклятье! – хрипло взвизгнул Кроули, и в следующий момент кинжал вышел из раны. Кроули судорожно вздохнул, новая волна боли прокатилась по нему, и его крыло безудержно задрожало.

Оба его крыла – больших, блестящих и черных, как смоль – были растянуты во всю длину на гладкой белой каменной стене позади него и обездвижены пронзающими их длинными серебряными кольями, вбитыми прямо между костей главного сустава, точно под запястьями.

Кроули давно научился терпеть боль до определенной степени, отгораживаясь от нескончаемой агонии, которая пульсировала в обоих трепетавших крыльях с каждым ударом его сердца – странный побочный эффект от видимых крыльев на смертном теле.

Иногда, когда его мучитель уходил, он позволял себе судорожные, беззвучные, сухие всхлипы, один перерастал в другой до тех пор, пока демон не начинал дрожать от боли, иногда пытаясь вырвать свои крылья, освободиться от гигантских серебряных гвоздей, не важно, сколько костей он сломает. Как будто и этого было мало, недавно его палач начал развлекаться тем, что безжалостно вырывал перья Кроули, когда демон не подчинялся его требованиям.

– Кровавое жертвоприношение не сработало, – снова доложил тюремщик, резким голосом. – Очередная ложь.

Кроули с трудом сглотнул и уронил голову, почувствовав новый приступ тошноты, захлестнувший его, когда нечто теплое и липкое стекло вниз по его крылу, прячась в перьях.

– Оно было... сделано… в новолу…ние? – пробормотал Кроули, проклиная свой прерывающийся голос.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что его мучитель шагнул к нему, присутствие ангела давило его, как физическая тяжесть.

Кроули не знал, как ангелу вообще могли сойти с рук пытки, но вероятно, существовали исключения, когда дело касалось вероломных демонов. Это не значит, что он должен получать от этого такое удовольствие, черт подери.

–  Да, – жестко сказал ангел. – Все, согласно твоим инструкциям. Это не сработало.

Кроули прерывисто вздохнул и заставил себя поднять голову. Его глаза, затуманившиеся, но все такие же ярко-желтые, как и прежде, встретились со светло-голубыми глазами его палача.

 Это было самое худшее, – каждый раз думал Кроули. Глаза. Они были всего на тон темнее, чем у Азирафеля, но свет, отраженный от белой стены позади него, делал сходство пугающим.

– Ну… это до…должен делать де…мон, разу…меется, – выдавил Кроули между судорогами. – По…порождение ада… и все та…та…кое.

Глаза ангела сузились.

– Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, – его клинок, сделанный из отличного металла, такой блестящий, что он казался почти белым, поднялся и легонько ткнулся под подбородок Кроули, вздергивая его голову еще выше, пока затылок не врезался в стену. – Как насчет того, чтобы сказать мне правду на этот раз?

Кроули нервно сглотнул, чувствуя острое и холодное лезвие на своей влажной от пота коже.

– Я ска…зал, – слабо ответил он.

Ангел скрипнул зубами от злости, и в следующий момент кинжал вошел в левое плечо Кроули, яростно царапнув по кости и глубоко пронзив мышцу.

Кроули закричал прежде, чем смог остановить себя, пытаясь дернуться назад, когда мир перевернулся и вспыхнул ярко-красным.

Он пришел в себя через мгновение, неожиданно осознав, что, похоже, потерял сознание. Его плечо болело так, будто в нем все еще торчала раскаленная кочерга, но кинжал был снова в руке ангела.

– Больше никакой лжи, Кроули, – сказал ангел тихим и напряженным голосом. – Я получил приказ ужесточить наше с тобой времяпрепровождение, если ты продолжишь быть… неуступчивым. Мы можем применить более… экспериментальные методы. У тебя еще осталось много перышек, с которыми можно поиграть. А что ты скажешь, если мы принесем немного святой воды, хмм? Совсем чуть-чуть, ты же понимаешь: нельзя, чтобы ты тут у нас умер, правильно?

Кроули побелел от одной мысли, хотя сомневался, что мог стать бледнее, чем уже был. Было очень похоже, что большая часть его крови в данный момент находилась не с той стороны кожи или была разлита на полу жутковатыми темными кругами.

– Итак, давай-ка попробуем еще раз, – ангел шагнул вперед, развернув по пути свои огромные белые крылья, которые скрыли в тени его фигуру. Он приставил нож к щеке Кроули и провел кончиком по его дрожащей коже. – Что _именно_ ты сделал с ангелом-Началом?

Кроули хрипло вдохнул и прерывисто выдохнул. Он посмотрел на своего тюремщика из последних сил. Похоже, он говорил серьезно о святой воде. Плечо Кроули все еще полыхало пожаром, а крылья посылали вспышки боли по всему телу. Его запястья горели в кандалах, а ключицы были ободраны там, где в них впивался тяжелый ошейник. В глазах сразу все задвоилось, прежде чем прийти в норму.

– Я не… _не_ _делал_ ничего, – Кроули, наконец, заставил себя проговорить, чувствуя, как прервалось дыхание.

Кроули держали здесь уже несколько недель, насколько он мог судить сквозь туман в голове: этого достаточно, чтобы Азирафель смог сбежать куда-нибудь в безопасное место и замести следы, правда же? Может быть, теперь уже можно бросить игру и пойти домой? Или может быть, они хотя бы убьют его…

– Я предуп… – мрачно начал ангел, кончик его кинжала упирался в подбородок Кроули, но демон слабо продолжал, не слушая его.

– Никакого… заклятия. Никакой магии. Просто… мы просто… помогали друг другу. Вот и все.

Ангел замер, кинжал моментально оторвался от кожи Кроули. Он некоторое время изучал Кроули. Затем он протянул руку вперед и, схватив подбородок демона мертвой хваткой, поднял голову Кроули высоко к свету.

Кроули вздрогнул, оттого что движение потревожило его раны и оковы. Ангел наклонился ближе, внимательно изучая его. Его глаза разглядывали лицо Кроули – демон отвел взгляд. Он не хотел видеть глаза Азирафеля, смотревшие на него так, будто он был предателем. Он выиграл для ангела достаточно времени. С ним все будет хорошо, так? …Так?

Тюремщик коротко хохотнул и отпустил Кроули. Демон судорожно вздохнул от новой волны боли, которая окатила его, когда он качнулся назад в обычное положение. Цепи мрачно звякнули. Его плечо снова вспыхнуло, и он почувствовал, как теплая кровь потекла по разорванной рубашке, заливая левую ключицу. Ангел, смеясь, отступил на несколько шагов назад.

– Ты правда в это веришь, да? – спросил он, слишком забавляясь всей этой ситуацией. – Ты в самом деле веришь, что Азирафель… что? Обращался к тебе за _помощью_? К _демону_?

Он снова засмеялся, и Кроули почувствовал, как его щеки – непонятно, почему – покраснели от смущения.

– О, маленький демон, – ангел шагнул вперед и, держа клинок плашмя, чуть ли не нежно похлопал им Кроули по щеке. – Если бы ты только слышал новости.

Кроули почувствовал, как все в нем сжалось, содрогаясь от внезапного приступа страха и боли. _Какие новости?_

– Видишь ли, – снова заговорил ангел, сочтя тишину, нарушаемую хриплыми вдохами Кроули, за повод продолжать. – Всего три дня назад, угадаешь ли, кто нанес нам небольшой визит? Он вошел прямиком в ворота рая, совершенно беззаботно, – он помедлил, как будто ожидая, что Кроули ответит, но демон лишь глядел на него, парализованный ужасом. Ангел гадко улыбнулся и закончил. – Ну же, это был не кто иной, как твой _дружок_ Азирафель!

Кроули почувствовал, как его кровь застыла в жилах, а сердце пропустило удар. Если Азирафель правда был здесь, это означало, что… означало…

– И знаешь, что он сделал? Он отправился прямиком к Михаилу – помнишь Михаила и ту странную маленькую речь, что ты перед ним произнес, о чем она там была? Не разгуливает ли некий баварский принц по раю? – не важно, он пошел прямо к Михаилу и сказал: «Милостью Божией и по истечении времени, заклятие демона, тяготевшее надо мной, пало, и я снова способен видеть ясно. Я вижу, какие ошибки совершал на своем пути, и хочу покаяться». Но погоди – сейчас будет самое интересное, – ангел ухмыльнулся, глядя на Кроули, который изо всех сил пытался не забыть, что ему нужно продолжать дышать.

– Он сказал: «Я грешил, находясь под властью демона, известного как Кроули, и я желаю искупить эти проступки. Я хочу добиться торжества истины, обрушив на него свою справедливую месть».

Кроули нахмурился. Он не понимал… не знал, хочет ли понимать. Азирафель сказал _что_?

Ангел снова расхохотался, раскачиваясь взад-вперед на каблуках.

– Так вот, что он думает о твоей «помощи», а, демон? – он вернулся к столу у двери и взял белую тряпку. Он начал вытирать кинжал.

Кроули отрешенно узнал в этом приготовление палача к уходу: так было в те разы, когда демон был в сознании к концу пыток и в состоянии был заметить. На этот раз они продолжались не очень долго, но, вероятно, ангел хотел, чтобы Кроули помучился, осмысливая последние известия.   
  
– Слыхал, демон? – хохотнул ангел. – Справедливая месть.  
  
Сердце Кроули болезненно сжалось, и он не мог бы сказать, было ли это последствием раны на плече, или нет. Голова была тяжелой, и он снова уронил её на металл ошейника.

– Хм, – пробормотал себе под нос ангел, которого явно крайне забавляла вся ситуация. – Вот тебе и «помощь».

~~***~~

 

Четыре дня и семь сеансов пыток спустя, большая, окованная металлом дверь распахнулась.

Кроули непроизвольно вздрогнул, отпрянув назад – и от яркого света, и от боли, которая, как он знал, ждала его.

Последние семь раз были особенно тяжелыми: его мучитель все настойчивей пытался докопаться до сведений о заклятии. Кроули ничего ему не сказал, разумеется, потому что он не помнил заклятия.

Заклятие ведь было, да? В голове Кроули все смешалось. Раньше он думал, что его не было, но потом Азирафель от него освободился, так получается, оно все-таки сначала было? Он больше не знал, где правда, а где вымысел. Боль путала мысли каждый раз, когда он пытался в чем-то разобраться.

Но так или иначе, Азирафель отвернулся от него. Или, может быть, он никогда даже и не был с ним. По какой-то непонятной причине эта мысль была мучительней, чем волны боли, прокатывающиеся по нему от его раненных крыльев.

Тройной звонкий гул пробился сквозь туман и путаницу в голове Кроули – пугающе знакомый звук. Методичные шаги по каменному полу.

Тюремщик Кроули приблизился, его белые крылья сверкали, развернувшись за спиной. Кроули не поднимал головы. Смирением иногда можно было заслужить передышку.

 – Маленький демон, – проговорил ангел, шагнув ближе, и в его словах сквозило мрачное наслаждение.

Кроули не поднимал взгляда, но боковым зрением он заметил блеск кинжала. Он отпрянул назад, не отдавая себе в этом отчета.

Ангел остановился меньше чем в полуметре от него, поднял кинжал и почти задумчиво похлопал им по щеке Кроули. Он провел им вниз по шее, помедлив там, где пульс Кроули бился о холодный металл, прежде чем перескочить через тяжелый ошейник и остановиться прямо у его левой ключицы. Кончик ножа вонзился в кожу, прорезав ее рядом с более глубокой раной, которая, только-только, закрылась толстым слоем запекшейся крови.

Кроули стиснул зубы, но понял, что, кажется, все же не удержал жалобный стон. Он прикусил кончик языка и напряг плечи, готовясь к боли.

Но вместо того, чтобы погрузиться глубже, как много раз прежде, кинжал вышел из раны. Ангел приблизил свое лицо к Кроули. Кроули не смотрел ему в глаза.

– Повезло тебе, – сказал ангел, тихо и до странности фамильярно. – У тебя посетитель.

Кроули удивленно поднял голову. Прежде чем он смог что-нибудь сказать, ангел с силой ударил его в живот рукояткой кинжала.

Кроули охнул и машинально попытался сложиться пополам. Это движение потревожило его плечи, запястья и пригвожденные к стене крылья, обрушив на него новую волну боли.

Он все ещё пытался сморгнуть пятна, мелькавшие в глазах, и заставить зрение вернуться в норму, когда понял, что его палач отошёл в сторону, сложив за спиной свои огромные крылья. И Кроули осознал, что он пришёл не один.  
  
Позади него, недалеко от закрытой теперь двери, аккуратно сложив крылья за напряженными плечами и сжав в кулаки опущенные руки, стоял Азирафель.  
  
У Кроули резко перехватило горло, и он судорожно и хрипло задышал, пытаясь совладать с тем, что творилось у него в голове и одновременно справиться с болью. _Что здесь делал Азирафель?_  
  
Ему в голову стукнулась безумная мысль, что, может быть, Азирафель здесь, чтобы спасти его – они ведь всё-таки были на одной стороне, так? – но потом мрачный смех палача отозвался в его памяти: справедливая месть. И заклятие – оно тоже существовало?  
  
Пока Кроули ловил ртом воздух и пытался осмыслить все это, Азирафель сделал шаг вперёд.

Кроули поднял голову, заставляя себя пробиться через запутанные болью мысли и просто посмотреть на ангела.  
  
Азирафель был одет в светло-коричневые брюки и свитер, как обычно, а его золотистые волосы были не причесаны, что придавало ему устрашающий вид. Его крылья – такие прекрасные, что ни один демон не видел красивее – и белые, как снег, – наполовину раскрылись у него за спиной, длинные шелковые первостепенные маховые почти задевали пол.   
  
Но Кроули отчаянно искал глаза ангела, и, после нескольких прерывистых приступов дрожи, сумел их найти. Глаза Азирафеля, вдруг совершенно точно понял Кроули, скажут ему, что правда, а что нет: было ли заклятие настоящим, что здесь правда, а что вымысел, в самом ли деле они всегда были лишь заклятыми врагами. Глаза скажут ему, зачем Азирафель здесь, и что ждёт демона.

Глаза ангела были того самого знакомого Кроули оттенка – но они сузились от гнева. Ярость росла в этих ледяных радужках, готовая выплеснуться в любой момент. Такой злобы он не видел нигде за пределами самых глубоких кругов ада.

Кроули в ужасе отпрянул, его цепи глухо звякнули друг о друга. Пусть его обычный палач был мастером в пытках, но, по крайней мере, для него это не было чем-то личным. _Справедливая месть._

– Дай мне нож, – прорычал Азирафель, и Кроули охватила новая волна дрожи и тошноты, когда его крылья слабо дернулись на серебряных штырях, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться любой ценой.

Второй ангел ухмыльнулся и наклонился, протянув Азирафелю нож, держа его за лезвие сверкающей рукоятью вперёд.

Азирафель спокойно принял его, пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке с ужасающей решимостью.  
  
Кроули сглотнул, безуспешно пытаясь совладать с дрожью и чувствуя, как воздух вырывается из груди частыми и прерывистыми толчками. Он старательно отводил взгляд, смотря на шов на свитере ангела, пока Азирафель приближался, медленно, решительно.

Он отрешенно заметил, что его прежний палач подошел чуть ближе, очевидно, чтобы лучше видеть.

– Я ждал этого, – сказал Азирафель мрачным и жестким голосом. – Очень долго.

Сердце Кроули билось у самого горла, колотясь о тяжелый металл ошейника в отчаянной попытке освободиться. Кажется, ему никогда в жизни еще не было настолько страшно.

Азирафель сделал еще один шаг вперед, и теперь до Кроули было легко дотянуться. Демон не поднимал взгляда. Он не вынес бы, если бы вновь увидел тот гнев. Только не в этих глазах.

Азирафель поднял кинжал и нанес удар – Кроули отпрянул и сжался, крылья вспыхнули от резкого движения – но боли так и не последовало.

Вместо этого раздался короткий вопль, а затем – звук, с которым что-то тяжелое упало на пол.

Кроули приоткрыл глаза, заставляя себя поднять голову. Не более чем в двух метрах от него его палач упал на колени, широко раскрыв глаза и ловя ртом воздух. Азирафель стоял перед ним, его крылья были наполовину раскрыты. Кроули понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы заметить, что кинжал, который  недавно терзал его с такой жестокостью, теперь по самую рукоять торчал в груди его мучителя.

– Брат!.. – выдохнул ангел, и его рука дернулась туда, где Азирафель все еще сжимал нож.

– Ты мне не брат, – прошипел Азирафель и повернул клинок.

Ангел закашлялся, его голова склонилась к плечу, а тело дважды содрогнулось, прежде чем упасть. Азирафель вытащил клинок, с таким звуком, с каким вынимают пробку из водостока.

Кроули в ужасе охнул, все так же безудержно дрожа. У него что, галлюцинации?

На секунду Азирафель замер, а когда он сделал глубокий вдох, Кроули с удивлением услышал в нем хрип.

Ангел повернулся, и Кроули инстинктивно отпрянул. Но затем Азирафель оказался перед ним, и одна его рука бережно дотронулась до раны на плече Кроули, а вторая нежно коснулась его щеки. Кинжал исчез.

– Кроули? _Кроули?_ – голос Азирафеля звучал гораздо выше, чем мгновение назад, и был… испуганным?

Кроули усилием воли приподнял голову на пару дюймов, его измученный мозг говорил ему, что это не может происходить на самом деле. Это был обман или галлюцинация – наверняка.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое нежное прикосновение.

– Кроули? Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. О, _боже_ правый, что они с тобой _сделали_?

Кроули изумленно моргал, в растерянности глядя на него. Азирафель, казалось, был искренне огорчен, и, когда он наконец-то заглянул в глаза ангела – чистые, светло-голубые, сияющие, как кристалл – в них не было ничего, кроме ужаса, беспокойства и страха, такого огромного, что он, казалось, заполняет все его существо.

Кроули почувствовал, как его брови сомкнулись на переносице, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Может быть, все наоборот, растерянно подумал он. Может быть, заклятия не было… может быть, они все же _не были_ врагами…

– Зира? – хрипло прошептал Кроули. Прозвище так легко всплыло в замутненной голове демона, и звукам было так привычно на его губах.

Когда ангел в ответ с облегчением всхлипнул и слабо улыбнулся, странное теплое чувство развернулось в израненной груди Кроули. Прикосновение на его щеке стало уверенней, тепло ладони ангела согревало его озябшую кожу.

– Не бойся, – сказал Азирафель. – Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

 _А_ , отрешенно подумал Кроули. _Значит, все-таки спасение_.

Затем Азирафель исчез, и Кроули потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он отодвинулся немного  в сторону и исчез из поля зрения демона.

Он почувствовал, как рука Азирафеля сжала передний край его правого крыла, и внезапная огромная волна ужаса обрушилась на Кроули. Его затрясло жестокой, мучительной дрожью, а по ледяной, покрытой холодным потом коже побежали мурашки.

Он уже чувствовал такое раньше. Его прежний палач схватил его в этом же самом месте, сдавив до синяков и обездвижив крыло демона. Затем он обхватывал другой рукой длинные, черные как смоль перья Кроули и одно за другим выдернул половину его первостепенных маховых.

Ощущение было слишком похожим, и оно в одну секунду с силой навалилось на Кроули, перечеркнув предыдущие шаткие выводы волной исступленного ужаса. _Вот_ , для чего Азирафель здесь, – внезапно почувствовал он, с пугающей уверенностью – _вот_ _так_ он осуществит свою месть: ангел пришел, чтобы завершить дело, и начнет он с того, что вырвет его последние драгоценные, хрупкие, окровавленные перья…

Его правое крыло пронзила ослепительная вспышка боли, и Кроули закричал прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Боль держалась еще секунду, разгораясь сильнее, а затем медленно стала ослабевать. Ему послышалось, что Азирафель выругался.

Кроули задыхался, чувствуя, как глаза горят от боли, в то время как новый приступ разрывал ему плечо. _Это была уловка_ , бессвязные мысли прорывались сквозь стену из боли и горечи от предательства. Это была уловка, чтобы заставить его ослабить защиту, заставить его поверить, что он будет спасен, чтобы сломить его еще сильнее…

Только спустя несколько мгновений, в течение которых Кроули не мог вздохнуть, он осознал, что его крыло наполовину висит вдоль тела. Кроули непонимающе уставился на него, опустив голову и утыкаясь подбородком в тяжелый металлический ошейник. Оставшиеся перья как будто были нетронуты, хотя около сустава зияла огромная темная дыра на том месте, где прежде торчал большой серебряный штырь.

 _Или, может… не уловка?_ – неуверенно подумал он, сделав такой крутой поворот от своих предыдущих выводов, что у него на самом деле закружилась голова. Все его крыло разрывалось от того, что слишком долго было скованно в одном положении, и постоянные волны боли по-прежнему сотрясали его, прокатываясь от горевшего главного сустава и корней перьев, но он… он был свободен!

Демон все еще был зажат между эйфорией и агонией, когда новая волна прокатилась по нему от второго крыла.

На этот раз он потерял сознание, и, когда через некоторое время пришел в себя, то почувствовал, что оба крыла безжизненно висят вдоль тела, тяжелые и будто чужие. К его правой щеке что-то прижималось, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Азирафель держит его голову, приподняв и развернув ее. Что-то длинное и холодное было прижато к его челюсти, и он смутно слышал, как Азирафель бормочет какие-то слова.

Кроули судорожно вздохнул, и его зрение, хоть и плыло, постепенно стало возвращаться.

– Держись, мой дорогой, не двигайся, – поспешно сказал Азирафель, и демон был более чем рад подчиниться.

Холодный предмет у челюсти задвигался туда-сюда, а затем вдруг дернулся вниз. Над ухом раздался резкий щелчок, и холодный металл пропал. В следующее мгновение Азирафель убрал руку с его щеки, и тогда тяжелый металлический ошейник, сдавливавший ему горло с тех самых пор, как он здесь оказался, исчез.

Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, ключицы горели, но наконец-то были свободны. Он почувствовал, что его вновь затрясло – на этот раз от бесслезных рыданий. Он правда выберется отсюда. Он правда будет свободен.

– Почти все, почти все, прости, – говорил Азирафель, и его голос звучал напряженно и взволнованно. – Надо только стереть остатки этих чертовых рун.

Кроули с трудом сглотнул, и в следующий момент почувствовал, как наручник на правом запястье разомкнулся. Он медленно терял все, что удерживало его в одном положении, и он ощутил, что его тело начинает оседать на ноги, которые были не готовы это выдержать. Колени подогнулись, и он стал заваливаться вперед.

Азирафель оказался рядом в мгновение ока и подхватил Кроули, осторожно положив руку ему на грудь. На ней было несколько длинных порезов, которые вспыхнули от прикосновения, но Кроули подавил тошноту.

На второй наручник ушло больше времени: видимо, Азирафелю было неудобно работать под таким углом. Кроули тяжело опирался на руку ангела, с трудом пытаясь дышать ровнее несмотря на то, что горло перехватывало и яростные волны боли прокатывались по телу от крыльев, затуманивая зрение.

Свободная рука демона с трудом приподнялась и слабо схватила Азирафеля за рукав свитера. Ощущение мягкого и плотного материала было таким реальным в его трясущихся окоченевших пальцах. Оказавшись так близко к ангелу, он мог чувствовать слабый древесный запах книг и чайных листьев, пропитавший его – запах, такой знакомый и утешительный, что он был уверен, что заплакал бы, если бы мог. Так пах дом.

Наручник раскрылся, и Кроули почувствовал, что падает вперед.

Азирафель тут же оказался рядом, пытаясь подхватить его, но ноги Кроули отказывались его держать.

– Нет-нет-нет, Кроули, держись, не отключайся, – быстро пробормотал Азирафель, но демон ничего не мог поделать.

Кроули неловко соскользнул вниз, ноги полностью подогнулись, и он мог бы оказаться на полу без особых усилий, если бы это движение не потревожило его крылья, потянув их в непривычном направлении. Вспышка боли опалила оголенные кости и прошлась по всему телу до самой головы. Когда его колени ударились о пол, новая волна расцвела от плеч и бедер, и все погрузилось во тьму.

 


	3. Черное и Белое

Что-то тёплое было прижато к щеке Кроули и ещё что-то – к его ключицам, прямо к израненной коже. Ощущение покалывания волнами омывало его, отбрасывая назад вспышки боли, от которых в глазах плясали звезды.  
  
Он слышал звук – голос, как ему показалось, торопливый и взволнованный. Он звучал издалека, приглушённо.  
  
Новая волна боли поднялась от плеча Кроули, но тут же резко отступила, прежде чем обрушиться на него. Демон почувствовал, что его трясут, почувствовал, как его истерзанное, онемевшее тело заныло в знак протеста.

Кроули снова ощутил покалывание, а затем его сознание резко вернулось в тело. Он больше не плавал в тумане, частично отгородившись от боли, пытаясь заставить сознание не покидать его – он полностью пришёл в себя, впервые за много дней, а может быть даже недель, и он чувствовал каждый дюйм своего искалеченного, раненного тела. Голос в его голове оформился в резкие, встревоженные слова вместе со свежей порцией покалываний, пробежавших по плечу.  
  
– Проклятье, Кроули! Ну же, давай, _возьми же её_!

Последовала пауза, его легонько встряхнули. А затем:  
  
– Зараза.  
  
Кроули сглотнул. Это действие заняло больше времени, чем должно бы было. Тёплые покалывания прекратились, и он почувствовал, что легкие прикосновения к его щеке и ключицам замерли.  
  
– Кроули?  
  
Демон прерывисто вздохнул и усилием воли открыл глаза. Он лежал наполовину на полу, наполовину на коленях Азирафеля. Одна рука ангела лежала на его щеке, другая – на груди. Лицо Азирафеля, полное нескрываемой тревоги, маячило не более чем в тридцати сантиметрах от него.  
  
Кроули открыл рот, машинально облизнув запекшиеся губы.   
  
– Думал, ангелам не полагается ругаться, – прохрипел он.

Лицо Азирафеля расплылось в широкой улыбке облегчения, которую Кроули демонстративно проигнорировал. Он попытался сесть, и ангел помог ему, мягко придерживая рукой за плечи.

– Я не был уверен, что мои силы работают, – сказал Азирафель, все ещё взволнованно. – Не очень-то подходят демонам. И на этих чёр... грё... ужасных кандалах были руны. Я боялся, что вся комната окажется устойчивой к магии, в целях предосторожности.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами. Движение потревожило его рану, и он поморщился, прежде чем успел сдержать себя. Боль была острой, режущей, но гораздо более терпимой, чем прежде.

По крайней мере, он мог ясно видеть.  
  
Целительная магия Азирафеля очень помогла: у него в голове прояснилось впервые за последние недели. И теперь он был способен связно все осмыслить, все его беспорядочные тревоги последних дней рассеялись.  
  
Никакого заклятия не было, разумеется, Кроули вспомнил: он солгал об этом, солгал, чтобы дать Азирафелю время бежать. Но по какой-то причине Азирафель пришёл за ним, пришёл спасти его.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, ангел? – прохрипел Кроули, подняв руку и проведя ею по своему пересохшему спекшемуся горлу. Его палач никогда не заботился о том, чтобы давать ему пить.

Азирафель с удивлением воззрился на него.  
  
– Тебя спасаю, разумеется!  
  
Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь полное неблагодарности о том, как он держит все под контролем, но слова замерли у него на губах. Вместо этого он ограничился сухим:  
  
– Ясно.  
  
Азирафель хмыкнул, не веря своим ушам, но поднялся на ноги и подал руку демону.  
  
– Что ж, мы ещё не на твёрдой почве, – сказал Азирафель. – Ты можешь идти? Я знаю короткую дорогу отсюда, но нам, возможно, придётся бежать.

Кроули взял протянутую руку ангела, и Азирафель помог ему встать на ноги. Как только демон приподнялся на метр от земли, у него закружилась голова. Словно по сигналу, его ноги начали дрожать, а в плечо вернулась нескончаемая пульсирующая боль.

Кроули стиснул зубы и заставил себя полностью выпрямиться. Его зрение перестало плыть, и постепенно вернулось в норму. Он понял, что тяжело опирается на Азирафеля, и намеренно отвел глаза.

– Я уже исчерпал всю магию, – извиняясь, сказал Азирафель, обхватив Кроули за плечи. – Когда окажемся на Земле, я исцелю тебя до конца.

Кроули кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в раненом плече. Сейчас у них были дела поважнее.

Азирафель сделал шаг вперед, и Кроули последовал его примеру. На ходу он инстинктивно попытался сложить крылья, но вспышка боли пронзила его насквозь от одного движения. Он пошатнулся, моментально потеряв почву под ногами, в глазах у него потемнело, а потом снова прояснилось. Он понял, что опять тяжело навалился на Азирафеля, крепко вцепившись одной рукой в свитер ангела в поисках поддержки. К его чести, ангел ничего не сказал.

Кроули зажмурился и зашипел – отчасти от боли, отчасти от досады. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и мельком увидел одно из своих крыльев, висящее низко, у самой земли. Передняя кромка была бесформенной массой сломанных перьев и широких красных полос, с рваными ранами и темными кровавыми дырами там, где были вбиты трехдюймовые в диаметре серебряные колья. Он осознал, что в некоторых местах видит белые кости, и содрогнулся от новой волны боли, накрывшей его. Он отвернулся, зажмурившись и пытаясь забыть то, что только что видел.

Теперь он знал, в чем проблема: Азирафель мог сносно вылечить тело, которое занимал демон, но крылья Кроули были проявлением его демонической сущности, а потому исцелить их было за пределами возможностей ангела. Кроули мог бы вылечить их сам, но покрытые рунами ошейник и наручники высосали его магию. Он будет бессилен еще по меньшей мере несколько часов.

– Как ты, мой дорогой? – через мгновение спросил Азирафель, потому что Кроули по-прежнему опирался на него, закрыв глаза и часто и прерывисто дыша.

Кроули усилием воли открыл глаза, от горевших крыльев по телу прошла судорога. Он попытался прогнать из мыслей картину черных дыр под запястьями своих крыльев.

–  Шикарно, – проворчал он.

Азирафель поджал губы, но мало что мог поделать.

– Давай просссто выбираться отссюда, – прошипел Кроули, вновь мучительно поднимаясь на ноги. Икры затряслись, но пока что выдержали.

Азирафель дал ему секунду, чтобы он мог поймать равновесие, а затем пошел, Кроули хромал рядом, опираясь о плечо ангела, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Демон старался как можно меньше шевелить крыльями, позволив им волочиться за ним по земле, расправив их во всю длину. Этот вариант казался наименее болезненным.

Они добрались до дверей тюрьмы, и Азирафель осторожно прислонил Кроули к стене около нее. Когда ангел складывал свои крылья за спиной, Кроули показалось на мгновение, что он увидел, как что-то черное мелькнуло среди белых перьев.

– Подожди здесь секунду, – прошептал ангел, прежде чем открыть дверь и проскользнуть в нее.

Кроули, опираясь о стену здоровым плечом, отпрянул от внезапно яркого света, пролившегося сквозь щелку. Его глаза слегка привыкли, и он некоторое время завороженно глядел на полоску Небес, видимую за приоткрытой дверью. Голос Азирафеля слабо доносился сквозь щелку.

Кроули мучительно ясно осознавал, что всего в нескольких метрах позади него лежит тело его палача, убитого – кто бы мог подумать – _Азирафелем_ , но демон не отрывал глаз от яркой полоски свободы. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно – это флэшбэки.

Из-за двери послышался резкий вскрик, но Кроули решил, что голос не похож на Азирафеля, так что он остался стоять, тяжело привалившись к стене тюрьмы. У него болезненно сводило живот, и ему приходилось прикрывать глаза каждый раз, когда боль переливалась из крыльев в его тело.

Через несколько секунд дверь вновь распахнулась, и Азирафель бережно перетащил Кроули через порог. Демон быстро заморгал от нового потока света.

Они стояли на дороге, вымощенной белым кирпичом, которая извивалась вокруг невысокого холма, и там соединялась с более широкой улицей. У обочины дороги лежала еще одна женщина-ангел, эта показалась Кроули смутно знакомой. Ее крылья распластались по обеим сторонам от нее, рыжие волосы рассыпались нимбом вокруг головы, на виске расцветал свежий синяк. Ее изящные ножны были пусты, но она еще дышала. Кроули, снова тяжело опираясь на плечо Азирафеля, взглянул на него и с удивлением увидел в его руке меч, мягко горящий сияющим белым пламенем.

Кроули поднял брови, но ничего не сказал.

Азирафель направился вперед, но не по дороге. Вместо этого он пошел вниз по холму и вокруг здания, по траве, такой девственно безупречной, что, увидев ее, цветы самого Кроули еще сильнее позеленели бы от зависти.

Кроули шел рядом с Азирафелем и был молчаливо благодарен ему за то, что рука ангела поддерживала его  за плечи, помогая двигаться вперед, даже когда ноги не хотели держать его.

Азирафель резко остановился, когда они почти добрались до дальнего угла здания, и Кроули опасно качнулся вперед, прежде чем Азирафель смог подхватить его.

– П...п…прости, – выдавил Кроули, чувствуя, как очередная судорога прокатилась по телу, оттого что крылья ударились о землю.

Азирафель заглянул за угол, а Кроули прислонился к стене в поисках поддержки. Белый камень был прохладным на ощупь, и Кроули с благодарностью привалился к нему, аккуратно развернув крылья так, чтобы не потревожить их. Азирафель вернулся спустя мгновение, и подал ему руку. Кроули, у которого в глазах все двоилось уже несколько секунд, схватился за нее.

Ангел снова глянул за угол, а потом обратно на Кроули. Потом он посмотрел за плечо Кроули, скользнув взглядом по большим черным крыльям. Он поджал губы.

Кроули тоже оглянулся, запоздало осознав, в чем проблема. У ангелов крылья белые, это отражает их статус и предполагаемую чистоту души. Крылья демонов – черные, и Кроули не был исключением.

Азирафель, казалось, принял решение.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он, обхватывая плечи Кроули поудобнее. – Держи голову пониже и иди так быстро, как только можешь.

В следующий момент Азирафель расправил крылья  за спиной, обернув одним из них волочащиеся по земле крылья Кроули так же, как рука ангела обхватывала плечо демона. Второе крыло было раскрыто позади них, успешно прикрывая хотя бы часть убийственно черных перьев Кроули.

Азирафель пошел вперед, Кроули заковылял следом рядом с ним. Ангел перешел на бег, и Кроули заставлял свои дрожащие ноги двигаться как можно быстрее, стараясь идти самостоятельно и в то же время позволяя Азирафелю толкать себя. По пути демон заметил краем глаза новые полоски изумрудной травы и еще одну дорогу из белого кирпича. Помня совет Азирафеля, он опустил голову ниже и сосредоточился на том, чтобы поменьше спотыкаться. Половину поля зрения заслоняло крыло Азирафеля, а вторую половину – сам ангел, весь – одни сплошные белые перья, и клетчатая шерстяная ткань.

Затем, совершенно неожиданно Азирафель замедлил шаг, и его крыло, крепко обхватившее плечо Кроули, было единственным, что удержало демона он падения вперед, когда он, споткнувшись, остановился. Но Азирафель пошел дальше, немного отклонившись от их первоначальной дороги. Кроули держал голову низко и пытался сжать свои крылья под белыми перьями Азирафеля.

– Эй, ты, там! – раздался крик откуда-то справа. – Стой! Не двигайся!

И в следующий миг они вдруг снова побежали, Кроули спотыкался на пологом склоне, и Азирафель почти толкал его перед собой. Потом крыло Азирафеля внезапно потянуло Кроули за плечи назад, потому что ангел резко остановился. Кроули все равно упал вперед, запутавшись в собственных подгибающихся ногах.

Взметнулись белые перья, и в следующий миг Азирафель исчез. Кроули приподнялся на локтях, часто моргая, потому что новый всплеск боли захлестнул его, вылившись из пульсирующих крыльев. На какое-то время он уронил голову перед собой, вцепившись руками в идеальную травку и стиснув зубы, пока не стало легче. Тогда он заставил себя поднять голову и оглянулся.

В нескольких метрах от него по покрытому травой склону Азирафель шел навстречу другому ангелу, тот был одет в серебряные доспехи стража. Большую часть обзора закрывали огромные белые крылья Азирафеля, которые он раскрыл за спиной. Кроули не сразу понял, что ангел намеренно прячет его от взгляда стража. Кроули опустил глаза на свои собственные крылья – черные как ночь, распростертые на траве позади него, окровавленные и – он ясно это чувствовал – сломанные в нескольких местах. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Он слышал, как у подножия холма Азирафель разговаривает со стражем, и видел, что клинок пламенного меча прячется за спиной ангела. Кроули с удивлением заметил, что у Азирафеля действительно было несколько черных перьев в гуще белых – ряд второстепенных маховых, устроившихся совсем близко к спине. Кроули никогда не замечал их прежде.

Потом Азирафель пригнулся, и черные перья исчезли из виду, скрытые светлыми. Страж выхватил свой меч, и звук ударов металла о металл вскоре наполнил собой небольшую долину.

Кроули заковылял ближе, борясь с приступами тошноты, сотрясавшими его, не отрывая глаз от Азирафеля, чтобы сохранить равновесие. 

Он был еще довольно далеко, когда Азирафель вскрикнул и упал. Кроули захромал к нему так быстро, как только мог, но тьма снова начинала заволакивать ему глаза, и он знал, что, если он сейчас потеряет сознание, это никому не поможет.

Но Азирафель в следующее же мгновение поднялся вновь, отпрыгнув в сторону, чтобы уклониться от выпадов стража, и поднял свой украденный меч, чтобы заслониться от очередного удара. Страж снова сделал выпад, и на этот раз, когда Азирафель метнулся в сторону, страж ударил его в бедро, сбив с ног.

Азирафель сильно ударился о землю, меч вылетел из его руки, а второй ангел немедленно набросился на него, подняв свой собственный меч.

Кроули был все еще в пяти метрах от них. Он закричал – что, он не помнил, но это застало стража врасплох. В эту долю секунды Азирафель нащупал рядом в траве свое оружие, пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке.

Внимание стража снова переключилось на ангела, распростертого у его ног, он занес меч для удара, но Азирафель оказался быстрее: выбросив руку с пламенным мечом вверх, он пронзил им грудь стража.

Кроули поковылял ближе, чувствуя, что его качает взад-вперед от усиливающегося головокружения.

Азирафель оттолкнул тело ангела в сторону, и, пошатываясь, встал, глядя, как Кроули сокращает дистанцию между ними. На секунду Азирафель встретился с демоном глазами, а затем протянул руку и вытащил меч из груди стража. Он шмыгнул носом и сглотнул, прежде чем захромал навстречу Кроули – только тогда он увидел ярко-красную полосу на бедре ангела, уже пропитавшую кровью ткань его светлых брюк.

– Тебе бы ее вылечить, – сипло пробормотал Кроули, дрожа и слегка качаясь, когда Азирафель дошел до него.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Азирафель. Его голос звучал неубедительно.

Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, когда вдалеке раздался внезапный звук труб.

Азирафель резко обернулся, и не глядя потянулся к плечу Кроули.

– Кто-то протрубил тревогу. Надо выбираться отсюда, _сейчас же._

Азирафель обхватил крылом плечи Кроули, и они оба торопливо захромали вверх по склону и подальше от дороги. Несмотря на то, что ангел утверждал, что он в порядке, Кроули слышал его резкие вдохи при каждом втором шаге.

На вершине холма Азирафель сделал шаг вперед, только чтобы столкнуться грудью с очередным ангелом. Азирафель отпрянул на несколько шагов назад, увлекая Кроули за собой.

На мгновение ангел – точнее, два ангела – просто глядели на них в изумлении. Потом их глаза остановились на крыльях Кроули, выглядывавших из-под белых перьев Азирафеля.

Ангел в теле молодого человека, с которым столкнулся Азирафель, прищурился. Его рука легла на рукоять меча.

Азирафель оказался на вершине холма в одну секунду, остановив Кроули толчком в плечо, когда тот попытался подняться и помочь ему.

Азирафель пронзил ангела насквозь, прежде чем он успел вынуть меч из ножен. Второй ангел – темнокожая женщина с длинными черными волосами бросилась на помощь своему товарищу, схватив его за плечи, когда он упал, оба ее крыла затрепетали.

Азирафель пронзил и ее тоже.

Кроули, все еще пытавшийся встать на ноги, мог лишь таращиться, не веря своим глазам. Азирафель стоял спиной к демону, наполовину расправив крылья. Ряд темных перьев был больше, чем запомнилось Кроули в прошлый раз, теперь он доходил почти до половины второстепенных маховых. И, когда темнокожая женщина-ангел соскользнула на землю рядом со своим напарником, Кроули увидел, как прямо у него на глазах малые кроющие Азирафеля – эти крошечные перышки, покрывающие переднюю кромку его крыльев – посерели, и сделались угольно-черными.

~~***~~

Когда Кроули, не отрываясь, в изумлении глядел на это, многое внезапно стало ему ясно.

Азирафель обернулся, тяжело дыша. Он на секунду опустил взгляд на пламенный меч в своей руке, а затем вновь обернулся к Кроули. Он преодолел короткое расстояние и помог демону подняться на ноги.

– Давай, мы почти пришли, – сказал Азирафель, снова накинув свое крыло на Кроули.

Казалось, он не заметил.

– Зира… – начал Кроули, когда ангел потащил его вниз, в небольшую долину, и вверх по еще одному холму, то и дело поглядывая через плечо.

– Держись, – прервал его Азирафель, когда они достигли вершины холма, окаймленной рядом деревьев с серебристой корой. Каждый лист казался тщательно вырезанным, совершенным и изумрудно-зеленым.

– Твои крылья… – снова начал Кроули, торопясь сказать.

Азирафель шикнул на него и подтолкнул Кроули в тень одного из деревьев. Он указал перед собой, где простирался большой, относительно плоский луг. Трава здесь была выше, но такая же невозможно идеальная.

– Видишь ту стену? – спросил Азирафель, указывая на низкую каменную гряду, огибающую дальнюю сторону луга.

– Ага, – сказал Кроули, бросив туда быстрый взгляд. – Азира...  
  
– Это край Небес, – сказал Азирафель, и Кроули удивлённо посмотрел туда во второй раз. – Нам нужно лишь перебраться через неё, и мы сможем вернуться на Землю.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на низкую каменную стену. Она была недалеко.  
  
Она могла подождать.  
  
Он снова повернулся к ангелу, торопливо схватив его за руку:  
  
– Послушай, Зира, ты...

Пальцы сомкнулись на горле Кроули, раздавив его последнее слово, а другая рука железной хваткой вцепилась ему в руку. Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Азирафеля оторвали от него, а самого его бросили на землю.  
  
Крылья Кроули вспыхнули от боли, когда он упал на них, еще сильнее выворачивая раненные суставы.  
  
В глазах полыхнуло белым, а рядом гремели звуки борьбы, и он слышал, как Азирафель что-то кричал.

Кто-то грубо перевернул Кроули на бок, сильные руки выдернули из-под него крылья, и клинок уткнулся сзади ему в шею.  Теперь его лицо было прижато к самой земле, невозможная трава щекотала ноздри. Кроули сделал резкий судорожный вдох, и внезапно узнал запах, густо окружавший его.

Воспоминания о событиях тысячелетней давности тут же поглотили демона. На мгновение, Кроули показалось, что он лежит, свернувшись, в траве – но это была другая полоска травы, и все было еще новым и свежим. Запах хрупких зеленых травинок был последним утешением, которое испытал Кроули, прежде чем подобраться к краю Небес и неуверенно глянуть вниз. Тогда там не было стены, только линия, где кончалось божественное и начиналось неизвестное.

Кто-то нанес ему сильный удар в живот, и боль разорвала ребра Кроули. Демон судорожно вздохнул, когда весь воздух покинул его легкие, и попытался сжаться в комочек, чтобы защититься, снова ничего не видя из-за белого огня в глазах.

На мгновение он оказался одновременно и здесь и _там_ – сквозь гул в ушах слыша, как Люцифер и Михаил наносят друг другу удары. Он почувствовал, как его ноги балансируют на краю, почувствовал, как он замер, прежде чем последовать за будущими демонами в их новое обиталище.

Под деревьями с серебристой корой изувеченные крылья Кроули беспорядочно трепетали, касаясь ноющего от боли тела, и следующий удар пришелся прямо в переднюю кромку его левого крыла. Раздался пугающе громкий _хруст_ , и Кроули почувствовал, как сорвался с края Небес в тот момент, когда обжигающая боль разорвала каждый нерв его тела.

 

~~***~~

– Кроули! _Кроули!_

Демон услышал слово, сказанное торопливо и совсем близко, и почувствовал, как дернулось его плечо.

Он приоткрыл глаза, но не мог понять, что видит. Зеленое небо вращалось над ним, блистая серебряными звездами. Притяжение ускользало, как вода в водосток. Скоро он ударится о землю.

Он почувствовал, что сменил положение: теперь верх был сверху, а его ноги болтались в воздухе. За плечи и под коленями что-то придерживало его, и что-то теплое было прижато к его левому боку.

– Держись, Кроули, мы почти на месте.

Порыв ветра коснулся лица Кроули и взъерошил его изломанные перья. Его крылья, которые, похоже, были сложены и крепко прижаты к телу, горели, и левое, кажется, полностью потеряло чувствительность.

Затем он резко снова оказался на земле, уткнувшись лицом в траву. Наверное, он достиг самого дна.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и почувствовал, как мир вокруг него встал на свое место.

Он судорожно втянул ртом воздух.

Он лежал на боку на траве поля. Его голова запрокинулась назад, и он увидел каменную стену – совсем недалеко. За его плечами раздавались звуки борьбы, и Кроули повернул голову как раз в тот момент, когда Азирафель нанес ангелу удар в плечо, яростно-белый меч горел в его руке. Крылья Азирафеля были теперь почти совсем черными: каждое перо – глубокого, блестящего цвета черного дерева, кроме ослепительно белых первостепенных на кончиках крыльев. Кроули повернул голову назад и попытался перекатиться на живот.

Его крылья пылали огнем, левое горело так, будто его прижгли каленым железом. Он заставил себя встать на карачки. В ушах звенело, он потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от шума.

Булькающий вопль раздался позади него, а в следующий миг Азирафель вдруг оказался рядом с ним и помог ему подняться.

Из-за быстрой смены позиции он чуть было снова не отключился, и этого хватило, чтобы он опасно зашатался, а в глазах замелькали звезды. Но Азирафель продолжал тянуть его вперед. Стена на границе росла перед затуманившимся взглядом Кроули, простенькая, сложенная из серого камня, она была всего метр высотой.

У них получится.

Он не успел даже закончить мысль, когда у них на пути выросла фигура, вся сотканная из белых перьев и простирающая вперед раскрытые ладони.

Азирафель резко остановился в паре метров от ангела. Кроули судорожно вздохнул и тяжело навалился на него, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть. Его ноги, похоже, снова подвели его.

– Азирафель, – спокойно сказал ангел. Он оказался не вооружен.

Азирафель сглотнул, и звук показался Кроули до странности громким.

– Малахия, – ответил он ровным голосом.

Ангел Малахия сделал полшага вперед, опустив руки. Азирафель в ответ отступил на полшага назад, потянув Кроули за собой. Крыло Азирафеля надежно обхватило демона за плечо, удерживая его на месте.

– Азирафель, – повторил Малахия. – Старый друг. Что ты делаешь? – его взгляд скользнул по Кроули и вернулся к ангелу.

Азирафель неловко поменял положение, крепче обхватив свой украденный меч. Кроули затрясло от нового приступа боли.

– То, что должен, – наконец сказал Азирафель.

– Брось эти глупости, – с нажимом сказал Малахия, убеждая. – Оставь демона, и мы примем тебя обратно в свой круг. Все будет прощено, – глаза ангела выразительно глянули мимо Азирафеля на тела мертвых ангелов, которыми было усеяно поле позади него. В затуманенной голове Кроули мелькнула неясная мысль: интересно, заметил ли он, что крылья Азирафеля, теперь были белыми лишь на кончиках перьев.

Это была выгодная сделка.

Азирафель колебался. Кроули почувствовал это в его позе, в том, как крыло инстинктивно сжало плечо демона, и как перехватило у него дыхание.

Кроули скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Азирафель оглядел его, привалившегося к ангелу, хрипло и неровно дышащего. Он жалел, что не может собрать достаточно сил, чтобы заговорить, чтобы объясниться. Чтобы казаться чуть менее жалким.

Азирафель снова повернулся к Малахии.

– Нет, спасибо, – сказал он, и его голос был поразительно твердым.

– Но разве же ты не видишь? – настаивал Малахия, непоколебимо. – Это всего лишь очередное заклятие демона, очередная уловка, чтобы подчинить тебя. Он развратил тебя, Азирафель.

Азирафель напрягся: Кроули почувствовал, как он выпрямился, представил, как сталь блеснула в его глазах.

– Что у вас за мания такая у всех с этими заклятиями? Почему ты думаешь, что _он_ развратил _меня_? Ты только посмотри на него, неужели ты _правда_ думаешь, что он имеет какую-то власть надо мной сейчас?

Малахия, казалось, сомневался, но все равно стоял на своем:

– Но демон…

– Его имя, – перебил Азирафель, сдержанно прорычав. – _Кроули_. И он ни разу и пальцем демоническим ко мне не притронулся. Все, что я делал – все, что я _сделал_ – я делал по своей воле. Этому я научился у людей, знаешь ли. Они съели яблоко – они нарушили правила – они выбрали свободу воли. Я не жду, что ты поймешь.

Малахия сделал шаг вперед, снова подняв руки в мольбе.

– Брось эти глупости, старый друг…

– Кстати, об этом, – сказал Азирафель, шагнув ближе. – Видишь этого демона? _Он_ мой друг, он мне ближе, чем когда-либо был ты или любой другой ангел.

Азирафель выбросил руку вперед, и Малахия охнул, когда меч ангела пронзил его насквозь.

Малахия завалился на бок, меч накрепко засел у него в груди.

– Идем, – сказал Азирафель и потащил Кроули к низкой каменной стене, преодолевая последние метры. Ангел подсадил Кроули наверх довольно бесцеремонно, и демон замер там, на краю. Божественное лежало справа от него, пустота – слева. Знакомое чувство.

Азирафель потянулся к стене.

В этот момент Кроули увидел крылья ангела, наполовину расправленные за спиной, и на его глазах великолепные белые маховые перья потемнели и стали черными. Последняя искорка белого испарилась.

Подчиняясь приливу адреналина, Кроули подался вперед и резко схватил Азирафеля за руку, увлекая его наверх и за стену, посылая его в полет от божественного.

Демон бросился вниз со стены вслед за ним в тот момент, когда оба крыла Азирафеля вспыхнули огнем.


	4. Прыжок с Небес

Ходя падение и Падение – две совершенно разные вещи, выглядят они очень похоже. С Кроули сейчас происходило первое, с Азирафелем – второе.

Притяжение действительно играет в этом некоторую роль, но переход из мира божественного в смертный – это не только перемещение по вертикали, но и сдвиг в сторону. Притяжение переносит ангела ближе к земному миру физически, и по мере этого происходит одновременный переход в телесный план.

Переход между планами очень похож на движение по экспоненте: ты быстро покидаешь исходную точку, весело съезжаешь по ничьей земле, а потом внезапно оказываешься там, где хочешь быть.

Следовательно, правильное использование крыльев необходимо, главным образом, для управления движением и замедления спуска, если ангел хочет иметь больше времени, чтобы правильно выбрать нужное направление.

Кроули в данный момент надеялся попасть в очень маленькую мишень неисправным лукой и стрелой – ситуация не из приятных.  
  
Прежде всего, боль была невыносимой.  
  
Лететь на раненных крыльях и так было бы пыткой, лететь же со _сломанным_ крылом  было все равно что бежать марафон со сломанным бедром.

С каждым порывом ветра в перьях кости Кроули, искалеченные и переломанные, пронзала новая вспышка агонии, полностью ослепляя его. Ему казалось, что он переживает Падение во второй раз, что повсюду летают залитые светом чёрные перья и слышатся крики и лязганье металла о металл, и Кроули чувствовал, будто его душу разрывают на куски.

И ещё был крик – бессловесный и мучительный, прорывающийся сквозь шок ослепляющей его боли. Это был просто самый ужасный звук, который демон когда-либо имел несчастье слышать. Сначала Кроули смутно подумалось, что это может быть воспоминанием о том, другом Падении, так много лет назад. Но так как звук не стихал, он решил, что должно быть, это он сам кричит в настоящем, потому что его крыльям было настолько больно, что казалось, они вот-вот оторвутся от спины.   
  
А потом он понял, что это было ни то, ни другое.

Чуть ниже него, захваченный в беспорядочную спираль, дико хлопая крыльями, Падал Азирафель. Каждый дюйм когда-то белоснежных перьев ангела был в огне, божественное пламя сокрушало их в мерцающую пыль, не касаясь тела ангела.  
  
Струйки чёрной сверкающей сажи проносились мимо Кроули, мелькали у его щёк, чертили полосы на том, что осталось от его собственных крыльев, пока он камнем падал вслед за Азирафелем.  
  
Падающий ангел уносился все дальше от Кроули с каждой секундой, по мере того, как его крылья исчезали в пламени, все приближаясь и приближаясь к миру смертных.  
  
Кроули знал, что единственным способом подобраться ближе было пикирование, но для этого потребовалось бы сложить разрывающиеся от боли, сломанные крылья, которые в данный момент волочились за ним мёртвым грузом.

На такой скорости прижать крылья к телу было бы сложно, даже если бы они были здоровы. В его теперешнем состоянии...  
  
Но Азирафель падал все дальше и дальше от него, крылья теперь были лишь вспышками света, а крик милосердно стихал.  
  
Кроули сглотнул и – прежде чем успел обдумать это, прежде чем смог прислушаться к своему переполненному болью телу – сложил правое крыло.  
  
Новый всплеск боли накрыл демона, как волна прилива, и он ушёл в головокружительную, неконтролируемую спираль, чувствуя, что отключается, падая вниз головой на землю.

Он пришел в себя секунду спустя, глотая ртом воздух и захлебываясь, когда порыв ветра врезался в него. Они входили в атмосферу.   
  
Кроули дико заозирался по сторонам, щурясь от потоков воздуха, проносящихся у него перед глазами. Он нигде не видел Азирафеля.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его охватывает паника, запуская ему в сердце свои ледяные когти. Он вертел головой взад-вперед, но не видел ничего, кроме серых, почти голубых вихрей тумана.

Под ним темнеющая Земля появилась в поле зрения, простираясь от горизонта до горизонта. Она была покрыта чёрными клочьями туч, хотя судя по россыпям городских огней, они, кажется, были где-то рядом с Францией.  
  
А потом Кроули услышал его, ухватив лишь обрывок того, что могло быть криком, могло быть зовом.

Кроули снова повернул голову, и на этот раз бросил взгляд за плечо, где оба его крыла вновь волочились позади него.   
  
Там, немного выше него была вспышка огня.   
  
Кроули снова посмотрел вниз – Франция неотвратимо приближалась – и затем, прежде чем он успел об этом подумать, снова расправил правое крыло.

Боль не была такой сильной в этот раз, или, может быть, он ожидал ее, он почувствовал, что слегка замедлил движение, почувствовал новые пронзительные вспышки вдоль передней кромки крыла, когда он попытался выровнять его.

Ветер проносился между оставшимися маховыми, раздирая раны у оснований, где полагалось быть вырванным перьям. Он снова ушёл в неконтролируемую наклонную спираль.

Демон запрокинул голову, глядя, как Азирафель падает все ниже. Кроули подобрался как можно ближе слабо хлопая своим больным крылом. И в следующий момент ангел промелькнул мимо него.   
  
Кроули дернулся к нему, крылья пронзила боль, когда он попытался схватить его за запястье, за руку, за что-нибудь. Кроули промахнулся мимо туловища Падающего ангела, но столкнулся с чем-то другим. Демон вцепился в него изо всех сил.

В следующий момент его резко дернуло вниз, от смены угла у него разрывались крылья, но он устремился к земле вслед за Азирафелем. Кроули заметил, что мёртвой хваткой держит ангела за ступню и лодыжку, и сейчас они увлекали его за Азирафелем. Поле зрения демона заняли смутные очертания горящих крыльев и тёмной, туманной Франции. 

Крылья Азирафеля внезапно расправились ещё больше, промелькнув над годовой Кроули волной пламени. Огонь заполыхал ярче, светясь ослепительно белым вдоль костей.  
  
Из-за этого движения их отнесло к северу, Франция пролетела мимо. Земля внезапно оказалась гораздо ближе, и Кроули заметил тёмную твердую полосу, проносящуюся под ними.  
  
В следующий миг они рухнули на землю. 

~~***~~

Кроули с шумом втянул воздух. Первое, что он заметил – что было мокро. Второе – что было холодно.   
  
У него в голове ощущения воздушной болезни мешались с шоком, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы начать складывать все воедино.  
  
Демон стоял на карачках посреди чего-то напоминавшего болото. Его рука больше не сжимала лодыжку Азирафеля. Вместо этого между пальцами струилась стылая тёмная грязь, и холодная вода просачивалась сквозь брюки, образуя лужицу вокруг коленей. Ледяной дождь лил потоками, яростно обрушиваясь ему на спину, теряясь в волосах. Было темно.

Кроули сглотнул и заставил себя, шатаясь, подняться на ноги. Здесь, в физическом плане, его крылья автоматически исчезли, оставив его с горящими лопатками, но лишь с тенью боли. До тех пор, пока крылья были скрыты во внеземном плане, они были временно отдалены от него, и это было огромным облегчением: ему не помешает какое-то время не чувствовать боли. 

Тёмный дождь стоял стеной вокруг Кроули, и за несколько секунд он промок до костей. 

Он огляделся в поисках Азирафеля, но того нигде не было видно. Кроули завертелся вокруг себя, щурясь в темноту. Он не помнил, как отпустил его, рука все ещё слегка горела от того, что сжимала лодыжку ангела, так что он надеялся, что Азирафель был где-то недалеко.  
  
Он стал пробираться вперёд по грязи, ноги утопали в ледяных лужах, ботинки вязли в топи. Кроули поднял руку, заслоняя глаза от дождя, и движение отозвалось болью в раненом плече.   
  
– Азирафель! – хрипло крикнул он, хлюпая по лужам дальше. Он внимательно оглядел болото, все покрытое комьями торфа и длинной травой. – Ангел?  
  
Кроули подождал несколько секунд, но не услышал ничего, кроме слабого свиста дождя и своего собственного хриплого дыхания. Он побежал вперёд, так далеко, как только осмелился, выкрикивая имя Азирафеля и прислушиваясь в ожидании ответа. Потом он повернул назад и побежал в сторону к нескольким темнеющим деревцам.   
  
– Зира! Азирафель, ты слышишь меня? 

Азирафеля нигде не было.

Кроули нервно сглотнул, повернув в другом направлении. Он чувствовал, как его начало охватывать отчаяние, окрашивавшее его взволнованные крики:  
  
– Азирафель! Чёрт подери, ангел, да где же ты?  
  
В голове Кроули начало смутно звенеть, и он понял, что он в худшей форме, чем сначала подумал.

Плечо настойчиво пульсировало болью, и ноги снова начали дрожать, но он отбросил мысли об этом и безжалостно заставил себя продираться по грязи дальше. Он сморгнул ледяную воду, заливающую глаза, капающую с прилипших ко лбу мокрых волос.  
  
– _Азирафель!_ – крикнул он, и его голос подскочил на октаву вверх посреди слова. Порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо новую волну дождя.   
  
А потом вдалеке он услышал это:  
  
– Кроули?

Слово прозвучало тихо и слабо, но демон узнал бы этот голос где угодно.  
  
Зов раздался снова, на этот раз в нем слышалось отчаяние, и Кроули определил, откуда он доносился. Он побежал к источнику звука.  
  
– Азирафель! Держись, я иду!  
  
Струи дождя расступились перед ним, и внезапно он заметил ангела.   
  
Азирафель съежился на земле, наполовину сидя в особенно большой луже. Он привстал на колени, и даже издалека было видно, как сильно он дрожит.  
  
Кроули подбежал к нему и сам рухнул на колени, обхватив Азирафеля за плечи. Сквозь мокрый свитер он чувствовал, как замёрз ангел.

– Кроу...ли, – торопливо пробормотал Азирафель напряженным и хриплым голосом, когда демон добрался до него. Его руки с трудом приподнялись и обхватили плечи Кроули, а когда он поднял голову, казалось, это даётся ему с огромным трудом. Он был очень бледен и сильно дрожал, и руки Кроули, поддерживающие его за плечи, казалось, не очень-то помогают.

Ярко-голубые глаза Азирафеля пытались поймать взгляд Кроули, и, найдя его, ухватились, как утопающий, за соломинку. Зрачки ангела расширились сильнее, чем им следовало бы по всем правилам, и нетерпение в его глазах вселяло тревогу, сияя сквозь дождливый мрак, как свет двух маяков. Его губы мучительно пытались сложить слова. Кроули понял, что склоняется к нему, когда  Азирафель, наконец, овладел своим голосом и проговорил:

– Ты… в порядке?

Кроли уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам.

– В порядке ли _я_?.. – начал он, но Азирафель не сводил с него взгляда, горевшего таким пугающим, лихорадочным напряжением. Его руки сжали плечи Кроули, пальцы до боли врезались в кожу.

Кроули моргнул.

– Да, да, я в порядке.

Азирафель тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул и уронил голову на грудь, будто у него больше не было сил держать ее прямо. Руки ослабили свою мертвую хватку, и одна из них похлопала Кроули по плечу почти с нежностью.

Азирафель сделал еще один вдох, дрожь в плечах затрудняла даже такое простое действие.

Затем ангел с шумом выдохнул, и все силы, казалось, разом оставили его. Его плечи опустились, и он стал падать вперед, уронив безжизненные руки с плеч Кроули.

Кроули, по-прежнему державший Азирафеля, поймал его, прежде чем он завалился слишком далеко, но при виде такого резкого ухудшения, его охватила паника.

– Ангел? – торопливо позвал он, и, подняв руку, мягко похлопал Азирафеля по щеке. Вода стекала ему на ладонь с волос потерявшего сознание ангела. – Зира? Азирафель!

Но ангел не ответил, и слышны были лишь его хриплые прерывистые вздохи, и какое-то время Кроули просто придерживал его за плечи, оглядываясь по сторонам. Заросшее травой болото простиралось во все стороны, хотя неотчетливые силуэты деревьев виднелись довольно близко слева от демона. Больше никого не было видно.

Кроули сглотнул и снова опустил глаза на Азирафеля, который без сознания лежал у него на руках, повесив голову, с которой стекали струйки ледяного дождя.

Кроули принял решение и с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на ноги, потянув за собой Азирафеля. Ангел был тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и либо наваливался на Кроули мертвым грузом, либо снова соскальзывал в грязь.

После нескольких убогих попыток, демон сдался и вновь опустился на землю, приминая траву и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Плечо опять заболело, и он периодически чувствовал приступы острой боли в бесплотном пространстве, где должны были быть его крылья. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля и вдруг задумался о том, что же чувствует ангел в том внеземном плане.

Кроули перевел дыхание и прогнал эту мысль из головы. Он наклонился к Азирафелю, полусидевшему-полулежавшему в грязи подле него, и потряс дрожащего ангела за плечо.

– Ты должен очнуться, Зира, – бормотал он хрипло. – Я не смогу тебя нести. Ты слишком тяжелый, – Кроули усмехнулся про себя, хотя в их положении было мало веселого. – Переусердствовал с пироженками, – смех превратился в кашель, вслед за которым тело сотрясли мучительные судороги.

– Нам надо выбираться отсюда, ангел, – сказал Кроули, когда дыхание стало ровнее, глянув вверх на графитно-серое небо над ними и щурясь сквозь дождь. – Сверху скоро пошлют за нами погоню – наверное, уже послали. Мы преступники в розыске. Ха, ты только представь.

Кроули снова содрогнулся, но на этот раз – при мысли о том, что будет, если Небеса их настигнут. Он шмыгнул носом и снова повернулся к Азирафелю, положив руку на мокрую от дождя шею ангела. Его пульс был довольно ровным, но Кроули сомневался, что главная проблема в этом. То, что случилось с ангелом, не оставляло телесных шрамов.

Кроули закрыл глаза, слушая, как завеса дождя шелестит по болоту. Он медленно втянул воздух и заглянул глубоко внутрь себя в поисках хотя бы частички магии, своей демонической силы, восстанавливающейся после того, как ее изгнали покрытые рунами оковы. Ему нужно было совсем чуть-чуть… должно же быть хоть _что-то_ …

И что-то было.

Всего лишь маленькая спиралька, завиток демонической магии, в самом низу, на дне его сущности, искра тепла в ледяной ночи.

Кроули призвал ее к себе, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и бережно направил ее в Азирафеля.

На это ушла всего секунда, и Кроули снова открыл глаза. Даже одно это маленькое усилие истощило его. Он дрожал на ночном холоде, мурашки побежали вверх по предплечьям.

Он снова посмотрел на Азирафеля, который выглядел точно так же, как и мгновение назад. Кроули снова потряс ангела за плечо, молясь кому-нибудь, кто мог бы услышать, чтобы ангел ожил. Ему необходимо было, чтобы он был в сознании, хотя бы частично уже сгодится.

– Зира? Зира! Давай же, ангел, ответь мне. Хоть немножко, хотя бы…

Бровь Азирафеля дернулась.

Кроули уставился на него.

Затем брови ангела нахмурились, и одна рука приподнялась к лицу.

Кроули быстро схватил Азирафеля за плечи и посадил прямо.

От резкого движения Азирафель заметно побелел, сиплые вдохи и выдохи сделались чаще. Его глаза приоткрылись, но были замутненными и невидящими.

– Эй, как ты? Зира? Не отключайся, ангел, – позвал Кроули голосом, полным волнения, придерживая Азирафеля, которого покачивало взад-вперед.

Азирафель приоткрыл рот и застучал зубами, дрожь снова пробежала по его телу. Ангел, казалось, пытался открыть глаза шире, но веки вновь и вновь упорно опускались.

– Кры…ылья, – выговорил Азирафель почти шепотом.

Кроули сглотнул.

– Не волнуйся об этом сейчас, – сказал он, усилием воли заставив себя подняться на ноги, и с трудом поднял дрожащего Азирафеля вслед за собой. – Нам надо идти, хорошо?

– Хор’шо… – пробормотал Азирафель, покачиваясь взад-вперед на нетвердых ногах. Кроули обхватил его, поддержав, и направил их шаги к деревьям.

– Эт’ Кроули… – хрипло проговорил Азирафель, по-видимому, больше себе, чем демону. Кроули обеспокоенно поджал губы, но сделал пару шагов вперед, примеряясь, как быстро он сможет двигаться, волоча за собой спотыкающегося Азирафеля. Дело осложнялось тем, что ангел берег правую ногу, вероятно из-за длинного пореза, который все еще было видно. В результате, ангел довольно тяжело опирался на него, значительно смещая их с курса, а дрожащие, усталые ноги Кроули изо всех сил пытались держать их обоих.

Кроули было до боли хорошо известно, что меньше часа назад роли были распределены наоборот.

Прошла целая вечность, пока они добрались до деревьев, всю дорогу Кроули подбадривал Азирафеля и был вполне уверен, что ангел его не слышит; Азирафель дрожал и бормотал что-то непонятное каждые несколько шагов. Похоже, он был в совершенном бреду, но, по крайней мере, на ногах.

Потом узловатые деревья начали задевать их ветками, и Кроули с трудом перетаскивал Азирафеля через слишком высокие травянистые кустики и переплетения корней.

Они добрались до деревьев, но куда теперь? План Кроули начинался и заканчивался тем, чтобы дойти сюда, укрыться от дождя, и оказаться чуть подальше, от того, что вскоре станет яблочком гигантской ангельской мишени. Они должны убраться отсюда – где бы это «здесь» ни находилось – как можно скорее. Это должно было стать их первоочередной задачей.

Рядом с ним Азирафель запнулся, и Кроули пришлось пригнуться, чтобы удержать его, резкое движение послало свежую волну боли, пронзившую плечо. Его бесплотные крылья безмолвно отозвались тем же ощущением.

Деревья по большей части заслоняли их от дождя, вместо этого вода струйками стекала по листьям через каждые пару метров. К тому же здесь было темнее – не совсем тьма кромешная, но близко к тому, тени казались более глубокими и зловещими, чем им полагалось.

Потом деревья внезапно стали редеть, и, прежде чем Кроули осознал, что происходит, они оказались на узкой лесной тропинке.

Кроули посмотрел налево, потом направо и наугад выбрал пойти влево, потянув за собой Азирафеля. Ангел, похоже, начал уставать, его бормотание стихло, и он все сильнее и сильнее наваливался на Кроули.

Демон тем временем, пытался преодолеть как можно большее расстояние, пока они с Азирафелем оба были на ногах, двигаясь вниз по тропинке так быстро, как только решался, шлепая по лужам, просачивавшимся в его и без того раскисшие от воды ботинки.

У Азирафеля уже заканчивались силы, когда они наткнулись на машину.

Она была припаркована прямо посреди дороги – не то чтобы у нее были другие варианты, учитывая, что деревья росли так близко и густо – вся сияющая синей краской и зыбкой надеждой.

Кроули почти бегом побежал к ней вместе с Азирафелем, который, хрипло и неровно дыша, хромал рядом. На секунду задумавшись, он подвел ангела к обочине дороги и помог ему сесть, прислонив его к одному из деревьев.  
  
– Подожди здесь секунду, – велел Кроули, тяжело дыша. Азирафель ответил ему тем, что могло сойти за кивок, после чего его голова слишком охотно опустилась на грудь.   
  
Кроули поковылял к водительской двери и потянул за ручку. Дверь оказалась – что было довольно странно – открыта, и он залез внутрь.   
  
Это был Воксхолл, не старше пары лет, хотя Кроули не мог слишком точно определить время производства, потому как его познания автомобилей начинались с Форда и заканчивались Бентли, который он считал вершиной автомобилестроения.  
  
Кроули пошарил в поисках ключей по углублениям для чашек, а потом – в козырьках от солнца – и слегка удивился, обнаружив их лежащими именно там.  
  
Он не представлял, зачем кому-то понадобилось оставлять, очевидно, совсем новую машину, не запертую и с ключами внутри, на дороге у болота посреди ночи, но Кроули не возражал.  
  
Он поставил одну ногу на тормоз, другую – на сцепление, сунул ключ в замок зажигания и повернул. Двигатель машины закашлял и с низким ревом ожил. Кроули проверил панель приборов – похоже, большая часть работала как следует – но ему сейчас важно было только одно. Стрелка показывала, что у них меньше, чем полбака бензина. 

Если бы Кроули был способен проливать слезы, он заплакал бы от радости: они снова были в игре.

Демон оставил мотор работать, и, выбравшись из машины, захромал туда, где он оставил под деревом Азирафеля. Ангел, казалось, вот-вот снова потеряет сознание: он почти закрыл глаза и тяжело дышал. Кроули из последних сил поднял Азирафеля на ноги и наполовину протащил его те два метра, что оставались до пассажирской двери. Он ненадолго прислонил ангела к темно-синему корпусу, пока открывал дверь, а затем наполовину подсадил, наполовину втолкнул его на сиденье.

Азирафель резко пришел в себя, упав на черную кожу салона, его голова дернулась, и он посмотрел вверх на Кроули. Рука приподнялась и потянулась к демону.

Кроули взял ее и пожал, успокаивая его. Он хотел было отпустить и закрыть дверь, но ангел крепче схватил его за руку. Все же не очень сильно – не той железной хваткой, как тогда, в болоте, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

– Я… – проговорил Азирафель, глядя куда-то в пустоту у подбородка Кроули, и его голос звучал поразительно похоже на обычный. – Это… Я Пал, не так ли? – глаза ангела поднялись и поймали взгляд Кроули. Казалось, им тяжело было сосредоточиться на чем-то, но несмотря на это в них была удивительная глубина.

Кроули сглотнул, и не смог заставить себя ответить. Он отвел глаза от Азирафеля.

– С тобой все будет хорошо, – хрипло сказал он. – Просто прекрасно.

Прежде чем ангел смог спросить что-нибудь еще, Кроули осторожно высвободил свою руку, убедился, что ангел полностью забрался в машину, и захлопнул дверь.

Он обошел вокруг, открыл дверь водителя и забрался внутрь, не отрывая взгляда от лобового стекла. Кроули повел Воксхолл на первой передаче, и машина мучительно медленно поползла вперед. Это не Бентли, но придется смириться.

Демон переключился на вторую, и вскоре они хорошо отъехали вперед, подпрыгивая по изрезанной рытвинами проселочной дороге. Кроули врубил дворники и вглядывался вперед сквозь дождь.

Через несколько минут, он бросил взгляд на Азирафеля на пассажирском сиденье. Ангел привалился к двери, прислонив голов к окну, в позе, которая совсем не выглядела удобной. Было похоже, что он потерял сознание.

Кроули снова переключил внимание на дорогу – самое срочное дело на данный момент.

Итак, теперь у них была машина и полбака бензина – но куда им ехать? Куда вообще они могли поехать? Он, демон, которого разыскивает Ад, и Азирафель, Па… ангел, которого разыскивает Рай. Оба ранены, оба без сил. Было поздно, и холодно, и шел дождь, и Кроули не знал даже, в какой стране они находятся.

Теперь, сидя и укрывшись от дождя, Кроули почувствовал, как остатки адреналина покинули его, и пульсирующая боль в плече усилилась. В довершение всего, он, наконец, начал осознавать, как же невероятно сильно он _устал_. Ангелам и демонам обычно не требовалось спать, и, хотя у Кроули в последние столетия выработалась привычка это делать, он мог бы обходиться без сна. Проблема была в том, что обычно именно его демоническая магия поддерживала его временное тело, когда тому требовались такие вещи, как еда или отдых, но теперь, когда у него не осталось ни грамма силы, он чувствовал, как смертное тело пытается взять дело в свои руки.

Так что он должен был найти им какое-нибудь безопасное место, где было бы тепло и сухо, где им помогли бы, где они могли бы оправиться – пусть даже на одну ночь. И он должен был доставить их туда раньше, чем у него кончится бензин или силы, чтобы оставаться в сознании.

Кроули все еще пытался заставить изнуренный мозг обдумать возможные маршруты, когда дорожка, по которой они ехали, свернула и слилась с широким шоссе. Кроули замедлил ход, чтобы прочитать маленький дорожный знак – он выехал с Уайт-Хилл, а эта новая дорога называлась Сток-Лейн. Итак, по крайней мере, они были где-то, где говорят по-английски. Учитывая, что во время падения они пролетали Европу, он предположил, что они должны быть где-то в Великобритании. Это уже кое-что.

Кроули поборол зевоту и оглянулся на Азирафеля, который все еще безжизненно лежал, привалившись к залитому дождем окну.

Он посмотрел взад-вперед на дорогу и выбрал направление наугад.

Через некоторое время – осталась всего треть бака – Кроули, наконец, нашел указатель, направивший его на знакомую ему дорогу – М4. Между ним и указателем, сообщавшим расстояние до Мальборо, Ньюбери и Редингом, он, наконец, смог понять, где они – южная Англия, к западу от Лондона.

Возвращаться в столицу было, несомненно, плохой идеей: несмотря на то, как заманчиво было бы каждому из них вернуться домой, их жилища Верх, наверняка, проверил бы в первую очередь. К тому же, он не был уверен, что сможет добраться до Лондона на трети бака, не в этой машине.

Мысль пришла в голову Кроули, медленно оформившись в усталом мозгу демона.

Было одно место, куда они могли поехать – место, где они будут в безопасности, и, можно надеяться, получат помощь – место, где можно будет спрятаться на пару часов.

Кроули поехал на запад по М4, направляясь к Нижнему Тадфилду.

 


	5. Тадфилд

Маленькая деревенька располагалась в отдалении, скрытая за замысловатыми развилками, петляющими дорогами и холмами, но Кроули бывал здесь прежде, причем в такую же темную и дождливую ночь, как эта. 

Машина уже начала кашлять и ехала на последнем издыхании последние пару миль. 

Но теперь Нижний Тадфилд простирался внизу перед ними, весь в аккуратных английских домиках и старых садах, обнесенных живой изгородью. Лишь горстка огней горела в это время суток, мерцая сквозь дождливую мглу.

Кроули остановился у одного из первых маленьких домиков, прямо на окраине деревни. Он бросил взгляд на коттедж через окошко, сравнивая его с тем, что запечатлелся в его памяти, чтобы убедиться, что он прибыл именно туда, куда следовало. Дом был скромным и почти не украшенным, если не считать маленького огонька, висящего над дверью. 

Демон сомневался в своем решении всю дорогу: _будут_ ли им рады? Помогут ли? Уверенности становилось все меньше и меньше, но поворачивать им было больше некуда. 

Кроули оглянулся на Азирафеля, который почти не пошевелился за все время поездки. Он, однако же, начал дрожать в середине пути, и, хотя Кроули попробовал включить обогреватель, тот оказался сломан. 

Кроули посмотрел на приборную панель, где уровень топлива приближался к красной отметке. Бледно-зеленые огоньки у радио показывали, что было пятнадцать минут пятого утра. 

Демон остановил машину и, прихрамывая, обошел Воксхолл, спереди, чтобы забрать Азирафеля. Болезненные судороги пробегали по телу с каждым шагом. Дождь пролился, пока они ехали, и теперь превратился лишь в легкую морось, но капли, собиравшиеся на плечах Кроули, были такими же холодными, как и прежде. Ночь теперь казалась чуть менее темной, но было сложно сказать, по причине ли приближающегося утра, или же отступившего дождя. 

Когда он открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья, Азирафель почти вывалился на него, и Кроули с трудом поймал его и усадил обратно. 

– Азирафель! Зира, ну же, ангел, ты не спишь? Черт. 

Ангел дрожал мелко, но беспрестанно, и его щека была ледяной на ощупь. Его свитер все еще был пропитан холодной дождевой водой, и демон запоздало подумал, что, может быть, стоило его снять. Кроули сглотнул и оглянулся через плечо на маленький коттедж. Он снова повернулся к Азирафелю, замерзшему и не приходящему в сознание. Выбор мог быть только один. 

Обхватив ангела за пояс, он без особого изящества вытащил его из машины, закинув руку ангела себе на плечи и схватившись за переднюю часть мокрого свитера Азирафеля другой рукой. Азирафель простонал что-то в ответ на это движение, но его голова лишь склонилась на сторону, упав на плечо Кроули. Его ноги как попало волочились следом, когда Кроули, со стоном от напряжения в раненном плече и на трясущихся ногах потащил Азирафеля за собой к двери. 

Демон с трудом затащил Азирафеля на невысокую ступеньку на пороге и остановился там, задыхаясь. Дрожь прошла по его телу, когда он потянулся к двери трясущейся рукой. Он постучал кулаком так громко, как только мог, придерживая ангела рядом с собой. 

Он постоял несколько секунд, раздумывая над тем, может ли быть, что кто-то не спит в такой час. Рядом с ним Азирафеля немилосердно била дрожь, и он все сильнее наваливался на Кроули. Демон попытался снова поставить его ровно, но его собственные руки уже дрожали от усталости и перенапряжения, и пальцам не удавалось нащупать опору. 

Холодный ветер пронесся по аллее, разметав опавшие листья и окатив их новой волной дождя. Струйка ледяной воды стекла вниз по шее Кроули, пробежав прямо между его пылающими лопатками. 

Он пытался справиться с очередной жестокой волной дрожи, когда дверь маленького коттеджа открылась и перед ними предстала тощая, взъерошенная фигура Ньютона Пульцифера. 

Свет из комнаты позади него ударил Кроули по глазам, заставив его моргнуть и отвести взгляд, а Ньют превратился в неясный силуэт. 

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Кроули, мучительно осознавая, с каким отчаянием звучит его голос, как безнадежна вся эта ситуация. Его слова выплеснулись торопливо, цепляясь друг за друга в нервной спешке. – Я знаю, у вас нет причин помогать нам, но мне больше некуда пойти, и нам бы только спрятаться от дождя и холода на пару часов… я могу сотворить денег попозже и заплатить вам… и даже если вы не можете принять нас обоих, пожалуйста, Азирафель тяжело ранен, и я… я просто не… 

Силуэт Ньюта поднял руки и сделал шаг вперед, и Кроули замолчал, от беспокойства запнувшись. 

– Успокойся, Кроули, конечно, мы вам рады, – сказал Нью тепло, взволнованно и слегка озадаченно. – Мы с Анафемой ожидали вас, но вы прибыли на двадцать минут раньше. 

~~***~~

 Ньют помог им войти, взяв Азирафеля за вторую руку и переведя вымокших ангела и демона через порог, после чего с гулким щелчком закрыл дверь на замок.

 В коттедже было тепло и сухо, и когда они лишь на метр продвинулись внутрь, раздался шелест шагов, и появилась Анафема – ее длинные темные волосы и мягкая флисовая пижама. 

– Вы… о боже, – она застыла на полуслове, оглядывая их всех. Затем поспешила к приоткрытой двери и распахнула ее – за ней обнаружилась гостевая спальня. Ньют и Кроули с Азирафелем, повисшим на них, направились к ней. Кроули хромал и лил воду на чудесный деревянный пол. 

– Мы ожидали вас последние пару дней, – сказала Анафема, пока Ньют помогал Кроули укладывать Азирафеля на кровать. – Но мы не знали наверняка точную дату, только время. Агнес не особенно ясно выразилась. Надеюсь, вы привезли машину назад в целости. 

Кроули воспринимал все это отрешенно, его гораздо менее интересовали бредни давно-покойной женщины, чем здоровье Азирафеля в данный момент.

Анафема подошла к кровати, а Кроули остался неподалеку, порядком растерянный и не знающий, что делать дальше. 

– Господи боже, он ледяной, –  сказала Анафема, коснувшись рукой щеки ангела. – Надо снять с него этот свитер, сейчас же. 

 Кроули дернулся помочь, но Анафема подняла руку и выразительно посмотрела на Ньюта. Некоторое время долговязый охотник на ведьм просто пялился на нее, а потом на него снизошло понимание, когда Анафема кивнула головой на дверь. На лице Ньюта выразилось сочувственное смирение, и он направился к Кроули, взяв демона за руку и потянув его к двери. 

– Погоди, я хочу остаться, – запротестовал Кроули, притормозив и заглядывая через плечо Ньюта, где Анафема начала снимать с ангела мокрую одежду почти с точностью профессионала.  
  
– Я... Это моя... Так и знал, что надо было снять этот чёртов свитер, – нелепо бормотал он, не стараясь скрыть волнение в голосе. – Я подумал... Это моя вина... Просто... Ангелы ведь не замерзают... – но Ньют уже выводил его из комнаты, и Азирафель пропал из поля зрения демона, продолжающего, запинаясь, бормотать что-то бессвязное.  
  
– Ты не виноват, – мягко сказал Ньют, настойчиво подведя его к дивану в углу гостиной.  
  
– Но это я... Я _виноват_ , – и внезапно Кроули осознал яснее ясного, что это правда была его вина: он дал тем ангелам себя схватить, и его спасение было единственной причиной, по которой Азирафель вообще ворвался в рай, единственной причиной, почему он убил столько своих же братьев, сказал те ужасные слова, единственной причиной, по которой его перья почернели одно за други… И как Кроули мог не остановить его, не узнать этих признаков, не узнать симптомов, известных ему с того рокового дня шесть тысяч лет назад – дня, когда любимец Бога и половина рая Пала? Не увидеть того, что было известно ему по его собственному... – Из-за меня... Его перья... Они _горели_... 

– Все хорошо, – сказал Ньют успокаивающе, но заставляя Кроули сесть на диван. – Боюсь, у нас только одна спальня для гостей, так что тебе придётся пока разместиться здесь.  
  
Кроули не слушал его: он пытался снова подняться на ноги, не отрывая глаз от приоткрытой двери в гостевую спальню. Все, что произошло, произошло по его вине, было прямым результатом его действий. Его долгом, его обязанностью было находиться в той комнате, чтобы убедиться, что с Азирафелем все будет хорошо... 

– Он будет в порядке, – сказал Ньют, прочитав его мысли. – Анафема о нем позаботится. У неё поразительный дар к таким вещам.   
  
Кроули снова попытался встать, слова Ньюта отскакивали от него, не оставляя следа.  
  
На этот раз, когда Ньют усаживал его обратно на диван, он надавил на плечи демона, заставив Кроули резко дернуться и зашипеть от острой боли, пронзившей его раненое плечо. 

– О, боже правый, ты что, тоже ранен? Во что такое вы двое вообще вляпались? – несмотря на удивлённый тон, Ньют, казалось, искренне переживал, и его рука на плече Кроули сделалась осторожной. – Я попрошу Анафему осмотреть тебя, когда она закончит с Азирафелем, хорошо? 

Кроули сглотнул, все ещё пытаясь заглянуть мимо Ньюта в приоткрытую дверь спальни. Боль в плече вывела его из спирали вины, и продолжала мучительно пульсировать. Голова демона слегка кружилась, а ноги, казалось, были налиты свинцом. Его дыхание по-прежнему прерывалось на каждом втором вдохе, а в лопатках чувствовалось покалывание от эха боли, пронизывающей его сломанные крылья, но все это было несущественно.  
  
– Мне не нужна помощь, – прохрипел Кроули. – Демон. Все со мной будет нормально. 

– Ну, выглядишь ты адски плохо, Кроули, – наконец сказал Ньют, чуть менее тёплым голосом.  
  
– Райски вообще-то, – пробормотал Кроули   
  
– Ты белый как мел, – продолжал Ньют, не уступая. – Тебе надо поспать, пока ты не потерял сознание. 

– Мне не нужен сон, – запротестовал Кроули, но его голос был хриплым, и не таким уверенным, как обычно.

 Лицо Ньюта смягчилось. 

– Послушай, я разбужу тебя, если Азирафелю станет хуже, идет? Нет смысла тебе просто сидеть там, я не знаю, насильно заставлять себя не спать или что-то типа того. Это ничего не изменит, и ты все равно рано или поздно отключишься. 

Кроули хотел проигнорировать его, но в том, что говорил охотник на ведьм, была логика. Он чувствовал, как всё усиливается головная боль, поселившаяся за глазными яблоками, и узнал в ней усталость. 

– Может, всего на пару часов, – наконец сдался Кроули. – Но разбуди меня, если что-нибудь случится, хорошо? Что угодно. 

– Непременно, – пообещал Ньют, с облегчением видя, что Кроули сдается. 

Кроули кивнул, но его плечо разболелось сильнее, и теперь, когда он смирился с необходимостью поспать, он не хотел бодрствовать ни секунды дольше. Ньют, видимо, понял намек, и мягко похлопал его по здоровому плечу, прежде чем удалиться. 

– Постарайся отдохнуть. 

Кроули со стоном позволил себе принять горизонтальное положение на диване. Тот был слишком коротким для его долговязой фигуры, но он притянул ноги к себе, неловко сбросив свои мокрые ботинки и устроившись так, чтобы раненое плечо было сверху. На краю дивана лежала подушка, и Кроули с благодарностью обхватил ее, положив себе под голову. Он обнял ее одной рукой, и с долгим и прерывистым вздохом уронил голову на мягкую поверхность. 

Ему было видно приоткрытую дверь на другой стороне комнаты, где Анафема следила за тем, чтобы Азирафель получил хороший уход. 

Они добрались в безопасное место, где было сухо и тепло. Он сделал хотя бы это. С ними все будет хорошо до утра. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Кроули, наконец, перестал бороться с волнами усталости, окатывающими его, и позволил своим глазам закрыться. Напряжение в мышцах медленно ослабло, и в следующую минуту он отключился. 

~~***~~

Когда Кроули снова пришел в себя, он почувствовал, что ему очень уютно. Он приоткрыл глаза и заметил яркие лучи утреннего солнца, льющиеся из окон и падающие на деревянный пол. Демон сглотнул, удивляясь тому, каким отдохнувшим он себя чувствовал. 

Он медленно заставил себя сесть, вытянув сведённые конечности. 

Первое, что он заметил – это два одеяла, соскользнувшие с него: кто-то щедро укрыл его ими. Второе – что его левое плечо было тщательно перевязано белым бинтом. Перевязь стесняла движения руки, но он чувствовал, что пользы от неё больше, чем вреда. Его плечо все ещё болело, но теперь боль была слабее и глуше. Он чувствовал себя бодрым и здоровым. 

Когда он встал, потягиваясь, как кот после долгого сна, то услышал тихие голоса где-то неподалёку. Взгляд демона скользнул на дверь гостевой спальни, которая теперь была закрыта. Он был уже на полпути к ней, намереваясь проверить, как чувствует себя Азирафель, когда Ньют вышел из помещения, по-видимому, являвшегося кухней.

– Кроули! Ты выглядишь лучше, – сказал Ньют жизнерадостно. – Как плечо? 

Кроули пожал плечами, неохотно остановившись. 

– Неплохо. 

– Чудно, чудно, – проговорил Ньют. 

Кроули подошел к спальне для гостей. 

– Как там Азирафель? – спросил он, потянувшись к дверной ручке. 

– Э-э, насчет этого… 

Кроули прищурился, маскируя вспышку страха, пронзившую его, гневом. 

– Ты сказал, что разбудишь меня… 

– Тебе необходим был сон, – легко уклонился Ньют. – К тому же, я хочу сказать – ему не обязательно _хуже_ … 

Кроули протиснулся мимо него, отворив дверь. Ньют неуверенно последовал за ним. 

На кровати Азирафель был погребен под небольшой горой из одеял, многие из которых были самодельными покрывалами и вязанными пледами. Кроули обогнул кровать, встав у изголовья постели ангела, и потянулся потрогать его щеку тыльной стороной ладони. Азирафель был горячим, но при этом, казалось, слегка дрожал. 

– Это случилось за ночь? – пораженно спросил Кроули. Если не считать болезненного румянца на щеках, ангел был пугающе бледным. 

Ньют странно посмотрел на него. 

– Двое суток. Ты проспал весь вчерашний день. 

Кроули резко обернулся на него, но в лице и в голосе Ньюта не было ни намека на обман. 

– Его лихорадит последние часов пятнадцать, или вроде того, – сказал Ньют, когда Кроули снова уставился на Азирафеля. – Он бредил какое-то время, все твердил о крыльях и о том, что что-то горит. Звал тебя. 

Кроули посмотрел на него взглядом, способным стереть большинство смертных в порошок. 

– Эй, нечего винить меня. Это Анафема решила не будить тебя. Все равно, я сомневаюсь, что он бы тебя узнал. Он был порядком не в себе. Анафема думает, он подхватил грипп, она хочет отвезти его в больницу в Киренчестере, если в ближайшее время ему не полегчает. 

_Грипп_ , подумал Кроули. _Инфлюэнца_. Он опустил глаза на ангела. 

– Но это же человеческая болезнь, – пробормотал он себе под нос. 

– Что-что? – переспросил Ньют, но Кроули не обратил на него внимания. Не убирая руку с щеки ангела, он закрыл глаза и обратился к своим силам. 

Они значительно выросли за время его сна длиною в день, и теперь лежали, свернувшись внутри него, поддерживая его тело и медленно исцеляя раны. Сверкающее жидкое тепло. Кроули вытянул их из себя, как воду из колодца, и перелил в Азирафеля. 

Кроули вздохнул раз, другой, а потом вдруг вздрогнул, почувствовав, что осушил себя до дна. 

Он судорожно вздохнул, в глазах замелькали звезды. Его плечо снова разрывалось от боли, а эфемерный план на месте его крыльев горел огнем. Ноги задрожали и внезапно подкосились, когда его накрыл новый приступ тошноты. 

Прежде чем демон упал на пол, Ньют подхватил его, поставив на ноги и удерживая в таком положении. 

Кроули почувствовал, как его температура резко упала на пять градусов, а мир головокружительно перевернулся. Руки покрылись мурашками, а по телу пробежала дрожь. 

– Эй, эй, – воскликнул Ньют, удивленный и испуганный тем, что Кроули так внезапно стало хуже. – Держись. 

Кроули сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с силой земного притяжения. Ему удалось сместить центр тяжести в ноги, что сдерживало головокружение. Вдохи снова стали хриплыми и царапали горло. 

– Ага, сейчас ты сядешь, – резко сказал Ньют, наполовину выводя, наполовину выталкивая Кроули из гостевой комнаты. Кроули думал, что Ньют снова будет заставлять его лечь спать, но в этот раз его направили в кухню, и опустили прямо на стул у стола. 

Анафема, которая стояла у плиты и читала книгу, удивлённо подняла голову, когда Ньют усадил демона за стол. Она захлопнула книгу, отошла от плиты и потрогала лоб Кроули. 

– Что случилось? – спросила она, переводя взгляд с демона на своего мужа. 

Ньют с невинным видом поднял руки вверх. 

– Я не знаю, он был в порядке минуту назад... 

– Зире теперь должно стать лучше, – прохрипел Кроули, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль в плече. 

– Что ты... – начал было Ньют, но Анафема прошла мимо него и вышла из кухни. 

– Я демон, забыл? – слабо напомнил Кроули, заставляя голос не прерываться. – Всевозможные плюшки прилагаются. 

В следующее мгновение Анафема влетела обратно в кухню. 

– Жар спал, – объявила она. – Он спит спокойно. 

Кроули вздохнул с облечением и поборол искушение уронить голову на руки и снова отключиться. В его голове будто бы засела карусель. 

– Что же касается тебя, – сказала Анафема, переключившись на Кроули и бегло его осматривая. – Тебе нужно ещё отдохнуть. 

Кроули на этот раз был готов согласиться. Однако, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, Анафема стянула с плиты кастрюльку, налила содержимое в миску и сунула её ему под нос. 

– Но сначала поешь. Это поможет тебе согреться. 

Кроули заглянул в миску, полную чего-то похожего на куриный суп. Он пах совершенно изумительно. 

Анафема подвинула к нему ложку. 

– Извини, он немного застоялся, я его подогреваю тут здесь уже целую вечность. Он предназначался Азирафелю, когда он проснется, но я поставлю для него ещё. 

Кроули не мог с этим поспорить и благодарно зачерпнул ложкой бульон. Первые несколько глотков были теплыми и восхитительно вкусными, и успокаивали его сорванное горло. Когда он проглотил полтарелки, Анафеме пришлось сказать ему, чтобы он притормозил, если хочет, чтобы еда осталась в желудке. 

После того как Кроули сел и поел, голова у него перестала кружиться. И хотя он все ещё мерз, его больше не трясло. Доев, он откинулся на стуле, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше и очень усталым. 

– Так в «Прекрасных и Точных Пророчествах» было сказано, что мы явимся? Я думал, книга окончилась вместе с концом света? – спросил Кроули, переводя взгляд с ведьмы на охотника. 

– В «Дальнейших Прекрасных и Точных Пророчествах» вообще-то, – сказала Анафема, помешивая суп в новой кастрюльке. – Она написала вторую часть и отправила её нам, чтобы мы получили её сразу после Апокалипсиса. 

– Есть что-нибудь интересное? 

Анафема криво усмехнулась и глянула на Ньюта. 

– Я считаю, что много чего, но Ньют вот не разрешает мне читать больше пары страниц в день. Он ее чуть не сжег. 

– Ты бы из рук эту штуку не выпускала, если бы я позволил, – запротестовал Ньют. 

Глаза Анафемы блеснули, она наклонилась к Кроули и заговорщицки прошептала: 

– Пожалуй, он прав. 

– Как бы то ни было, мы нашли упоминание о каких-то гостях, прямо в самом начале, – сказал Ньют. – Анафема вычислила время и неделю, а я понял, что речь идёт о вас двоих. 

– Есть что-нибудь ещё о нас? – спросил Кроули с надеждой. 

– Нет, если только тебе не знакомы «красная дѣва» и «катаръ, мужъ подлый» – это следующая пара стихов. Но Агнес все равно никогда не удавалось излагать события в правильном порядке. Но она действительно написала в самом начале о том, что мы оставим машину Анафемы неизвестно где. 

Кроули с удивлением посмотрел на ведьму. 

– Это была твоя машина? Воксхолл? 

– Ньюту пришлось буквально оттаскивать меня от неё, – призналась Анафема. – То, что Агнес велела оставить свою «синю колесницу съ Темзы да частици желѣза внутри на бѣлой горѣ, что у блата близъ рѣки Кеннетъ» в такой-то день, не означает, что мне хочется это делать. Я только в прошлом году купила эту машину. 

– Что ж, она очень пригодилась, – сказал Кроули, вспоминая, что Азирафель был на грани потери сознания, когда они наткнулись на незапертый автомобиль. 

– Не понимаю, почему мы не могли просто подождать около машины, – проворчала Анафема, метнув взгляд на мужа. 

– Эй, это твоя покойная родственница, – запротестовал Ньют. 

Мысль, которая копошилась на задворках сознания Кроули уже некоторое время, снова всплыла на поверхность. 

– Скажите, а Адам все еще живет здесь? 

– В Тадфилде? Само собой, – ответил Ньют. – В том же доме и все такое. Учти, он слегка подрос. 

– Уже _девочками_ интересуется, – шепнула Анафема Кроули возмущенным тоном, значительно подняв брови. 

– Он становится мужчиной, – добродушно доложил Ньют. 

Примерно в этот момент тихий звук раздался со стороны гостиной, все обернулись и увидели, что в дверях, пошатываясь, стоит Азирафель. 

Ньют вскочил со стула, подавая ангелу руку, на которую тот мог бы опереться. Азирафель покачал головой, но с благодарным видом упал на стул, который Ньют только что освободил. 

– Ты в порядке, ангел? – отважился спросить Кроули. Азирафель выглядел куда лучше, чем всего несколько минут назад – болезненный румянец сошел с его щек, и, хотя он все еще был слегка бледен, он больше не дрожал. 

– Не могу жаловаться, – сказал Азирафель на удивление жизнерадостно. – Но, боже мой, я совсем забыл о приличиях. Анафема, Ньют, – он серьезно кивнул им. – Насколько я понимаю, вы были так добры, что предоставили нам убежище? Не могу выразить, как я благодарен. 

– Не беспокойся об этом, – сказала Анафема, отмахнувшись от его слов и поставив миску с супом перед ангелом. – Мы, предотвратители-апокалипсиса, должны держаться вместе, так? 

Азирафель рассмеялся, однако его голос сорвался, и он поморщился. 

– Это точно. 

Кроули, в свою очередь, не мог оторвать глаз от ангела. Он, казалось, вернулся в норму, и держался удивительно похоже на себя прежнего. Конечно, он выглядел усталым, но он не сильно отличался от того Азирафеля, который сидел когда-то вместе с Кроули и спорил о том, кто из исторических личностей попал в рай, а кто – в ад. А это, казалось, было так давно. 

Анафема посмотрела на них обоих и, выключив плиту, позвала Ньюта. 

– Слушай, милый, ты не поможешь мне с теми изгородями на заднем дворе, которые надо еще подрезать? 

Ньют нахмурился. 

– Зачем?.. 

Она многозначительно посмотрела на него. 

– _Идем_. 

– А, – проронил Ньют и вышел вслед за ней из комнаты. Через мгновение послышался звук закрывающейся двери. 

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, Азирафель поглощал суп с тем же рвением, что и Кроули пару минут назад. 

– Ты правда в порядке? – спросил демон, когда он почти закончил. 

Азирафель пожал плечами, хотя теперь, когда Анафема и Ньют ушли, он казался гораздо более изнуренным, и его плечи в чужой флисовой пижаме поникли. 

– А ты? 

Кроули повторил жест ангела, но это движение потревожило его плечо, и он поморщился. Прежде чем он успел скрыть боль, Азирафель заметил это, и его взгляд сочувственно смягчился. Затем он стал еще мягче – он сожаления. 

– Мне жаль, что я не могу исцелить тебя до конца, – тихо сказал Азирафель. 

Кроули покачал головой. 

– Не переживай за меня. Ты оглянуться не успеешь, как снова сможешь исцелять. 

Азирафель посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Потом положил ложку. 

– Кроули… – начал он. 

– Адам все еще живет здесь, – прервал Кроули, вперив взгляд в кружок от сучка на деревянной поверхности стола перед собой. 

Азирафель моргнул. 

– Антихрист? 

Кроули кивнул, не отрывая глаз от завитка. 

– Я хочу пойти навестить его. 

Ответ Азирафеля прозвучал скептически: 

– Думаешь, это хорошая идея? 

Демон снова пожал плечами, стараясь сделать движение как можно более незначительным. 

– Не помешает. Я думаю, он может быть в состоянии помочь тебе. 

Кроули чувствовал, как взгляд Азирафеля прожигает его насквозь, но по-прежнему сидел, уставившись на стол. 

– Кроули, дорогой мой, я не думаю, что это возможно, – сказал Азирафель, мягко, ласково. 

Демон резко тряхнул головой, в нетерпении подняв глаза от стола. 

– Должен быть какой-то выход. Нам просто надо его найти. Мы починим твои крылья в два счета. 

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул. 

– Кроули… – снова заговорил он, и Кроули почувствовал, что глаза ангела следят за ним, когда он резко вскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать взад-вперед по кухне. Волна головокружения захлестнула его от этого быстрого движения, но Кроули раздраженно отмахнулся от нее. 

– Послушай, это нельзя просто так отменить, – сказал Азирафель, продолжая сидеть на своем месте за столом. – Все не так просто. Я Пал… 

Кроули покачал головой, отказываясь признавать. 

– Адам – _Антихрист_ , реальность делает то, что он ей велит… 

– Это едва ли проблема реальности, – заметил Азирафель. – Это божественное… неземное. 

– Ты же ангел, – возразил Кроули. – Наверняка он сможет… 

– _Кроули!_ – Азирафель почти закричал на него, а затем тоже вскочил на ноги, захромал к демону и взял его за плечи, заставляя Кроули встретиться с ним взглядом. Раненое плечо Кроули вспыхнуло от того, что Азирафель сжал его, но он не отстранился. – Пожалуйста, пойми меня, – подчеркнул Азирафель. – _Я больше не ангел_. 

Кроули сглотнул и резко отвернулся, вырвавшись из державших его рук Азирафеля. Он сделал всего два шага, когда неконтролируемая волна гнева поднялась в нем, и он повернулся на каблуках. 

– Ладно, отлично! – крикнул он ангелу – потому что он был… он был  ангелом: для Кроули. – Тогда ты демон! Доволен? 

Но Азирафель покачал головой. 

– И не демон тоже, я так не думаю. 

Кроули раздраженно взмахнул руками. 

– Что это вообще _значит_? 

Азирафель подошел к нему, и на этот раз Кроули позволил себе остаться на месте, когда Азирафель, удерживая его, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он сделал глубокий вдох. 

– Мне кажется, я человек. Я думаю, я Пал… до _человека_. 

Кроули уставился на него, не в силах сказать ни слова. _Грипп_ , подумал он. _Человеческая болезнь_. 

– Но это невозможно, – прошептал он, слова наполовину превратились в хрип. – Ангелы после Падения становятся демонами. Так это работает. Уж я-то знаю. 

Азирафель вздохнул и отпустил Кроули, показавшись ему вдруг очень старым и очень усталым. 

– Я знаю, – сказал он. – Я не понимаю, как это произошло. 

– Но может, Адам все равно способен исправить это, – настаивал Кроули, стараясь не пропускать в голос отчаяние. – Может быть, он все равно сможет помочь. 

– Может, – сказал Азирафель, но его голос прозвучал неуверенно. 

– Давай встретимся с ним сегодня, – предложил Кроули. – Днем. Посмотрим, что он об этом думает. 

Азирафель пожал плечами, признавая поражение. 

– Ладно. А пока что я собираюсь вздремнуть. Разбуди меня, когда захочешь пойти. 

Азирафель направился к двери, по дороге завернув, чтобы опустить их с Кроули тарелки в раковину. 

Когда ангел удалялся, Кроули вдруг понял, что не хочет, чтобы этот разговор заканчивался так, чтобы Азирафель уходил от него на нетвердых ногах, опустив глаза и сгорбившись устало и побежденно. Только не после всего того, что ангел сделал для него. 

– Спасибо тебе, – тихо сказал Кроули, когда Азирафель вышел за порог кухни. 

Ангел поколебался, а потом снова развернулся к нему лицом. 

– За то, что вытащил меня… оттуда, – договорил Кроули, не спуская глаз с ряда шкафчиков, отказываясь смотреть даже приблизительно туда, где стоял Азирафель. 

Ангел помедлил, прежде чем ответить, а когда он заговорил, его голос был мягким и ровным.

– И тебе спасибо – за то же самое.

 

 


	6. Сад

Кроули тоже вздремнул, предварительно отыскав Ньюта и Анафему на заднем дворе (где ни один из них и близко не подходил к изгородям) и попросив разбудить его попозже днём.  
  
Этот момент наступил слишком скоро: Ньют потряс его за здоровое плечо и сказал, что уже половина четвёртого, если он хочет встать.  
  
Удивительно, но сон, казалось, вовсе не помог Кроули: его плечо по-прежнему болело, и он чувствовал, как крылья горят и пульсируют, даже скрытые в нематериальном плане.

Он пригладил волосы и пошёл будить Азирафеля.   
  
Через каких-нибудь десять минут они оба очень медленно шли вниз по улице, направляясь к дому Адама, который указала им Анафема, предупредив, чтобы они не забывали о родителях мальчика.  
  
Это был чудесный день для прогулки – каждый день в Нижнем Тадфилде был прекрасным и солнечным – с легчайшим свежим ветерком, спорящим с жарким солнцем.  
  
Несмотря яркие солнечные лучи, Кроули чувствовал, что продрог до костей. Каждые несколько шагов его незримые крылья посылали спазмы боли, пронизывающие спину, вызывая свежую вспышку в плече, после чего весь цикл начинался по новой.

Им потребовалось целых двадцать минут, чтобы дойти до дома мальчика. Азирафель задавал темп, его лицо было искажено болью, и он медленно хромал, стараясь беречь раненую ногу. Каждый раз, когда ангел морщился или просил остановиться на пару секунд, Кроули чувствовал, как груз вины все тяжелее давит на его замерзшие плечи.

Наконец, они добрались до дома Антихриста. Он был простым и таким же неприметным, как и соседние домики. В нем, казалось, не было совершенно ничего особенного.

Они пошли дальше, повернув на следующем повороте и, обойдя дом, направились к простиравшемуся за ним зеленому лугу. Ухоженный сад находился в дальнем конце луга, солнечный свет призывно струился меж его деревьев.

Кроули доковылял до живой изгороди, окаймлявшей территорию, и не спеша заглянул за нее. Задний двор был пуст.

– Так, ну и куда этот засранец подевался? – пробормотал Кроули себе под нос, борясь с очередным приступом озноба. Он снова повернулся к Азирафелю. – Эй, ангел… – он замер на полуслове.

Навстречу им брел золотоволосый подросток с очаровательным вислоухим псом, скачущим вслед за ним.

Остановившись в нескольких метрах от них, Адам наклонил голову и оглядел их. Неуправляемые золотые кудряшки, требующие хорошей стрижки падали на лоб.

– Ну что ж, привет! – сказал он довольно дружелюбно.

Кроули стало неуютно, оттого что он внезапно осознал, насколько они с Азирафелем были бессильны. Они оба исчерпали свои силы до дна, и в то же время здесь сам _воздух_ , казалось, мерцал вокруг Адама. Мальчишка, можно сказать, лучился здоровьем, блистал ощутимым нимбом энергии. Кроули вдруг вспомнилось, что это сын _Люцифера_ , и он способен прикончить их обоих за долю секунды. Весь план внезапно показался очень плохой затеей.

– Ты, возможно, помнишь нас, – сказал Азирафель, сделав шаг вперед. – С Апокалипсиса-Которого…

– Да, – сказал Адам, перебив его. – Я вас помню. Азирафель, так? И… Кроули, – глаза мальчика оглядели их обоих по очереди, его умный взгляд, казалось, видел демона насквозь.  – Хотите погулять, ребят? Я покажу вам сад мистера Ричардса. Ему не нравится, когда кто-то таскает оттуда яблоки, но всё равно все это делают.

Азирафель приветливо кивнул, и, когда Адам пошел прочь, а Пес радостно затявкал у его ног, Азирафель побрел за ним. Кроули заставил себя на нетвердых ногах потрусить следом, чтобы не отстать.

– Давно не виделись, ребят, – радостно сказал Адам, ведя их через заросший травой луг. – Надеюсь, Наверху и Внизу не собираются попробовать еще разок. Я сейчас сильно занят. Мы на математике проходим геометрию. И эта хрень просто _чума_. Даже Уэнслидейл так говорит.

Пока Адам болтал, Пес подбежал и стал тыкаться в ноги Кроули и Азирафелю, восторженно тявкая и обнюхивая их. Собаке, похоже, больше понравился Кроули, потому что она прыгала вокруг ног демона и притворно рычала. Кроули сосредоточился на том, чтобы не запнуться за нее.

– Я вижу, ты теперь человек, – обратился Адам к Азирафелю, перепрыгнув от болтовни сразу к делу так быстро, что Кроули чуть не упустил этот момент. – Надеюсь, тебе это нравится – мне-то уж точно нравится, – мальчик теперь шагал, оглядываясь через плечо и наморщив нос. – Если не считать, что мама с папой заставляют меня делать всякие дела. Вечно им надо, чтобы я стоял прямо, или ел овощи, или убрался в комнате. В смысле, они думают, что хотят как лучше, но неужели правда надо, чтобы у тебя в комнате _все время_ был порядок? Могу поспорить, ангелам этого делать не приходится.

– Кстати об этом, – бегом догоняя Адама, быстро сказал Кроули. Его крылья горели в своей бесплотной невидимости.

– Демонам, наверное, тоже не надо убираться в комнатах, думаю я, – продолжал Адам, будто ничего не слышал. – Кажись, только людям приходится все это делать. Как-то несправедливо немножко, а?

Они уже приближались к краю сада, и Адам замедлил шаг.

– Теперь берегитесь мистера Ричардса, – предупредил он, пригнувшись и картинно выглянув из-за деревьев, отяжелевших от яблок, вот-вот готовых стать ярко-красными. – Если он увидит, я просто скажу, что вы, ребят, за мной присматриваете, лан? Наверно, вас-то он послушает, вы же похожи на взрослых.

– Слушай, – сказал Кроули, наконец-то догнав их, когда Адам замедлил шаг, чтобы остановиться у одного из деревьев. Азирафель сильно побледнел за время прогулки и тяжело припадал на левую ногу.

– Кажется, Псу ты понравился, – сказал Адам, вполоборота глядя на Кроули. В самом деле, песик присел перед демоном, прижав голову к земле и задрав хвост, рыча своим самым угрожающим рыком. Только секунд через десять до Кроули дошло, что это, должно быть, цербер, которого прислали Снизу, тот самый, которого каким-то образом не засекли во время Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было. На вид у него было не больше общего с адом, чем у одуванчика.

– Мы пришли кое о чем тебя попросить, – сказал Кроули, пытаясь высказаться раньше, чем мальчишка снова заболтается о посторонних вещах. – Азирафель… – он заставил себя выговорить эти слова. – Он… Пал. И мы хотели узнать, можешь ли ты исцелить его, превратить его снова в ангела. Восстановить его. Как угодно.

Адам посмотрел на него долгим и спокойным взглядом, и демон вдруг задумался, не переступил ли он какую-то черту. Но потом Адам задумчиво повернулся к Азирафелю, который за все это время не сказал ни слова. Адам оценил ситуацию.

 А потом он повернулся и пошел прочь, не оставляя им выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.

– Яблоки почти поспели, – сказал Адам, указывая на росшее тут же усыпанное яблоками дерево. – Некоторые говорят, что они вкуснее всего, когда еще висят на дереве и только что перестали быть зелеными, – Антихрист, потянувшись к низко склонившейся ветке, сорвал ярко-красное яблоко. Несколько секунд он размышлял над ним. – Но потом, опять же, – задумчиво сказал он. – Нельзя съесть яблоко, когда оно еще на дереве.

Адам пожал плечами, откусил кусок и улыбнулся им.

– Угощайтесь, – сказал он, махнув рукой на яблоки. – Мистер Ричардс не знает, куда их девать.

Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся и взял яблоко. Он повернулся, чтобы предложить его Кроули, который дрожал на ветру. Демон покачал головой. Со времен Эдема он испытывал отвращение к яблокам.

Адам снова уходил прочь между деревьями, пробегая пальцами по их листьям. Кроули поморщился от всплеска боли в крыльях, ему вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко, кожу покалывало. Вместе с волной жара вспыхнула ярость. Этот мальчишка что, собирается весь день от них бегать?

Кроули зашагал вперед, миновав Азирафеля, который задумчиво надкусил яблоко.

– Эй! – рявкнул Кроули на Адама, который остановился и спокойно повернулся к нему. Какая-то часть Кроули предостерегала его, что это очень глупо, но все остальное его существо горело, и злилось, и болело. – Кончай ссс яблоками! – прошипел он. – Ты вылечишь Азирафеля или нет?

Адам невозмутимо посмотрел на него.

– Не думаю, – сказал он, и его голос был ровным и спокойным.

Кроули почувствовал, как его температура поднялась градусов на пять.

– И почему, черт тебя подери, нет?

Он почувствовал, что Азирафель положил ему руку на плечо, но Кроули сердито сбросил ее.

– Я уже сказал вам, – ответил Адам, которого, похоже, вообще не задевал тон Кроули.

Кроули зашипел на него, несправедливость происходящего сжигала его изнутри.

– После того, что мы _сделали_ для тебя? – прорычал он. – Мы помогали остановить _Апокалипсис_ … Азирафель и я, мы были готовы сражаться с _Люцифером_ …

– Кроули, – произнес позади него Азирафель предостерегающим тоном, но Кроули все равно продолжил наступление.

– Неужели это _ничего_ для тебя не значит? У тебя, что, нет никакого представления о… о… о _верности_ , об элементарной _порядочности_ …

Но Адам был невозмутим. Пожалуй, он даже выглядел немного печальным.

Кроули выдохся, внезапная вспышка гнева отступила так же быстро, как и возникла. Температура упала на десять градусов и Кроули внезапно снова затрясло. Он почувствовал, как Азирафель оттаскивает его назад – и позволил ему.

– Мы понимаем, – сказал Азирафель Адаму. – Все равно, спасибо тебе.

– Мы и так уже покойники, – горько пробормотал Кроули, дрожа. – Наверху нас выследят к концу недели.

Губы Азирафеля дернулись в грустной улыбке, когда он начал было поворачивать назад.

– Погодите, – сказал Адам. – С этим я, может, смогу помочь.

Азирафель снова повернулся к нему. Кроули просто стоял на месте и дрожал, совершенно несчастный. Пес радостно повизгивал у его ног. Кроули не обращал на него внимания.

– Если вы беспокоитесь из-за рая и ада, – сказал Адам. – Я могу отправить вас в безопасное место. Они не найдут вас там, – он на мгновение задумался. – Есть одна деревня к северу отсюда – Мидфартинг – мой дедушка жил там какое-то время. Там очень хорошо. Вам это подойдет?

Лицо Азирафеля расплылось в удивленной улыбке.

– Несомненно! Спасибо тебе.

Адам пожал плечами.

– Там хорошо жить. Почти так же хорошо, как здесь, – он глянул на небо и, похоже, вдруг осознал, как поздно уже было. – Вот это да, я должен был вернуться десять минут назад. Мне надо идти. Надеюсь, вы доберетесь туда без проблем.

– Мы справимся, – заверил его Азирафель, когда Адам проходил мимо него.

Адам остановился перед Кроули, который пытался сдержать дрожь.

– Я очень сожалею о твоих крыльях, – сказал он, и его голос звучал искренне. – Надеюсь, они поправятся.

Кроули стиснул зубы от новой волны боли и коротко кивнул. Ему было очень плохо.

Адам грустно улыбнулся ему и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Идем, Пес! – позвал он и побежал по направлению к лугу. – Увидимся, ребят!

Пес тявкнул и, с обожанием глянув на Кроули на прощание, понесся вслед за своим хозяином.

 

Они еще не скрылись из виду, когда Азирафель повернулся к Кроули.

– Что это было насчет твоих крыльев? – требовательно спросил он.

Кроули пожал плечами, избегая взгляда ангела.

Азирафель посмотрел на него, словно бы говоря, что он на это не купится, но Кроули только повернулся и пошел в том направлении, откуда они прибыли.

– Эй! – запротестовал Азирафель, легко догоняя его. Он схватил Кроули за здоровое плечо и, развернув его к себе лицом, взял демона за руки. Его глаза искали лицо Кроули.

Кроули безучастно уставился на свитер Азирафеля, свежевыстиранный Анафемой. Он безуспешно пытался сдержать очередной приступ дрожи.

Когда она прошла его телу, он почувствовал, что Азирафель в волнении сжал его крепче. Потом одна рука отпустила его и взяла за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Кроули избегал взгляда Азирафеля, мрачно смотря на сад позади него. Ладонь ангела легла на лоб Кроули. Она показалась ему ледяной.

– Черт подери, Кроули, – прорычал Азирафель необычайно сердито. – Надеюсь, ты скажешь мне, что в этом виновато твое плечо, что это заражение или что-то такое.

Кроули уставился себе под ноги и молча покачал головой.

Азирафель снова выругался, где-то раз в шестой за последние три дня. Ангел отпустил его, отойдя на несколько шагов, а потом повернулся на каблуках, сменив направление. Он казался встревоженным, и на лице у него была написана ярость.

Кроули покачнулся.

– Это… – Азирафель остановился, сделал два шага к нему и снова замер. – Насколько все плохо? Это же не все от… Насколько причина в крыльях, как ты думаешь?

Кроули  понимал, к чему ведет Азирафель: если его жар вызван в первую очередь ранами его телесной оболочки, ситуацию будет легко исправить сном и каплей магии с утра. Если же причина в основном в его крыльях… что ж, тогда у него проблемы.

– Где-то 80/20, наверное? – пробормотал Кроули. – Может, 90/10? В пользу крыльев.

 Азирафель долго смотрел на него, а потом снова отвернулся и отошел, хромая и матерясь на несколько метров вглубь сада. Затем он снова вернулся.

– Но ты хотя бы вылечил перелом, так? Скажи мне, что ты вылечил перелом. Первым делом. Как самое важное. Скажи мне, что это было первое, что ты сделал, – его голос звучал почти с мольбой.

Демон сглотнул, борясь со спазмами в желудке. Его крылья горели. Он покачал головой.

Азирафель снова выругался. Он скоро рекорд установит в этой области.

– _Проклятье_ , Кроули, _почему?_

– Тебе… это было нужнее, – пробормотал Кроули, закрывая глаза от подступающей тошноты. Когда он открыл их пару секунд спустя, Азирафель глядел на него, в недоумении беззвучно шевеля губами.

Потом ангел снова обрел голос, а его лицо исказилось от гнева. Он шагнул к Кроули, подняв руку, а потом резко развернулся и отошел, рука машинально взъерошила волосы.

Кроули почувствовал, как его захлестнул новый всплеск жара, и ему ужасно захотелось присесть.

– Кроули… _зачем_ … что… _черт_ , – Азирафель резко остановился. – Это было глупо, Кроули, – наконец с усилием выговорил он. – До хрена глупо, и ты это знал.

Кроули пожал плечами, пошатываясь.

– Показалось хорошей идеей… тогда.

Азирафель смотрел на него, не веря собственным ушам, но, казалось, принял для себя какое-то решение.

– Так, больше ты себя не лечишь. И пальцем не притрагивайся ко мне, я могу поправиться сам. Нет уж: ты будешь много спать, и как только накопишь силы, мы это исправим, так? Чем дольше мы ждем, тем хуже все становится.

Гнев Азирафеля вернулся через секунду, снова заставив его, хромая, расхаживать взад-вперед.

– Черт тебя подери, Кроули, ты знаешь, как это работает. Мало было тех проклятых серебряных кольев и вырванных маховых, а потом, с переломом в довершение всего – твои крылья могут уже никогда и не выздороветь полностью, теперь, когда ты так протянул с этим!

Кроули почувствовал, как снова пожал плечами.

Азирафель застыл, глядя на него.

– _Что?_ – воскликнул он. –  Пожимаешь плечами? Черт возьми, Кроули, это же твои _крылья_ … они нужны тебе! Ты что, не хочешь снова летать, идиот ты несчастный? Не хочешь снова почувствовать ветер в своих перьях? Подумай головой!

Кроули содрогнулся, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы стоять прямо. Он видел, что Азирафель очень зол на него, но прямо сейчас это не казалось слишком уж важным.

– Если ты останешься человеком, – услышал он свой голос. – Я не понимаю, зачем мне тогда вообще нужны крылья.

На какое-то время ангел просто уставился на него с открытым ртом, потеряв дар речи. Потом Азирафель устремился к нему, снова схватив демона за руки и встряхнув его. Кроули болтался взад-вперед, хотя это движение все же помогло ему сфокусироваться. Лицо Азирафеля было совсем близко от него, ярко-голубые глаза сверкали, как молнии.

– Не смей говорить такие вещи, – прогремел он. – Только не ты. Не теперь. Ты не сдашься, понял? Никогда. Обещай мне.

Кроули моргал, глядя на ангела, не совсем понимая, чего от него хотят. Его крылья теперь уже горели не стихающим пламенем, а плечо пульсировало в такт участившему сердцебиению. Его лицо пылало, хотя он подозревал, что был очень бледен.

– Обещай, – потребовал Азирафель.

Кроули открыл рот, язык был как наждачка.

– Конечно, – прохрипел он.

Азирафель тяжело выдохнул, сам слегка дрожа, и некоторое время просто стоял, не двигаясь с места. Затем он снова посмотрел на Кроули, и весь его гнев, казалось, иссяк. Он, похоже, в первый раз по-настоящему увидел, в каком состоянии был демон.

– Ох, Кроули, – выговорил, наконец, Азирафель и заключил демона в сокрушительные объятия.

Кроули вздрогнул, тая в тепле ангела. Обычно он презирал подобные проявления любви, но сейчас это было очень кстати, пусть даже ощущение от объятий было такое, будто электрическое одеяло обернули вокруг обогревателя. Он был просто рад, что Азирафель больше не кричал на него.

Затем Азирафель шмыгнул носом и отстранился, и Кроули со слабым удивлением понял, что ангел плачет.

Прежде чем он смог что-нибудь сказать, Азирафель заботливо рукой обхватил Кроули за плечи и повел его к выходу из сада.

Демон тяжело и прерывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, как его накрывает новой волной жара. Глаза Кроули лихорадочно следили за ранними яблоками, усеявшими траву под ногами. Падшие яблоки…

Когда они пересекали луг, Кроули снова начало трясти, зрение то плыло, то возвращалось.

Дальше измученный мозг Кроули начал порождать странные иллюзии. В половине из них их он был змеем, искушающим прекрасную Еву яблоком и прячущимся от ужасающего мистера Ричардса; в другой части – Азирафель Падал, крича тем ужасным криком, а его крылья вспыхивали божественным пламенем, и огонь перекидывался с крыльев ангела на крылья самого Кроули; а в третьей части – Адам протягивал ему яблоко, говоря, что все случилось так, как случилось, в соответствии с непостижимым планом.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до коттеджа Ньюта и Анафемы, Кроули била сильная дрожь, а перед глазами все вращалось. Ему было очень жарко, но он был мокрым от холодного пота. Азирафель постоянно находился рядом с ним, на протяжении всей дороги назад, несмотря на то, что сам хромал и задыхался.

Маленькая часть сознания Кроули, которая все еще понимала, что происходит, отметила с грустной иронией, что они с Азирафелем были той еще парочкой. Но в остальном же он пытался разобраться, почему Бентли вот-вот врежется в коттедж, Четверо Всадников выпрыгивают из него, и все одновременно размахивают пламенным мечом Азирафеля – тем самым, изначальным, который он отдал в темную и ненастную ночь шесть тысяч лет назад. Кроули припомнил с отрешенным, ностальгическим интересом, что однажды ему угрожали этим мечом.

Он только через несколько минут заметил, что теперь уже был в коттедже, и рука Азирафеля больше не придерживала его за плечи. Вместо этого кто-то укрывал его одеялом, а его голова опустилась на подушку, и Анафема допрашивала Азирафеля, что он с ним сделал.

– Он же был в порядке всего час назад!

В этот момент по его телу прошла судорога одновременно с обжигающей волной, вылившейся из крыльев, и жаркая тьма сомкнулась вокруг него.


	7. Двадцать минут

Кроули почти восстановил силы через шесть дней.

Его крылья все еще горели – постоянное напоминание о ранах, которые он не вылечил. Лихорадка в основном отступила после хорошего долгого сна, но Анафема говорила, что его температура все еще держится почти на градус выше нормы. Она также заявила, что его плечо отлично заживает, хотя, по мнению Кроули, оно все еще адски болело, и он не замечал никаких улучшений. Он хотел сам его вылечить, как только вернул себе немного магии, но Азирафель настаивал на том, чтобы он полностью воздержался от использования своих сил до тех пор, пока его крылья не будут в порядке.

Азирафель тем временем по-прежнему хромал на своей здоровой ноге, хотя строгая диета Анафемы, включающая суп, хлеб и апельсиновый сок, похоже, пошла ему на пользу. К нему, по крайней мере, вернулся румянец, и вскоре он был уже таким же жизнерадостным и готовым помочь, каким Кроули всегда его знал – даже чересчур жизнерадостным, по мнению демона.

Они не обсуждали то, что произошло в саду, с тех пор как Кроули отключился на диване в тот день, и Анафема с Ньютом поняли намёк.

Пульциферы оба уходили на работу днём, Азирафель сильно извинялся за то, что они помешали им делать это в первое время после своего появления. Анафема всегда отмахивалась он его слов, говоря, что это совсем не страшно и что у неё все равно скоро должен быть отпуск. 

Пока их не было дома, Азирафель обычно сидел, устроившись на одном из стульев в гостиной и читая все подряд, что находил в книжном шкафу Пульциферов. Было совершенно очевидно, что Азирафель избрал этот стул специально, чтобы иметь возможность приглядывать за Кроули, пока он спал, хотя об этом ни один из них тоже не упоминал. Ангел сначала настаивал на том, чтобы Кроули занял кровать в гостевой спальне, а он сам поспал бы на диване, но Кроули подвел черту тому, что он был согласен принять от ангела в отношении ухаживаний за его сном. Хватало того, что каждый раз, когда он просыпался, он обнаруживал, что Азирафель подоткнул ему одеяло вокруг плеч. Он же всё-таки _демон_ как-никак.

Магия вернулась к Кроули медленно, но верно за прошедшие шесть дней, и теперь он был настолько близок к полной силе, насколько вообще было возможно, учитывая, что его крылья все ещё горели каждый день и час.

Время от времени он чувствовал, что левое полностью немело – ощущение, за которым часто следовало неприятное покалывание, пробегающее вверх и вниз по лопатке: Кроули намеренно умалчивал об этом каждый раз, когда Азирафель спрашивал его, как он себя чувствует, что случалось примерно по десять раз на дню.

Вдобавок, Кроули все сильнее волновался, что Наверху найдут их, и он хотел вылечить крылья как можно скорее, чтобы они могли убраться отсюда.  
  
Деревня Мидфартинг, о которой говорил Адам, была не слишком далеко, но Кроули знал, что он почувствует себя лучше, когда они с Азирафелем окажутся в безопасности под щитом, которым Антихрист, по-видимому, накрыл деревню. Он хотел отправиться туда сразу, как только очнулся, полагая, что они могли бы переждать охоту, которую ведут на них Наверху, там, перегруппировавшись и восстанавливая силы. Это был наиболее стратегически верный ход.  
  
Азирафель, между тем, настаивал на том, что им может понадобиться помощь в лечении крыла Кроули, особенно если сломанные кости в районе перелома сместились. 

– Понадобится, по крайней мере, два человека, чтобы держать их, пока ты будешь его лечить, – объяснил Азирафель со своей всегдашней рассудительностью. – И если оно попыталось срастись в нематериальном плане, не выровненное правильно, нам, возможно, придётся снова сломать его, чтобы восстановить.  
  
Обычно в этом месте разговора Кроули чувствовал, что его начинает слегка подташнивать. Он мог переносить большинство типов увечий без проблем – последствия влияния ада – но крылья были особенно чувствительны даже к самым легким изменениям давления и угла, и Кроули было мучительно ясно, что они горели так, будто их держали в святой воде всю последнюю неделю.  
  
Возможно, было бы мудрее подождать, пока в Кроули затеплется побольше магии, однако, учитывая, что его крыльям становилось все хуже с каждым днём, а Небеса наверняка уже были близки к тому, чтобы их обнаружить, время было не на их стороне. Это надо было сделать сейчас.

Итак, в тот день – это был вторник – когда Анафема и Ньют вернулись с работы, оба отпросившись на пару часов пораньше, они собрались в гостиной.  
  
Они выбрали это место, потому что это была самая большая комната в доме, и Кроули мог расправить свои крылья почти во всю длину, не упершись в стены. В качестве подготовки Азирафель провёл весь вечер накануне, рассказывая Пульциферам об основах строения крыла и о том, что от них потребуется. В целом, им нужно было просто схватить крылья Кроули и держать их ровно (или, в случае левого крыла – держать части вместе) достаточно долго, чтобы демон смог вылечить их. Они помогут сломать крыло заново, если оно пыталось срастись само.

Азирафель пробовал и с Кроули пройтись по его роли множество раз, хотя демон постоянно настаивал, что, несмотря на то, что он пренебрегал лечением своих крыльев, он однако же знал, _как_ это делается.   
  
– Помните, крепко держать – ключевая задача, – в восьмой раз напомнил Ньюту Азирафель, пока Анафема обходила комнату, закрывая ставни. Кроули нервно расхаживал рядом, шаркая ногами по пластиковому настилу, который Азирафель каким-то образом умудрился раздобыть, чтобы накрыть деревянный пол. Ангел подозревал, что крылья Кроули наверняка потеряют много крови и перьев в процессе, и, учитывая, что именно Азирафель был в здравом уме, когда они бежали с Небес, Кроули был склонен ему поверить. Он знал только, что половина ангелов, которые напали на них во время их побега, шли по предательскому следу крови, капавшей с его искалеченных крыльев.

 – Он может попытаться взмахивать крыльями или вытягивать их, но это только ухудшит положение, – продолжал Азирафель. – Так что вы должны постараться удерживать его крылья на месте так хорошо, насколько сможете, пока он будет их лечить. Это должно занять всего пару секунд, но мы должны убедиться, что кости правильно выровнены. Полет требует крайне точного строения костей.

 – Они уже в курсе, – рявкнул Кроули, больше от нервов, чем отчего-то еще. Он просто хотел с этим покончить и чтобы все было позади.

 – На самом деле он очень это ценит, – прошептал Азирафель Ньюту, но не настолько тихо, чтобы демон не услышал. Кроули демонстративно проигнорировал его.

– Пожалуй, мы готовы начинать, – сказала Анафема, перепроверив последние ставни. – И у меня есть аптечка в кухне, если понадобится.

Азирафель мрачно кивнул ей.

– Мы будем это делать или только разговаривать? – проворчал Кроули. Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, который мог быть укоризненным, а мог быть взволнованным.

– Давайте, – согласился ангел, после тревожной паузы.

Анафема и Ньют разошлись по разным сторонам комнаты, Ньют засучил рукава в ожидании.

Кроули с горечью вспомнил, как сильно он ненавидел нуждаться в помощи. Он стиснул зубы и прошел в переднюю часть комнаты, стараясь не поморщиться. Лучше просто покончить с этим, чтобы они с Азирафелем могли уехать и больше никогда не заговаривать об этом.

Кстати об Азирафеле, ангел тоже стоял в передней части комнаты.

– У тебя что, нет какой-нибудь, типа, позиции? – спросил Кроули немного раздраженно. Его крылья, казалось, горели еще сильнее от одной мысли о том, насколько будет больно.

Азирафель с непроницаемым лицом взглянул на него.

– Она прямо здесь, – сказал он.

Кроули вскинул на него глаза, но его лицо было совершенно серьезно.

– Обопрись на меня, – сказал ангел, мягко взяв его за плечи.

– Я обойдусь, спасибо, – ответил Кроули, чуть холоднее, чем, в общем-то, было необходимо.

Азирафеля это не отпугнуло.

– Порадуй меня.

Кроули пожал плечами для вида, но все равно протянул руки, и положил ладони на плечи Азирафеля. Он чуть шире расставил ноги.

– Доволен?

– Вполне, – сказал ангел. – Дыши глубоко.

Кроули хотел проигнорировать его, но он знал, что это хороший совет и что Азирафель просто пытается помочь. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, уставившись куда-то в область ключиц Азирафеля.

– Как только будешь готов.

Кроули сделал еще два вдоха, на этот раз быстрее, как спринтер, готовящийся бежать марафон.

Он собрался с силами и выпустил крылья в это измерение.

Боль врезалась в него, как товарный поезд.

 

~~***~~

Кроули захлебывался жидким огнем.

Он жег ему горло, и Кроули, кашляя, прорвался к сознанию, пытаясь сплюнуть проклятую мерзость.

Щеки Кроули горели, и спустя мгновение он заметил, что его лицо было мокрым, волосы прилипли к коже. Прямо поверх жжения на щеках лежали две теплые ладони – по одной с каждой стороны – поддерживающие его голову.  Сердце громко колотилось в груди, слабо напрягая ребра, будто силилось убежать. И, доносясь откуда-то из пространства перед ним, раздавался голос Азирафеля, торопливый и полный паники и отчаяния.

– Ты должен их вылечить, Кроули. Слышишь меня? Вылечи свои крылья. Сейчас же. _Давай_ , Кроули. _Проклятье_ , не отключайся.

Веки Кроули слегка дрогнули и приподнялись, а потом вновь опустились, но он осознал, что говорил ему Азирафель.

_Крылья_.

Демон судорожно вздохнул, все еще чувствуя тяжкие следы жгучей жидкости на языке. Его крылья были сплошным сгустком боли, ослепляющей и глубокой.

Он обратился внутрь себя, в оцепенении нащупав свои силы. Они были на месте – безмятежные и ожидающие его. Он мысленно обхватил их и – после двух безуспешных попыток – направил в крылья. В то же мгновение обжигающий туман начал отступать, и его следующий вдох был чуть более ровным. Он продолжал вливать силы в свои крылья, и вскоре был в состоянии отличить два одинаковых жжения в главных суставах от более сильной и свежей боли в левом крыле. Он сфокусировался на этом месте, почувствовав, как по телу прошла дрожь, когда срастались кости.

– Тише, Кроули, – через мгновение сказал голос Азирафеля где-то впереди него, прорываясь сквозь туман в голове. – Не перестарайся. Этого хватит.

Магия Кроули иссякала. Он чувствовал это. И он знал, что его крылья повреждены слишком сильно, чтобы можно было вылечить их тем, что оставалось. Его все равно тянуло использовать все до конца, но голос Азирафеля звучал громко и требовательно, а Кроули был вымотан, и его мысли совершенно спутались. Он перекрыл поток и тут же почувствовал головокружение.

– Отлично, мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель, все так же торопливо. – Теперь убери их. Спрячь их. Уже почти все.

На мгновение Кроули растерялся, слова Азирафеля смешались в голове, прежде чем он осознал, чего от него хотят. Он почувствовал, как его руки крепче сжали пригоршни шерстяной ткани, услышал, как громко сглотнул. Демон обратился к своим крыльям и втянул их назад в бесплотный план. Даже это маленькое действие истощило оставшиеся у него силы наполовину, и он почувствовал, как его накрывает волной мрака и тошноты.  

– Нет-нет-нет, не отключайся, – быстро заговорил Азирафель, и Кроули почувствовал, что руки ангела взяли его за плечи. – У тебя получилось. Ну же, Кроули, держись. Скажи что-нибудь, Кроули, _пожалуйста_ , – голос ангела звучал так, будто он готов заплакать, руки до боли крепко сжали плечи Кроули.

Темные звезды плясали в глазах Кроули, но оставшийся туман боли в крыльях рассеивался. Он сделал три глубоких вдоха, и медленно мир вокруг него встал на место.

Он стоял на коленях на пластиковом покрытии, которым был застелен пол, опираясь на Азирафеля и цепляясь за свитер  на плечах ангела. Его щеки горели, особенно левая, а сердце слабо трепетало в груди. Когда он собрался с мыслями, он снова заметил, что был насквозь мокрым – или, по крайней мере, мокрыми были его голова и плечи.  Левое плечо болело, как всегда, но из бесплотного плана боль прорывалась лишь в виде нескольких маленьких уколов.  

Кроули моргнул и заставил себя сесть, тихо застонав при движении и собирая жалкие клочки оставшихся сил. Он отпустил свитер Азирафеля, который держал мертвой хваткой, и провел тыльной стороной ладони по своей горевшей и мокрой щеке.

– Кроули? Дорогой мой? Как ты? – очень бледный Азирафель смотрел на него не иначе как со смертельным испугом, его руки по-прежнему крепко сжимали плечи демона.

– Шикарно, – выдавил Кроули, снова почувствовав острое жжение на языке. Он заставил себя сесть еще немного прямее, расправив плечи. Раненое вспыхнуло в ответ, но крылья напоминали о своем присутствии только призрачными уколами. – Ну, было не так уж и плохо.

Азирафель издал сдавленный возглас изумления, и, прежде чем Кроули смог осознать, что происходит, ангел притянул его к себе, сжав в сокрушительных объятиях. Азирафель дрожал всем телом, руки крепко вцепились в пиджак на спине демона. Азирафель тяжело и прерывисто выдохнул, и Кроули с удивлением понял, что ангел плачет.

– В какой-то момент все правда висело на волоске, – Азирафель, запинаясь, хрипло прошептал на ухо Кроули.

Демон натянуто и нервно засмеялся.

– Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, – поддразнил он, пытаясь не паниковать оттого, как крепко Азирафель его держал.

Когда ангел не подал никаких признаков того, что собирается отпускать, Кроули неуверенно похлопал Азирафеля по спине.

– Видишь? Несокрушимый.

Азирафель мягко рассмеялся и отпустил его, смущенно вытирая глаза рукавами.

– Ты… ты был без сознания последние двадцать минут, – признался он.

Кроули потрясенно вскинул глаза на Азирафеля. Он еще раз внимательно оглядел ангела, внезапно правильно прочитав, что означали его дрожащие руки и тени под покрасневшими глазами.

Он также заметил и слабый стук сердца в своей груди, как будто биение требовало слишком больших усилий; вспомнил, с каким отчаянием Азирафель звал его; чувствовал, как саднило плечи от мертвой хватки, которой ангел его держал, как будто не верил, что Кроули не отключится, если он отпустит.

Демон сглотнул. Не в силах встретиться с Азирафелем взглядом, он опустил глаза к полу. Потом он нахмурился. Рядом с ангелом стояло пустое ведро и открытая бутылка чего-то смахивающего на водку.

Кроули сложил два и два, рука снова потянулась к горевшей мокрой щеке. Теперь он понимал, что резкий вкус во рту был вкусом алкоголя.

– Ты что… ты дал мне пощечину, а потом _вылил на меня ведро воды_? – удивленно спросил он.

Азирафель внезапно смутился, однако это, по крайней мере, помогло стереть выражение беспокойства и усталости с его лица.

– Прости за это. Ньют подумал, это может помочь.

 Кроули моргнул и обернулся, запоздало вспомнив, что они с Азирафелем были не одни. Позади него пластиковое покрытие было усеяно впечатляющим множеством длинных, блестящих черных перьев, щедро залитых кровью. Ньют и Анафема оба стояли рядом, уставившись молча на этот хаос из перьев. Руки Ньюта зависли в воздухе перед ним, как если бы он только что что-то держал и забыл отпустить, когда оно исчезло.

Кроули с усилием поднялся на ноги, отметив, что даже с иссякшей силой он чувствовал себя лучше, чем во всю прошедшую неделю. Азирафель встал вслед за ним, все еще с обеспокоенным видом.

– Крылья, – ошарашенно пробормотал Ньют. – И магия… _настоящая_ магия.

Азирафель похлопал Кроули по здоровому плечу и смущенно улыбнулся демону.

– Они так всю дорогу и стояли, – хрипло прошептал ангел, вытирая оставшиеся слезы тыльной стороной ладони и шмыгая носом.

Анафема первой пришла в себя.

– Оно… кажется, оно срослось правильно, – сказала она, глядя на Азирафеля. – Слилось в прямую линию, как ты и говорил.

Азирафель кивнул, с видом глубокого облегчения, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он виновато посмотрел на Кроули.

– Кстати, нам все-таки пришлось заново сломать его, – сказал ангел с сочувствием. – Наверное, хорошо, что ты был без сознания в тот момент.

Кроули поморщился от этой мысли.

– Наверное, – согласился он, бросив еще один взгляд на пластик вокруг себя. – Порядочно перьев потерял, да?

– Боюсь, что да, – с сожалением сказал Азирафель. – Так ты вылечил перелом? Немножко получше себя чувствуешь?

– Намного лучше, – честно признался Кроули. Он снова расправил плечи. – Итак, когда мы уезжаем?

 

 

 


	8. Мидфартинг

В итоге, они остались на ночь, Азирафель помог Пульциферам убраться в гостиной,  убеждая Кроули тоже немного поучаствовать, прежде чем демон повалился на диван, чтобы уснуть пораньше.

Утром Анафема вызвалась подвезти их до Мидфартинга на воксхолле. Азирафель согласился с радостью, а Кроули, за то, что он не выразил должной благодарности, был отправлен на заднее сиденье, где он всю дорогу настороженно поглядывал в окно, на случай если Наверху что-нибудь выкинут.

Они, однако же, добрались без происшествий и вскоре уже ехали по улицам деревеньки Мидфартинг. Она была небольшой: всего-то  простенький магазин на углу, бакалея, заправочная станция, паб, местный банк и живописная церковь со шпилем. Анафема спросила, где их высадить, и Кроули сразу же ответил: у паба.

– Лучшее место для сбора информации, – оправдываясь, сказал демон, когда Азирафель обернулся с пассажирского сиденья, что глянуть на него, подняв бровь.

Анафема затормозила около маленького здания с деревянно-кирпичным фасадом, Азирафель снова поблагодарил ее за помощь в трудную минуту. Кроули выдавил из себя какое-то мычание, которое можно было истолковать как благодарность. Азирафель выбрался из машины первым, дав демону возможность наклониться вперёд и поговорить с Анафемой.

– Слушай, если прочитаешь что-нибудь ещё о нас в этой своей книге, – сказал он. – Дай мне знать, ладно? Я пошлю тебе открытку с информацией о том, как ты сможешь со мной связаться. Выучи её наизусть, а потом порви. Нет, сожги. Так гораздо безопаснее.

– Э, ладно, – сказала она, но Кроули только коротко кивнул и вылез из машины вслед за ангелом.

Азирафель поблагодарил Анафему ещё раз и помахал ей, когда она отъехала от тротуара, оставив их одних у обочины дороги в незнакомой деревне. Кроули повернулся и толкнул дверь паба, прежде чем она скрылась из вида. Азирафель поспешил следом за ним.

Внутри паб был обит тёмным деревом и увешан телевизионными экранами, там царила отчётливо домашняя атмосфера, которая создавала впечатление, что завсегдатаями паба являются трудяги из среднего класса, горячо любящие старый добрый футбол и пиво.

В данный момент здесь было пусто, что не удивительно, учитывая, что было около десяти утра. Кроули беззаботно прошёл мимо перевернутых стульев, лежащих на столах, прямо к стойке и постучал пальцами по ее блестящей деревянной поверхности.

– Эй? – позвал он. – Есть тут кто?

Азирафель последовал за демоном к стойке и неуверенно мялся рядом с ним.

– Кроули, – начал было он.

Как раз тогда послышались шаги и лязганье двери, и в следующий момент с другой стороны бара вышел румяный человек.

Его клетчатые рукава были засучены до локтей, а за ухом была заложена ручка.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь, господа? – спросил он не без удовольствия.

– Вообще-то да, – сказал Кроули, делая свой голос обезоруживающим с натренированной лёгкостью. – Мы здесь приезжие и ищем место, где можно было бы остановиться на некоторое время. Есть предложения?

– Донни держит домашнюю гостиницу на улице Стэйшн, – ответил бармен, потянувшись почесать за ухом, за которым была ручка. – Или же, если поедете в Чаррингфорд, там есть настоящий отель.

– Это чудесная деревенька, – сказал Азирафель, неумело включаясь в разговор. – Мы бы правда предпочли ее... э-э... Чаррингфорду.

– А, что ж, не могу сказать, что осуждаю вас. Лично я прожил тут всю свою жизнь, – гордо сказал бармен, смягчаясь перед довольно неблестящими навыками общения ангела. – Никогда не хватало духу уехать, знаете?

– Ага, – согласился Азирафель. – Мы с другом, вообще-то, прибыли из города. Из Лондона. Подумали пожить немного в деревне. Хочется сменить... э-э... атмосферу.

– Ага, ну, тут этого добра хватает, – сказал бармен с нежностью, стирая что-то рукой со стойки. – Жизнь в городе такая быстрая, приятно сбавить обороты время от времени. Свежий воздух, пиво и футбол. Все, что на самом деле нужно мужчине. И чай, конечно же. Боже, храни королеву.

– Верно, верно, – сказал Азирафель. – Что ж, спасибо за... э-э... совет. Уверен, мы скоро ещё зайдем. Просто хотели заскочить и поздороваться.

– Конечно, – дружелюбно ответил бармен. – Прошу прощения, как вы сказали, вас зовут?

– Энтони Кроули, – сообщил Кроули. – А это... – он замолк и неуверенно посмотрел на Азирафеля.

– А. Зирафель, – сказал ангел.

– "А."? – переспросил бармен, подняв бровь. – Все так плохо, да?

Азирафель пожал плечами:

– Вы знаете, как с отцами бывает.

Бармен рассмеялся и протянул ангелу руку;

– Мне ли не знать? Меня зовут Бертранд Марли, но все здесь зовут меня Берт.

Азирафель пожал ему руку, и Кроули последовал его примеру.

– Так сколько вы, ребят, думаете здесь пробыть? – спросил Берт.

– Пару недель, может, – ответил Кроули, а Азирафель одновременно с ним сказал:

– Довольно долго, наверное.

Они переглянулись и в смущении снова посмотрели на Берта.

– Ну, разберетесь потом, – сказал бармен с ухмылкой. – Харпер печет шикарные торты в кондитерской «Мендельсонз», но, конечно, лучшие бургеры в округе подают прямо здесь, – он усмехнулся своей саморекламе. – Рекомендую.

– Спасибо, – сказал Азирафель. – Мы... э-э... зайдем проверить, правда ли это.

– Надеюсь, надеюсь, – Берт, кажется, заметил, что у него за ухом была ручка, и вытащил ее несколько озадаченно.

– Что ж, увидимся, – сказал Азирафель с видом человека, который хочет окончить разговор, но плохо представляет, как это делается.

– Ага, – сказал бармен.

Кроули проворчал что-то о том, что им надо куда-то успеть, и почти выволок Азирафеля из паба.

– По-моему, он очень милый, – жизнерадостно сказал Азирафель, как только они снова вышли на свежий воздух.

– А ты, по-моему, очень уж дружелюбный, – парировал Кроули.

– Эй, я просто пытаюсь быть приветливым, – возразил Азирафель. – В конце концов, я же ан... – Азирафель умолк, слово застряло в горле. Повисла долгая пауза. – Не важно, – сказал он наконец.

Кроули стоял смущённо, уставившись на тротуар, не зная, что сказать. Это напомнило ему, что во всей этой ситуации виноват был он.

– Идём найдём домашнюю гостиницу, – пробормотал он в итоге и пошёл вперед наугад. Деревня была небольшой – он полагал, что сможет найти улицу с названием «Стэйшн» без особого труда.

Азирафель молча последовал за ним. Ни один из них не проронил ни слова за все время пути.

Домашняя гостиница оказалась симпатичным, краснокирпичным двухэтажным коттеджем с садом, полным хризантем и нарциссов. От всего здесь у Кроули мурашки бежали по коже. Азирафель, похоже, был в восторге, он повеселел впервые за всю дорогу. По совершенно не связанным с этим причинам Кроули счел, что гостиница _совершенно_ отвратительна.

«Донни» оказалось уменьшительным именем Донны – темноволосой женщины, сорока с лишним лет, которая пригласила их внутрь, когда услышала, что их послал Берт.

– Он такой душка, не правда ли? – заметила она, ведя их в фойе. Внутри дом был хорошо освещен и заставлен мебелью, которая казалась чересчур старомодной, чтобы быть удобной. Рыжевато-коричневая кошка лениво моргнула, глядя на них с табуретки у окна и махнула им хвостом.

– На сколько вы планируете остаться, дорогие мои? – спросила Донни, поспешив в комнату и суетливо поправив по пути салфетку на столике. – Наверное, собрались в путешествие в последнюю минуту, раз оказались в Мидфартинге. Мы немного на отшибе.

– Мы пока не знаем точно, сколько здесь пробудем, – сказал Азирафель, в то время как Кроули отпрянул от занавески с кружевными оборками, как будто она могла его укусить. – Мы надеемся найти более постоянное жилье вообще-то, но и нечто временное пока что подойдет.

– Постоянное? – спросила Донни, обернувшись и выразительно посмотрев на них обоих. – Вы хотите переехать сюда? …Вместе?

– Что-то вроде того, – неуверенно сказал Азирафель, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мы из Лондона и… э-э… ищем местечко потише.

Она понимающе улыбнулась им.

– Что ж, вы определенно приехали в подходящее место, дорогие мои. Здесь живут хорошие люди, не то что в некоторых _других_ деревнях, если вы понимаете, о чем я. У вас не будет неприятностей.

– Э-э, – сказал Азирафель, совершенно ее не понимая. Кроули, который не слушал, прищурился на кошку, смотревшую на него с подозрением.

– В любом случае, если вам _правда_ нужно жилье больше чем на пару недель, я, возможно, знаю одно место, – сказала она, суетливо заторопившись  туда, где, похоже, находилась кухня. – Если вы, дорогие мои, подождете минуточку, я поставлю чай. Можете присесть, если хотите. Не обращайте внимания на Персефону, она не кусается, – эти последние слова были обращены к рыжеватой кошке, которая с осторожностью обнюхивала воздух и по-прежнему пялилась на Кроули. Демон, который до этих пор скрывал свои змеиные глаза простым мелким заклинанием, позволил маскировке упасть на мгновение, при этом не отрывая взгляда от кошки.

– Спасибо, – сказал Азирафель, опустившись на один из диванчиков с прямой спинкой. На другом конце комнаты рыжеватая кошка зашипела, вскочила на ноги и рванулась прочь со своей табуретки. Кроули ухмыльнулся.

Азирафель посмотрел на него, явно ожидая, что он тоже присядет. Кроули упрямо остался стоять, и только после того как Азирафель дважды махнул ему и скорчил мину, он позволил себе примоститься рядом с ангелом на омерзительной обивке в цветочек.

Донни вернулась спустя мгновение, вся улыбчивая и сладко пахнущая духами. Она предложила Азирафелю тарелку с печеньем. Ангел вежливо взял одно, а Кроули покачал головой. Если уж демоны чего не делают, так это не берут печенья в форме розочек у женщин, которые выглядят так, будто вершина их жизненных устремлений – это иметь дюжину кошек. К тому же она уже трижды назвала его «дорогой», а он не выносил, когда его так называл кто-либо, кроме Азирафеля (и то, потому что он _крайне_ давно это право выстрадал).

– Так что вы говорили? – спросил Азирафель, откусив печенье.

– Ах, ты, – сказала Донни, усаживаясь на такой же усыпанный цветочками стул напротив них. – Норман Маттинсcон пытается продать свой дом уже целую вечность. Он прямо на западном краю деревни, мимо него идешь, когда заворачиваешь к Джерри. Это заправка. Немного на отшибе, но довольно милый. Конечно, Норман просит за него сто восемьдесят тысяч фунтов, и я говорила ему: «Норман, он не такой уж большой, и за сто пятьдесят я могла бы жить в Кловерфилде в доме, вдвое больше этого, да и никто теперь не хочет жить в деревне так и так. Только в Лондоне и Кардиффе». Но он говорит, что хочет столько и не уступит ни фунта. Правда, это было пару месяцев назад, и я уверена, что он будет готов уступить немножко, чтобы сбыть дом с рук. Спросить не помешает. Или же в Чаррингфорде есть настоящее агентство недвижимости, если хотите получше осмотреться.

– О, я думаю, мы всерьез хотим остаться в Мидфартинге, – сказал Азирафель, снова косясь на тарелку с печеньем. – Маттисcон, вы сказали?

– Правильно, – она увидела, куда смотрит ангел. – Хотите еще печенья, дорогой?

Азирафель покраснел, но все равно взял еще одно.

– Благодарю.

Кроули закатил глаза, когда чайник мягко пикнул за стенкой, и Донни поспешила в кухню.

– Да просто возьми уже всю тарелку, пока можешь, – беззлобно прошептал Кроули ангелу.

Азирафель снова густо покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, но стащил еще одно печенье с подноса с такой робкой вороватостью, что это заставило демона коротко рассмеяться. Он быстро прикрыл смех кашлем, когда Донни снова появилась в комнате, на этот раз с подносом, на котором балансировали три чашки, керамический чайничек и две маленьких баночки со сливками и сахаром.

Кроули не особенно хотелось чаю, но Азирафель практически сунул чашку ему руки. На ней были нарисованы синие и розовые цветочки и котята.

Азирафель и Донни заполнили следующие несколько минут умопомрачительно скучной разговором о пустяках, напомнив Кроули сразу обо всех причинах, по которым он жил один. Когда дело дошло до обсуждения погоды и местных обычаев, Азирафель, похоже, не знал, что сказать, но, к счастью, Донни явно была более чем рада слушать свой собственный голос. Азирафель стащил еще одно печенье, когда она отвернулась, заставив Кроули задуматься, не были ли они особенно замечательными.

Он таращился на маленькую горку печенья, думая о том, какого оно вкуса, но зная, что он ни за что не сможет его попробовать, пока Азирафель сидит _рядом_ – только не после того как он посмеялся над тем, как ангел их ест – когда разговор стих. Он рассеянно поднял голову и понял, что они оба в ожидании глядят на него.

– Простите, что? – переспросил он, обратившись к Азирафелю за каким-нибудь намеком о том, что происходит.

– Думаю, это значит «да», – со смехом сказала Донни.

Кроули перевёл взгляд с Азирафеля на Донни и обратно.

– Что?.. – начал было он.

Азирафель тепло улыбнулся и похлопал его по здоровому плечу.

– Я просто спросил, не пора ли нам идти.

Кроули почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки, когда он бормотал какие-то слова извинения, но и Донни и Азирафель, похоже, считали, что это невероятно забавно.

Они встали и пожали руки, а Кроули мялся позади них, как угрюмый подросток.

К счастью, Азирафель, по всей видимости, освоил умение уходить, и вскоре он вывел демона из коттеджа на солнце.

– Я подумал, нам лучше уйти оттуда, пока ты не заснул, – пошутил Азирафель, дружелюбно ткнув Кроули в плечо. На этот раз это оказалось раненое плечо демона, и он поморщился. – Ой, прости, дорогой мой, – быстро сказал Азирафель, все веселье моментально испарилось из его голоса.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – сказал Кроули сквозь гримасу, потому что плечо снова заболело довольно сильно.

Некоторое время они в молчании шли по дороге мимо стареньких изгородей и низких каменных стен.

– Я подумал, нам бы сходить, проверить тот дом Маттиссона, – сказал, наконец, Азирафель. – И, если с ним не выйдет, мы могли бы временно вернуться к Донни.

– Проблем не должно быть, – сказал Кроули, пожав одним здоровым плечом. – Я наколдую денег, и мы выставим этого придурка. Раз плюнуть.

– Ай-ай-ай, – проговорил Азирафель, но дальше сопротивляться не стал. Обычно ангел был против создания денег по причинам, касающимся национальной экономики или другой подобной белиберды, но он, похоже, пришел к тому же выводу, что и Кроули: у них не было особенного выбора. Им необходимо было остаться в Мидфартинге, и, если у этого парня был товар, то они были купцы.

Им пришлось пару раз прогуляться по петляющим проселочным дорожкам, прежде чем они нашли адрес, который искали: Сомерсет-Лейн, 16.

Коттедж был построен из темно-серого камня и имел покатую крышу. Плющ вился по стенам дома и очаровательно оплетал трубу. Хотя он правда оказался довольно маленьким, он был в отличном состоянии, и по крыше  было заметно, что ее недавно перекрашивали. Окружающий ландшафт можно было подправить: несколько клумб, приткнувшихся у передней стены, были запущены и покрыты сорняками и дикими цветами, хотя это и не сильно портило эффект в целом.

Серебристая машина стояла на подъездной дорожке с открытым багажником. Когда ангел и демон приблизились, коренастый человек в зеленом плаще вышел из дверей коттеджа с большой коробкой в руках. Он опустил ее в багажник автомобиля, и машина вздрогнула от этого действа. Когда он выпрямился, его взгляд упал на двух незнакомцев.

– Здравствуйте! – приветливо сказал Азирафель, подходя к подъездной дороге, Кроули – следом за ним. – Вы Норман Маттиссон?

Мужчина вышел из-за багажника машины, быстро оглядев Азирафеля.

– Да, это я. Я так понимаю, вы… мистер Азирафель? Или Кроули?

Азирафель вздрогнул от удивления.

– Первый. Вы нас ожидали?

Мужчина коротко рассмеялся.

– Ожидал? Это ведь вы мне заплатили, верно? Ищете домик в деревне? Я обговорил все детали с вашим партнером, мистером… ох…

Кроули остановился прямо позади Азирафеля.

– Адам? – едва слышно пробормотал он, обращаясь к ангелу.

– Адамом! Именно так, – сказал Норман, щелкнув пальцами. – Да. Адам Янг. Должен сказать, вы, господа, чрезвычайно щедры. Я пытался сбыть этот дом с рук целую вечность, честно признаюсь, но я тянул ради такого покупателя, как вы. Кого-то, кто по-настоящему оценит это место. Коттедж в превосходной форме: я сам отремонтировал его.

– Совершенно верно, – сказал Азирафель, все еще немного озадаченно. – Так вы…э-э… сейчас уезжаете? – он перевел взгляд на машину.

– О! Да. Простите, – сказал мужчина, переводя взгляд с машины на дом. – Я собирался выехать пораньше утром. Вы, ребят, все-таки заплатили сверх стоимости, чтобы коттедж был сдан сразу, я это уважаю. Я как раз заканчиваю вывозить самое основное. Перевозчик был здесь вчера. Просто удивительно, сколько у человека вещей, о которых он и не подозревает, правда?

– Ага, – сказал Азирафель, и Кроули показалось, что он уловил отзвук тоски в его голове. Ему пришло в голову, что ангел теперь потерял свою бесценную коллекцию книг не один раз, а два.

– Но я исчезну буквально через секунду, – продолжал Норман. – А все бумаги внутри.

– Не торопитесь, – сказал ангел. – Так куда же вы направляетесь в таком случае?

– О, я-то? – переспросил Норман, широко улыбаясь. – Благодаря вам двоим я взял себе билет на самолёт до Индии. Всегда мечтал жить там, с тех самых пор как побывал там, когда был мальчишкой. Ну и знаете, годы идут, пенсия, все дела.

– Понятно, понятно, – сказал Азирафель голосом человека, которому ничего не понятно, но он хочет, чтобы казалось иначе.

– Что ж, если вы не против, я просто закончу с этим... – Норман махнул рукой на дом. – И он будет весь ваш.

– О, конечно, – ответил Азирафель, отступая на шаг назад. – Мы не будем вас задерживать.

– У меня осталась ещё пара коробок, – сказал Норман, и его голос стих, когда он снова торопливо скрылся в доме

– Это очень внимательно со стороны Адама, – сказал Азирафель, когда он исчез.

Кроули фыркнул и пожал плечами для видимости.

– Я тоже мог бы это сделать, – проворчал он. – Это всего лишь деньги.

Пока Норман бегал в коттедж и обратно, сваливая коробки в багажник и на заднее сиденье, Азирафель прошёлся по лужайке, глядя вниз на клочки земли, которые должны были быть садом. Кроули, за неимением других занятий, неуверенно поплелся следом за ним. Демон занялся тем, что делал вид, будто осматривает, как крыша соединена со стеной, время от времени отпуская комментарии о перекрытиях и несущей системе. Азирафель, по-видимому, мысленно отключил у него звук, что, наверное, было неплохим решением.

Примерно минут через десять Норман торопливо вернулся к ним, неся с собой внушительных размеров стопку бумаг.

– Вот договор, прямо сверху, – А потом тут ещё несколько актов, которые вы можете подписать и оставить себе. Я уже поставил свою подпись везде, и мистер Янг сказал, что уладил все остальное.

– Спасибо, – сказал ангел, забирая бумаги.

– Ну, не буду мозолить вам глаза, – сказал Норман, посмотрев на них обоих, а затем снова на коттедж. – Он _правда_ красавец. Позаботьтесь о нем хорошо ради меня, ладно? О, да, и там сквозняком тянет из окна в кухне, которое я ещё не починил. Но это все. Я поговорил с почтальоном – он знает, куда направлять мои письма. Ключи внутри.

Норман протянул руку, и Азирафель пожал её.

– Удачи вам, – сказал Норман. – Я пришлю вам открытку из Нью-Дели.

Азирафель ещё раз его поблагодарил, а потом Норман уже сидел в своём серебристом седане и отъезжал от дома. Он помедлил мгновение на дороге, глядя на дом, а потом в последний раз махнул им рукой и исчез.

Азирафель подошёл к двери коттеджа немного нерешительно, Кроули последовал за ним.

Внутри дверь распахнулась, и перед глазами предстала хороших размеров комната. Солнце светило сквозь окна в нишах, так что видны были танцующие пылинки. Крепкие, темные, открытые балки пересекали потолок и обрамляли дверные проемы. Пара больших книжных шкафов с пустыми полками стояла вдоль левой стены, окружая камин. Но помимо этого комната была пуста.

Было такое ощущение будто ступаешь на нерабочую театральную сцену, до того как спектакль начался, до того, как поставлены декорации и прибыли актёры. Это было ощущение пустоты.  
  
Азирафель, видимо, чувствовал нечто подобное, стоя всего в полуметре от двери и оглядывая пространство. Кроули откашлялся и вошел в одну из дверей справа и в следующую комнату. Это была кухня, менее пустая, так как шкафчики, плита и холодильник заполняли пространство. Три набора ключей лежали на столе у раковины. Демон для проверки выдвинул один ящик. Он издал тихий скрип, выезжая вперёд, пустое пространство внутри него, казалось, занимает больше места, чем положено.  
  
Азирафель последовал за ним в кухню, его лицо было непроницаемо.  
  
Кроули пошёл дальше обследовать дом и обнаружил тесную кладовку, маленький закуток, занимаемый стиральной машинкой – очевидно, включенной в то, что они «щедро оплатили» – и узкую лестницу на второй этаж.

Стены наверху были слегка скошены под скатами крыши, а окна – врезаны в наклонные поверхности, создавая выступы больше тридцати сантиметров шириной.  
  
На втором этаже было только три комнаты: уборная и две крохотные комнаты со стенными шкафами, похожие на спальни. Этот коттедж и в самом деле был маленьким.

Кроули нашёл один из подоконников и примостился на нем, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафель привидением блуждает по комнатам. Наконец, он вернулся.  
  
– Здесь может быть хорошо, – в итоге осмелился сказать Азирафель. – Нам понадобится мебель, разумеется, и, может быть, мы могли бы устроить, чтобы нам прислали что-нибудь из наших лондонских вещей...  
  
Кроули покачал головой:  
  
– Нет, мы не можем допустить, чтобы что-то вело оттуда к нам. Это слишком опасно.   
  
Азирафель казался порядком расстроенным.  
  
– Но Адам сказал...  
  
– Он сказал, что эта деревня недосягаема для ада и рая. Но если кого-нибудь из них чему-то научил Апокалипсис, они могут попробовать нанять людей. Черт, даже мы использовали Шэдвелла и охотников на ведьм. Все, что им потребуется – это пойти по следу до места, где он обрывается, и послать несколько обычных человек схватить нас. Я хочу сказать, Адам был скрыт от нас щитом, но мы все равно сумели найти Нижний Тадфилд, помнишь? На это ушла чертова уйма времени, но сумели же.

– Но… что, если сделать это через посредника… может, через двух посредников…

– Слишком опасно, – отмахнулся Кроули. – Вообще, я организую, чтобы часть наших вещей отправили заграницу. Может, в Америку. Это собьет их со следа.

Азирафеля, судя по виду, по-прежнему не радовала эта перспектива, но он, похоже, согласился с логикой Кроули.

– Пожалуй, – сказал демон, – Мне лучше сделать это сейчас. Чем скорее, тем лучше, – он встал и направился к узкой лестнице. – Интересно, есть в этом доме телефон?

Телефона не оказалось, и Кроули кончил тем, что сотворил его с помощью магии. Он думал сотворить ещё какую-нибудь мебель – стол и стулья, например – но Азирафель последовал за ним вниз и потребовал, чтобы он прекратил использовать магию до тех пор, пока не закончит лечить свои крылья. Кроули закатил глаза на это, но он понимал правильность слов ангела.

Так что вместо этого он вернулся наверх, устроился на подоконнике и сделал несколько зашифрованных звонков с разных серверов, устроив так, чтобы его лондонскую квартиру продали. Он сказал, чтобы с цветами делали что угодно, но не разлучали их. Они и так натерпелись. Он также организовал, чтобы часть книг Азирафеля переслали в Денвер, Колорадо, а другие – в маленький городок в Вермонте. Это – самодовольно подумал Кроули – как следует запутает божественных преследователей, когда они будут безуспешно пытаться найти связь.

Он, однако же, не смог заставить себя выставить сам магазин на продажу, и в итоге просто устроил, чтобы рента выплачивалась с его личного счёта, на который он бросил что-то около миллиарда фунтов, когда открывал его.

Он также не смог заставить себя позволить кому-нибудь пальцем притронуться к Бентли. Ему отчаянно хотелось устроить, чтобы машину потихоньку переправили в Мидфартинг, но он знал, что должен следовать своему же совету. Вместо этого он сделал звонок и дал указания, чтобы ее поместили под замок в надёжную ячейку из тех, в какие миллионеры ставят свои запасные спорткары на девять из двенадцати месяцев в году.

 

Солнце приближалось к горизонту, когда Азирафель вернулся наверх откуда-то, где он был все это время. Кроули закончил звонок, перенаправляющий его рекламную почту в Барселону, и повесил трубку.

– Не хочешь снова заскочить в паб? – спросил Азирафель. – Перекусить чего-нибудь?

– Ну, не знаю насчёт еды, но меня интересует, что у него там есть в бочках, – сказал Кроули, отключая телефон. – Вероятно, ничего Ритцеподобного.

Азирафель грустно улыбнулся ему.

Оказалось, лучшее, на что был способен паб – это крепкий лагер. Даже среди лагеров он был не самым лучшим, но он был приличным, и дешевым, и его было много. Азирафель настоял на том, чтобы они заказали знаменитые гамбургеры Берта, и, когда сам Берт с гордостью поставил их на стол, они, в самом деле производили восхитительное первое впечатление.

Кроули и Азирафель выбрали маленький столик к углу паба, который медленно заполнялся местной публикой.

Многие мужчины сидели за стойкой, смеясь и болтая сквозь весёлую музыку, но здесь было также и много семей, сидящих за другими столиками, и родители шлепали детей по пальцам, когда те тянулись к бутылочкам с солодовым уксусом.

Кроули некоторое время наблюдал за ними, рассеянно съев несколько своих чипсов. Они просто все были такими… _земными_. Все, чему они придавали значение, было таким маленьким, таким сиюминутным. Их жизни были незначительными, короткими и быстротечными. Они очень старались быть лучше, Кроули знал это, но это не значило, что они не были чудовищно скучными большую часть времени.

– Ты будешь это есть?

Кроули оглянулся через плечо, туда, где Азирафель уничтожил свой гамбургер и поглядывал на порцию Кроули, к которой тот даже не притронулся. Он был не очень-то голоден. Он покачал головой и подвинул тарелку к ангелу, прежде чем снова обратить свой взгляд на людей.

Их жизни были им так важны, даже когда они были совсем неважными, и по какой-то причине это выводило Кроули как никогда прежде. Что были их жизни в сравнении с жизнями ангелов или демонов? В чем был _смысл_?

 

~~***~~

Следующая неделя тянулась долго. Кроули сотворил пару тысяч фунтов и дал их Азирафелю, чтобы тот купил все, что захочет для коттеджа. Это было менее трудоемко для него, утверждал ангел, чем создавать каждую вещь отдельно. Это должно было помочь Кроули быстрее выздороветь.

Тут демон спорить не стал: его плечо снова болело, и ему не шло на пользу то, что он отказался носить руку на перевязи. Его не очень-то пугало словосочетание «необратимые повреждения». Его крылья, с другой стороны, опять начинали ныть настойчивее, и он знал, что настоящая опасность лежит именно там.

Кроули закончил делать звонки, разнесшие их с Азирафелем вещи по Северной Америке и частям центральной Европы, и понял, что ему абсолютно нечего делать. Ангела обычно не было дома, он ходил в маленький магазинчик на углу или гулял по деревне, знакомясь с людьми. Кроули однажды сходил вместе с Азирафелем в магазин подержанных вещей, но через пять минут рассматривания разных видов занавесок, у него от скуки стало сводить челюсть. Как будто фасон занавески имел какое-то _значение_. Это просто _занавеска_.

 После этого он попытался отгородиться от человеческого общения, насколько смог. Он прожил среди людей шесть тысяч лет, пытался рассуждать он, так что для него не станет проблемой прятаться от них сейчас. Но это было... другое. Теперь, когда Азирафель был... теперь, когда он... Кроули никогда не заканчивал мысль.

Так он стал гулять у окраины деревни. Если он сосредотачивался, он мог чувствовать чары, которые Адам наложил на деревню, ощущать их глубоко внутри и в слабом трепетании его бесплотных перьев. Заклятие простиралось примерно на милю дальше границы деревни во всех направлениях, а затем исчезало.

В этой области почти ничего не было, кроме полей и маленького пруда на северо-востоке, у которого был деревянный пирс и пары удочек, припрятанных в упавшем дереве. Все это место было таким восхитительно мирным, что у него мороз шел по коже.

Спустя неделю, полную скуки и запаха очередной сгоревшей попытки Азирафеля приготовить еду в духовке (он, казалось, обрёл внезапный интерес к кулинарному искусству), Кроули был достаточно близок к полной силе, чтобы устроить своим крыльям второй сеанс лечения.

Он по-прежнему иногда чувствовал боль в них, но она не была такой сильной, как в первый раз, и это обнадеживало.

Так как у них не было тех удобных листов пластика, а Азирафель не хотел испортить пол коттеджа, они договорились сделать это в саду за домом, под покровом ночи. Они жили довольно далеко от проторенной дороги, так что было весьма маловероятно, что кто-нибудь забредет сюда посреди ночи, а горстка деревьев позади коттеджа предоставляла дополнительное прикрытие.

Итак, когда они были готовы, они дождались поздней ночи, играя в карточную игру, которой Азирафель научился у человека, который владел магазином на углу. Она была не особенно увлекательной, по мнению Кроули, но, похоже, она радовала Азирафеля, так что демон ему уступил. Когда подержанные часы на стене пробили пятнадцать минут второго, они решили, что прождали уже достаточно долго.

Кроули и Азирафель зашли за коттедж, первый – нервничая в ожидании под покровом летней ночи. Азирафель, в свою очередь, просто казался очень усталым и, не переставая, зевал.

– Я прослежу за твоими крыльями, – сказал ангел, щелкнув фонариком и посветив им в порядке эксперимента на траву. – Удостоверюсь, что все зажило правильно. Идёт?

– Ага.

Покружив по заднему двору, привыкнув к местности, Кроули снова подошел коттеджу. Он повернулся лицом к каменной стене и оперся о шершавую поверхность. Мер предосторожности много не бывает.

– Готов? – спросил Кроули.

– Начинай.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и протянул крылья сквозь измерения. Он почувствовал, как они материализовались какой-то знакомой тяжестью, когда он расправил их – ровно и во всю длину – позади себя. В этот же миг он вздрогнул от прокатившейся по телу волны боли, от которой закружилась голова. Он стиснул зубы, но она быстро прошла. Главные суставы обоих крыльев горели, и он поскорее нащупал свою силу. Демон поднял её и направил в крылья.

Жжение у суставов сразу же начало стихать, и прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем оно прекратилось вовсе. Кроули мягко пустил свою магию по болезненным участкам кожи, где его перья были вырваны, и удостоверился, что все выровнено правильно, чтобы недостающие первостепенные маховые выросли ровно. У демона скоро закончилось то, что надо было подлатать, а магии осталось ещё много.

Он почувствовал руку Азирафеля на своём левом крыле около только что вылеченного сустава.

– Замри на минуточку, дорогой мой.

Кроули нетерпеливо ждал, у него чесались крылья как следует расправиться впервые за несколько месяцев. Он чувствовал, как рука Азирафеля двигается по крылу, время от времени щупая и мягко потягивая перья. Это заставило Кроули вспомнить, что случится, если Азирафель дернет слишком сильно, но прикосновения ангела были легкими и бережными.

Азирафель надолго задержался в том месте, где был перелом, положив ладонь на переднюю кромку и попросил Кроули согнуть и разогнуть крыло. Кроули полагал, что он вполне способен и сам вылечить свои крылья, будьте спокойны, но он давным-давно свыкся с тем, что, нянчась с ним, Азирафель проявлял участие. Не то чтобы Кроули было нужно участие ангела, конечно. Просто было бы очень грубо отказывать, особенно, учитывая, что Азирафель не ложился спать, чтобы помочь ему.

Так что Кроули сгибал свое крыло по команде, наслаждаясь тем, как оно складывается и раскрывается мягко, не более чем слабо побаливая. Азирафель пробормотал одобрительное замечание и переключился на другую сторону и повторил процесс. Когда он дошел до правого плеча Кроули, он опустил руки.

– Выглядит вполне неплохо, – сказал ангел. – У тебя по-прежнему отсутствует чудовищно много перьев, но ничего такого, что не отрастет.

– Значит, я буду жить? – шутливо спросил Кроули.

– Боюсь, что да, – ответил Азирафель подобающе сокрушенно.

Кроули фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и снова расправил крылья, чувствуя, как теплый летний ветер пробегает по оставшимся перьям. Азирафель был прав насчет того, что раны еще остались: крылья были лишены равновесия, и он более чем ясно чувствовал участки с отсутствующими перьями, но это будет относительно легко исправить во время следующей линьки. Когда он снова сложил крылья, прижав их к телу, вспышка боли прошила его левое плечо.

Он вздрогнул, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

– Я знаю, что мы вылечим дальше, – пробормотал он, снова обратившись к своей силе. В этот раз он пустил ее в свое тело, сращивая мышцы на плече и перестраивая травмированную кость. В остальном он был в довольно приличной форме, но он все равно пробежался магией по телу, просто на всякий случай, позволив ей стереть все боли и синяки. Затем он открыл глаза, чувствуя себя свежее и лучше, чем во все последние недели.

В какой-то момент, пока он этим занимался, Азирафель исчез, и, когда Кроули обернулся, он увидел, что он ходит по траве, вылавливая из нее длинные темные перья. Их было всего полдюжины или вроде того, но этого хватило бы, чтобы у местных глаза на лоб полезли.

– Хорошая мысль, – сказал Кроули, подходя помочь. Азирафель водил лучом фонарика взад-вперед по саду, высвечивая блестящие, шелковые перья.

– Мне кажется, это все, – сказал Азирафель несколько минут спустя, держа маленький пучок перьев, одно из которых было более длинным второстепенным маховым. Когда ангел шел назад к Кроули, выключая фонарик, демон заметил, что Азирафель снова хромает.

Кроули почувствовал, как внезапное чувство вины волной обрушилась на него. Как он мог забыть, что Азирафель тоже ранен?

– Постой, – сказал демон, протянув руку и дотронувшись до плеча Азирафеля, когда ангел направился мимо него к коттеджу.

Азирафель как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Не обязательно… – начал он, но Кроули уже вливал силу в ангела. Он услышал, как Азирафель длинно выдохнул, когда магия Кроули смыла и его раны тоже.

– Спасибо, – сказал Азирафель через минуту, и Кроули поднял руку.

Они некоторое время неловко стояли так, а потом Кроули показал на перья в руке Азирафеля.

– Надо их сжечь, – сказал он, потянувшись за ними.

Азирафель слегка отдернул руку.

– Я это сделаю.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него, но пожал плечами и подал ангелу пару перышек, которые он подобрал. Азирафель пошел коттеджу, опустив голову, Кроули неуверенно побрел следом.

Азирафель помедлил у угла дома и повернулся к демону.

– Знаешь, можешь задержаться немного, если хочешь, – сказал он. – Размять крылья и все такое, – он выразительно посмотрел за спину демону на его крылья, огромные и блестящие, как обсидиан.

– Э, хорошо, – сказал Кроули, немного озадаченно. Азирафель грустно улыбнулся ему и пошел назад вокруг дома. Кроули в замешательстве почесал ухо. Обычно он мог считывать настроение ангела так же легко, как измерять свое собственное, но в последнее время он, похоже, потерял сноровку. Он пожал плечами: если Азирафель захочет с ним о чем-нибудь поговорить, он это сделает.

Кроули расправил крылья и приступил к своему собственному осмотру, взмахивая крыльями вокруг себя и пробегая рукой вдоль передних кромок в поисках дефектов. Отсутствие маховых было разительно заметно, но, по крайней мере, сустав, похоже, зажил как следует. Было так прекрасно снова вернуть себе крылья, с восторженной нежностью думал Кроули, так прекрасно, что они больше не горели от последствий небесного обхождения.

Он был так поглощен радостью проверки всех своих перьев, что не заметил, как Азирафель выглянул в одно из окон с задней стороны коттеджа. Он не видел безнадежности в глазах падшего ангела, полных такой грусти, какую могут чувствовать лишь очень старые существа при виде того, как все, что они любят рассыпается в прах вокруг них.

Это был последний раз, когда Азирафель видел огромные, блестящие черные крылья Кроули.

 

 


	9. Завтрак с собой

Дни ползли один за другим, складываясь в их вторую неделю в коттедже.

Настроение у Азирафеля, казалось, постоянно было приятно жизнерадостным, что выводило Кроули из себя. Его как будто вовсе не заботила серьезность ситуации, в которой они находились, и он уходил полоть клумбы каждый раз, когда демон заговаривал о рае. Азирафель, кроме того, проводил большую часть дня, разгуливая по деревне, по-видимому, знакомясь со своими новыми соседями. Иногда он пытался пересказать то, что узнал, Кроули, но, так как демон не показывал ни капли интереса, ангел бросил это занятие.

В эти дни Кроули просто расхаживал по дому, умирая от желания сделать _хоть что-то_. Что _угодно_. Азирафель выглядел совершенно довольным, экспериментируя с блендерами и покупая столы – настроение, которое ускользало от демона. Как Азирафель мог быть таким _спокойным_ по отношению ко всему?

Он видел, что его беспокойность тревожит ангела, и, когда становилось особенно плохо, он шёл гулять и патрулировал – иногда раз за разом – периметр действия заклинания на предмет божественного или дьявольского вмешательства. Он никогда не находил их, но это ничего не значило.

Сейчас Кроули возвращался с одного из таких обходов, целенаправленно шагая по деревне. День клонился к вечеру, солнце лениво катилось к горизонту, за серо-стальной стеной туч. Было немного зябко, первые порывы августа шумели в древесной листве.

Он добрался до Сомерсет-Лейн как раз тогда, когда начали падать первые капли, и вскоре уже шел по гравию подъездной дорожки к коттеджу, камешки похрустывали у него под ногами. Азирафель хорошо потрудился над клумбами, и они теперь были аккуратно прополоты, темная почва взрыхлена и ожидала ростков.

Кроули на мгновение замер у двери, глядя вниз на покрытые комьями земли терпеливые участки.

Затем он толкнул дверь и вошел. Слабо пахло чем-то горелым, и, когда он направился в кухню, он услышал, как Азирафель бормочет себе под нос. Даже внутри коттеджа гулял холодный ветер, и, когда он сунул голову в кухню, он увидел, что ангел открыл окно и махал в его направлении полотенцем в попытках прогнать запах.

– Ты тут все сжег, что собирался? – спросил Кроули с сарказмом. Было очень похоже, что в последнее время ангел вознамерился полностью изменить запах в коттедже.

Азирафель вздрогнул и повернулся к нему, выражение его лица было не то виноватым, не то раздраженным.

– Еще не приноровился к таймеру, – пробормотал ангел, поворачиваясь, чтобы захлопнуть духовку.

– Что ж, не спали нам дом, – мягко сказал Кроули, и побрел назад в гостиную. Он рухнул на безразмерный диван, который Азирафель приобрел когда-то на прошлой неделе. И мрачно уставился на пепел в камине.

Азирафель явно пытался немного украсить комнату, добавив несколько дешевых репродукций пейзажей семидесятых и стопочку книг, поставленных на одну из полок, но место было все равно до ужаса мерзким. Он осознал, что очень скучает по своей изящной, современной лондонской квартире.

Порыв холодного ветра пронесся по комнате из кухни и слегка взметнул пепел в камине. Снаружи дождь легко забарабанил по крыше.

Стены коттеджа начинали давить на Кроули – вся эта уныло некрашеная штукатурка и подержанные украшения. Комната вдруг показалась слишком маленькой, и Кроули рывком встал на ноги, не в состоянии больше сидеть без дела. Он прошелся до двери, а потом в другую сторону, не имея возможности разогнаться на относительно тесном пространстве. Он услышал, как Азирафель что-то неловко бросил в раковину на кухне.

Кроули развернулся, чтобы зашагать в другом направлении, чувствуя себя, как зверь в клетке. Он был в западне – заперт здесь, в этом бессмысленном крошечном человеческом домике, где Азирафель, не переставая, перевешивал три бесцветные картины на стенах и сжигал все, что только попадало на кухню.

Он услышал, что ангел вошел в гостиную, и снова повернулся на каблуках.

– Что мы здесь делаем, Зира? – спросил он, чувствуя себя напряженным и взвинченным.

Азирафель посмотрел на него долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, а демон продолжил возбужденно мерять шагами комнату.

– Прячемся от рая, – проговорил Азирафель, наконец. – Ты это знаешь.

– Но почему… – Кроули резко остановился, пытаясь донести мысль. Он широким жестом указал на коттедж. – Почему мы _здесь_? Почему мы… мы… сидим тут играем в _домик_? Мы должны искать лекарство, способ обращения, что… что… что-нибудь, что вернуло бы тебя. Что поправило бы твои крылья.

– Я _вернулся_ , – прорычал Азирафель, и в его голосе послышался гнев. – Это я, Кроули. Я стою _здесь_.

– Не глупи, – огрызнулся Кроули. – Ты знаешь, о чем я.

– Это невозможно сделать, Кроули. Я уже говорил тебе.

– Нет, возможно, – упрямо настаивал демон. – Должно быть что-то – заклинание, процесс, что угодно. Или кто-то еще, с кем можно поговорить. Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать, – Кроули повернулся и зашагал в другом направлении. – Но _ты_ … ты просто… просто _сдаешься_! – упрекнул демон, яростно махнув рукой в сторону кухни.

Азирафель сверкнул на него глазами.

– Ты ведешь себя, как один из _них_ , – упорно продолжал Кроули. – Эти люди… они не такие, как _мы_. Ты просто гуляешь по деревне целыми днями, занимаясь Бо… чёр… шут знает, чем, когда мы должны искать способ исправить твои крылья!

– Хватит о крыльях! – взорвался Азирафель. Кроули слегка вздрогнул, когда Азирафель устремился к нему, с лицом мрачнее тучи. Было видно, что ангел по-настоящему зол, злее, чем Кроули когда-либо видел его.

Азирафель поднял руки с досадой, когда оказался рядом с демоном, наполовину сжав кулаки перед собой, как если бы он хотел схватить Кроули за плечи, но остановил себя, в шаге от него. Он подчеркивал каждый слог гневным взмахом рук.

– У меня. Больше. Нет. Крыльев.

Кроули почувствовал, как у него подскочило давление, когда он выпрямился в полный рост и выплюнул в ответ ангелу:

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? Может быть, они просто во внеземном плане, как мои…

– Нет, не как твои! – с резким жестом выкрикнул Азирафель. – У тебя все еще _есть_ крылья… они там, ты можешь их чувствовать, они просто другого цвета…

– Твои тоже почернели! – сердито возразил Кроули. – И, может быть, ты просто прямо сейчас их не чувствуешь…

На этот раз Азирафель все-таки грубо схватил его за плечи.

– Нет. Нет! Я чувствовал их… они… они _горели_ , Кроули, – глаза Азирафеля впивались в его глаза, и теперь в них была боль, смешанная с гневом. – Я _чувствовал_ , как они _горят_. Твои крылья не горели, когда ты Пал. Крылья Люцифера не горели.

Кроули вспомнил свое собственное Падение – медленнее, чем у Азирафеля – и вспомнил Падение Люцифера. Перья Кроули уже были черными, когда он опускался вниз в зареве заходящего солнца, но они все-таки не горели. В отличие от крыльев Азирафеля. Он вспомнил божественное пламя. Он вспомнил крик.

– И у _тебя_ … у тебя все еще есть твоя магия, – горько продолжал Азирафель. – Ты можешь исцелять, творить чудеса. А я что могу? Ничего. _Ничего_. Я _человек_ , Кроули. Ты думаешь… думаешь, мне это _нравится_? – Азирафель отпустил плечи Кроули и махнул рукой вокруг себя, делая пару шагов в сторону кухни и сердито указывая на нее. – Думаешь, мне _нравится_ , что я не в состоянии разобраться с чертовой _плитой_? Но мне приходится – приходится, потому что иначе я умру от _голода_. А температура! В этом проклятом доме постоянно жуткий холод, и я не знаю, как это исправить, – он яростно зашагал в противоположном направлении. – Я должен есть, Кроули, каждый _чертов_ день. Я должен спать каждую ночь, вот только я не могу ни минуты отдохнуть, потому что не успеваю я закрыть глаза, как мне снится какой-нибудь гребаный жуткий кошмар. И посмотри на меня! – он повернулся к Кроули и в ярости указал на себя. – Сколько лет, по-твоему, этому телу? Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят пять? Я буду стареть, Кроули, а потом я умру, и у меня есть всего лет сорок на этой земле, потому что во мне не осталось ни капли силы, чтобы сохранять себе жизнь. Ни грамма. В отличие от _тебя_.

Азирафель сердито развернулся и зашагал прочь от места, где Кроули стоял, потрясенный. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Азирафель вот так вот взрывался.

– Когда я Пал, я _почувствовал_ это… поверь мне, там ничего не осталось. Ни одного гребаного _дюйма_ божественности, нигде. Мне… мне… навязали это… это… _смертное тело_ , и все, что не умещалось, было отнято и _сожжено_. Я бесполезен, Кроули, это просто и ясно. Не могу вылечить даже порез от бумаги, не могу приготовить себе еду из чертовых _полуфабрикатов_ , не смогу защитить себя, если Михаил постучит в дверь, едва могу даже помочь тебе вылечить твои собственные крылья. Во мне нет… нет… во мне нет никакого _смысла_. На что я кому-нибудь нужен, падший ангел?

Азирафель рассмеялся, громко и горько.

– Но я пытаюсь все равно, видишь ли, потому что по какой-то причине, Богу было угодно заставить меня умирать медленно. Потому что я теперь человек, и больше мне, черт подери, ничего _не остается_. Я не могу даже уехать из этой проклятой деревни. Я просто _застрял_ здесь, прячась, как беспомощный трус, каковым я и являюсь.

Азирафель метался взад-вперед по комнате, со все большей и большей горечью.

– И я знаю, ты ненавидишь это место – не отрицай, это написано у тебя на лице – так что ты можешь спокойно уходить прямо сейчас. Не понимаю, почему ты вообще так надолго задержался. Я больше ничем не могу тебе помочь, и я здесь в ловушке, но ты можешь уйти. Улетай, ведь у _тебя-то_ крылья еще есть. Мне все равно.

Кроули почувствовал, как его захлестнула новая волна гнева.

– Я здесь в такой же ловушке, как и ты, – резко ответил он. – Наверху хотят и моей смерти, забыл?

– Ой, я тебя _умоляю_ , – выплюнул Азирафель, и яд в его голосе жалил. – Они держали тебя там несколько _недель_. Они знают, что ни черта ты не делал. А я _Пал_ – нельзя заставить ангела Пасть. Если бы это было заклятие – или что они там за чушь мололи – я бы не Пал, потому что это был бы не мой выбор. Они наверняка об этом уже догадались. Они знают, что это был не ты.  Но _я_ … Ты знаешь, сколько своих братьев – _наших_ братьев – я убил? Хм? Для них я новый _Люцифер_. Может быть, _хуже_. Я предатель, коротко и ясно, но в книгах нет инструкции, что со мной делать. Никакого непостижимого плана. Я джокер в колоде, перебежчик, и это делает меня угрозой. Нет, они не будут преследовать _тебя_ , – в голосе ангела снова послышалась горечь.

Кроули яростно посмотрел на Азирафеля, ненавидя правду в словах ангела.

– Просто возвращайся в Лондон, – рявкнул Азирафель, вдруг разозлившись на него. – Возвращайся к своей квартире и к Бентли, блокируй какие-нибудь телефонные линии, или чем ты там теперь занимаешься. Расскажи в красках Внизу историю о том, как ты пережил худшие муки Небес – тебя, вероятно, повысят. Или еще лучше: скажи им, что ты убил меня. Лучше для всех.

Кроули яростно вздохнул, чувствуя, как руки, опущенные вдоль тела, сжимаются в кулаки.

– Просто уходи уже! – закричал на него Азирафель, резко указав на дверь, голос становился все громче. – Я же знаю, ты хочешь. Возвращайся к своей жизни, раз она настолько лучше _человеческой_.

– Ты знаешь, может, и уйду, – ядовито бросил в ответ Кроули, делая пару шагов в сторону ангела.

– Да? Ну, так _уходи_ , – рявкнул Азирафель, его голос скакнул на октаву вверх и сломался.

– Ухожу! – крикнул Кроули, резко повернулся и зашагал к двери коттеджа. Он рывком открыл ее, вышел в холодные, дождливые сумерки и хлопнул за собой дверью так сильно, что услышал, как со стены что-то упало на пол и разбилось.

Демон пронесся прочь по покрытой гравием подъездной дорожке, дождь хлестал его, когда он добрался до улицы и пошел по ней вниз, оставляя коттедж и Азирафеля позади.

В его голове был круговорот из мыслей и эмоций, мечущийся между злостью, горечью, беспомощностью, сожалением и чем-то, что могло быть страхом. Он не знал, что чувствует, не знал, что хотел чувствовать. Ему просто нужно было оказаться подальше от Азирафеля.

Солнце опускалось к горизонту в зареве оранжевого и пурпурного, когда Кроули понял, что ноги принесли его к маленькому пруду на окраине деревни. Он долго неуверенно смотрел на него, дождь смазывал краски, делая всю сцену серой, и, наконец, он спустился к берегу.

Он прошелся по пирсу и некоторое время стоял там, на самом краю. Кроули сел, свесив ноги, болтавшиеся примерно в футе над серо-стальной водой. Он вскоре насквозь промок от дождя, но не трудился высушиваться с помощью магии.

Он долго сидел молча, давая пламени злости потухнуть, полностью опустошив и истощив его.

Впервые он позволил себе по-настоящему задуматься над тем, что должно было означать Падение для Азирафеля.

Кроули недолго был ангелом до того, как Пал, и, так как около половины Небес делало то же самое в то же время, это казалось, скорее, бунтом, чем проклятием. Это было в большей степени отрицание Папочки и вступление в группу, чем совершение великого зла и наказание за него. Но Азирафель... он был ангелом _шесть тысяч лет_. Это было все, что он знал. А потом – быть лишённым всего этого... такое невыносимо было даже представить.

В сравнении с ангелами и демонами люди были невероятно хрупкими. Им нужны были особая температура и давление, они нуждались в постоянном питании, воде, кислороде и сне. В течение времени Кроули и Азирафель попробовали все эти вещи, потому что люди усовершенствовали многие из них, превратив в своего рода искусства, но это всегда были скорее хобби, чтобы поразвлечься, чем серьезные обязательства.

Даже сейчас – осознал Кроули – он пользовался привилегией, которой у Азирафеля больше никогда не будет. Он мог сидеть здесь на холоде и дожде посреди ночи и не чувствовать их, если он этого не хотел. Благодаря его демоническим силам, для него лишь досадным неудобством было то, что могло бы представлять серьезную опасность для людей.

Он вспомнил день, когда они с Азирафелем приехали в деревню и как, когда они познакомились с Донни, ангел все таскал печенье. И позже в тот вечер Азирафель съел и свой бургер, и бургер демона в пабе. Теперь, когда Кроули думал обо всем этом, он испуганно осознал, что они в тот день не обедали, занятые заселением в коттедж. Кроули даже в голову это не пришло, но он теперь понимал, что Азирафель наверняка был очень голоден, особенно учитывая, что он все еще не до конца выздоровел. Как Кроули мог не заметить?

А потом еще недавнее увлечение Азирафеля готовкой. Кроули просто предположил, что это был побочный эффект того, что у него появилась кухня, а стало быть было где экспериментировать. Он ни разу не сложил два и два, ни разу не позволил себе думать так далеко вперед.

Он знал, почему, разумеется. Потому что быть человеком означало быть смертным. А Кроули отказывался это принять. Азирафель был для него никем иным как Стражем Восточных Ворот, защитником Земли во время Апокалипсиса и чуточку суетливым владельцем книжного магазина. Он был ангелом от и до, был им всегда и всегда останется. Просто такой он _есть_.

Сидя там и глядя на лёгкую рябь, которую дождь пускал по поверхности пруда, Кроули теперь видел, что ангел пытался приспособиться как только мог: учась готовить, украшая коттедж, гуляя и разговаривая с другими деревенскими жителями. Это была ужасная ситуация, и Азирафель пытался извлечь из неё как можно больше хорошего. Быть человеком означало смертный приговор, а Азирафель старался превратить его в шанс пожить. Тем временем Кроули только и делал, что напоминал ему о том, что случится в итоге. Но, конечно, в конце концов, Кроули не обязан был с этим мириться. Не обязан был, на самом деле, и Азирафель, но в любом случае именно ангелу в итоге придётся платить.

Он вспомнил жизнерадостность Азирафеля с того самого момента, как Кроули вылечил его в доме Пульциферов. Тогда он подумал, что она показная, теперь он знал, что так оно и было. Он размышлял о вспышке Азирафеля в коттедже, о том, как тяжело быть человеком, о целой простыне вещей, которые он ни разу не упомянул при Кроули и которые демон никогда даже не подумал принять во внимание. Может быть, Кроули не так уж хорошо умел читать настроение Азирафеля, как он думал. Или, может быть, ангел скрывал все эти вещи намеренно, притворяясь, что он справляется лучше, чем было в действительности. Может быть, он делал это ради Кроули. Это было как раз очень похоже на то, что мог бы сделать ангел.

Кроули угрюмо глядел поверх воды на последние отблески фиолетового, утопающие за горизонтом, частично скрытые косым дождём.

Азирафель все же _был_ прав насчет многих вещей. Кроули, вероятно, был в безопасности от Небес и, если бы он вел себя тихо, он, пожалуй, мог бы вернуться в Лондон. Мыль о том чтобы снова сесть в Бентли, кольнула его, но он отогнал ее, потому что Азирафель был прав еще кое в чем: у него осталось не так много времени. Даже если Кроули будет поддерживать здоровье ангела с помощью магии, было сомнительно, что он протянет больше девяноста. Магия демонов была печально известна своей ненадежностью, когда дело касалось естественных заболеваний.

Какие-то сорок лет, сказал Азирафель. Это был такой невозможно короткий отрезок времени для того, кто однажды взял отпуск на целое столетие, чтобы приятно вздремнуть. Кроули подумал обо всех тех веках, обо всех тысячелетиях, что он знал Азирафеля. Теперь, когда часы тикали, казалось, что они упустили так много времени.

Но сорок лет – это вечность для человека, с надеждой размышлял Кроули. Для человека восемьдесят или девяносто лет – это все, на что он может надеяться, так что все остальное измеряется относительно этой цифры. Сорок лет – это половина жизни. Очень долгое время – для них.

Кроули вглядывался в горизонт. _Сорок лет восходов и закатов солнца над этим озером каждый день_ , думал он. _Сорок лет входить и выходить из дома – каждый день_. Может быть, если бы он попытался посмотреть на вещи с точки зрения людей… может быть, сорок лет могли бы стать всей жизнью. Может быть, им пришлось бы ею стать.

Кроули пробыл там, неподвижно сидя на краю пирса, очень долго. Последние следы солнца исчезли под водой, и дождь иссяк. Тучи пронеслись над головой, и показались  звезды, холодные и безразличные они смотрели на него сверху. Ветер был холодным, но Кроули даже не вздрогнул. Время омывало его, будто волна, но он был не подвержен его влиянию.

Когда он, наконец, встал, солнце снова появлялось с другой стороны горизонта, расстилая бледные, молочные полосы по предрассветному небу. Кроули высушил магией остатки дождя на своем костюме и спокойно пошел в Мидфартинг, кивнув темнокожему мужчине, который бежал трусцой вместе с собакой. Он нашел дорогу в кафе «Мендельсонз» без особого труда и заказал два завтрака с собой.

Пока он ждал, он рассеянно барабанил пальцами по стойке. Несколько человек пили кофе неподалеку, и кто-то поглощал омлет за закрытым столиком в углу, но все было спокойно и тихо. В хорошем настроении Кроули решил бы, что можно назвать это словом «мирно».

Когда завтраки были готовы, он сотворил две десятки, чтобы расплатиться и вышел из кафе. Он направился к Сомерсет-Лейн.

Конечно, он ни за что бы не смог в самом деле оставить Азирафеля здесь одного. Разумеется, он бы лучше вернулся в Лондон, но только не ценой того, чтобы бросить Азирафеля в этом кошмарном коттедже. Не только потому, что дни ангела были сочтены или потому что он больше не сможет проводить время с Азирафелем, когда его время истечет. Не только потому, что он хотел найти способ, как все исправить, или потому что он чувствовал, что должен остаться с ним, так как это изначально произошло по его вине. В основном причина была в том, что ему невыносима была мысль о том, чтобы оставить Азирафеля бороться одного, когда Кроули мог бороться с ним.

Демон прошел по подъездной дорожке к коттеджу и осторожно постучал в дверь. Все дышало свежестью и новизной после дождя, и клумбы выглядели особенно помолодевшими. Кроули неуверенно помялся на пороге, внезапно задумавшись, как его встретят. Он поудобнее перехватил рукой завтрак, и уже собирался постучать еще раз, когда дверь распахнулась.

– Кто… – голос Азирафеля стих. Он уставился на Кроули.

Ангел выглядел ужасно. Его волосы были растрепаны, а глаза слегка покраснели, и под ними залегли темные круги. На мимолетное мгновение он показался совершенно изможденным и испуганным, и таким отчаявшимся, каким Кроули не видел никого и никогда; затем выражение его лица сразу же стало потрясенным.

– Привет, – сказал Кроули с такой жизнерадостностью, какую только сумел осилить. – Можно войти?

Азирафель долгое время глядел на него, а потом, не говоря ни слова, открыл дверь и шагнул в сторону.

– Я принес завтрак, – сказал Кроули, входя внутрь. – Подумал, может, ты проголодался. Это не Ритц, но придется обойтись. Он положил еду на расшатанный столик и снова повернулся к ангелу, который все еще глядел на него с видом почти полнейшего неверия.

– Ты… вернулся, – медленно сказал Азирафель, закрывая дверь и осторожно приближаясь к Кроули, как если бы он боялся, что демон исчезнет, как мираж, если он подойдет слишком близко.

– Ну, да, – сказал Кроули, пожимая плечами настолько небрежно, насколько мог, в то же время безжалостно давя ту часть себя, которой хотелось изо всех сил обнять потрепанного ангела. Демон переместился в кухню и пошарил в поисках разномастных приборов. – Не мог же я оставить все веселье тебе, правда? – спросил он, все тем же беззаботным голосом, отыскав пару вилок. Он начал накрывать на стол. – К тому же, в Лондоне все равно становилось душновато.

Азирафель помогал ему молчаливо, все с тем же слегка изумленным видом. Вскоре все было готово, и они сели есть.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, – сказал Кроули наконец, вертя в руках вилку. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел Азирафелю прямо в глаза. – Я _все равно_ собираюсь найти способ вернуть тебе твою божественность. Но до тех пор я остаюсь здесь.

Во взгляде, которым ответил ему Азирафель, была такой глубины благодарность, что Кроули неловко поерзал на стуле.

– Спасибо тебе, Кроули, – сказал ангел.

– Ага, ага, прибереги это для того случая, когда я сделаю что-нибудь стоящее благодарности, – сказал он, махнув вилкой в сторону завтрака ангела и чувствуя, как кончики его ушей горят ярко красным. – А теперь – ешь давай. Ты выглядишь ужасно.

Азирафель грустно улыбнулся и поднял свою вилку, только когда Кроули начал есть свой завтрак. Он не был голоден, разумеется – демоны не чувствуют голода. Но он все равно его съел, и он видел, что Азирафель был ему за это благодарен.

 

 


	10. Амброуз Зирафель

Дни стекались в недели, лето увяло, превратившись в осень, в уютной маленькой деревеньке Мидфартинг.

Азирафель посадил луковицы тюльпанов на клумбах перед коттеджем и усердно поливал их каждое утро. Кроули сухо осведомился у него, собирается ли он сделать перерыв на зиму.

Демон сделал несколько телефонных звонков и подписался на серию рассылаемых по почте каталогов, которые он отдавал просматривать Азирафелю. Вскоре почтальон (лысеющий египтянин среднего возраста со страстью болтать с Азирафелем о правильном уходе за цветами) уже доставлял посылки почти каждый день. Пару раз приходили грузовики, оставлявшие мебель, которую выбрал Азирафель. Желаемый эффект был достигнут, однако же, и через некоторое время коттедж выглядел уже не таким пустым.

Элегантные столики, стулья и комоды из темного дерева, загромоздили все пространство у стен, и, наконец, Кроули пришлось заметить ангелу, что, если он продолжит покупать мебель, им придется начать что-то из нее и продавать, потому что у них просто не было столько квадратных метров. Тогда ангел переключился на покупку книг. Он проводил дни, пролистывая телефонные справочники десятка городов, обзванивая книжные магазины и болтая – иногда часами – с владельцами, расспрашивая об их самых редких книгах и объясняя, что он, к сожалению, не может поехать и посмотреть их лично, но готов заплатить за их доставку. Полки у камина вскоре были заполнены, книги всех мастей, сложенные рядом, заняли свой новый дом. 

Азирафель заметно повеселел, когда книги начали прибывать, и, оттого что пустые полки больше не таращились на них равнодушно, дом в самом деле стал казаться гораздо более обжитым.

Ангел наконец-то освоил готовку, для этого потребовалось несколько визитов местных домохозяек, сжалившихся над Азирафелем. Как только он разобрался, как правильно пользоваться плитой, дело быстро пошло на лад. Бармен, Берт, тоже стал давать ему советы насчет готовки, говоря, что в отличие от Харпера из кафе, который не раскрывает своих карт, _он_ не слишком горд, чтобы даром поделиться парочкой рецептов. Чаще всего в обед ангел ограничивался сэндвичем или еще чем-то таким, что он мог приготовить быстро, но для ужина он выбирал рецепт из одной из купленных книг и пытался сотворить нечто съедобное. Кроули говорил, что вероятность его успеха была 50/50.

В зависимости от того, чем Кроули занимался во время обеда, он старался зависать неподалеку, когда ангел ел. Это обычно заставляло Кроули слегка проголодаться, так что он тоже что-нибудь перехватывал. Вдобавок он взял за правило, что, если Азирафель тратил больше тридцати минут на приготовление какого-то блюда, он должен был хотя бы попробовать его: если он этого не делал, ангел становился кислым и молчал весь остаток дня, отчего уровень общего уныния в доме поднимался на пару отметок. Лучше было его порадовать. Еда никогда не могла сравниться по качеству с той, что они ели прежде в самых элитных ресторанах Европы, но Кроули говорил себе, что дорого внимание. Кроули много чего говорил себе в последнее время.

Дела с поразительной скоростью пришли в относительную норму после их словесной дуэли, и это иногда изводило Кроули. Он внимательно поглядывал на Азирафеля первые пару дней после происшествия, ища любого способа помочь. Он выследил, что сквозняком в коттедже тянет из кухонного окна, и, заделав раму сотворенными с помощью магии камнем и герметиком, догадался, что, если добавить мощности в термостате маленького обогревателя, то комната прогреется. Очевидно, Норман отключил его перед тем как уехать.

Кроули не знал, может ли он что-то сделать с кошмарами Азирафеля. Когда он нерешительно поднял эту тему, ангел отмёл его обеспокоенные вопросы, сказав, что все не так плохо. Тем не менее, если Кроули не спал всю ночь, сидя в своей кровати, он иногда слышал, как ангел бормочет во сне в соседней комнате и иногда мечется по постели. Наутро после более длительных приступов ангел выглядел особенно усталым, когда он принимался готовить себе тост. Кроули решил, что лучшей тактикой будет ни о чем не упоминать  и вести себя так, будто он ничего не заметил: если уж человек и имеет право что-то хранить в секрете, так это свои кошмары. Азирафель никогда не заговаривал о них, и Кроули последовал его примеру.

У него все равно были более срочные поводы для размышлений. Пару дней спустя он сделал несколько очень тайных телефонных звонков единственным информантам, которым он, по его мнению, мог доверять и велел им отправить ему несколько очень старых и очень редких книг. Азирафель был порядком ошарашен, когда он открыл коробку, ожидая, что там окажется что-то из того, что заказал он. Кроули быстро предупредил его не трогать верхнюю, у которой на обложке был засохшей кровью начертан адский оккультный знак.

Демон проштудировал каждый дюйм всех четырех колдовских книг в поисках какой-либо информации о Падении, людях или горящих крыльях. К сожалению, авторов книг больше интересовало, как обречь человеческие души на муки ада, чем как вернуть их к божественности. Что завело Кроули в некоторого рода тупик. Он искренне сомневался, что способ, которым можно Поднять душу, где-нибудь записан, а если и записан, то книги, наверняка, заперты глубоко в хранилищах Небес. Вне досягаемости, другими словами.

Так что он решил еще поразмыслить над этой проблемой, позволив себе немного  насладиться настоящим. Может быть, решение само объявится со временем.

Азирафель начал вытаскивать демона в деревню, знакомя его с разными обитателями Мидфартинга. На первый взгляд Кроули показалось, что все это невероятно омерзительно, но через некоторое время он начал получать удовольствие, отчасти помимо собственной воли. Он начинал чувствовать, как его давняя любовь к человечеству снова дает о себе знать.

Был, конечно же, Берт из паба, который начал маленькую игру с Азирафелем, пытаясь угадать, что означает «А» в имени «А. Зирафель». (Однажды Азирафель сказал Кроули, что ему, пожалуй, следовало бы выбрать что-то, прежде чем Берт исчерпает все имена, начинающиеся на «А», после чего тут же сообщил, что ему кажется, «Альфонсо» – красивое имя. Кроули прямо заявил ангелу, что не позволит ему называть себя настолько ужасающим словом. Он также запретил «Адама» из принципа. После варианта «Антони» – «Ты не можешь назваться так, ангел, это _мое_ липовое имя» – Азирафель, наконец, остановился на «Амброузе». Берт еще до него не додумался: он пока что был в районе версий вроде «Альберт» и «Антонио». 

Кроули изо всех сил старался вежливо избегать Донни и ее гостиной в цветочек, хотя ей нравилось нападать на них в кафе. Харпер, владелец кафе (которое, что странно, называлось «Мендельсонз» – в честь прежнего владельца) был хорошим парнем и тоже страстным коллекционером книг. Как только до него дошел слух, что Азирафель достает старинные издания, он напросился зайти в гости и взглянуть. После этого он старался подавать ангелу и демону дополнительные порции всего, что они заказывали в кафе, за право иметь возможность заходить и листать их, когда ему захочется. Когда Азирафель заметил, что «Харпер» – немного необычное имя (хотя уж кто бы говорил), владелец кафе объяснил, что это его фамилия, а его имя – для разнообразия – было не совершенно ужасным, а просто необычайно распространенным.

– Знаете, сколько на свете Джеймсов? Жуткая чертова уйма, вот сколько.

Была еще Мэри из магазинчика на углу, в котором Азирафель покупал абсолютно все продукты, и Тимоти с заправки, один из горстки ребят моложе восемнадцати, живших в деревне. Джерри Хендерсон, владелец заправочной станции, носившей его имя, был вторым и последним ее служащим, и он открыто предавался воспоминаниям о тех днях, когда дела у Мидфартинга шли в в гору. Отец Гилберт был единственным человеком, которого и Азирафель, и Кроули намеренно избегали, даже не стараясь с ним познакомиться. Он был священником маленькой приходской церкви, и, хотя он пытался поприветствовать их пару недель спустя, Азирафель объяснил, что они «не из тех, кто молится» и попросил его – очень вежливо – не тратить на них время. Кроули сказал ему – менее вежливо – чтобы он шел лесом.

Азирафелю, конечно, больше всего нравились такие жители деревни, как портниха Фэй Апхилл и старый Джек Ливингстон, который  был владельцем магазинчика на углу и всегда даром раздавал конфеты детям. Между тем, объектом некоторого восхищения для Кроули стал Уолтер Джеймисон, директор местного банка и человек, который пользовался всеобщей подозрительностью и недоверием, потому что были предположения, что он темнит с процентными ставками и приписывает оговорки к стандартным контрактам. Этот человек в лучшем случае творил зло мелкого масштаба, но Кроули, зайдя как-то раз в банк, прочитал один из контрактов и был должным образом впечатлен. Изменения в договорах позволяли счетам работать нормально во всех случаях, кроме тех, когда у банка оказывалось недостаточно средств, и в таких ситуациях он имел право не погашать платежей без каких-либо последствий. Там также была хитрая маленькая оговорка, которая практически узаконивала растраты. Мистер Джеймисон разгуливал вокруг в костюме, чересчур хорошем для его зарплаты, и ездил на Ягуаре – еще одна вещь, которая очень забавляла Кроули.

Еще пара недель прошла, и Азирафель объявил, что он собирается устроиться на работу на полставки в магазин на углу. Кроули не совсем понимал, что на ангела нашло, если он захотел делать нечто подобное, но Азирафель настаивал, что было бы неплохо время от времени выбираться из коттеджа. К тому, добавил Азирафель, раз Кроули не нашел никаких зацепок  насчет ангелов, он вполне может заняться чем-то помимо сидения дома и чтения книг круглыми сутками. Кроули заметил, что исключительно именно этим Азирафель и занимался последние лет двести, но ангел возразил, что это было скорее хобби, чем полноценная работа. Примерно в этой точке разговор сошел на нет, так как они оба молча задумались над тем, что ангелу немного трудновато творить чудеса и выполнять свои обязанности, _не будучи_ при этом ангелом.

Эта мысль всегда была с ними, прячась у самой поверхности, как подводное течение в спокойной реке. Потому что как бы Азирафель и Кроули ни приспосабливались внешне к человеческой жизни, бывали случаи – одни чуть более явные, другие – чуть менее – которые напоминали им, что все это лишь притворство.

Конечно, Азирафель, возможно и был… – _технически_ – человеком, но это все равно была не его сущность. В его голове теснилось  шесть тысяч лет воспоминаний и больше знаний о божественном и демоническом, чем когда-либо было у любого обычного человека. И если это было небольшое притворство в случае Азирафеля, то для Кроули – все еще полноценного демона – это была полноценная конспирация.

Первые пару недель после того, как Кроули вылечил свои крылья, он ходил и творил с помощью магии все, чего ему хотелось в мгновение ока: как, например, стакан воды или немножко перца, чтобы приправить какое-нибудь из особенно пресных блюд Азирафеля. Когда он однажды вечером сотворил бокал марочного вина, он уголком глаза поймал на себе полный тоски взгляд Азирафеля. Демон виновато вздрогнул и спросил, не хочет ли Азирафель чего-нибудь, но тот оправился, сказал нет, и пошел делать себе чай. Кроули наполовину осушил бокал превосходного вина, когда он задумался, почему ангел не попросил его сделать ему чаю. Он, возможно, не соответствовал бы высоким стандартам Азирафеля, но, вероятно, был бы лучше, чем ограниченный ассортимент, который мог предложить бакалейщик. Вино резко стало кислым на языке, и Кроули долго вглядывался в красную жидкость, прежде чем заставить ее чудом исчезнуть.

Позже на той же неделе Азирафель решил заменить безвкусные репродукции пейзажей семидесятых красивыми старинными часами с маятником. Он некоторое время пытался правильно расположить гвозди на стене, а потом все же умудрился ударить себя по пальцу молотком. Кроули, который стоял рядом, с некоторым увлечением наблюдая попытки ангела плотничать, увидел, что Азирафель держит свою ушибленную руку перед собой и просто пристально смотрит на нее. Спустя три секунды ангел вышел из этого состояния, по его лицу пронеслась тень досады. Он пошел на кухню, держа руку перед собой, очевидно намереваясь сунуть ее под холодную воду, но Кроули перехватил его на полпути.

– Погоди, – сказал демон, дотронувшись до его запястья и задержавшись достаточно долго, чтобы влить магию в руку Азирафеля. – Вот так.

Кроули отступил на шаг назад, очень довольный собой. А потом заметил выражение лица Азирафеля, замершее где-то между завистью и досадой. Ангел быстро стер его.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, но слово прозвучало неожиданно сухо.

Ангел вернулся к забиванию гвоздей, а Кроули остался, где стоял, порядком озадаченный. Только несколько минут спустя, когда часы аккуратно висели на стене и маятник лениво качался взад-вперед, Кроули осознал, что Азирафель, должно быть, на мгновение забыл, что у него больше нет его сил, и попытался по привычке сам вылечить свою руку.

Потом были еще птицы. В основном маленькие певчие пташки, порхающие по саду и распевающие на деревьях. Азирафель купил в магазине на углу деревянный скворечник сделай-сам в форме домика и собрал его однажды днем, потратив несколько часов на то, чтобы тщательно покрасить его пустые стенки. Затем он раздобыл длинный деревянный шест, вбил его в землю и криво закрепил скворечник на вершине. Он каждое утро насыпал туда зерно для птиц и хлебные крошки.

Кроули наблюдал за всем этим без особого интереса: ну и что с того, если ангелу хочется любоваться на птиц? Иногда Азирафель просиживал во дворе или у окна часами, очевидно, просто наблюдая за тем, как солнце движется по небу, а мимо порхают птицы. Кроули никогда не мог усидеть на месте так долго – он обычно уходил, чтобы найти какое-нибудь более увлекательное занятие. Прошло две недели, прежде чем он понял, что Азирафель смотрит на их крылья.

Через пару дней после этого Кроули, собираясь сотворить бокал вина к обеду, остановил себя, его рука, не завершив пути, повисла в воздухе там, где он собирался достать из ниоткуда бокал. Вместо этого он торопливо отдернул руку, напомнив себе, что надо будет тоже пойти в магазин, когда Азирафель соберется туда в следующий раз, и взглянуть на их, вероятно, довольно печальную коллекцию вин.

Он все еще недовольно морщился от этой мысли, когда Азирафель сказал:

– Я не возражаю, ты же знаешь.

– Хм? – Кроули поднял голову, пытаясь вспомнить, что он говорил ангелу вслух до того.

– Ты можешь продолжать использовать магию. Все нормально. Нет смысла притворяться, что ты больше не демон.

– О, а… – Кроули запнулся, пойманный врасплох. – Э-э… ты уверен?

Азирафель пожал плечами.

– Нет причин, чтобы не делать этого.

– Э-э, ладно, – неуверенно сказал Кроули. У Азирафеля был такой вид, будто он ждал, что Кроули закончит начатое и сотворит бокал вина, поэтому демон смущенно добавил. – Вообще-то я передумал. Э-э.

Остаток обеда тянулся слишком долго.

После этого Кроули стал работать над тем, чтобы меньше использовать магию. Он нашел не-вовсе-ужасную бутылку вина в продуктовом и выпил ее вместе с ангелом под спагетти, которое было на удивление вкусным.

Азирафель снова упомянул, что Кроули не обязательно переставать пользоваться своими силами из-за него, но Кроули не стал слушать ангела. Ему это казалось не очень-то честным.

Иногда, когда он был не занят, демон мыслями возвращался к положению Азирафеля и к тому, что бы _он_ чувствовал, если бы они поменялись местами. Если бы Кроули был заперт в своем человеческом воплощении, лишен бессмертия и магии. Это заставляло его размышлять о множестве вещей.

– Зира, – задумчиво спросил однажды Кроули, сидя в гостиной, положив ноги на табуретку (ангел настаивал на этом: Кроули не понимал, чем плохо вытянуться во всю длину на диване, задрав ноги на противоположный подлокотник) и рассеянно наблюдая за маятником на стенных часах, качающимся взад-вперед.

– Хм? – отозвался ангел, оторвав глаза от впечатляюще толстой книги, которую он читал.

Кроули следил, как маятник качается взад-вперед.

– Это больно? – наконец, спросил он. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на ангела. – Быть смертным? Я имею в виду, не только необходимость есть и спать.

Азирафелю как будто внезапно стало неуютно. Он уткнулся взглядом в книгу на коленях и просто пожал плечами, перебирая страницы. Он снова поднял голову, посмотрев на Кроули, и по его лицу было видно, что он хочет уйти от ответа.

– Нет, не то чтобы, – сказал он самым неубедительным тоном, какой демон когда-либо слышал. Азирафель снова вернулся к книге.

– Ай, ладно, ангел, – неуверенно сказал Кроули и оставил эту тему.

Повисла неудобная пауза, а потом Азирафель тихо сказал:

– Тебе больше не нужно меня так называть, ты знаешь.

 Кроули пристально посмотрел на него.

– Я больше не ангел, – сказал Азирафель, обращаясь к книге на коленках. – Тебе необязательно…

– Ну да, не дождешься, – перебил Кроули, вставая. Он пошел к двери, чувствуя внезапную потребность подышать. – Ты все еще ангел, Зира. Всегда им будешь.

И это все, что Кроули имел сказать по этому поводу.

Несколько недель спустя они оба зашли в паб, чтобы поужинать и выпить. Берт начал, как обычно:

– Как насчет Альбуса?

Азирафель слегка рассмеялся и покачал головой, усаживаясь за барной стойкой.

– Даже близко нет.

– Привет, Берт, – Кроули поздоровался с барменом и уселся рядом с Азирафелем, барабаня пальцами по полированной поверхности стойки. – Я возьму чизбургер и попробую ту новую водку Smirnoff, о которой ты тогда говорил, – демон задумался. – Сделай Белый русский.

– Не вопрос, – радостно сказал Берт. Он повернулся к Азирафелю. – А для вас, мистер Меня-Зовут-Не-Альбус Зирафель?

Ангел рассмеялся и прищурился на бутылки у дальней стены.

– Я буду то же, что и он, и пусть будет сэндвич с курицей.

Берт кивнул и отправился делать коктейли. Через мгновение, он подвинул их через барную стойку к ним.

– Амандус? – попробовал он.

– Неа, – жизнерадостно сказал Азирафель.

Берт беззлобно насупился, глядя на них.

– Но он же покровитель барменов, знаете ли? – заметил он. – Добрый старина Амандус.

– Боюсь, здесь он тебе не поможет, – торжественно заявил Азирафель.

Берт коротко рассмеялся.

– Я угадаю, в конце концов, – радостно сказал он и, обведя взглядом других посетителей, исчез в комнате за баром, чтобы передать их заказ повару.

– Было что-нибудь любопытное сегодня в магазине? – спросил Кроули Азирафеля, когда Берт ушёл, не особенно интересуясь, но пытаясь поддержать разговор. Так скучно всегда было сидеть в коттедже совсем одному, когда ангел уходил на свою «работу».

Азирафель пожал плечами:

– Получили сегодня ящик мыла. У них небольшие продажи, ты знаешь.

Кроули промычал в знак согласия.

– Все ещё раздаёте детишкам конфеты даром? Хреновое поведение для бизнесмена, вот это вот всё.

Они болтали так ещё несколько минут, пока Берт не вернулся и не поставил перед ними их заказы. Кроули постепенно порядком пристрастился к еде паба, и к тому же он начинал регулярно чувствовать голод в районе завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Это было побочным эффектом слишком строгого следования распорядку дня. То же самое было и со сном, но эта привычка не заботила его настолько, чтобы хотелось от неё избавляться. В итоге он так и так будет есть с Азирафелем два-три раза в день, так что смысла в этом не было.

Белые русские оказались довольно хороши и, по всей видимости, содержали больше алкоголя, чем демон сначала думал, потому что после третьего он почувствовал приятный дурман. Азирафель, казалось, ушёл ещё дальше, и Кроули пришло в голову, что он, должно быть, потерял частично устойчивость к алкоголю, когда... Пал. И это был первый случай, когда он пил что-то крепче, чем пинта домашнего лагера.

Азирафель обычно был очень веселым по пьяни, и Кроули это всегда до крайности забавляло. Так как они обычно напивались, чтобы сбежать от каких-нибудь печалей реальности, то в этих случаях отлично расслабляла возможность просто посмеяться без остановки с кем-то сквозь приятный, пьяный дурман.

Но сегодня все пошло иначе. Чем больше ангел пил, тем более подавленным он, казалось, становился.

– Ауу, Кроули, почему это случилось с _нами_? – угрюмо пожаловался Азирафель, безуспешно охотясь за россыпью картошки на своей тарелке.

– Почему все вообще случается? – сказал Кроули. – Непостижимый план, помнишь? Испоганил нам все с самого начала.

– Дурацкий план, – проворчал ангел. – Чертов дурацкий план.

– Не могу с тобой не согласиться, – пробормотал Кроули, взяв новый бокал. Водка приятно обжигала по пути вниз.

– И не сказать же… не сказать чтобы другие ангелы не творили чего похуже, – жаловался Азирафель, который догнал-таки заблудший ломтик картошки и теперь яростно тыкал его о край тарелки. – И они не Пали.

Кроули ничего не ответил, пристально глядя в свой бокал.

– Я хочу сказать, Михаил куда больший мерзавец, чем я когда-либо был, – продолжал Азирафель. – Но _нет_ , вот его оставили бессмертным, _ему_ сохранили крылья…

Кроули искоса посмотрел на ангела. Азирафель выглядел печальным и раздраженным, и, пока он смотрел, ангел с отвращением отбросил картошку и потянулся вместо этого к своему коктейлю.

– Это, черт возьми, _несправедливо_ , – прорычал Азирафель, отхлебнув вокруг льда.

– Да, – сказал Кроули. – Несправедливо.

– Сначала гребаный _Апокалипсис_ , – сказал Азирафель, слегка икнув. – А потом, как будто и без того мало было – _это_! – ангел яростно посмотрел на свой бокал. Через мгновение он вздохнул и положил локти на стойку, опершись о нее с видом полного поражения, опустив плечи. – Может быть, мы не должны были его останавливать, – сказал он, неожиданно меланхолично. – Может быть, следовало просто позволить ему случиться. Может быть, это наше наказание, – в его голосе послышалась горечь.

– Эй, – вмешался Кроули, которого слегка застало врасплох изменение течения мысли ангела. – Но предотвращение Апокалипсиса было частью непостижимого плана, так ведь? Мы все равно лишь делали то, чего большой босс от нас хотел.

– Я это выдумал, – угрюмо сказал Азирафель, снова выпивая. – Всю это хрень про непостижимый план. Сочинил, шобы ангелы отвалили, – он икнул. – И демоны тоже.

Он шмыгнул носом и грустно посмотрел на Кроули. Уголок его губ ностальгически дернулся вверх:

– Вот это были деньки.

Кроули улыбнулся ангелу, взволнованно поджав губы.

– Да, – согласился он. Он вспомнил их приключения во времена Апокалипсиса, тогда, когда были только ангел и демон против целого света. Теперь от этого осталась лишь половина. – Вот это были деньки.

Азирафель громко всхлипнул, и, когда Кроули снова взглянул на него, он удивился, увидев, что ангел был на грани слез.

– Когда я еще… когда я…

– Эй, эй, – быстро сказал Кроули, чувствуя, как его дурман частично улетучивается. Он бросил взволнованный взгляд  на остальных людей в пабе. Он был почти полон, как обычно, и никто, похоже, не обращал на них особого внимания, но это продлилось бы недолго, если бы Азирафель заплакал и начал громко рассуждать об ангелах и демонах.

 – Я _так сильно_ скучаю по своим крыльям, Кроу’сли, – икнул Азирафель, всхлипнув и потянувшись, чтобы обхватить руку демона. – Не понимаешь, что име’шь, пока не п-потеряешь это… – простонал он. – Б’льше не летать… _никогда_ … я _любил_ …

Кроули с тревогой увидел, что ангел перед ним заплакал. На другом конце бара он заметил Берта, который странно на них посмотрел.

– Э-э, тшш, – неловко сказал Кроули, неуверенно похлопав ангела по плечу. Приняв это за приглашение, Азирафель разразился новым потоком слез и прильнул к Кроули, положив голову демону на плечо.

– Я б’льш-ше н-не ангел… уже нет…

Кроули смущенно огляделся вокруг и снова похлопал Азирафеля по спине. Свободной рукой он пошарил в кармане и выудил несколько десяток. Он шлепнул их на стойку, подал знак Берту о том, что он собирается вывести Азирафеля на улицу, и сделал движение, чтобы встать.

– Ш’вернись, Кроу’сли, – горестно промямлил Азирафель, когда Кроули отодвинулся от него.

– Все хорошо, просто иди сюда, – сказал Кроули, почти стаскивая ангела с высокого стула. Руки Азирафеля нашли предплечье демона и уцепились за него, когда он потянул его к двери. Азирафель, поковылял за ним на нетвердых ногах, но демону удалось направить его между столиками к двери паба без особенного труда.

Когда они оказались на свежем и слегка прохладном ночном воздухе, Азирафель сделал пару глубоких судорожных вдохов, широко распахнув глаза.

Кроули резко остановился, глядя на него и положил ладонь на плечо Азирафеля для поддержки.

– Ты в порядке, ангел?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Азирафель будто бы слегка протрезвел, но потом он икнул и снова залился слезами.

Кроули сначала обратился вглубь себя за достаточным количеством магии, чтобы изгнать алкоголь из крови ангела, но остановил себя в последний момент. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля, который сейчас покачивался на прохладном ночном ветру, до боли человеческий и оставшийся таким. Кроули позволил своим силам упасть обратно. Он обхватил Азирафеля за плечи.

– Давай отведем тебя домой, ага?

Азирафель, снова икнув, прижался к нему.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Шо я больш’ не ангел, – он громко шмыгнул носом, когда Кроули повел его вниз по краю дороги. – Так жаль.

– Ничего, Азирафель, – сказал Кроули. – Ты не должен извиняться. Это не твоя вина.

– Нет’з, моя, – возразил Азирафель, огорченно и заплетающимся языком. – Те ангелы… они прих’дили з’мной… тада в магазине...

– Не переживай об этом, ангел, – перебил Кроули, чувствуя, как его рука крепче сжала плечо Азирафеля. – Они бы все равно пришли за мной в итоге.

Азирафель внезапно всхлипнул и застыл на месте, Кроули тоже пришлось остановиться, глядя на силуэт ангела в сумерках. Свободная рука Азирафеля нащупала лацкан вечного пиджака Кроули и вцепилась в него. Его глаза, полные слез и темные в слабом свете, нашли глаза демона.

– Кроу’сли, – с горечью проговорил Азирафель, в его голосе слышались слезы. – Мне так… _так_ жаль, что с-т’бой слу…случилось такое.

Кроули почувствовал, что оцепенел. Азирафель снова заплакал, а его рука скользнула к левому плечу демона, где прежде была глубокая рана, и дотронулась до него нежно, почти испуганно.

– Ушло так много времени на то, чтоб выйсн’ть, куда они у-увели тебя, – Азирафель всхлипывал, уронив голову так, что она уткнулась в грудь Кроули. – Прошли _не-недели_ , Кроу’сли, мне очень…очень жа-аль, – он захлебнулся в новом приступе рыданий, прижимаясь к Кроули и дрожа и плача одновременно.

Демон стоял потрясенно, не имея ни малейшего представления, как реагировать. Он оглядел темную улицу, отчасти надеясь, что кто-нибудь пройдет мимо, чтобы он мог встретиться с этим человеком взглядом, безнадежно кивнуть на Азирафеля и изобразить на лице, мол, «ну, и чё мне делать?» – но улица была пуста. Да и в ситуации было мало веселого. Спустя несколько долгих секунд безутешных рыданий Азирафеля в лацканы его пиджака Кроули осторожно высвободил руки и неуверенно легонько обнял ангела.

Азирафель судорожно вздохнул с новым всхлипом, обхватил демона руками и сжал в сокрушительных объятиях.

Весь воздух резко покинул легкие Кроули, а хватка ангела стала еще крепче. Азирафель теперь уже плакал, уткнувшись в плечо Кроули, и золотые волосы щекотали демону щеку.  

– Зира, – прохрипел он, задыхаясь.

Азирафель никак не отреагировал, разве что сжал его еще сильнее, и прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Кроули удалось выпутаться.

Освободившись, демон понял, что Азирафель вздрагивает не только от слез: он дрожал еще и от холодного ночного воздуха. Кроули нахмурился и инстинктивно потянулся согреть ангела каплей правильно примененной магии, но остановил себя во второй раз за вечер. Поразмыслив мгновение, он вместо этого стянул с себя пиджак и накинул его на дрожащие плечи ангела.

Азирафель икнул и потуже притянул к себе ткань, а Кроули тем временем повел его дальше вниз по дороге. Азирафель, казалось, слегка успокоился, или, по крайней мере, измотал себя, и у Кроули получилось пройти с ним полпути до коттеджа, прежде чем ангел снова смог сказать что-то разборчивое.

– Это… это… это правда больно, ты знаешь, – послышался невнятный голос Азирафеля оттуда, где он наполовину опирался о демона в поисках поддержки.

Кроули взглянул на него.

– О чем ты?

Азирафель жалобно икнул.

– Быть человеком. См...смертным. Боль…но все в-в-ремя.

Кроули в тревоге поджал губы.

– Я не… не думаю, что они это чу…вствуют, – ангел мрачно икнул, опустив взгляд на потемневшую землю. – Лю…ди. Но это как… как… время. Чувствую… время.

Кроули пристально смотрел на него.

Ангел в неопределенном направлении махнул свободной рукой, указывая на некое пространство, видимое только ему.

– _Время_ , – снова подчеркнул ангел, а потом как будто потерял нить своей мысли. – О чем это я г-говорил, Кроу’сли?

Кроули сглотнул.

– О смертности.

Азирафель икнул.

– Агась. Спаааасиб. Это как бы время, понима’шь? Это как бы ты познаешь смерть. Ты уже умираешь, понимашь? Каждый… каждый деньсь, ты это чувствуйшь, чувствуйшь смерть… чувствуйшь, как ускользает время… всегда ускользайт… – внезапно Азирафель снова заплакал, и резко остановился. Коттедж был теперь совсем недалеко, вверх по дороге, и Кроули попытался провести ангела оставшееся расстояние, но Азирафель не шевелился.

Ангел схватил Кроули за плечи, с первого раза промахнувшись мимо левого. Его пальцы впились в кожу демона сквозь ткань рубашки, и он заглянул в лицо Кроули с выражением острого, непонятного ужаса.

– Не дай мне умереть, Кроу’сли, – взмолился Азирафель, и голос в отчаянии скакнул на октаву вверх. – Я не хочу… нет… умирать… – его охватил новый приступ рыданий. – Пожалуйста, Кроу’сли… я не хочу, чтобы вс’ кончилось. Я не хочу… не хочу… Я хочу остаться… остаться с… с…

У Кроули встал комок в горле, и он почувствовал, что снова сжал убитого горем ангела в объятиях.

– Ты не умрешь, – услышал он свое обещание, как только голос вернулся к нему. – Я найду способ спасти тебя, клянусь. Ты не успеешь оглянуться, как станешь ангелом.

Азирафель продолжал испуганно всхлипывать, но Кроули смог снова заставить его двигаться, думая только о том, что чем скорее он сможет уложить ангела в постель, тем будет лучше для них обоих.

Азирафель начал спотыкаться еще сильнее к тому времени, как демон сумел найти свои ключи и ввести их в маленький коттедж. Он снова повис на Кроули, громко всхлипывал, и от него сильно пахло водкой.

Демон бросил один взгляд на лестницу и решил, что Азирафель может проспаться на диване. Кроули осторожно направил ангела к упомянутому предмету мебели, на который Азирафель более чем охотно рухнул. Демон осторожно стянул свой пиджак с плеч Азирафеля.

– А теперь поспи немножко, хорошо, ангел? – сказал Кроули, отступив на полшага назад.

Ладонь Азирафеля метнулась вверх и схватила его руку. Ангел попытался встать, но ему удалось это лишь наполовину, прежде чем он повалился обратно на подушки, утаскивая Кроули за собой. Ангел казался страшно испуганным.

– Нет… не… не оставляй меня, – взмолился он.

Губы Кроули изогнулись:

– Ты пьян, Зира, – сказал он. – С тобой все будет хорошо, обещаю. Я просто иду наверх.

– Нет, нет… – Азирафель крепче ухватился за него. – Пожалуйста, я не могу… только не снова… нельзя спать… те сны…

Кроули нахмурился.

– Ты про кошмары?

Азирафель заметно содрогнулся.

– Останься, – попросил он. – Не... не уходи... Нужно знать... знать, что ты в безопасности...

Кроули почувствовал, как что-то глубоко внутри него болезненно сжалось. Пусть даже Азирафель был пьян и бредил и был совершенно не в себе, но он казался таким бесконечно несчастным и испуганным.

Демон в тревоге выдохнул:

– Ладно, я посплю здесь, внизу. Доволен?

Азирафель моргнул на него.

– Я остаюсь, остаюсь, – пояснил Кроули.

Азирафель судорожно и с облегчением всхлипнул и позволил мягко уложить себя назад на диван.

– Теперь ложись спать, пожалуйста, – велел демон. – Я буду здесь.

Азирафель измученно кивнул и начал укладываться на диван. Его рука отпустила Кроули и скользнула прочь.

– Вот так, – сказал Кроули, а потом пробормотал себе под нос. – Не так уж и трудно было, а?

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Азирафель жалобно пискнул в знак протеста, когда он покинул поле зрения ангела.

– Вернись... – пробормотал Азирафель.

Кроули вздохнул и снова повернулся к ангелу. Он взглянул на пиджак, перекинутый через его руку, и подошел обратно к Азирафелю.

– Вот, – сказал он, мягко накинув его на плечи ангела, как одеяло. – Это поможет?

Азирафель изумленно моргнул на него, и его рука поудобнее натянула пиджак.

Кроули поднял брови, глядя на ангела, но потом лишь вздохнул и подошел к креслу, в котором любил читать Азирафель, и рухнул в него.

Он некоторое время смотрел на ангела, с облегчением видя, что он вскоре захрапел. Демон долго еще не засыпал, следя, чтобы Азирафель спал спокойно. Часы на стене пробили половину третьего, когда он, наконец, позволил себе самому закрыть глаза и поддаться сну.

~~***~~

Было почти девять тридцать, к тому времени когда солнце, наконец, настигло Кроули и резко разбудило его. Подняв руку, чтобы протереть глаза, демон заметил, что голова у него слегка побаливает, и, не теряя времени, изгнал похмелье волной магии. Всему должны быть пределы.

Кроули заставил себя принять более сидячее положение там же, где он заснул, откинувшись в кресле Азирафеля.

Азирафель. Глаза Кроули метнулись к дивану, где укрытый пиджаком Кроули ангел все еще не пришел в себя.

Демон встал и потянулся, как кот, чувствуя, как его ноющие, сведенные мышцы запротестовали против этого движения. Кроули направился в кухню, но потом вернулся назад и предусмотрительно стянул пиджак с ангела и набросил его обратно на свои плечи. Не хватало еще, чтобы Азирафель себе что-нибудь там вообразил.

Зевая, Кроули пошлепал обратно в кухню и начал тихонько жарить тосты. Он мог бы попробовать приготовить яйца, но был не слишком уверен в своих способностях сделать их съедобными без магии, и не стоило Азирафелю догадываться о том, что демон тоже кошмарный повар. Он никогда не перестанет ему это припоминать.

Кроули был в процессе поисков масла или, может быть, джема в холодильнике, когда из гостиной донесся громкий стон.

– Доброе утро, ангел, – позвал он, ухмыльнувшись, когда в ответ последовал еще один стон. Он обнаружил джем и закрыл холодильник, прищурившись на этикетку. Абрикосовый (фу). Он прикинул потихоньку, не превратить ли его во что-нибудь более приемлемое, например, в малиновый, но решил этого не делать.

– Хочешь тост, ангел? – спросил Кроули, роясь в ящике с приборами в поисках ножа.

– Просто пристрели меня сразу, – простонал Азирафель из другой комнаты.

– Да-да, а тост-то? – Кроули терпеливо подождал, но ответа не последовало, если не считать раздраженных стенаний. Он положил второй кусок хлеба в тостер. – Я делаю тебе тост, – заявил он.

Демон как раз намазывал джемом свой собственный кусок, когда Азирафель приковылял на кухню. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, и выглядел он помятым и несчастным.

– Хочешь, чтобы я его убрал? – весело спросил Кроули, закончив с джемом и сунув нож назад в банку. Азирафель посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

– Похмелье, – пояснил Кроули, пошевелив пальцами перед ангелом решительно зловещим  образом.

Азирафель странно на него посмотрел и покачал головой.

– Нет, спасибо. Переживу, – он поморщился от какой-то затаенной боли. – О, _господи_ , мне нужен душ.

Кроули пожал плечами.

– Как знаешь. Ты не против абрикоса? Понятия не имею, зачем ты это купил… – он указал на джем. – Приторная каша из вялых фруктов.

Азирафель промычал что-то в знак согласия и пошарил по шкафам в поисках стакана. Он наполнил его водой из-под крана и выпил весь в один прием. Он опустошал второй, когда замер, странно посмотрев на Кроули.

– Кроули, дорогой мой… что случилось вчера ночью? – спросил он, наконец. – Почему я спал на диване?

Тост выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выпрыгнуть, и Кроули был благодарен за этот предлог отвернуться и скрыть выражение своего лица. Он выдавил из себя настолько добродушный смешок, насколько смог.

– А ты как думаешь? – спросил он со смехом, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно и весело.

Демон подхватил тост и, поставив его на столешницу, начал щедро смазывать джемом.

– Мы пошли в паб, ты слишком набрался той водки и настоял на том, чтобы где-то раз двадцать сыграть в дартс. 

– Дартс? – Азирафель был озадачен. – О, боже, я этого не помню вообще.

Кроули резко развернулся лицом к ангелу и сунул тост ему в руки.

– Наверное, это к лучшему, что не помнишь, – откровенно сказал он. – Ты не выиграл ни одного раунда. Это было очень неловко.

Азирафель покраснел, принимая тост.

– А _потом_ , – продолжал выдумывать Кроули, снова отвернувшись, чтобы стереть крошки от тоста со столешницы. – К тому времени, как мы вернулись, ты уже был настолько не в себе, что не стоило и пытаться _тащить_ тебя наверх. Всю дорогу пел «Боже, храни королеву». Тебе повезло, что у нас нет соседей. Ты совсем стал местным, знаешь ли. Этим Наверху было бы стыдно.

– Все так плохо, да?

Кроули повернулся и увидел, что Азирафель был определенно в ужасе и до сих пор держал нетронутый тост.

– Эй, было весело, – легко солгал Кроули, подойдя ближе и похлопав ангела по плечу. – Но все-таки давай-ка мы будет держаться подальше от крепких напитков в будущем? Не хочется, чтобы Берт нас вышвырнул, правда же, а?

– О, боже, – сказал Азирафель, с еще более смущенным – если это только возможно – видом, – Берт.

– О, он нормально отнесся, – быстро сказал Кроули, сделав зарубку на память как можно скорее позвонить бармену и просветить его по поводу новой последовательности событий. – Кроме того, это не худшее, что ты делал в пьяном виде, даже близко нет, уж поверь мне.

Теперь Азирафель снова смотрел на него с испуганным выражением.

– Например?

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, – сказал он тоном человека, которого только что спросили о его самом любимом предмете, и он наслаждается решением, с чего бы начать. – Был тот раз в Афинах, а потом Париж во время революции, и та ночь в Бостоне – вот это правда было нечто… О! А в Москве-то, когда… 

– Ох, забудь, что я спросил, – устало запротестовал ангел.

– Но это было здорово! – радостно воскликнул Кроули, с нежностью вспоминая то происшествие. Это был один из  тех случаев, когда ему удавалось сманить ангела с высот его моральных принципов и подбить на хорошенькую шалость… шапка царя уже никогда не будет прежней…

– Я говорил ему, что он просто все неправильно понял! – запротестовал Азирафель, мысли которого, очевидно, текли в том же направлении.

Кроули хихикнул:

– О, не думаю, что ты что-то мог сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину, ангел. Он так и так собирался тебя повесить.

– Ага… Эй! Так он же и _повесил_ меня! Правда же? Разве не в эту поездку меня развоплотили?

Кроули почесал ухо, припоминая.

– Нет, по-моему, это было позже…

– _Нет_ , это точно было тогда, потому что они поместили картинку этой чертовой шапки на плакатах о казни, – сказал Азирафель вдруг, с укором ткнув пальцем в Кроули. – И _ты_ _сохранил один_.

 Демон расплылся в улыбке и пожал плечами.

– Хорошая была картинка. Память, понимаешь?

– Скорее то, чем можно тыкать мне в лицо весь следующий век, – фыркнул Азирафель. – Рафаил закатила бы истерику, если бы когда-нибудь узнала правду. Я сказал ей, что погиб, помогая жертвам чумы.

– Хех. А я ведь правда сохранил тот плакатик, да? – Кроули углубился в воспоминания. – Эй, а что же с ним стало? Я же не… я что его потерял? – он почесал в затылке. Не в силах ничего припомнить, демон пожал плечами и посмотрел на Азирафеля, у которого было отчетливо виноватое выражение лица. Кроули наклонил голову. – _Ты же не_ … – начал он.

– Возможно, его… э-э… выбросили вместе с мусором…

Кроули громко рассмеялся, замолк, снова засмеялся и подошел одобрительно похлопать ангела по плечу.

– Молодец, ангел. Вот это хитрость. И хранил тайну несколько сотен лет. Я тобой горжусь.

Ангел зарделся.

– Если бы они раньше изобрели переработку…

– Да, да, знаю: ты бы принес пользу планете, – сказал демон, отмахнувшись от слов Азирафеля. – Так или иначе, суть в том, что ты, бывало, творил те еще глупости, когда был пьян. А теперь ешь давай свой тост, пока не остыл.

 

 


	11. О птицах и книгах

Осень сменилась зимой, и вскоре тонкий слой снега укутал маленький коттедж, а мороз протянул узоры паутинок по окнам.

Послеводочный обман Кроули остался нераскрытым, Берт подтвердил идею демона и дошел даже до того, что заверил Азирафеля, что тот проиграл в дартс только потому, что Кроули явно жульничал. Между тем Кроули убедил ангела на время воздержаться от крепких напитков, а Берт продолжал встречать их в пабе догадками об имени Азирафеля (Александр? Аарон?).

Харпер, владелец кафе, снова заходил полюбоваться на книги Азирафеля, и они с ангелом провели столько времени, упарываясь по переплетам пятнадцатого века, что Кроули почувствовал необходимость покинуть дом на пару часов, чтобы спастись от библиофильского духа.

Зима прошла в мареве рождественских украшений и омелы. Ни у Азирафеля, ни у Кроули не было особенного желания отмечать праздник, хотя ангел и порадовался поводу усовершенствовать свои кулинарные навыки, штампуя по несколько дюжин печенек каждый день. В ночь накануне Рождества, когда все остальные жители маленькой деревеньки были дома, машины – на подъездных дорожках, а лица – в окошках, Кроули и Азирафель сидели в своей гостиной и распивали бутылку превосходного красного вина, которую Кроули доставили с континента. Они вспоминали Рождественские ночи из прошлого, оживляя свои воспоминания о многих совместно выпитых бутылках вина в разных уютных тавернах и съёмных комнатах, иногда приправленные злоключениями с участием своенравных людишек или агентов Сверху и Снизу. И, конечно же, было первое Рождество: после особенно бурной ночки в таверне Вифлеема они вдвоем, пьяные, добрались до единственного постоялого двора, который смогли найти, и заняли последнюю комнату. Для них обоих было загадкой, почему их призвали именно в этот город именно в эту ночь, и так загадкой и осталось – до следующего утра, когда половина рая явилась патрулировать улицы в округе неких сеней. Чтобы протащить Кроули с территории, потребовалась немалая ловкость.

Азирафель продолжил свои странные наблюдения за птицами, не всегда находя время, чтобы полюбоваться на них, но следя, чтобы в кормушке постоянно были зерна, пока зима не сошла на нет и медленно не превратилась в весну.

Холодные моросящие дожди приветствовали первые тюльпаны Азирафеля, которые за одну ночь пробили темную почву, развернув сочные зелёные листья.

Кроули предложил свои услуги, чтобы заставить цветы расти ещё более обильно, но Азирафель наотрез отказал ему и даже предупредил, что, если он хоть пальцем тронет сад, его ждут суровые последствия.

Единственным пятном на всей их жизни был, несомненно, отец Гилберт, который нарисовался у них на пороге однажды, улыбаясь и читая стихи из Библии. Очевидно, Кроули недостаточно ясно выразился в первый раз, когда велел ему идти лесом, и теперь он довольно грубо захлопнул дверь перед носом викария, прежде чем тот успел договорить: «Не бойся, ибо я с тобою».

Если забыть о надоедливых священниках, Кроули заметил, что он постепенно проникался идеей жизни в Мидфартинге. Он успешно избавился от тысячелетней привычки по щелчку творить магией все, чего ему захочется, и вместо этого записывал или составлял мысленный список того, что потом нужно будет купить в деревне или заказать по одному из дюжины каталогов, которые вечно скапливались у двери.

Несмотря на то, о чем проговорился Азирафель той ночью под воздействием водки, ангел, похоже, приспосабливался так же хорошо, как и Кроули. Азирафель усовершенствовал многие из блюд, которым научился от жителей деревни за зиму, и у Кроули даже было несколько любимых. Демон выучил имя почтальона (Оскар Эль-Амин) и однажды поймал себя на том, что болтает с ним о состоянии сада, пока Азирафеля не было дома.

А ангел чаще отсутствовал, чем был дома в последнее время. Между походами за покупками, чаем с новыми знакомыми и работой в магазинчике на углу Кроули видел Азирафеля, только когда тот ухаживал за цветами, готовил или читал книгу. Отчего у Кроули оставалось чудовищно много свободного времени.

Часть его он пытался проводить, таскаясь за ангелом хвостом, но демон был способен вынести лишь ограниченное количество чая и вежливых разговоров. Многие из людей, к которым Азирафель ходил в гости, в самом деле были довольно милыми – невыносимо милыми, да, но с хорошим чувством юмора или, по крайней мере, добрым сердцем, когда дело касалось печенья и конфет. Но Кроули – даже если забыть о его демонической природе – никогда не любил светской болтовни ради светской болтовни.

Так что он попробовал вместо этого ходить хвостом по магазинам. Он так и так это делал время от времени: выходил иногда сам, чтобы закупиться продуктами, если ангел был занят, или если ему особенно не терпелось вылезти из коттеджа. Но первые походы были... интересны. У Азирафеля, разумеется, был длиннющий список, который включал замороженную курицу, лук, всякие крутые сорта сыра. Кроули, в отличие от него, прогуливался по рядам с закусками и сладостями, хватая все, что манило привлекательным сочетанием мороженого и шоколада или соли и специй. Азирафель поднимал бровь в немом осуждении и извинялся перед молодой женщиной-кассиром за подростковые вкусы демона.

Тяга к нездоровой пище в конце концов исчерпала себя, хотя и не из-за того что негативно сказывалась на фигуре демона. На самом деле, Кроули казалось, что он даже немного похудел. Азирафель, между тем, бросал на него хмурые взгляды, уплетая салат за салатом. Таково одно из преимуществ бессмертия: можно не заботиться о подсчитывании калорий. Но в итоге, сахар и соль стали невыносимы, и Кроули понял, что может не меньше удовольствия получить от куска хорошо приготовленной рыбы.

Некоторое время демон ходил за Азирафелем даже к нему на работу, в магазин на углу. В основном так бывало, когда ангел уходил работать, а Кроули скучал от безделья. Иногда он пытался найти, чем развлечь себя в коттедже, но обычно сдавался и шел вместо этого гулять. Он все еще регулярно обходил периметр деревни, хотя ничто ни разу не всколыхнуло эфир. Спустя какое-то время эти обходы перестали восприниматься как патрулирование территории и стали, скорее, просто успокаивающими прогулками, хотя Кроули все же бдительно присматривался к горизонту.   

Но его прогулки безошибочно приводили его назад в деревню и к маленькому магазинчику на углу. И в этом случае он всегда забредал внутрь под предлогом того, что надо купить мухобойку или мяту. Азирафель всегда лучезарно улыбался ему, когда он входил, хотя Кроули еще не решил, происходило ли это, оттого что ангел был рад его видеть, или же оттого что он просто был обязан улыбаться всем потенциальным покупателям. Иногда Азирафель сидел за прилавком и читал книгу, а иной раз – заполнял полки, смахивал пыль с товаров или подсчитывал оставшиеся вещи для инвентаризации. Они ненадолго усаживались поболтать или Кроули помогал ангелу с его делами. Азирафель всегда благодарил его, когда он это делал, хотя, в конце концов, он высказал предположение, что, возможно, демону просто самому нужна работа.

Кроули поначалу отметал эту идею – какая работа может найтись в подобном месте для такого, как он? – но в словах Азирафеля был смысл. У него не было зацепок относительно того, как Поднять ангела, и, хотя он все еще был решительно настроен это сделать, он временно находился в тупике. Кроме того, если не произойдет ничего внезапного, в Азирафеле достаточно жизненных сил на сорок лет. Оказалось, что сорок лет все-таки довольно большой срок: прошло еще всего несколько месяцев, а уже казалось, будто они пробыли в Мидфартиге целые десятилетия.

Вероятно, влияло и то, что они никогда не выходили за пределы щита, которым Адам закрыл деревню, из-за чего в каком-то смысле казалось, что весь остальной мир вообще не существует. Лондон, Индия, Америка – все они были такими далекими, такими нездешними, что казались несущественными. Хотя Кроули и владел впечатляющими знаниями о международной политике и экономике, теперь, когда ничто не питало его интерес, он чувствовал, как этот интерес в нем тает. Вместо этого Азирафель учил его печь тортики, а один раз даже объяснил, как понять, что редкая книга является подлинной.

Это был совершенно не тот образ жизни, который он вел последние шесть тысяч лет, но в данном случае «другой» не обязательно означало «неприятный».

Это была идиллия в каком-то смысле. Когда ни Сверху, ни Снизу на них не давили, чтобы они выполняли их Богом-посланные задания, ангел и демон могли, наконец, сбросить маски своих должностей. Хотя Азирафель все ещё был гораздо более чудесным человеком, чем большинство тех, кого когда-либо встречал Кроули, демон уже много недель не видел, чтобы он спас хотя бы кошку с дерева. А Кроули... что ж, самое демоническое, что он сделал за последние дни – это перемешал этикетки у бакалейщика. Низкосортное зло, конечно: достаточное, чтобы не дать ему размякнуть, но ничего похожего на то, чем он занимался в прошлом. Без ада, дышащего в затылок и без рая в случае Азирафеля...

Это была странного рода свобода.

Поэтому однажды после одной такой прогулки Кроули прошёл мимо магазина на углу и вместо этого завернул в свежеотремонтированный офис мистера Джеймисона, местного банкира Мидфартинга. Кроули представился, потребовал поговорить лично с мистером Джеймисоном, прочитал озадаченному банкиру волнующую лекцию о неподобающих операциях в бизнесе и рассказал ему о шести в высшей степени нелегальных способах, которыми он мог бы повысить свои доходы. Его наняли на месте.

Рабочая жизнь не оправдывала ожиданий, но это было лучше, чем следовать тенью за Азирафелем весь день или сидеть в коттедже, в сотый раз задаваясь вопросом, как Поднять ангела. Большую часть времени он проводил, читая банковские договоры, добавляя незаметные, но невероятно важные слова тут и там и выстраивая непроницаемую юридическую защиту на случай, если недовольный клиент решит подать на них в суд. Благодаря этим хитроумным добавлениям к маркетинговой стратегии банка, займы казались очень привлекательными, и вскоре новые клиенты стали подкатывать из близлежащих деревень и более густонаселенных центров, располагавшихся неподалеку. Мистер Джеймисон называл его продавцом змеиного жира (беззлобно). Кроули говорил, что раньше он работал в пиаре. Ему повысили зарплату в первую же неделю работы.

Им едва ли нужно было больше денег: Кроули сотворил значительную сумму для себя и Азирафеля, когда они поселились здесь, и припрятал ее в _надежный_ банк. Но это помогло им построить более правдоподобную историю и дало очевидный источник доходов. Если жители деревеньки могли предположить, что Азирафель провел свои юные годы, занимая какой-то крутой пост в Лондоне, а потом рано ушел в отставку и поселился в деревне, то Кроули по виду было явно тридцать с хвостиком. Иногда люди задавали вопросы, и следовало смешаться с окружением как можно лучше – тем меньше разговоров пойдет о них и тем меньше они привлекут ненужного внимания. Было невозможно узнать, насколько сильно их хотят поймать Наверху и Внизу, и невозможно было узнать, как долго они будут искать. Кроули сомневался, что Внизу все еще ужасно интересуются его местонахождением: они, возможно даже предположили, что он был убит в бою. Наверху, однако же… Выводы Азирафеля о ситуации были единственной доступной Кроули информацией, и, если он прав, они могут искать годами. Даже десятилетиями. Веками.

Но ни библиофильские наклонности Азирафеля, ни хитроумные финансовые операции Кроули не привлекли к маленькой деревеньке ничьего внимания, кроме прошедшей мимо грозы.

Маятник старых часов продолжал качаться взад-вперед, сломался и был починен и продолжил болтаться туда-сюда. Весна потеплела в лето и похолодала в осень, и Азирафель посадил крокусы вместе с тюльпанами.

Кроули на какое-то время занялся дистанционной биржевой торговлей, но хобби быстро наскучило ему, и он вернулся к грубым замечаниям в адрес местного священника. К его досаде, отец Гилберт, похоже, решил, что у демона просто таким образом выражается дружелюбность, и он продолжал звать их с Азирафелем на рыбалку.

У Берта заканчивались имена, начинающиеся на «А», и он начал расспрашивать ангела о все более иностранных вариантах, включая несколько на кириллице.

В ту весну птицы вернулись в деревню во всей красе, и их больше, чем обычно садилось на маленькую кормушку Азирафеля, чтобы клевать разбросанные там для них зерна. Ангел любил сидеть во дворе перед цветочным садом, когда была хорошая погода, наблюдая, как они парят туда-сюда, окликая друг друга. Маленькая частица Кроули очень хотела вставить какую-нибудь плоскую шутку по поводу этого хобби, но каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, чтобы это сделать, слова застревали у него в горле. Он редко видел ангела таким умиротворенным.

Поэтому он очень удивился, когда однажды, вернувшись из банка, увидел, что Азирафель стоит на лужайке, яростно дергая шест, держащий скворечник. Дюжина птиц носилась и пикировала вокруг него с пронзительными возгласами.

– Зира, – сказал Кроули, скорее от потрясения, чем из-за чего-то еще.

Азирафель бросил через плечо взгляд на демона, как раз в тот момент, когда шест высвободился из земли. Ангел казался несчастным и разозленным, щёки раскраснелись, а поза была напряженной. Он вернулся к скворечнику, а Кроули поспешил по дорожке, ведущей к дому.

Азирафель крепче вцепился в шест и яростно рванул его дальше, таща вместе с ним комья земли.

Одна из птиц нырнула близко к нему, и Азирафель резко обернулся и заорал на нее без слов, замахнувшись на надоедливую птаху выкорчеванным скворечником. Он был слишком медлителен, и птицы только раскричались громче, кружа вокруг него смерчами хлопающих крыльев.

– Азирафель! – окликнул Кроули, подойдя ближе и стараясь, чтобы его было слышно за птичьими криками.

– Нет, нет, _нет_ и все! – кричал Азирафель, его голос набирал силу. Кроули не знал точно, обращается ли он к нему или к птицам: он все еще размахивал кормушкой на шесте туда-сюда, как топором, разгоняя птиц, которые тут же, как одна, поднялись и устремились вверх. – Прочь! Просто _улетайте уже_ к чертям! – кричал им вслед ангел, когда они, кружа, рванулись в небо в вихре крыльев и перьев.

Когда они улетели, Азирафель остановил раскачивающийся скворечник, тяжело дыша. Кроули остался, где стоял, на безопасном расстоянии от примитивного оружия. Азирафель некоторое время стоял неподвижно, глядя в землю, а потом задрожал.

Кроули в замешательстве сделал шаг к нему.

– Зира… – начал он осторожно, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте.

Ангел резко взглянул на него, и Кроули прочел гнев, досаду и что-то похожее на боль в его глазах, прежде чем он быстро отвернулся. Еще сильней схватив шест со скворечником, Азирафель наполовину пошел, наполовину побежал через лужайку и исчез за углом коттеджа.

Кроули глядел ему вслед. Демон пошел было вперед, намереваясь последовать за ангелом, когда услышал слабый, тонкий писк. Демон замер и оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь определить, откуда донесся звук. Слабый крик повторился мгновение спустя – какое-то дрожащее восклицание. Оно доносилось со стороны коттеджа.

Кроули развернулся и пошел к их маленькому каменному дому, передняя дверь которого была распахнута настежь. Он неуверенно вошел внутрь и снова услышал писк – на сей раз еще более слабый. Его сопровождал тихий шорох.

Демон моментально насторожился, автоматически оглядевшись в поисках оружия. Азирафель явно увидел что-то, что сильно его расстроило. Кроули осторожно прошел в гостиную и сделал всего несколько шагов, когда понял, откуда доносился  шум.

Что-то маленькое и темное шевелилось в очаге камина. Кроули приблизился к нему, заметив по пути книгу в кожаном переплете, лежавшую страницами вниз на полу, и завитки дыма, все еще поднимавшиеся от камина, который, очевидно, недавно потушили.

Кроули прошел мимо книги и, присев на корточки на полу у очага, тяжело вздохнул.

– Ох, Зира, – тихо проговорил он.

В камине, пища и слабо трепыхаясь, лежал черный дрозд. Он был совсем взрослый, с размахом крыльев чуть больше фута. Или, по крайней мере, у него был бы такой размах крыльев. Птица была от клюва до коготков покрыта темной сажей с точками горящих красным огоньков. Похоже, бедняжка влетела в трубу и застряла там на какое-то время, прежде чем смогла упасть в камин.

Кроули легко представил сцену: Азирафель сидел в кресле, мирно читая одну из своих книг, когда вдруг раздались громкие крики и стук. Потом бедная птица, должно быть, перекатилась из пламени зажженного камина в очаг, все еще надеясь улететь. Азирафель наверняка пытался спасти птицу – он бросил книгу и потушил огонь – но потом осознал еще кое-что о несчастной птице.

В какой-то момент своего падения в трубу она, должно быть слишком близко задела маховыми перьями пламя. Глядя на истерзанное существо теперь, Кроули понимал, почему Азирафель так отреагировал: крылья дрозда почти полностью сгорели. Всего пара изуродованных перьев осталась на обуглившихся костях. Птица все еще боролась за жизнь, слабо хлопая искалеченными крыльями в попытках подняться на ноги и едва вскрикивая.

Кроули посмотрел на птицу, и его захлестнула очень недемоническая волна сострадания. Он протянул руку, уже собрав на кончиках пальцев достаточное количество магии для небольшого чуда. Но, когда он приблизился к птице, она повернула свою испачканную сажей головку к нему. Долгое мгновение она спокойно смотрела на него единственным желтым глазом. Кроули заколебался, пальцы замерли всего в нескольких сантиметрах.

Потом птица попробовала взмахнуть крыльями еще один последний раз, опустила головку на пепел и затихла.

Кроули глядел на нее в ужасе, пальцы с целебной магией почти касались обугленных перьев. Спустя долгую минуту он сглотнул и отвел руку.

Было очень тихо. Единственным звуком был ровный стук часов на стене. Кроули медленно протянул руку и взял искалеченную обгоревшую птицу. Он встал и снова вышел на улицу. Азирафеля нигде не было видно, но в земле, откуда ангел с силой вырвал скворечник, зияла внушительных размеров темная дыра.

Кроули осторожно прошел туда, где начинали проклевываться тюльпаны ангела, а между ними дали побеги крокусы. Демон присел, положил дрозда на траву рядом с собой и сотворил совок, которым аккуратно очертил круг на мягкой земле. Стараясь не повредить корни заботливо выращенных Азирафелем цветов, он снял целый слой растений вместе с окружавшей их корни землей, использовав хорошую дозу магии, чтобы сохранить весь блок целым. Затем он обхватил совок покрепче и начал раскапывать ямку глубже, ссыпая землю на лужайку.

Когда он углубился более чем на тридцать сантиметров, он отложил совок и осторожно потянулся туда, где рядом с ним на траве лежали обгоревшие останки несчастного дрозда. Обернув то, что осталось от крыльев птицы, вокруг ее тела, Кроули бережно опустил ее на дно ямы, вырытой им в мягкой земле. Он помедлил мгновение, глядя вниз на тельце бедного создания. Он слегка вздрогнул и начал ссыпать землю обратно в яму, говоря себе, что сходства между дроздом и Азирафелем ничего не значат.

Совсем ничего.

Когда Кроули закончил заполнять ямку, он аккуратно положил на место кусок дерна с корнями и цветами, который снял ранее. Он сделал так, что совок снова испарился и направил немного магии в траву, очистив ее от рассыпанных крошек земли и пригладив цветы, которые он потревожил. Все казалось нетронутым.

Кроули встал и некоторое время смотрел вниз на безобидную маленькую клумбу. Затем он стряхнул странную меланхолию, которая на него нашла, и вернулся в дом. Он почистил камин, убедился, что огонь как следует потушен и поднял книгу Азирафеля с пола, закрыв ее и положив на сиденье кресла ангела.

Некоторое время он нерешительно стоял в гостиной, глядя во все еще открытую дверь. Азирафель до сих пор не вернулся.

Кроули раздумывал в течение долгой минуты, а потом повернулся и пошел в кухню. Время близилось к ужину. Он порылся в шкафчиках и нашел все ингредиенты для пасты «три сыра» с брокколи, которую Азирафель очень любил.

Он накрыл на стол и почти приготовил пасту, начиная с тревогой задумываться, вернется ли ангел, когда со стороны входной двери раздался шум.

Кроули высунул голову из кухни и с облегчением увидел Азирафеля, неуверенно стоявшего в дверях. Демон быстро протянул руку, чтобы выключить плиту под пастой и вышел в гостиную.

– Привет, ангел, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал естественно, но не слишком радостно.

Азирафель вздрогнул, окинув его взглядом. Кроули понял, что он смотрит на камин, а угол дивана загораживает обзор с того места, где он застыл у двери. Ангел неуверенно облизнул губы.

– Здравствуй, мой дорогой, – сказал он, и его голос прозвучал слишком слабо в тишине, тоньше, чем обычно.

– Ужин почти готов, – сообщил Кроули, не зная, что еще сказать.

Азирафель кивнул с отсутствующим видом, скользнув взглядом туда, где ему было не видно камин, и не пошевелился.

– Я обо всем позаботился, – сказал Кроули, почувствовав, в чем была проблема. – Теперь все хорошо.

Азирафель медленно кивнул, снова посмотрев на Кроули и на этот раз встретившись с ним взглядом. Ангел сделал несколько шагов к нему и прошел полпути до кухни, после чего остановился и искоса глянул на камин. Выражение грустного облегчения мелькнуло на его лице, когда он увидел, что очаг был пуст.

Кроули обеспокоенно поджал губы, юркнув обратно в кухню. Он снова поставил пасту готовиться и начал добавлять необходимые специи, переворачивая кусочки брокколи деревянной ложкой, чтобы они потушились равномерно.

Мгновение спустя он увидел, что Азирафель застыл в дверях кухни. Кроули посмотрел на него, отметив тревожный взгляд ангела.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Азирафель слегка шмыгнул носом.

– Ага, – сказал он все так же тихо. – Прости за то, что сейчас было, – продолжал он чуть более окрепшим голосом. – Я не… я ничего не соображал.

– Ничего, – сказал Кроули, тыкая макаронину кончиком ложки, но даже не видя ее.

Повисло долгое нерешительное молчание, во время которого они оба просто смотрели вниз на тихонько шкварчащую пасту, Кроули продолжал проверять кусочки, не обращая особенного внимания.

– С тобой этого не случится, Зира, – сказал, наконец, Кроули, не отрывая глаз от брокколи. – Я найду способ Поднять тебя.

– Я знаю, – сказал Азирафель через мгновение. – Я знаю.

Кроули кивнул и через секунду резко переключился в менее тактичный режим, стащив пасту с конфорки и выключив плиту.

– Ты не мог бы достать нам чего-нибудь выпить, ангел? Спасибо, – сказал он, лавируя с горячей сковородой мимо Азирафеля.

Он чувствовал взгляд ангела на себе всю дорогу от кухни, но когда он повернулся, в спокойных глазах Азирафеля он увидел только благодарность, нежность и след чего-то более печального.

 

~~***~~

Весна сменилась летом, следом осень  переняла бразды правления, после чего недолго факел несла зима, и, прежде чем Кроули успел заметить, снова пришла весна. Птицы еще несколько месяцев продолжали прилетать в коттедж, но вскоре, похоже, поняли, что источник бесплатной еды больше был недоступен, и продолжили свой путь. Азирафель больше никогда не наблюдал за птицами. Кроули установил сетчатый экран на верху трубы, просто на всякий случай, и еще один – у очага.

Ангел проводил больше времени за чтением – или, по крайней мере, он делал это до того, как Кроули поймал его на том, что он наклоняется так близко к книге, что его нос почти касается страниц.

– Э-э, что ты делаешь? – спросил демон, резко затормозив под часами с маятником.

Азирафель поднял голову и покраснел.

– Ничего, – ответил он тоном, который вовсе не помог доказать его невиновность.

Кроули подавил смешок.

– Ищешь скрытые послания? – пошутил он. – Может быть, если точка над i больше похожа на квадрат, чем на круг, это значит, что Миссия Библиофил началась, – и более серьезным тоном добавил. – Попробуй с лупой.

Азирафель снова покраснел, и Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него, но остановился на этом.

После этого странного диалога Азирафель стал больше времени проводить, ухаживая за садом, что Кроули объяснял больше сезонными причинами, чем тем, что что-то не так.

Однако позже на той же неделе Кроули вошел в гостиную и обнаружил Азирафеля, который в беспокойстве тасовал нечто похожее на колоду карточек.

Ангел поднял глаза, когда Кроули вошел.

– О, дорогой мой, ты не поможешь мне кое с чем?

Кроули пожал плечами и подошел ближе.

– Конечно. Что такое?

– Можешь их подержать? – ангел протянул ему пачку карточек. Кроули взял их и просмотрел колоду: каждая карточка содержала всего одно короткое простое слово, написанное черным маркером аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком Азирафеля. Слова были несколько дюймов в высоту, и каждое занимало все пространство карточки. Кроули посмотрел на ангела с подозрением.

– Встань вон там, – направил его Азирафель, указав на дальний конец комнаты. Кроули поднял на него глаза, но сделал, как он велел. – Теперь пролистай карточки, выбери одну наугад и подними впереди остальных, чтобы я мог ее видеть.

Кроули, чувствуя себя так, будто он принимал участие в каком-то странном эксперименте, пролистал пачку карточек и вытащил одну случайную. На ней было написано _«ВЕТЕР»_ заглавными буквами. Пожав плечами в ответ на свои мысли, демон поднял карточку перед собой, повернувшись к Азирафелю.

Ангел посмотрел на нее.

– Ладно, – сказал Азирафель через секунду, делая пометку на листе бумаги, лежавшем у локтя. – А теперь сделай шаг мне навстречу и выбери другую карточку.

– Зачем это все? – спросил Кроули, делая шаг вперед и доставая новую карточку.

– Я скажу тебе через минутку, – ответил Азирафель, прищуриваясь на карточку в руке демона. – Ладно, теперь еще один шаг и еще одна карточка.

Они проделали это еще около десятка раз, пока Кроули не оказался всего в метре от ангела.

– Ладно, спасибо, – сказал Азирафель, протянув руку, чтобы забрать карточки у Кроули.

Демон с любопытством наклонил голову, отдавая их, и подглядел в листок, на котором Азирафель что-то писал. Он содержал два кривоватых списка цифр.

– Так в чем дело?

Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел вниз на карточки у себя в руках, перетасовывая их в замешательстве. Он вытащил одну и повернул ее лицом к Кроули.

– Что здесь написано? – спросил он.

Кроули взглянул на нее.

– Рыба.

Азирафель перевернул ее лицом к себе. Он опустил взгляд на нее и снова вздохнул. Он казался слегка встревоженным.

– Зира, в чем дело?

Азирафель не отрывал глаз от карточки.

– Мне кажется, я теряю зрение.

Кроули моргнул, глядя на него.

– Что?

Ангел снова посмотрел на него.

– Ничего серьезного, – быстро сказал он. – Но я больше не вижу то, что вблизи. Эта карточка, – он указал на карточку, которую держал в руке, ту, что с надписью _«РЫБА»_. – Я не могу ее прочитать. По крайней мере, не вблизи. Она просто как бы расплывается. Я могу сказать, что это надпись, и могу сказать, что это мой почерк, но прочитать это я не могу. Я делал заметки, – он указал на листок бумаги у локтя. – Пытался выяснить, где именно оно падает. Не похоже, что я могу прочитать то, что находится в метре от моего лица, – губы ангела изогнулись в иронической улыбке. – Это происходило постепенно в течение последнего года, я полагаю. Я сначала не замечал, но я больше не могу читать – слова просто слишком маленькие.

Кроули уставился на него.

– Значит, у тебя… что? Дальнозоркость?

За шесть тысяч лет разных воплощений у него ни разу не было зрения хуже идеальной единицы. Причиной этого, однако же, были странные отношения между ангелами и демонами и их воплощениями. Кто-то однажды написал, что глаза – это зеркало души, и это было особенно верно, когда дело касалось сверхъестественных существ – и дьявольских, и божественных. В каждом воплощении у Азирафеля никогда не было иных глаз, кроме этих поразительных льдисто-голубых, а у Кроули всегда были желтые глаза змеи. То, что у ангела упало зрение сейчас… это была отчетливо человеческая проблема.

– Технически – нет, – сказал Азирафель. – Дальнозоркость вызывает легкая деформация глазного яблока. Нет, очевидно, такое случается со многими людьми: я разговаривал об этом с Бертом, – Азирафель посмотрел на него ровным взглядом, и Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что, может быть, он был в состоянии сделать это только потому, что демон стоял в нескольких метрах от него. Ангел слабо улыбнулся ему. – Похоже, мои года идут.

Кроули продолжал безмолвно таращиться на него.

– Старость, Кроули. Люди в старости теряют способность фокусировать взгляд на предметах, находящихся вблизи. Видимо, мне нужны очки.

Что-то начинало доходить до Кроули. Он преодолел расстояние между ними и положил ладонь на плечо ангела.

– Не думаю, что это сработает, мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель, хотя Кроули уже начал вливать магию в ангела, особенно концентрируясь на глазах Азирафеля.

Когда он отступил, Азирафель поморгал несколько раз. Потом покачал головой:

– Ничего.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Нельзя вылечить от старости, дорогой мой, – терпеливо объяснил Азирафель. – Если бы меня ослепило или я подхватил бы инфекцию или вроде того, тогда конечно… Но нельзя излечить то, что естественно.

Кроули что-то пробормотал себе под нос и отступил в замешательстве.

– И… что теперь? – тоненький голосок на задворках сознания говорил ему, что это было начало конца.

Азирафель пожал плечами.

– Вызвать окулиста, наверное. По всей видимости, это одна из тех досадных мелочей, с которыми люди разобрались довольно практично. Я куплю очки, и все будет в порядке.

Кроули беззвучно кивнул, а потом вдруг понял, что Азирафель, возможно, не видит его.

– Хорошо, – быстро сказал он.

Азирафель усмехнулся, глядя на него.

– Я все еще тебя вижу, знаешь ли, – сказал он. – Я _не настолько_ ослеп.

Кроули почувствовал, что покраснел, непонятно отчего.

– Но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, поискать в справочнике окулиста, который придет на дом? Скажи ему, что я страдаю агорафобией, но очень богат – должно сработать.

Новенькие блестящие очки Азирафеля приехали меньше, чем через две недели. Это были самые обыкновенные очки, и их нужно было носить для чтения и рассматривания предметов, находящихся ближе, чем в полутора метрах. Окулист заявил, что ангел все еще отлично видит на расстоянии, и объяснил, что почти всем людям нужны очки в пожилом возрасте. Он предложил заодно осмотреть и глаза Кроули, пока он здесь, но демон отказался, устояв перед искушением глянуть на доктора поверх солнечных очков, которые он надел специально для этого случая (он привык использовать простенькое заклинание, которое действовало как этакий мираж и придавало его глазам человеческий вид, хотя Азирафель убедил его снимать его, когда они были вдвоем).

Сперва Азирафель взял очки по меньшей мере с осторожной подозрительностью, что было немного странно, учитывая, что это изначально была его идея. Но как только он надел их на нос, он широко улыбнулся  и тут же начал разглядывать все вокруг в мельчайших подробностях, начиная с рисунка стола рядом с ним.

– Ого, я много потерял, – проговорил Азирафель с легким любопытством, проведя пальцами по поверхности. – Вокруг столько… деталей, – потом ангел поднял голову и начал ходить кругами, исследуя каждый уголок гостиной с величайшим интересом. Кроули радостно и удивленно наблюдал, как Азирафель подошел к книжной полке, вытащил первый попавшийся том и открыл его. Ангел, казалось, прямо-таки светится от удовольствия, внимательно просматривая страницу, приподнимая и опуская очки для сравнения.

Кроули понял, что тоже улыбается, спокойно прислонясь к дверному косяку кухни. Ангел перелистывал страницу, когда щебет звонка раздался со стороны бедра демона.

Кроули слегка вздрогнул и выудил из кармана свой мобильный. Он был очень тонким и представлял собой последнее слово в технике, когда был куплен пару лет назад.

Демон, нахмурившись, посмотрел на звенящее устройство. Это был его личный-преличный телефон, и всего лишь горстка людей на планете знала номер, главным образом – ангел, в настоящий момент исследующий обложку книги в кожаном переплете, не более чем в четырех метрах от него.

Кроули помрачнел и, откинув крышку, поднес мобильный к уху, повернулся и ушел в кухню.

– Алло? – сказал он осторожно.

– Кроули? – голос был женский.

Демон нахмурился, пытаясь определить, кто говорил.

– Да, кто…

– Это Анафема. Я читала книгу Агнес, и, мне кажется, я кое-что нашла.


	12. Прекрасные и Точные Пророчества

Кроули почувствовал, что крепче вцепился в телефон.

– Что это? Что _именно_? Вообще-то, погоди, дай я возьму ручку.

– Мы с Ньютом думаем, что это как-то связано с вами, – сказала Анафема, а Кроули в это время поспешил обратно в гостиную, махая рукой Азирафелю в попытках привлечь его внимание. Он изобразил, будто пишет в воздухе и быстро указал на телефон.

Ангел нахмурился, кивнул, отложил книгу, которую рассматривал, и начал копаться в куче бумаг на столе в поисках чистого листа и ручки.

– Вы не названы по имени, но я не знаю, что ещё это могло бы означать. Хотя, возможно, речь о том, что произойдёт через сто лет, и мы просто ещё не знаем, – продолжала Анафема. – И там всего четыре строчки.

– Ничего, просто скажи нам, что у тебя есть, и мы этим займёмся, – сказал Кроули, взяв бумагу и ручку, которые протянул ему Азирафель, и расстелив листок на столе. Он переложил телефон к другому уху и наклонил голову, придерживая мобильный плечом. – Валяй.

– «Тотъ тлѣнный духъ въ огнѣ сіянья Палъ», – прочитала Анафема. – «И станетъ паки тѣмъ чем был. Ибо да обратити вспять Паденьѣ, Онъ долженъ истинно жалѣть».

Кроули, царапавший все это на листе бумаги, почувствовал, как кончик ручки замер на самом последнем _ь_.

– Мы с Ньютом подумали... Раз Азирафель теперь человек, он смертный, так? Значит, может быть, он и есть «тлѣнный духъ».

– Ага, – сказал Кроули, на самом деле не слушая, а глядя вниз на четыре короткие строчки, выведенные чернилами. Азирафель читал их, заглядывая ему через плечо и стоя совершенно неподвижно.

– Нет, – поправился он, заметив, что сказала Анафема. – Ну, может быть, – допустил он через один удар сердца. – Но это работает не так. У людей не смертные души. У них жизни, заканчивающиеся смертью. Это разные вещи. У ангелов смертные души и вечные жизни. Поэтому, если убить ангела или демона – и сделать это как следует – они просто... умирают... – Кроули затих, глядя вниз на свой собственный корявый почерк. – Погоди, Агнес же писала на староанглийском?

– Да, – сказала Анафема. – Хочешь точную орфографию?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Кроули потянулся, чтобы поудобнее взять телефон, зажатый между ухом и плечом, и Азирафель схватил его, нагнув голову ближе и держа его так, чтобы им обоим было слышно.

– Первая строчка, – начала Анафема и повторила все четыре стиха, на этот раз проговаривая все по буквам и слушая, как Кроули повторяет ей их, иногда – с исправлениями Азирафеля, пока они не удостоверились, что записали все правильно.– Спасибо большое, – сказал Кроули, когда они закончили, забрав мобильный у Азирафеля и оставив ангела одного разглядывать бумагу. – Дай нам знать, если найдёшь ещё что-нибудь.

– Есть ещё кое-что, – сказала Анафема. – Строчка идёт сразу после этих. Я не могу сказать, относится ли она к этому фрагменту или это начало следующего: ритм стихов и формат одинаковый.

– Что там? – спросил Кроули.

Последовала короткая пауза, прежде чем Анафема ответила:

– Опять же, я не уверена, – сказала она. – Но тут говорится: «И смерть придетъ, гдѣ лилій цвѣтъ».

Кроули молчал.

– Я буду держать это в уме, – сказал он, наконец. – Спасибо ещё раз. Передай от нас привет Ньюту.

– Непременно, – сказала она. – Как вы там вообще поживаете?

Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля, который прищурился на бумагу и переворачивал её вверх ногами и задом наперёд, по видимости, в поисках какого-то скрытого кода. Он почувствовал, как приподнялся уголок его губ.

– Просто отлично, – сказал он, и очень удивился, поняв, что это было правдой.

– Дайте нам знать, если вам что-то понадобится, – сказала она.

– Конечно, – ответил Кроули. – Еще раз спасибо. Пока.

Демон повесил трубку, мысли все еще не отпускал отзвук слов «И смерть придетъ, гдѣ лилій цвѣтъ».

– Отличные новости, – заявил Кроули, отодвинув подальше оставшиеся сомнения. – Он снова подошел к Азирафелю, опустив глаза на маленький квадратик текста, где каждая буква была тщательно прописана. – «Тот тленный дух в огне сиянья Пал. И станет снова тем, чем был», – прочитал Кроули.  – Что ж, это явно ты. Не знаю, назвал бы я твои горящие крылья «огнем сиянья», но таково уж видение художника. А потом, вот _тут_ … – Кроули услышал, что его голос слегка подпрыгнул вверх от возбуждения. – «Ибо чтоб обратить вспять Паденье, Он должен истинно жалеть». _Вот_ , как ты Поднимешься. Почувствовав истинное раскаяние. – Кроули просиял, глядя на ангела. – Это легко! Ты просто должен пожалеть об этом.

Азирафель странно на него посмотрел, и Кроули вдруг осознал, что ангел даже близко не обрадован этим так, как он сам.

– Ой, да ладно, в чем дело? – спросил Кроули, чувствуя, как его возбуждение сдувается. – Я думал, ты хочешь Подняться?

Азирафель, нахмурившись, поднял руку и почесал загривок.

– Хочу, – сказал он, но его голос звучал не так уверенно, как хотелось бы Кроули. – Просто… – ангел затих.

– Что? – надавил Кроули. – Это исправит твое зрение, – он показал на очки Азирафеля. – Ты снова станешь бессмертным. Сможешь творить чудеса. Вернешь свои крылья.

На лице Азирафеля промелькнула тоска, полная хрупкой надежды.

– Всего чуточка раскаяния, – сказал Кроули. – Тебя же не просят кого-нибудь убить.

Лицо Азирафеля тут же опустилось, и ангел сделал нерешительные полшага назад.

– Я не уверен… – начал он. – Возможно, это означает что-то другое.

Кроули посмотрел на строчки, а потом снова – на Азирафеля. Ему все казалось кристально ясным.

– Ну, мы сначала попробуем раскаяние. Извинение, может? – он выжидательно посмотрел на ангела.

Азирафель увидел его взгляд и коротко рассмеялся.

– Ты не Поднимешь меня за один день, дорогой мой, – сказал он, хотя его голос был напряженным. – Ты помнишь, что я сделал, чтобы Пасть. Я _убивал_ … – Азирафель смолк. – Это был большой поступок, Кроули, – вместо этого сказал он. – И в довершение этого, я нарушил почти все существующие правила. Я спас пленника, – он указал на Кроули. – Одного из _Врагов_ , и это… это _серьезно_ , Кроули. Я не думаю, что _извинение_ поможет.

Кроули нахмурился, но в словах ангела был смысл.

– Ну, ладно, тогда что, по-твоему, ты должен сделать?

– Как предположение, – медленно начал Азирафель. Он посмотрел на Кроули с болью в лице. – Вернуть тебя для начала.

Кроули открыл рот и застыл, его мысли понеслись со страшной скоростью и дошли до перегрузки. На мгновение он снова оказался в той ненавистной камере на Небесах, пригвожденный к стене: его крылья дрожали, сердце колотилось, дыхание прерывалось,  он всхлипывал без слез, отчаянно молясь хотя бы о милосердии смерти.

Он почувствовал ладонь на своем плече, и голос Азирафеля сказал:

– Но этого не случится.

Кроули сглотнул и посмотрел на ангела, вытаскивая себя из внезапно нахлынувшего приступа паники. В глазах Азирафеля было беспокойство, и он знал, что ангел говорил серьезно.

– Ладно, – дрожащим голосом сказал Кроули. – Может… может, не обязательно нужно что-то настолько крупное, – в его словах зазвучала нотка надежды. – Я хочу сказать, ты не можешь обратить вспять все, что сделал… ты не можешь вернуть ангелов, которых ты убил. Может быть, тебе просто нужно _пожалеть_ о том, что ты сделал.

Азирафель, стоя рядом с ним, нахмурился с видом полного здравомыслия.

– Не думаю, что эта штука с «истинным сожалением» сработает, – сказал он мгновение спустя.

Кроули резко посмотрел на него.

– Ты должен хотя бы _попытаться_ …

– Кроули, – оборвал его Азирафель. – Это не сработает, потому что я никогда не смогу пожалеть о том, что спас тебя.

 

~~***~~

 Дни скользили в недели, а Кроули так и не приблизился к тому чтобы Поднять Азирафеля. Ангел явно не хотел идти навстречу в отношении «истинного сожаления» в ближайшем времени, и, откровенно говоря, Кроули не был уверен, что когда-нибудь захочет.

Он решил оставить это. К тому же, рассудил он, если Агнес написала, что Азирафель Поднимется, значит, так и будет – это только вопрос времени.

Так что Кроули продолжил ходить на работу в банк, а Азирафель все так же ходил в магазинчик на углу, и недели растягивались в месяцы, которые растягивались в года.

Азирафель сменил цветы перед коттеджем на гиацинты, а потом – на лаванду и снова на тюльпаны. Дожди шли чаще, чем не шли, и по-прежнему никаких признаков Верха и Низа не показывалось на краю заклятия Адама.

Человечество окутало ангела и демона, будто покрывалом. Кроули иногда почти забывал, что он демон, настолько он был поглощен работой в банке, покупками бакалеи и приготовлением обеда. Иногда его мысли вовсе не заходили за пределы деревни и дальше событий последнего месяца. Он стал полностью зависим от регулярных приёмов пищи и от сна, благодаря чему стало проще жить с Азирафелем, но что было чрезвычайно утомительно временами, хотя приятно, что удавалось засыпать так быстро. С течением времени он стал замечать, что скучает по Бентли и своей старой квартире все меньше и меньше, и вместо этого оказывался в гостях у Берта и дошел даже до того, что не раз сиживал на диванчике Донни с чашкой чая в руках и Азирафелем рядышком с собой. Его привычка дразнить работников бакалейного магазинчика сошла на нет, и он уже редко менял ценники на товарах, хотя и знал, что их все равно проверяют каждые пару дней из-за паранойи.

Азирафель совершенствовал свои кулинарные навыки, и вскоре уже создавал сложные торты и блюда из курицы и интересных соусов с отчётливо французскими названиями. Он так и не вернулся к своей привычке наблюдать за птицами, и вместо этого больше времени проводил за чтением, устройством сада, и даже пробовал писать маслом некоторое время, хотя это хобби воняло так сильно, что Кроули велел ему заниматься этим на улице. Ангел, кроме того, увлекся вязанием, обучаясь ему у членов местного клуба рукоделия. Кроули рассмеялся, когда впервые увидел, как Азирафель пытается произвести на свет нечто, что, по-видимому, должно было быть шарфом, но больше напоминало крайне потрепанную змеиную шкурку. Потом он рассмеялся во второй раз, потому что это было настолько _Азирафелевское_ занятие. Ангел вскоре сотворил несколько бесформенных шапок и сделал хорошую попытку связать свитер, который он носил с гордостью, даже когда Кроули хихикал у него за спиной. К большой чести Азирафеля, он все равно связал для Кроули длинный, красивый шарф в клетку с изысканной схемой, хотя Кроули и клялся всем на свете, что он никогда не коснется его шеи.

Годы оставляли свой след на Азирафеле. Ангел начал жаловаться на ломоту в суставах и периодические боли – то, что Кроули мог лишь частично облегчить с помощью правильно применённой дозы магии. Азирафель был прав, когда говорил, что не существует лекарства от старости. Но там, где время оставило свои метки морщинками на лице ангела и седыми прядями в его волосах, Кроули оно не тронуло. Демон выглядел таким же молодым, как и всегда, что, как он начинал задумываться, могло казаться странным жителям деревни. На его лице появилось немного морщин – но только тех, которые он сам на нем прочертил: больше морщинок от улыбки и лучиков в уголках глаз. Ощущение было необычное.

Они прикончили семь отличных бутылок вина в семь канунов Рождества, сидя вместе рядышком на диване и смеясь над какой-нибудь историей о древней Месопотамии или над чем-то, что они случайно услышали в пабе. Снег покрыл землю только в три Рождества из семи, но во время последнего случилась небольшая метель.

Они оба потерялись в белизне, возвращаясь домой после позднего рождественского обеда в Мендельсонз, куда, похоже, набилась четверть деревни ради, возможно, лучшего жареного гуся во всем графстве. Обед стал, скорее, радостной вечеринкой, которая оказалась довольно веселой, несмотря на то, что Азирафель всю дорогу забывал имя Харпера и залил своим недопитым какао чуть ли не весь полукабинет.

Азирафель сумел накупить больше книг, чем у них было места, и вскоре тома лежали плашмя на полках поверх более низеньких книг, всеми доступными способами. Ангел купил еще один шкаф, но и тот скоро тоже заполнился, и спустя совсем немного времени стопки книг лежали в каждом углу их маленького коттеджа.

Еще у Азирафеля появилась привычка терять очки, что забавляло демона безгранично. Каждый раз, когда Азирафель спрашивал, не видал ли он их где-нибудь, Кроули отвечал ехидным вопросом о том, как он предполагает их найти, если не видит их, прежде чем сам принимался за поиски. 

Когда Азирафель вернулся с почты однажды утром с четырьмя большими, отчетливо напоминающими по форме книги посылками в руках, Кроули чуть не застонал, повернув голову оттуда, где он полулежал на диване, неуклюже поедая кусок тоста (он наконец-то убедил ангела покупать малиновый джем).

– Довольно! – возопил он громко. – Мы будем по уши в них, прежде чем успеем заметить!

– Боюсь, что так, дорогой мой, – сказал Азирафель спокойно, опуская посылки на стол с легким _швуумфом_.

– Что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Кроули, с хрустом откусив свой тост.

– Хмм?

– В почте, – выговорил демон полным ртом вкуснейших малиново-джемовых поджаренных хлебных крошек. – Есть что-нибудь интересное?

Последовала долгая пауза и звук того, как ангел пролистывает конверты.

– Э-э.

– И что бы это значило? – спросил Кроули, слегка рассмеявшись и приподнявшись повыше на диване, чтобы удобней было есть тост.

– Кучка счетов, – туманно сказал ангел.

– Какая точность, – сказал Кроули и, встав и подойдя к столу, вытащил пачку из рук Азирафеля. Он скидывал письма одно за другим на стол, держа свой кусок тоста аккуратно в другой руке. Первые два письма и правда были счетами, но третьей шла открытка, лежавшая картинкой вниз.

– Так, а это что? – сказал Кроули, положив остальную пачку.

Он перевернул открытку. На картинке был книжный шкаф, полный толстых книг в кожаном переплете, прикованных цепями к полкам. Слова «Бодлианская библиотека» были напечатаны в углу профессиональным белым рубленым шрифтом. Демон снова перевернул её и прочитал нацарапанное письмо.

– Эй, ангел, это от Харпера. Он ездил на экскурсию в Оксфорд, помнишь? – Кроули снова перевернул открытку и рассмеялся. – Смотри-ка, теперь ты получаешь ещё и _фотографии_ книг, а не только сами книги.

Азирафель взял открытку, прищурившись на неё из-за очков.

– Надо же, – сказал он.

– Просто кучка счетов, – фыркнул Кроули с улыбкой. – Ничто не проскользнет мимо Стража Восточных Врат!

Азирафель проворчал что-то неразборчивое, добродушно шлепнул Кроули по руке и начал изучать свою посылку.

Кроули потер руку с преувеличенно обиженным видом, но поймал себя на том, что все равно улыбается.

– Ну, не расстраивайся, ангел, я тоже проскользнул мимо тебя, – добавил он радостно, прежде чем уйти на кухню. – Хочешь позавтракать, ангел?

– Конечно, я поставлю чайник через минутку, – сказал Азирафель, все ещё погруженный в изучение последней посылки.

Кроули зевнул и прошёл в кухню. Несмотря на возражения демона, что все в нынешнем веке пользуются электрическими чайниками, Азирафель упрямо настаивал на древнем, который кипятят на плите, и заявлял, что современные делают чай отвратительным. Рука демона почти взялась за упомянутый чайник, когда Кроули заметил, что тот уже стоит на плите. Он поднял крышку и заглянул внутрь.

– Ты уже поставил чай, – крикнул Кроули ангелу. Он хихикнул себе под нос. – Мне поставить его снова или ты собирался забрать всю эту воду себе?

Голова Азирафеля появилась в дверях. Он, казалось, порядком удивился, увидев, что чайник уже на плите.

– Э-э, нет, все правильно, – ангел протянул руку, вытащил ножницы из кружки на столешнице и снова исчез за дверью.

– Какие-нибудь хорошие книги? – спросил Кроули, роясь по их шкафчикам в поисках двух чистых чашек.

– Всякая книга – хорошая книга, дорогой мой, – донесся из другой комнаты ответ Азирафеля, сопровождаемый звуком разрываемой упаковки, с которым он освободил томик из его картонной тюрьмы.

Кроули рассмеялся.

– Даже «Откровения»? – ехидно спросил он.

Азирафель появился в дверном приёме мгновение спустя, аккуратно держа красивую книгу в кожаном переплете с золотым обрезом.

– Мне гораздо больше понравилась наша версия, – мягко сказал ангел. – Кажется, я припоминаю, что Иоанн имел склонность к особым грибам: чудо, что Гавриил заставил его хоть что-то вспомнить.

Кроули рассмеялся.

– Работа Небес на Земле, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Хотя я не говорю, что Нижние хоть чем-то лучше, – добавил он торопливо, прежде чем ангел смог воспользоваться его обобщением. – Люцифер сам знает, что подмена младенца закончилась полным провалом.

– Ага, – согласился Азирафель. – Это было... еще раз: где это было? В больнице?

– В монастыре, – поправил Кроули. – Сатанинском монастыре. Красноречивые монашки, помнишь? Хорошие времена.

Чайник начал посвистывать, и Кроули отвернулся, чтобы выключить плиту. Позади него Азирафель сказал:

– Да-а... Лучшие.

На следующий день демон, войдя, обнаружил Азирафеля сидящим в своём кресле и пишущим что-то в простой тетради в чёрной кожаной обложке. Когда Кроули беспечно спросил его, что он пишет, Азирафель пожал плечами и сказал, что это не важно. Кроули сначала не придал этому большого значения, но, когда ангел продолжил проводить за этим занятием по несколько часов к ряду, он начал задумываться: что же может быть настолько интересно.

 

~~***~~

 

Позже на этой неделе ангел и демон зашли в паб поужинать, и Берт (который давно оставил игру угадай-имя) подвинул к ним новые версии своего меню.

– Отпечатал их сегодня, – сказал бармен с гордостью, показывая на половинку листа бумаги, плотно заламинированную. – Жена брата немного разбирается в дизайне, помогла передать настоящий аутентичный колорит. Что думаете, господа?

– Очень красиво, – сказал Азирафель, оглядев его.

Кроули промычал что-то в знак согласия. Он помедлил и посмотрел поближе.

– Эй, ты что, добавил новый бургер? Роудхаус Блюз… звучит очень по-американски.

– В нем обычная начинка, – сообщил Берт. – Плюс ломтики бекона и голубой сыр.

– Звучит вкусно, – сказал Кроули, с интересом исследуя остальное меню. – Что-нибудь приглянулось, ангел?

Азирафель пробормотал что-то уклончиво, и Кроули посмотрел на него. Ангел смотрел в меню, но его глаза как будто не двигались за стеклами очком. Он просто неотрывно глядел на него.

– Ангел?

Ангел поднял на него взгляд и моргнул. Было похоже, что он слегка в панике.

 Кроули глянул вниз на меню в руках ангела – оно было в точности таким же, как его собственное – а затем снова на Азирафеля.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – хрипло сказал Азирафель, поворачиваясь к Берту, который в ожидании смотрел на него. – Прости, – сказал он. – Я немного… голова болит, кажется.

Кроули с барменом обеспокоенно переглянулись.

– Как насчет того, чтобы выйти подышать, – сказал демон, вставая. Азирафель, похоже, испытал облегчение, услышав это предложение, и Кроули вывел его из паба в некотором замешательстве.

Снаружи Азирафель прислонился к стене кирпичного здания и сделал несколько долгих, глубоких вдохов с закрытыми глазами.

Кроули наблюдал за ним с беспокойством. Ангел был здоров час назад.

– Ты в порядке? – снова спросил он.

Азирафель открыл глаза и заметил выражение лица Кроули. Выпрямившись, он отодвинулся от поддержки, которую давала ему стена.

– Да. Просто чуть-чуть… голова закружилась, вот и все, – он был очень бледным.

Кроули не поверил этому ни на секунду, но ангел явно не собирался выдавать больше никаких подробностей.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец. Он оглянулся на паб. – Хочешь остаться, или?..

– Наверное, лучше вернуться, – сказал Азирафель, потирая затылок. – Прилечь, посмотреть, поможет ли.

– Э-э, хорошо, – сказал Кроули, его тревоги не рассеялись ничуть. – Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

Азирафель покачал головой.

– Со мной все будет в порядке. Попробуй тот новый бургер за меня.

Кроули поколебался, но кивнул.

– Ладно. Я вернусь через час или два.

– Звучит неплохо, – сказал ангел. Он выглядел так, будто мог упасть в обморок в любой момент.

– Позвони мне, когда доберешься, – добавил Кроули, сделав мысленную заметку пойти за ангелом, если он не позвонит через пятнадцать минут.

– Я буду в порядке, – заверил его Азирафель. – Правда, – добавил он.

Кроули заставил себя кивнуть.

– Позвони, – подчеркнул он.

– Хорошо, – согласился Азирафель. – Скоро увидимся.

– Надеюсь.

Азирафель кивнул и пошел вниз по дороге. Кроули заставил себя вернуться в паб, озадаченный и немало обеспокоенный.

Но Азирафель позвонил десять минут спустя, и, когда Кроули вернулся в маленький коттедж меньше чем через час, он обнаружил, что ангел давно спит в своей постели.

 

~~***~~

 

Несколько недель спустя Кроули снова валялся на диване, на этот раз рассеянно листая утреннюю газету, убивая время, которое у него оставалось до ухода на работу.

Азирафель дольше обычного не спускался, и Кроули пришлось кипятить воду в чайнике десять минут, прежде чем ангел, наконец, появился внизу.

– Он жив! – добродушно сказал Кроули, услышав, что Азирафель прошел в гостиную.

– Доброе утро, мой дорогой, – пробормотал Азирафель,

Кроули сложил газету и вскочил на ноги, по пути повернувшись и устроив газету на спинке дивана. Он замер, когда взглянул на ангела.

– Ты же серьезно не собираешься работать в таком виде? – спросил он, борясь со смехом.

Азирафель моргнул на него и оглядел себя.

– Не вижу, что… – начал он.

– Ну, ты пропустил одну-две пуговицы на рубашке, для начала, – сказал Кроули. – И твои волосы, откровенно говоря, это катастрофа.

Он прошел мимо ангела, в то время как рука Азирафеля смущенно дотронулась до волос.

– Наверное, забыл причесаться, – пробормотал ангел.

– Чай готов, когда захочешь попить, – сказал Кроули. – И я вчера вечером взял еще того печенья.

– Чудно, чудно, – ответил Азирафель, хотя было не похоже, что он слушает.

– Еще я купил побольше  молока и курицу, и все остальное в списке, – продолжал Кроули, наливая воду для чая. – Но я был не уверен насчет некоторых вещей. Твой почерк становится совершенно неразборчивым, клянусь. Как будто ты учишь древнеегипетский, – демон помедлил. – Снова.

– Ты нигде не видел мои очки? – спросил Азирафель, и Кроули пришлось снова подавить усмешку.

– Попробуй у кресла.

– Там их нет.

– Рядом с дверью? – предложил Кроули, бросая по пакетику в каждую чашку. – Или в кармане пальто?

– А, в кармане пальто, вот где, – сказал Азирафель в следующее мгновение.

– Нам придется покрасить их неоновой оранжевой краской, если так будет продолжаться, – пошутил Кроули, выйдя из кухни и подав растрепанному ангелу чашку чая.

– Неплохая идея, – пробормотал ангел. – Совсем неплохая.


	13. Свадьба

Три месяца спустя, первые следы весны начали просачиваться в мир, принося нотки зеленого на деревья и траву.

Кроули  лежал, вытянувшись на диване и положив ноги на дальний подлокотник, читая одну из тех книг Азирафеля, что поинтереснее (кто бы знал, что деловые практики пятнадцатого века могут быть такими подлыми?), когда он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что ангел вошел в комнату позади него.

Повернув голову, Кроули увидел Азирафеля, неуверенно застывшего в дверях.

– День добрый, – сказал он и вернулся к чтению.

Последовала пауза, настолько длинная, что он почти забыл, что Азирафель стоит там, когда ангел сказал очень осторожно:

– Дорогой мой.

– Да? – отозвался Кроули, не меняя своей очень удобной позы на диване.

– По-моему, что-то не так.

Кроули оглянулся на ангела. Если не считать того, что он странно мялся в дверях, он выглядел нормально.

– Что именно?

Азирафель закусил губу.

– Я опять забыл, куда положил свои очки.

Кроули чуть не рассмеялся.

– Это не проблема, ангел, ты это делаешь дважды в неделю, – заметил он. – Посмотри на кухне.

Азирафель не двинулся с места.

– Трижды в неделю.

Кроули моргнул, глядя на него, по-прежнему высовываясь из-за спинки дивана.

– Что?

– Я записывал. Теперь это уже происходит, скорее, три раза в неделю.

Кроули стряхнул с себя внезапный легкий ужас.

– Это не страшно, – сказал он. – Ты стареешь, по людским меркам, так? Люди забывают что-нибудь постоянно, – он снова вернулся к книге, хотя его глаза больше не видели слов на странице.

– Дело не только в этом, – сказал Азирафель, и теперь он обошел диван и встал с другой стороны. Его руки нервно подергивали рукава, и, когда он неловко остановился у своего кресла, его глаза искали лицо Кроули.

Демон посмотрел на него неуверенно.

– Что такое?

Азирафель сглотнул. Его руки перестали одергивать рукава.

– Я, кажется… я забыл… Ох, _дорогой_ мой. Я не могу вспомнить твое имя.

Кроули сел.

– Не то чтобы… Я помню, _кто_ ты, – быстро сказал Азирафель, и его голос вдруг зазвучал очень взволнованно и расстроенно. – И я помню, что ты _сделал_ , и вообще, я только не могу… Я, кажется, не могу…

– Кроули, – сказал демон. – Меня зовут Кроули.

Облегчение от осознания моментально охватило черты Азирафеля.

– Да! Да. Кроули. _Боже_ , Кроули, прости меня. Я просто… Я не знаю, – ангел опустился в свое кресло и вдруг показался очень потерянным. – У меня такое чувство, будто я разваливаюсь по швам. Я просто столького не могу… не могу вспомнить. Обычно все возвращается несколько часов спустя, но еще никогда… никогда не было ничего подобного.

Кроули в ужасе смотрел на Азирафеля, пытаясь осмыслить то, что говорил ангел.

– Раньше я мог перечислить всех царей древности, – пожаловался Азирафель. – Всех пророков, большую часть кесарей. Я _пережил_ это, Кроули. Но теперь, – ангел покачал головой, внезапно сильно побледнев. – Мне повезет, если я вспомню Юлия Цезаря, а я _встречал_ его. Я хочу сказать, разве вы с ним не зависали какое-то время? Я просто не могу… не могу _вспомнить_ , – Азирафель опустил голову на руки и потер веки костяшками пальцев. – И даже это еще не все. Я не знаю, насколько дело в этом, а насколько просто в старении, но есть обычные вещи, которые… вещи, о которых я не задумываюсь, просто делаю по инерции. Но у меня больше не получается делать их правильно. Например, завязывать шнурки или… или застегивать рубашку. Помнишь тот день? Я честно… я даже не заметил, Кроули. Я как будто бы летел на автопилоте, но управление было сломано.

Азирафель обреченно уставился в пол.

– Сначала я подумал, может быть, я просто теряю воспоминания, потому что нельзя уместить все, что случилось за шесть тысячелетий в человеческий мозг, но многие годы проблем не возникало… Я не…

Кроули ухватился на одну фразу в словах Азирафеля.

– Погоди, «годы»? Как долго это уже продолжается?

Ангел беспомощно пожал плечами.

– Три или четыре года, может? Сложно сказать… долгое время это были просто мелочи, – он показал на свое лицо. – Потеря очков: никто больше так не теряет вещи, как я. Это наверняка ненормально. Мне кажется, ты даже скрепки не посеял за все это время.

Кроули открыл рот, но не нашелся, что сказать. Что он _мог_ сказать?

– Это ухудшается, мне кажется, – угрюмо продолжал Азирафель. – Я пропустил работу на днях. Подумал, что у меня выходной: в итоге, вместо этого пришел, когда не должен был. Я просто… Я не знаю, что происходит и можно ли это остановить, – Азирафель поднял глаза и встретился с Кроули взглядом. Ангел выглядел очень испуганным. – Я не хочу забыть все, что произошло.

Кроули сглотнул.

– Ты не забудешь.

Демон ждал, что Азирафель спросит, как он планирует сделать подобное утверждение правдой, но вместо этого ангел только кивнул, глядя в пол.

– Я… я могу что-нибудь сделать? – спросил Кроули через некоторое время.

Азирафель пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Не позволяй мне оставлять плиту включенной, я полагаю, – ангел взглянул на Кроули. – Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал. На случай, если станет хуже. Прежде чем станет хуже.

Кроули лишь смотрел на ангела растерянно. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили под дых. Он все еще пытался осознать то, что Азирафель рассказал ему. Это казалось нереальным.

Наконец, ангел встал и пошел назад в кухню. Голова Кроули повернулась ему вслед, но у него все еще не было слов.

Когда ангел ушел, Кроули упал обратно на диван, через мгновение осознав, что все еще держит книгу, которую читал. Он закрыл ее, не трудясь запоминать страницу, на которой он остановился, провел рукой по гладкой обложке, чувствуя неровную текстуру под кончиками пальцев.

У него тяжко ныло под ложечкой, веселое настроение, в котором он пребывал ранее, испарилось.

Долгое время он просто глядел вниз на книгу, вновь и вновь пробегая пальцами по ее обложке, вбирая глазами каждую трещинку и изъян. Его пальцы провели по уголкам, где материал начинал изнашиваться и протираться. Спустя неопределенное количество времени он встал и аккуратно положил книгу на диван.

Он прошел через кухню и наверх по лестнице. Он нашел Азирафеля сидящим на краешке кровати, снова пишущим в своей маленькой черной книжке.

Кроули нерешительно постоял в дверях некоторое время, глядя на Азирафеля. В его внешности было так мало отличий по сравнению с тем, когда он был ангелом. На его лице, конечно, появились морщины, и светлые виски прочертили седые пряди, но все остальное было прежним. Его волосы все еще лежали наполовину нечесаным нимбом, и он все также одевался, как профессор из пятидесятых: клетчатые свитера, рубашки и все такое. Даже очки, сидевшие у него на носу, идеально ему подходили. Единственным, чего не хватало, была маленькая искра божественного, аура его спрятанных крыльев, которая, казалось, пропитывала воздух, всегда, когда ангел был рядом. Кроули не чувствовал ее многие годы – он даже перестал замечать ее несколько тысячелетий назад – но сейчас внезапно понял, что очень сильно по ней скучает.

– Ты уверен, что я ничего не могу сделать? – спросил Кроули, и его голос прозвучал мягче обычного даже для его собственных ушей.

Азирафель поднял голову, его ручка тут же замерла на бумаге.

– Нет, я… А вообще-то, – оборвал сам себя ангел, взглянув вниз на книжку в черном переплете, лежавшую у него на коленях. – Ты можешь помочь мне с этим, если хочешь. Возможно, так будет лучше для нас обоих.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на книжку и подходя ближе.

– Что это?

Ангел писал в ней время от времени уже несколько месяцев, но Азирафель никогда не говорил ему, что это, когда Кроули проявлял интерес.

Азирафель опустил на нее взгляд, пробегая пальцем по уголку.

– Дневник, – сказал он. – Скорее, мемуары, вообще-то, – он поднял глаза на Кроули. – Или автобиография. Это моя жизнь, Кроули, то, что я помню из нее, пока я еще могу ее вспомнить.

Долгое время Кроули мог лишь смотреть на ангела, не говоря ни слова. Потом его глаза упали на книжку, где убористый почерк Азирафеля разливался по страницам. Он дошел до середины тома. Он писал его уже давно.

– О, – сказал, наконец, демон. Он сделал вдох и сел на краешек кровати рядом с Азирафелем. – На какой ты части?

– Мы только что узнали, что Уорлок – не Антихрист.

Кроули резко посмотрел на него:

– Ты уже на Апокалипсисе?

– Нет, я иду от конца к началу, – объяснил Азирафель. – Я помню недавние события лучше всего. Апокалипсис был началом всего этого безобразия: я пишу, начиная оттуда. Потом я выберу другую точку: может быть, Вторую Мировую войну или убийство Кеннеди, и пойду вперед оттуда.

– Кеннеди – хех, это была катастрофа, – сказал Кроули, фыркнув, припоминая происшествие с нежностью. – Поверить не могу, что ты отвел пулю, но она все равно его убила. Вот что называется невезением, а?

– Скорее, саботажем, – парировал ангел. – Кажется, я помню, как кое-кто меня отвлекал.

– Я не виноват, что ты такой сладкоежка без силы воли, – запротестовал Кроули. – и это был очень вкусное бисквитное пирожное.

Ангел издал звук, который не означал несогласие, и Кроули почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться. Тяжесть с груди стала приподниматься.

– Видишь, ты вспомнил это, – указал Кроули с надеждой. – Может быть, все не так плохо, как тебе кажется.

Азирафель улыбнулся, но в его улыбке надежды было мало.  

– У меня все ещё есть большая часть воспоминаний. Иногда кристально ясных, иногда – совсем нет. Я надеюсь, что, если запишу, то смогу потом вернуться и напомнить себе, если что-то забуду. Лучше не испытывать судьбу.

– Хорошая идея, – сказал Кроули. – Хотя у тебя всегда есть я, верно? Я же пережил все это с тобой.

– Да, – сказал Азирафель, вдруг немножко повеселев. – Пожалуй, что так.

– Итак, – сказал Кроули, потирая руки и уже гораздо лучше относясь ко всему этому делу. – Уорлок. Мы ехали на Бентли. Слушали лучшие хиты Queen, конечно. А потом Внизу решили связаться со мной...

После этого, казалось, пролетели месяцы. Нагрузка в банке у Кроули увеличилась, а Азирафель чаще обычного проводил время в гостях у жителей деревни. Или, может быть, он не проводил больше времени вне дома, – задумался демон однажды, когда Азирафель ушёл пить чай к одной женщине из швейного кружка. Может быть, просто Кроули стал острее замечать его отсутствие.

Пожалуй, теперь, когда Кроули знал, что могут быть проблемы, он чувствовал потребность оглядеть ангела с ног до головы, прежде чем тот покидал коттедж по какой-либо причине. Обычно Азирафель выглядел довольно прилично и несомненно радостно, когда прощался с демоном, но изредка его волосы были буйными и явно непричесанными, или свитер был надет задом наперёд. Пару раз он даже пытался надеть пальто вверх ногами. Это были мелочи, но они случались достаточно часто, чтобы Кроули никогда не мог забыть об их существовании.

Азирафель мог завязывать шнурки десять минут, или пойти полоть сад, только чтобы вернуться через минуту, обнаружив, что он уже его прополол. И потом, были и более крупные происшествия.

Однажды Кроули вернулся с работы и обнаружил, что Азирафель и Фэй Апхилл, местная швея, пьют чай в гостиной.

Ангел встретил его довольно теплой улыбкой, но Фэй оттащила Кроули в сторонку и сказала ему, что она нашла Азирафеля, который бродил около ее дома на краю деревни, очевидно потерявшись по дороге с работы.

– Он казался в своем уме, только вот будто бы совсем забыл, как вернуться, – сказала она серьезным тоном. – Тебе повезло, что я его нашла. Если бы он пошел дальше, то мог бы уйти прямиком из деревни. Неизвестно, что могло бы с ним случиться. За такими, как он, нужно присматривать, ты знаешь. 

Кроули резко посмотрел на нее.

– «Такими, как он»? – повторил он ледяным голосом.

Она ответила на его взгляд укором.

– Ну, знаешь, – сказала она. – Он же вовсе не первой молодости. С нами со всеми бывает, – она повернулась, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо на Азирафеля. – Он душка, но ему уже _много_ лет, – сказала она немного добрее.

– Много лет, – пробормотал Кроули, зная, что это правда, но при этом с иронией размышляя о том, что ангел внешне был в отличной форме для человека, которому более шести тысяч лет.

– Просто приглядывай за ним, хорошо? Кто знает, куда он забредет в следующий раз, а не все такие внимательные, как я. Повезло, что я оказалась рядом и знала, где вы живете: он не помнил даже адреса.

Она посмотрела на него многозначительно, но смысл этого взгляда остался совершенно не ясен Кроули, а затем она пошла к дверям, на ходу помахав на прощание Азирафелю.

Когда она ушла, Кроули направился туда, где ангел сидел на диване, сложив руки на коленях.

– Прости, – сказал Азирафель прежде, чем Кроули успел раскрыть рот. – Я просто как бы… потерялся и не понял этого, – ангел откинулся на диване, как будто был совершенно готов к тому, что его будут отчитывать. – Я постараюсь быть внимательнее в следующий раз.

Кроули не мог найти в себе силы сердиться на ангела, вместо этого он только вздохнул:

– Просто не покидай деревню, и все будет хорошо, – сказал он. – Но тебе стоит написать наш адрес на бумаге и положить в карман пальто, – он помедлил, а потом добавил. – И напиши там мой номер телефона тоже. Мой личный номер. Просто на всякий случай.

Азизафель бросил на него быстрый взгляд: ангел знал, как надежно Кроули хранил этот номер.

– И ты сможешь позвонить мне, если потеряешься или что-нибудь такое, – сказал Кроули, удерживая голос ровным. – Это правда не проблема.

Азирафель казался слегка неуверенным, но сделал, как его просили.

Ангел продолжил писать свои дневники, закончив том с Апокалипсисом и купив новые, одинаковые книжки для следующих разделов. Обычно он мог вместить около пятидесяти лет в один относительно тонкий томик: на протяжении большей части истории ангел и демон проводили поразительно много времени, просто пытаясь избегать своих обязанностей и неминуемых злоключений, которые им сопутствовали. Кроули полагал, что не очень-то много обедов в Ритце можно описать, прежде чем заключить, что они все были, в общем-то, одинаковыми.

Кроули помогал, где мог, иногда давая лишь дату, имя или какую-то другую деталь, а иногда пересказывая целые эпизоды со своей точки зрения. Он никогда прямо не читал ничего из написанного Азирафелем, хотя у него всегда было общее представление о том, что там происходило: он присутствовал при большинстве этих событий. Правда, иногда он задумывался, сколько добавлял ангел того, что не было просто бесстрастным списком имен, дат и событий. Было полно того, чего Кроули не знал об ангеле, и он поймал себя на том, что рассеянно задумывается, что же он мог бы узнать, если бы прочитал дневники. Азирафель никогда не запрещал ему этого: заканчивая их, он даже надписывал номера в правом верхнем углу на каждой обложке и ставил их друг рядом с другом в шкафу в обратном хронологическом порядке. Они просто стояли там, аккуратные томики в черных переплетах, которые у Кроули чесались руки снять с их полки. Но он никогда этого не делал: это просто казалось неправильным.

Большую часть года ангел и демон жили, исходя из предположения, что то, что происходило с Азирафелем, было просто следствием их обстоятельств. Ангел теперь был смертным, а разум людей рушился с течением времени. Просто так случилось. Учитывая это и тот факт, что в сравнении с обычными людьми, у Азирафеля было гораздо больше воспоминаний, которые он мог потерять, трудности, которые иногда приходилось испытывать ангелу, были неудивительны.

Это изменилось в тот вечер, когда Харпер женился. Кроули и Азирафель вежливо отказались прийти на церемонию, так как ни один из них не желал подходить к приходской церкви ближе, чем на двадцать метров, но празднование проходило в пабе. Берт настоял на том, чтобы его соперник по части кухни пришел в паб, где будет бесплатный  обед и напитки, и это привлекло на вечеринку внушительных размеров толпу.

Кроули и Азирафель заняли свои обычные места за барной стойкой, хотя они оба проводили большую часть времени, повернувшись на стульях, чтобы иметь возможность участвовать разговоре и слушать неловкие истории, гулявшие по залу.

Одна особенно личная, касающаяся подростковой победы Харпера, только что прозвучала, вызвав взрыв хохота, прокатившийся по толпе, когда невеста Харпера, улыбающаяся теперь женщина по имени Мара, в шутку шлепнула его по руке.

Кроули хихикнул и отхлебнул из своего стакана. Рядом с ним Азирафель сделал осуждающее лицо, но даже он не мог подавить веселого смешка, после чего моментально повернулся назад, лицом к бару.

– Слушай, Берт, – позвал он. – Можно мне один этот… этот… как обычно, – с грехом пополам закончил ангел.

– Само собой, – сказал Берт, и через минуту Азирафель повернулся с новым стаканом.

На другом конце комнаты брат Харпера, он же его шафер, взмахнул руками, призывая к тишине, и поднял кружку с лагером.

– За моего младшего братишку! – сказал он. – Который был самой здоровенной занозой в заднице, какую только можно представить. И хотя я не хотел бы, чтобы это было иначе, я рад, что отныне он станет занозой в заднице кого-то другого.

Харпер покраснел, но Мара наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку, что, судя по всему, его подбодрило.

– За счастливую пару! – провозгласил брат Харпера и неряшливо отхлебнул лагера. Вокруг раздались аплодисменты, и Кроули и Азирафель выпили со всеми вместе. На мгновение все стихло, пока все пили, а затем кто-то включил праздничную музыку, и вскоре зал снова загудел от разговоров.

– Пригляди за моим стаканом, я сейчас вернусь, – сказал Азирафель, похлопав демона по плечу, прежде чем направиться через лабиринт из столиков, накрытых белой скатертью, к туалету.

Кроули сделал еще глоток и протянул руку, чтобы поставить свой стакан рядом со стаканом ангела.

– Как у него дела? – спросил Берт, облокотившись о стойку с противоположной стороны.

Кроули обернулся и посмотрел на него.

– У кого?

Бармен кивнул головой в том направлении, куда ушел Азирафель.

– У твоего друга. Зирафеля. С неизвестным именем, – в голосе Берта на мгновение опять проскользнули нотки юмора.

– А, у него все в порядке, – сказал Кроули, уклончиво.

– Он к кому-нибудь с этим ходил?

Кроули повернулся дальше, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо бармену.

– Ходил к кому-нибудь с чем? – спросил он, порядком озадаченный.

– Ну, ты знаешь, – сказал Берт, и по его голосу вдруг стало заметно, что ему слегка неудобно. – У него же Альцгеймер, да? Что говорят доктора?

Кроули моргнул, глядя на него.

– Погоди, _что_?

Берт странно на него посмотрел.

– Прости, если я перехожу границы, – сказал он, нервничая. – Я просто заметил… я подумал… – бармен остановился, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Смотри, он постоянно забывает очки, пытается уйти без них. Забыл, как меня зовут раза два или три. Однажды пытался поговорить со мной о своем друге, Михаиле каком-то. Или, может, это был его бывший начальник, я не совсем разобрал.

Кроули полностью развернулся на стуле, пригвоздив Берта напряженным взглядом.

– Слушай, это не проблема, и это не мое дело, – быстро сказал бармен, поднимая руки, как будто закрываясь от нападения. – Я просто волнуюсь за него, понимаешь? – Берт сглотнул и снова оглянулся в том направлении, куда ушел Азирафель. – У моей мамы был Альцгеймер, очень тяжёлый, и начиналось все именно так. По мелочам: забывала ключи, путала меня и моих братьев. Я знаю, что, если бы раньше показал её врачам, они могли бы больше для неё сделать.

– Погоди, это... Эта забывчивость – это что, _болезнь_?

Берт выглядел удивлённым:

– Ну, да.

Кроули откинулся на стуле.

– Я думал, это нормально... Я думал, это происходит со всеми лю... со всеми, – быстро поправился он. – Я думал, это естественно.

– Ну, это довольно естественно. Неизвестно, что это вызывает, – сказал Берт. – И иногда забывчивость – это просто забывчивость. Но потом, иногда это может быть деменция или Альцгеймер, или что-нибудь совсем другое. Но он не настолько стар, чтобы просто все забывать, я так не думаю. И лучше не искушать судьбу. Многое может произойти с мозгом, знаешь. Даже рак может быть.

Кроули глядел на него во все глаза, чувствуя растущий ужас. Он не принял во внимание, что человеческие болезни могут быть причиной.

– Но, наверное, это всё-таки не рак, – быстро сказал Берт, неправильно истолковав внезапную бледность демона. – Но серьёзно, он не был у специалиста?

Кроули покачал головой.

– Я не думал... – он опустил голову, его вдруг переполнило осознание огромности этого недосмотра с его стороны, этой ошибки, которая могла иметь ужасные последствия для ангела. – Я просто не подумал.

– Э, не казни себя так, – утешая, сказал Берт, которого встревожило, что Кроули так резко упал духом. – Уверен, все в итоге устроится. Но я бы показал его кому-нибудь, как можно скорее. Должен быть кто-то, кто специализируется в этой области, в Кардиффе, может, в Бристоле. Просто на всякий случай, знаешь?

Кроули безучастно кивнул, осознавая слова Берта. Кардифф. Бристоль. Они были в пятидесяти милях отсюда – слишком далеко, другими словами.

Берт грустно ему улыбнулся.

– Прости, что испортил свадебное веселье, – сказал он, действительно сокрушенным голосом. Казалось, он хочет остаться и еще поговорить, но другой человек у стойки пытался привлечь его внимание, и он неохотно отошел.

Кроули сидел молча, уставившись в свой бокал. Через некоторое время Азирафель упал на стул рядом с ним, радостный, как всегда. Он отхлебнул своего напитка и замер: Кроули почувствовал на себе взгляд ангела.

– Ты в порядке, мой дорогой?

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и оторвал взгляд от бокала.

– Ага, – солгал он, посмотрев в середину зала, когда поднялся всеобщий рев: Харпер и Мара побаловали толпу поцелуем.

Азирафель проследил за его взглядом.

– Им будет хорошо вместе, – сказал он. – Я встречал Мару пару раз – она милая. Харпер с ума по ней сходит.

Пытаясь мыслями оторваться от разговора с Бертом, Кроули почувствовал, как приподнялся уголок его губ.

– Это по твоей части, да, ангел? – поддразнил он его, хотя и не отдавшись настроению всем сердцем.

– Нет, не совсем, – сказал Азирафель, пожав плечами. – И никогда не было.

– Что, ангел не любит свадеб? Разве наверху не радеют за такие вещи?

– Ну, да, в целом, – сказал Азирафель, наблюдая, как друзья и родственники молодоженов начали тянуть счастливую пару за руки, призывая их потанцевать. – Но это никогда не было моей сферой деятельности. И, к тому же, ангелы на самом деле не… ну, ты знаешь.

Кроули удивленно воззрился на него. Этот разговор принимал неожиданный оборот.

– В смысле, даже став человеком, – продолжал Азирафель, не отрывая взгляда от пары, когда их друзья растащили столы в разные стороны, создав импровизированный танцпол. – Я задумывался, может быть… но нет, – Азирафель пожал плечами и поглядел вниз на свой бокал, но его тон слегка повеселел. – Не мое это.

На танцполе Харпер и его невеста начали медленный танец.

Между ангелом и демоном повисла неловкая пауза.

– Да и не моя тоже, – тихо сказал Кроули через мгновение, чувствуя, как его щеки горят, и нарочно глядя прямо перед собой.

Несколько долгих минут они сидели в немного неловкой тишине, пока романтическая музыка на заднем плане постепенно не стихла. Раздался новый всплеск аплодисментов молодоженам, а потом музыка вдруг резко сменилась на что-то современное с мощным и быстрым ритмом.

Кроули заметил, что его нога рассеянно притоптывает в такт, когда Берт, стоявший у стены, приглушил свет.

Кто-то установил дискотечный шар со светомузыкой ранее, и теперь он начал пускать неоновые цветные отсветы по стенам.

Кроули почувствовал, что ангел толкнул его плечо своим, и поднял глаза. На лице Азирафеля, где играли бирюзовые блики, была хитрая ухмылка. Свет сменился лиловым, когда ангел, лукаво кивнув головой на середину зала, где раздвинули больше столов, спросил:

– Хочешь потанцевать?

Кроули не сдержался и рассмеялся.

– Потанцевать? – спросил он с недоверием. Азирафеля, казалось, не поколебал его ответ, он улыбался, а радуга пронеслась по его лицу и запуталась в волосах. – Азирафель, ты не умеешь танцевать. Единственное, что ты умеешь, это гавот.

– Это танец, – весело сказал Азирафель.

– _Восемнадцатого века_ , – подчеркнул Кроули. – _Народный_ _танец_.

– Ну, тогда я научусь чему-нибудь новому, – сказал Азирафель, голосом, слишком жизнерадостным, чтобы это могло привести к чему-то хорошему.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы вернуть ангела с небес на землю, его бровь уже изогнулась для реплики, но затем он остановился. Он потихоньку глянул на танцевальную площадку, где стиль танцев содержал много дерганья головой и махания руками. Он понял, что его собственное лицо расплывается в улыбке. Такое ему хотелось бы увидеть.

– Ты хочешь потанцевать? – сказал демон, вставая и одергивая манжеты. – Идет. Давай потанцуем. Внизу все равно самые лучшие движения.

Азирафель улыбнулся и встал, в последний раз глотнув из своего бокала, поставив его обратно на стойку и закатав рукава.

Ангел начал с гавота, как и можно было опасаться. Затем он попытался выучить что-то новенькое.

Все было именно так, как надеялся Кроули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора: Если хотите посмотреть, как я представляю Азирафеля, танцующего гавот, он на 0:41 в этом чудном видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo1LfU67XJc  
> (еще Кроули однозначно на 2:16).


	14. Вызов на дом

Ведущим британским исследователем проблем старения и потери памяти оказалась невролог доктор Рене Гриффитс: Кроули сделал несколько дорогих звонков и убедил ее, что визит на дом будет стоить ее времени.

Через два дня после того, как Харпер и Мара отправились в свадебное путешествие, Кроули усадил Азирафеля и рассказал ему то, что узнал от Берта. Азирафель сначала удивился, а потом сказал, что это объясняет многое из того, что люди ему говорили. Так как человеческая медицина не входила в область компетенции ни одного из них, то они договорились, что Азирафеля осмотрит кто-нибудь, кто знает, о чем говорит. Ангел выглядел обеспокоенным из-за этого, что, в свою очередь, только усилило тревоги Кроули по поводу всего этого дела. Если это _правда_ что-то серьезное, Кроули знал, что вина будет лежать целиком и полностью на нем, потому что он не обратил на это внимания раньше.

Шел дождь в то утро, когда доктор Гриффитс приехала с большим дипломатом и негромко постучала в дверь.

Кроули впустил ее и проводил в гостиную.

– На улице немного мокро, – поприветствовал ее Азирафель, вставая и пожимая ее темнокожую руку. – Простите, что позвали так срочно.

– Не беспокойтесь, – сказала она, бросив взгляд на Кроули. – Вы щедро заплатили за мое время, – она снова повернулась к ангелу. – А вы мистер Зирафель?

– Именно так. По всей видимости, я сейчас в несколько затруднительном положении.

Доктор Гриффит тепло улыбнулась ему.

– Что ж, мы выясним это вместе. Можно мне..? – она показала на обеденный стол.

– Прошу вас, располагайтесь, – сказал Азирафель.

Доктор Гриффитс положила свой дипломат на стол и открыла его, достав стопку бумаг.

– Итак, поскольку мистер Кроули сказал мне, что у вас бывают проблемы с памятью, обычно в таких случаях мы бы начали с теста на аппарате МРТ – это сканирование мозга. Чтобы посмотреть на физическое состояние. Но мистер Кроули, – тут она снова посмотрела на демона. – Сказал, что это невозможно и что я должна сделать все возможное с тем, что могу принести с собой, – она вытащила несколько бумаг из дипломата и начала раскладывать их на столе. – Так что, я думаю, я проведу вам несколько тестов на запоминание и попробую посмотреть, что можно понять по ним, – она повернулась к Азирафелю, бросив многозначительный взгляд на демона, топчущегося рядом. – Вы имеете право на сохранение приватности в этих вопросах, мистер Зирафель. Если вы предпочитаете, чтобы мистер Кроули ушёл?..

Азирафель моргнул с весьма озадаченным видом.

– Нет, конечно, нет.

– В таком случае, если вы двое присядете, мы можем начинать.

Ангел сел напротив доктора за обеденным столом, а Кроули подтащил стул и разместился рядом с Азирафелем.

– Мы начнём с теста, который расскажет нам, как ваш мозг справляется с пространственной информацией, – сказала доктор Гриффитс, подвинув два листа бумаги и ручку к ангелу. Первый лист был чистым, а на втором была напечатана сложная геометрическая фигура из пересекающихся форм. – Я хотела бы, чтобы вы повторили изображение на этом листе бумаги, – объяснила доктор, показывая на два листа.

Азирафель некоторое время изучал переплетение форм. Кроули оно немного напоминало перевернутый дом с несколькими дополнительными треугольниками и кругами, вброшенными внутрь.

– Можете рисовать столько времени, сколько потребуется, – сказала она.

Азирафель поднял ручку и, постоянно переводя взгляд с одного листа на другой, начал переносить фигуру на чистую бумагу. Кроули ничего не говорил, но его глаза следили за каждым штрихом.

Было не похоже, чтобы рука ангела дрожала, но даже самые прямые его линии были слегка неровными. Азирафель никогда особенно не увлекался живописью, но Кроули упал духом, когда ангел замер. Азирафель перевёл взгляд с одного листа бумаги на другой, ручка неуверенно зависла в воздухе. Он справился с основными фигурами, но демон видел пару линий, которые он упустил, и отношения между фигурами не всегда были верными. Азирафель перевел взгляд с одного изображения на другое и положил ручку.

– Это чуточку трудновато, – сказал он.

Доктор Гриффитс кивнула и забрала листы без комментариев. Кроули пялился на Азирафеля, пытаясь заглянуть прямо ему в голову.

– Далее я назову вам три коротких слова, и я хочу, чтобы вы их запомнили. Я попрошу вас повторить их позже.

Азирафель кивнул:

– Хорошо.

Доктор Гриффитс опустила глаза туда, где у неё на коленях лежал планшет.

– Птица, суп, флаг, – сказала она. Азирафель снова кивнул.

Доктор спокойно посмотрела на него, перевернула следующую страницу своих заметок и снова подняла глаза.

– Что вы можете сказать мне о том, какого рода симптомы вы наблюдаете? Все, что может показаться необычным, даже если эти вещи кажутся несвязанными.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули.

– Ну, он любит терять очки, – подсказал демон. – Он немного заблудился на днях, ушёл не туда.

– Я иногда забываю, куда положил книги, – добавил Азирафель.

– Он... ээ... забыл моё имя однажды, – сказал Кроули. Азирафель снова посмотрел на него, и выражение его лица было таким виноватым, что демон не удержался и добавил:

– Но это не страшно.

Доктор Гриффитс записывала.

– Что ещё?

Кроули задумался.

– Иногда он забывает причесаться, – подсказал он.

– Пальто, – сказал Азирафель. – Иногда они немного... я как будто бы не понимаю...

– Он пытается надеть их вверх ногами, – пояснил Кроули. – Нечасто, но...

Доктор Гриффитс кивнула.

– Что-то может повторяться, а что-то другое произойти только раз или два, – сказала она. – Это может быть нечто общее или частности. Важно и то, и другое.

– Ну, – сказал Кроули, раздумывая, как бы получше это сформулировать. – У нас с ним... давняя общая история, – сказал он осторожно. – И он стал забывать её фрагменты. Имена, места действия и все такое.

– Я записываю все, что помню, – сказал Азирафель с готовностью. – Пока не потерял это.

– Это правильное решение, – сказала доктор Гриффитс, делая паузу в записях. – Стимулирование воспоминаний, поддержание остроты ума – это может помочь.

– Обычно дело в мелочах, – объяснил Кроули. – Трудности с завязыванием шнурков, попытки дважды поставить чайник – такого рода вещи.

– Иногда, когда я занимаюсь садоводством, – добавил Азирафель. – Я полю, а потом понимаю, что пытаюсь вытащить сорняк, который не держу, – он изобразил, как хватает нечто несуществующее. – Получается, что я полю воздух.

Доктор Гриффитс улыбнулась, и Азирафель – тоже, слегка, но Кроули видел мало веселого в этой ситуации.

– Есть что-нибудь ещё, что вы могли бы вспомнить? – спросила она.

Кроули почесал ухо.

– В основном это все, мне кажется, – сказал он.

– Когда, по-вашему, это началось? Недавно?

– Вероятно, три-четыре года назад, – предположил Кроули, посмотрев на Азирафеля, в ожидании подтверждения. Ангел кивнул.

Доктор Гриффитс кивнула, сделала заметку и перелистнула новую страницу своего планшета для записей. Она посмотрела какие-то бумаги в дипломате, а затем подвинула две из них к Азирафелю. Это были две фотографии конструкции, которую кто-то собрал из цветных кубиков. Она была похожа на постройку ребёнка. Мгновение спустя Кроули понял, что это были две фотографии одной конструкции из кубиков, но сделанные под разным углом.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели на эти две фотографии, – сказала она. – И определили, представлен ли на них один и тот же объект.

Азирафель наклонился над картинками, внимательно вглядываясь то в одну, то в другую.

– О, боже.

Кроули заметил, что тоже подался вперед и его глаза перескакивают с одной картинки на другую. Один из желтых кубиков на краю конструкции, заметил Кроули, был поставлен иначе на второй картинке, как и маленький синий кубик у центра.

На фотографиях были разные конструкции.

Азирафель смотрел на них долгое время.

– Да, они одинаковые, – наконец сказал он. Кроули посмотрел на него, а ангел продолжал внимательно разглядывать картинки. – Погодите, – через секунду исправился Азирафель. – Нет, они разные. Этот синий повернут в другую сторону, – он постучал по синему кубику в центре.

Доктор Гриффитс кивнула, пометила что-то на своем планшете и забрала фотографии.

– Это немного сложновато, – сказал ангел, скорее Кроули, чем кому-то еще. – Они сдвигают что-нибудь совсем чуть-чуть…

Доктор подвинула к нему еще две фотографии.

– Как насчет этих двух?

Доктор Гриффитс протестировала Азирафеля еще два раза фотографиями кубиков. Ангел уверенно заявил, что они все были одинаковыми, хотя Кроули заметил, что во втором наборе они различались.

Доктор ничего не комментировала, только помечала что-то на своем планшете. Она снова подняла глаза на Азирафеля.

– Теперь, я назову десять слов, и я бы хотела, чтобы вы повторили их мне, когда я закончу.

– Давайте.

– Вода, корона, сундук, чайник, лошадь, мяч, яблоко, грузовик, галстук, дротик.

– Галстук, дротик, вода, – быстро перечислил Азирафель. – Сундук, яблоко, грузовик, – он остановился. – Чай там был? Ах, да: чайник, – он снова помедлил. – Э-э, это сколько было?

– Семь, – сказал Кроули.

Лицо Азирафеля погрустнело.

– А, – он взглянул на демона. – Прости.

Кроули покачал головой.

– Мистер Зирафель, вы помните три слова, которые я назвала вам в начале нашего сеанса? – спросила доктор Гриффитс.

– Птица, суп, флаг, – сказал ангел, на мгновение задумавшись.

Доктор кивнула и отметила что-то еще на своем планшете, прежде чем снова поднять глаза.

– Итак, эти результаты, какими бы они ни были, ничего не доказывают однозначно, – сказала доктор Гриффитс, спокойно глядя на них поверх своего планшета. – Так как у нас есть только одна эта точка на графике, мы не можем строить догадок о том, происходит ли ухудшение, улучшение или же все остается неизменным. Может быть, у вас никогда не было идеальной памяти.

Азирафель покачал головой, в то же время как Кроули сказал:

– У него была потрясающая память.

Доктор Гриффитс посмотрела на них по очереди.

– Он мог почти с точностью _до_ _страницы_ вспомнить, где что-то прочитал в книге, – сказал Кроули. – И это из сотен книг, и даже если он прочитал их тыс… десятилетия назад, – оборвал себя Кроули.

– Мы все равно не можем делать слишком смелых догадок, – сказала доктор Гриффитс. – Не раньше, чем будут более полные данные. Мы должны повторять эти тесты регулярно, чтобы составить график прогресса мистера Зирафеля, но эти тесты все равно могут показать нам не так уж много, – она посмотрела на Кроули. – Что мне действительно нужно, так это сканирование мозга – это единственный способ узнать наверняка, с чем мы имеем дело. Я не могу поставить диагноз по одним только тестам памяти.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на нее.

– Этот аппарат МРТ… возможно ли каким-то образом сделать это здесь?

Доктор Гриффитс покачала головой.

– Не важно, сколько у вас денег, мистер Кроули, невозможно перевезти стоящую много миллионов фунтов машину размером с комнату через всю страну. Вам придется приехать в больницу.

Азирафель неловко поерзал на стуле.

– Где находится ближайшая? – спросил Кроули. – Географически?

Доктор задумалась.

– Я работаю в Лондоне, но, полагаю, в Бристольском Университете может быть своя. Я могла бы сделать пару звонков.

Кроули кивнул, взвешивая за и против.

– Это плохая идея, Кроули, – прошипел ему Азирафель.

Доктор Гриффитс наблюдала за их разговором с интересом.

Кроули встал и сделал знак Азирафелю, что хочет поговорить с ним наедине.

– Извините нас, – сказал Азирафель, прежде чем последовать за демоном в кухню. – Ты же всерьез не думаешь об этом? – яростно прошептал ему Азирафель.

– Если это единственный способ…

– Единственный способ сделать что? – прошипел ангел. – Мы знаем, что происходит, Кроули. Я теряю память. Сканирование мозга не остановит это.

– Ты этого не знаешь, – резко ответил Кроули. – С современной медициной – кто знает?

Кое-что пришло ему в голову, и он вдруг удивился, что ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы додуматься до этого. Он протянул руку и положил ладонь на плечо Азирафеля.

Демон взял часть своей силы и перелил ее в ангела, направляя ее как можно лучше, веля ей исцелить разум и память Азирафеля. Он почувствовал, как его силы вошли в ангела, и с надеждой убрал руку.

– В тот раз в Греции, когда троянцы наступали, – быстро спросил его Кроули. – Я был развоплощен. Ты помнишь, как?

Азирафель нахмурился. Кроули с отчаянием вглядывался в его лицо, ища хотя бы след воспоминания, но там не было ничего. Ангел моргнул и грустно покачал головой.

– Прости, мой дорогой, ничего не вспоминается.

Кроули вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

– Попытаться стоило.

Азирафель положил руку на плечо демона.

– Мы не знаем, что может случиться, если мы покинем Мидфартинг, – тихо сказал ангел. – Мы не знаем, ищут ли они меня до сих пор и как. Мы не знаем, что они сделают, если поймают нас. Риск того не стоит.

– Они нас убьют, – сухо сказал Кроули. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля. – Но ты все равно умрешь, если мы не сможем найти способ Поднять тебя. И я клянусь, я найду его… но нам нужно исправить это сейчас, пока не стало хуже. Это выиграет нам время.

– Они могут сделать что-нибудь похуже, чем просто убить нас, – мрачно прошептал Азирафель. – _Я-то_ хотя бы умру довольно быстро… но если они снова схватят _тебя_ …

Кроули почувствовал, что качает головой.

– Не схватят. И к тому же, они не очень заинтересованы во мне, помнишь?

– Я не хочу так рисковать, – прошептал Азирафель. Он облизнул губы и оглянулся через плечо Кроули на дверь в гостиную. – Послушай, – сказал он, все так же тихо. – Если ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сканирование, я сделаю, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал со мной. Это слишком опасно.

– Не дождешься, – прошипел Кроули в ответ. – Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе уехать… _одному_? Чтобы Верхние тебя схватили, и я никогда… никогда… нет. У тебя нет твоих сил, ангел, ты даже не сможешь почувствовать ауру. Ты будешь беззащитен.

Губы Азирафеля печально изогнулись.

– Я поеду с тобой, – продолжал Кроули. – И буду настороже, и, если что-нибудь хоть _запахнет_ подозрительно, я перенесу нас сюда сразу же. К тому же, Наверху не интересуются людьми, верно? Если мы отправимся сразу туда, а потом сразу обратно, и будем ехать всю дорогу и не высовываться, почему ты думаешь, что они заметят нас?

Азирафель, казалось, был не уверен, но Кроули мог сказать, что прогресс есть.

– Бристоль – это же всего-то – сколько? – час езды по М5? Я, к тому же, могу сотворить вокруг нас маскирующее заклинание, чтобы спрятать мою ауру… и, если мы поменяем стиль одежды – возьмем шляпы или что-нибудь такое – мы не будем так узнаваемы, на случай если они ищут наши последние воплощения.

– Может быть, – неуверенно сказал Азирафель.

– Это сработает, – сказал Кроули с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. – Прошло все-таки уже десять лет – наверняка они ищут уже не _так_ усердно: неужели Наверху нет более важных дел, на которые можно потратить время?

Азирафель промычал в знак согласия.

– Хорошо, – сказал Кроули спустя некоторое время. – Мы договорились?

Азирафель все еще казался слегка недовольным, но кивнул.

– Да, договорились. Но при первом же признаке опасности, ты оттуда линяешь.

– _Мы_ оттуда линяем, – поправил Кроули.

Губы Азирафеля скривились, но он кивнул.

Кроули кивнул вслед за ангелом и пошел назад в гостиную.

– Погоди, – сказал Азирафель, догнав его на полпути. Кроули повернулся к нему лицом.

– Как ты был развоплощен? – спросил ангел с искренним интересом. – Тогда, в Греции?

Кроули почувствовал, как его лицо потихоньку расплывается в улыбке.

– Полководец греков дал тебе копье, а ты не знал, что с ним делать. Ты повернулся и стукнул меня им по лицу, и я упал с зубчатой стены, – сказал он, смакуя выражение ужаса, появившееся на лице Азирафеля. – Ты убил меня, ангел, – закончил Кроули небезрадостно.

– Мне так жаль, – сказал Азирафель, он выглядел ошеломленным.

– Да, тогда ты то же самое сказал, – ответил ему Кроули, хлопнув ангела по плечу. – После чего сразу добавил: «Не падай духом».

 

 

 


	15. Бристоль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Должна заметить, что я не являюсь профессионалом в области медицины и не имею таких знакомых.

Две недели спустя ангел и демон влезли в машину Берта, которую одолжили по этому случаю. Кроули настоял на том, чтобы повести, хотя Азирафель и напомнил ему, что, если он слишком сильно разгонится и доведет их до аварии, выживет, вероятно, только один из них.

Кроули в качестве маскировки натянул темно-зеленую плоскую кепку и один из слишком-больших свитеров Азирафеля, а ангел нашел в сэконд-хэнде гавайскую рубашку с рисунком и довершил эффект панамой. Они были похожи на парочку бродяг, но не на ангела и демона.

Доктора Гриффитс вызвали в город по срочному делу, но она объяснила, что на обработку результатов сканирования все равно уйдёт пара дней. Она хотела обсудить с ними итоговые результаты в своём офисе в Лондоне, но Кроули позаботился о том, чтобы еще некоторая сумма денег перешла из рук в руки, и убедил ее приехать в самый Мидфартинг, чтобы лично доставить новости, когда результаты будут готовы.

Кроули, не переставая, сканировал глазами горизонт, когда машина Берта выехала из деревни. Он почувствовал разницу в атмосфере, когда они покинули территорию, на которую Адам наложил заклятие. Демон всю дорогу вертел глазами туда-сюда, костяшки его пальцев, сжимавших руль, побелели. Признаков чего-либо необычного не было, и Кроули осторожно вел машину по узким дорогам, и, наконец-то, свернул на М5.

Азирафель провёл большую часть поездки, глядя в окно, очевидно, наслаждаясь тем немногим, что ему было дано увидеть в остальном мире.

Они добрались до Бристоля чуть меньше, чем за час, Кроули превышал скорость, но держался в пределах разумного и на самом деле прилагал все усилия, чтобы оставаться на своей полосе: не было смысла делать что-то, что могло вызвать нежелательное внимание. Он держал радио выключенным, опасаясь, что Внизу могут заметить и решат выяснить, чем это Кроули занимался последние десять лет.

Азирафель с третьей попытки указал ему дорогу правильно, и они добрались до Университета – большого комплекса готических зданий на дальнем конце города. Ещё пятнадцать минут ушло у них на то, чтобы дойти до корпусов медицины, и ещё десять – чтобы отыскать правильный зал ожидания. Кроули назвал их имена девушке на ресепшене, и она сказала им присесть, пока она позовет мистера Тофика, рентгенолога, который будет проводить сканирование.

Молодой араб с копной черных волос явился довольно скоро.

– Здравствуйте! – поприветствовал он их, чересчур жизнерадостно, по мнению Кроули. – Я Рашид Тофик. Я здесь студент последнего курса, и я сегодня буду проводить вам МРТ.

– Азирафель, – сказал ангел, пожимая руку молодому человеку. Кроули пихнул его локтем, после чего он торопливо поправился. – Э-э, Амброуз Зирафель.

– Приятно познакомиться, – сказал Рашид, подавая руку и Кроули тоже.

– Энтони Кроули, – назвался демон.

– Отлично. Будьте добры, пройдемте сюда… – он повел их из зала ожидания вдоль по длинному коридору, время от времени проходя мимо студентов-медиков в белых халатах. – Итак, насколько я понимаю, это мистер Зирафель будет проходить сканирование? – спросил Рашид.

– Верно, – подтвердил Азирафель. Кроули сконцентрировался на создании мысленной карты их настоящего местоположения относительно трех отдельных выходов.

Они резко свернули направо, и Рашид толкнул дверь с буквами МРТ, напечатанными на ней крупным черным шрифтом.

Внутри была прямоугольная комната с дверью и широким окном с одной из длинных сторон. Через окно Кроули увидел вторую комнату, побольше и посветлее. Какая-то большая цилиндрическая белая машина располагалась внутри, рядом с таким же белым мягким столом.

Рашид прошел вперед и остановился у длинного пульта управления под окном. Он снова повернулся к ним:

– Добро пожаловать в кабинет МРТ, – сказал он. – Давайте я сперва расскажу вам, как это работает?

Он потратил несколько минут, объясняя, как машина оперирует очень сильным, но безвредным магнитным полем, чтобы изучить мозг на многих уровнях. Он определенно полагал, что все это чудовищно интересно, но Кроули нужна была только суть.

– Это покажет нам, в чем проблема? – перебил демон.

Рашид кивнул с таким видом, будто он привык к тому, что его прерывают посреди его технических объяснений.

– Или, по крайней мере, _где_ лежит проблема, а это сможет рассказать нам, какого рода болезнь ее вызывает, если это болезнь.

– Ну, так давайте займемся этим, – сказал Кроули, подавив желание оглянуться через плечо. Он проверял каждые пять минут с тех пор, как они вышли из машины, следя, нет ли за ними хвоста. Пока что все было в порядке.

– Конечно, – просто сказал Рашид. Он повернулся к Азирафелю. – Сначала мы наденем на вас рубашку, перед тем как положить вас в аппарат. Вы можете не снимать брюки и носки, но все остальное оставьте в уборной, хорошо? – он показал на дверь, про которую Кроули сначала подумал, что она ведет в кладовку. – И вы можете оставить свои очки там и все, что на вас еще есть металлического. Монеты, кольца, часы, и все такое. И если у вас есть что-нибудь с магнитной полосой, например, кредитная карта, убедитесь, что тоже оставили это там.

– Хорошо, – сказал Азирафель, принимая сверток ткани, который рентгенолог ему протянул. Он скорчил рожицу Кроули, когда направился к уборной.

Как только он ушел, Кроули повернулся к Рашиду.

– Это ведь полностью безопасно, так? – тихо спросил он.

Рашид ободряюще на него посмотрел.

– Конечно.

Кроули нахмурился, но поверил ему на слово.

Они подождали несколько неловких минут, прежде чем Азирафель вышел из уборной. Длинная, бесформенная рубашка создавала не очень-то лестное впечатление, и Кроули не смог подавить смешок. Азирафель – теперь без очков – метнул на демона грозный взгляд и показал язык.

Рашид, к счастью, листал какие-то бумаги, лежавшие у него на панели управления, и не заметил этого обмена любезностями.

– Доктор Гриффитс сказала, что у вас нет кардиостимулятора или чего-то подобного? – спросил рентгенолог. – Никаких операций с внедрением металлических компонентов?

Азирафель покачал головой.

– Неа.

– Как насчёт металлических пломб?

– Нет.

– Тогда хорошо, – сказал Рашид, снова бросая бумаги на панель. – Будьте добры, пройдите сюда, – он вошёл в дверь, ведущую в другую комнату. Азирафель последовал за ним, и Кроули увязался следом.

– Лягте, пожалуйста, сюда, – сказал Рашид, показывая Азирафелю на прямоугольный стол, который, как Кроули теперь видел, был на колесиках. Поверхность стола была мягкой, но он все равно казался чудовищно неудобным. Кроме того, по бокам с него свисали ремни. Кроули почувствовал, что одеревенел.

– Вот прямо сюда, – повторил Рашид, и Азирафель забрался на стол. – Просто лягте на спину, как вам удобнее, – Азирафель сделал, как было указано, бросив слегка взволнованный взгляд в сторону Кроули.

– Итак, вот, что будет дальше: я завезу вас прямо в аппарат МРТ, – сказал Рашид. – Потом я вас покину, и мы с мистером Кроули побудем в другой комнате, хорошо? В машине есть динамики и микрофон, так что я буду давать вам некоторые указания, чтобы убедиться, что вы правильно лежите. Когда мы начнем, я попрошу вас не разговаривать, и вы просто полежите там около часа. Постарайтесь особенно не двигаться. Просто расслабьтесь, но не засыпайте. Мы включим музыку. Вы можете закрыть глаза, если хотите. Машина будет щелкать и жужжать, но это нормально, не переживайте из-за этого. Вы можете почувствовать небольшую клаустрофобию там, и, если вы захотите, чтобы вас вытащили, просто скажите, и я отключу аппарат и приду за вами. Но нам придется начать сначала, так что постарайтесь вытерпеть до конца, если сможете, – Рашид замолк. – Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

– Э-э, думаю, нет, – сказал Азирафель, бросив на Кроули еще один взгляд, говоривший, что ему очень не хотелось быть здесь. Кроули, который и сам начинал сомневаться, не знал, что ему сказать.

– Хорошо, я только закреплю ремни тогда, и все будет готово.

– Ремни? – спросил Азирафель, дрогнувшим голосом, и паника мелькнула в его глазах. В то же самое время Кроули резко шагнул вперед, пристально глядя на Рашида и пустив все свое внимание на то, чтобы почувствовать, не был ли этот человек на самом деле замаскированным ангелом или демоном, и уже призывая свою силу для атаки.

– Всего лишь эти, – спокойно сказал Рашид, не замечая демона, подходящего к нему сзади, готового сначала нанести удар, а уже потом задавать вопросы. Рентгенолог поднял один из мягких ремней и показал его ангелу. – Они не будут слишком тесными, и вы можете снять их, если очень захотите. Они только для того, чтобы удерживать вас ровно, чтобы вы случайно не двигались во время сканирования.

Кроули не cмог найти ни следа чего-либо нечеловеческого в рентгенологе, и посмотрел мимо него на Азирафеля, ожидая руководства к действию. Ангел вглядывался в лицо Рашида, и, что бы он там ни нашел, это, похоже, удовлетворило его, потому что он кивнул, и часть паники покинула его глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, и посмотрел на Кроули ободряющим взглядом. Демон сделал шаг назад, позволив себе ослабить хватку, которой он держал свои силы.

Рашид аккуратно закрепил ремни на ангеле, объяснив ему, чтобы он положил голову прямо и смотрел вверх. Он спросил, удобно ли Азирафелю, а затем осторожно закатил стол в камеру МРТ. Кроули почувствовал иррациональную вспышку страха, когда ангел покинул поле его зрения в первый раз с тех пор, как они выехали из-под защиты Мидфартинга.

Рашид проверил что-то на маленьком экране аппарата, а затем снова подошел к Кроули.

– А теперь мы просто вернемся в ту комнату… – он указал на кабинет с окном, с которого они начали. Кроули нервно скрипнул зубами, когда его выпроводили из комнаты, и поборол желание вытащить стол на колесиках из машины.

Рашид закрыл за ними дверь и нажал кнопку на панели. Он наклонился к маленькому микрофончику, торчащему оттуда.

– Прием, мистер Зирафель? Как у вас дела?

Взгляд Кроули моментально остановился на микрофоне, а затем скакнул вверх, чтобы заглянуть за стекло, где видны были ступни ангела, торчащие из машины.

– Просто отлично, – ответил голос Азирафеля, исходящий из ближайших динамиков.

– Хорошо, сейчас мы включим аппарат, – сказал Рашид в микрофон. – Будет раздаваться шум и жужжание, но это нормально.

– Звучит неплохо, – сказал голос Азирафеля.

Рашид отодвинулся в сторону и начал нажимать какие-то кнопки на пульте. Кроули воспользовался возможностью подобраться к микрофону. Он ткнул и удержал кнопку, которую у него на глазах нажимал рентгенолог, а второй рукой схватился за микрофон крепче, чем в общем-то было необходимо. Бросив торопливый взгляд на Рашида, который все еще был занят, демон быстро сказал в микрофон:

– Ты правда в порядке, Зира?

Рашид бросил на него взгляд, но не стал пытаться оттащить Кроули от микрофона, как тот боялся.

Из динамиков донесся слабый смешок.

– Да, мой дорогой.

Кроули это лишь незначительно успокоило.

– Я буду здесь все время, – сказал он в микрофон. Он задумался, как бы получше выразить то, что он хотел сказать дальше. – Пригляжу за всем.

Последовала пауза и треск электричества в динамиках.

– Будь добр. Дай мне знать, если что-нибудь случится.

– Непременно, – сказал Кроули, заставляя себя ослабить судорожную хватку, которой он сжимал микрофон. – Ну, ладно тогда. Кричи, если что-нибудь понадобится, – демон с усилием отошел от микрофона, отпуская его и убирая палец с кнопки.

В следующее мгновение Рашид снова поспешил к микрофону.

– Итак, скоро вы услышите щелкающие звуки, это совершенно нормально… – рентгенолог снова проговорил для Азирафеля, чего ему следует ожидать, а затем сказал, что что они вот-вот начнут уже по-настоящему. – Это займет примерно пятьдесят минут, – сказал Рашид. – постарайтесь расслабиться и особо не двигаться. Я включу вам какую-нибудь музыку.

– Хорошо, – донесся из трещащих динамиков голос Азирафеля. Последовала коротка пауза, а затем ангел добавил. – И скажите Кроули, чтоб перестал переживать: я его волнение даже отсюда чувствую.

Рашид усмехнулся.

– Я постараюсь его успокоить. Ладно, включаю музыку. Я дам вам знать, когда пятьдесят минут пройдут, – рентгенолог щелкнул выключателем на панели и повернул диск настройки. Он отрегулировал еще пару вещей, а затем глянул на маленький экран и снова в окно.

Кроули проследил за его взглядом за окно, но ничего, казалось, не происходило. Экран на панели управления, напротив, загорелся, и начал показывать список цифр.

Рашид настроил пару приборов, подтащил стул туда, откуда ему было лучше видно окно, и опустился на него.

– А теперь будем ждать, – он показал на второй стул в углу. – Присаживайтесь. Это надолго, – рентгенолог глянул на часы, будто хотел подчеркнуть свои слова.

Кроули, не спуская глаз с окна, подтянул стул поближе и сел, нервничая.

– Итак, сказал Рашид, поворачиваясь на стуле на пару дюймов туда-сюда и разглядывая демона. – Откуда вы двое друг друга знаете?

Кроули несколько секунд отрешенно пялился на него. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что они братья (что было по большой степени правдой), осознал очевидную разницу в возрасте между ними, которая теперь делала это довольно неправдоподобным, и, запинаясь, выговорил:

– Мы двоюродные братья.

Рашид поверил в эту ложь довольно легко и задумчиво кивнул.

– Вы, похоже, очень хорошо ладите. Мы с моими двоюродными вечно ссоримся, – рентгенолог слегка рассмеялся. – Родственники. Понимаете, о чем я?

– Ага, – сказал Кроули, затем подумал о том, что Рай и Ад никогда не ладили, несмотря на то, что они все изначально были ангелами, и добавил еще одно «ага», на этот раз тверже. – Но Азир… Зирафель и я, мы знаем друг друга уже очень давно.

Рашид кивнул.

– Понимаю. Все равно, приятно видеть, что кто-то пришел с ним. Некоторые  пациенты, которым нужно сканирование, просто приходят одни. Это очень грустно.

Кроули промычал в знак согласия и снова обратил взгляд за окно, туда, где ступни Азирафеля были единственным доказательством того, что ангел все еще был с ним.

Рашид проследил за его взглядом и, видимо, понял, что Кроули не так уж заинтересован в беседе. Рентгенолог протянул руку и достал книгу откуда-то из-под панели управления, спокойно скрестил ноги, вытянув их перед собой, открыл книгу на закладке, устроился поудобнее и начал читать.

Кроули не спускал глаз с окна, чувствуя как его тревога стихает, по мере того как время проходило, а ноги Азирафеля ничего не делали, разве что рассеянно постукивали в такт чему-то неслышному время от времени. Каждые несколько минут он отрывал глаза от окна ровно на столько времени, сколько нужно было, чтобы оглядеть комнату, прощупывая ее в поисках какого-либо божественного или дьявольского влияния. Все казалось спокойным.

Пятьдесят минут тянулись медленно, Рашид иногда зевал, перелистывая страницы книги. Наконец, что-то на панели слегка пискнуло. Рентгенолог поднял взгляд, заложил место, где читал, закладкой, убрал книгу и набрал пару команд на панели. Затем он нагнулся к микрофону, нажал на кнопку и сказал:

– Отлично, мистер Зирафель, мы закончили. Вы молодец. Мы сейчас придем достать вас.

Кроули встал и последовал по пятам за Рашидом, когда тот толкнул дверь и вошел в кабинет МРТ. Он осторожно выкатил стол, и Кроули почувствовал облегчение, когда Азирафель жизнерадостно сказал:

– Вот видишь, дорогой мой, все было не так уж и страшно.

Рентгенолог снял мягкие ремни и помог ангелу слезть со стола.

– Там было чертовски скучно, правда, должен признать, – сказал Азирафель Кроули вполголоса по дороге обратно в другую комнату.

– Теперь вы можете переодеться в свою одежду, – сказал Рашид, закрывая за ними дверь. – А потом я провожу вас назад в фойе. Там можно слегка заплутать.

Азирафель исчез в уборной и появился пару минут спустя, полностью одетый, в очках и кошмарной гавайской рубашке, которую он использовал для маскировки. Он протянул аккуратно сложенную больничную рубаху рентгенологу.

– Отлично, – сказал Рашид, кладя рубашку на панель и показывая на дверь. – Результаты придут через пару дней, – объяснил он, ведя их назад по коридору. – Кажется, мы должны послать их доктору Гриффитс, вам знакомо имя? В Лондон?

– Да, все верно, – сказал Кроули.

– Значит, мы все это для вас устроим, – сказал он, когда они снова вошли в зал ожидания. – Найдете дорогу отсюда?

Кроули кивнул.

– Что ж, было приятно познакомиться, – сказал Рашид, снова пожимая им руки. – Желаю вам хорошо доехать.

Азирафель поблагодарил его, и вскоре они вдвоем шли туда, где демон припарковал машину Берта.

Кроули был так же бдителен по дороге назад в Мидфартиг, как и по дороге в Бристоль, но поездка тоже закончилась без происшествий. И все же он выдохнул с облегчением, когда почувствовал защитную ауру заклятия Адама, окутавшую их.

Кроули остановил машину прямо на подъездной дорожке Берта, и зашел внутрь поблагодарить бармена и  вернуть ключи. Берт спросил, как все прошло, Кроули объяснил, что они не узнают этого еще пару дней. Все равно бармена, казалось, успокоило то, что Кроули показал Азирафеля профессионалу. Демон пообещал держать его в курсе дальнейших подробностей. На полпути к дверям он повернулся, залез в карман и протянул Берту двадцатифунтовую купюру, чтобы покрыть бензин.

Он забрал Азирафеля около подъездной дорожки, и они прошли уже половину пути до дома, прежде чем Кроули осознал, что десять лет назад он бы никогда даже не задумался о такой вещи как возмещение расходов за бензин.  


	16. Тик-Так

Через три дня доктор Гриффитс вернулась в их маленький коттедж. На этот раз, когда она положила свой дипломат на стол и подняла крышку, он был полон серых распечаток того, что, по-видимому, было латеральным срезом мозга человека.

Кроули и Азирафель сели рядом по другую сторону стола, и она положила перед ними шесть снимков. На каждом был изображен овал с толстыми светло-серыми завитками, окруженный чернильно-темным фоном. Все шесть слегка различались, и первый и последний были значительно меньше по размеру, чем остальные четыре.

– Это изображения здорового мозга в шести горизонтальных срезах, – объяснила доктор Гриффитс. – Начиная с верха мозга, – здесь она указала на первую фотографию. – До его низа, – она указала на последнюю. – Обратите внимание, что ткань мозга очень плотная и доходит до самой линии вот здесь, прямо внутри черепа, – она провела пальцем по краю одной из фотографий, и посмотрела на них в ожидании понимания.

Кроули, который был не совсем уверен, на что надо смотреть, все равно кивнул.

Она убрала четыре фотографии и отложила две другие в сторону на столе. Затем она достала еще шесть распечаток.

– Эти принадлежат мистеру Зирафелю. Шесть изображений, то же расположение и те же области, что и на шести других, что я вам показывала.

Кроули и Азирафель оба наклонились вперед, изучая фотографии. Кроули осознал, в чем дело, сразу же: он посмотрел на две фотографии – здорового мозга и мозга Азирафеля. Ему показалось, будто тяжкий груз опустился ему на плечи.

– Эта область, вот здесь, – доктор Гриффитс указала на заднюю часть мозга Азирафеля на одной из распечаток. – Здесь и лежит проблема. Видите, как вещество мозга уменьшилось в размере, а эти линии, – она показала на области, где темнота фона пронзала завитки ткани мозга. – Проникают гораздо дальше, чем в здоровом мозге.

Кроули сглотнул, взволнованно переводя взгляд с одной картинки на другую. Рядом с ним Азирафель сидел очень неподвижно.

Демон первым обрел дар речи.

– Так что… что это значит? – спросил он.

Доктор Гриффитс опустила глаза на изображения, а затем посмотрела на Азирафеля.

– По снимкам и симптомам я могу установить, что у мистера Зирафеля болезнь Альцгеймера. Альцгеймер сначала поражает заднюю часть мозга, как мы видим здесь, – сказала она, вновь показывая на проклятые картинки, разложенные на столе. – И это вызывает в первую очередь проблемы с памятью и моторными навыками.

Кроули лишь пристально глядел на фотографии. Затем он поднял взгляд на доктора; она смотрела на них спокойно, но в ее темных глазах была доброта.

– Что… что будет дальше? – спросил, наконец, Кроули, чувствуя, как слова застревают в горле.

– Все немного по-разному у каждого, – сказала она. – Но я могу дать вам общее представление.

Азирафель поднял на нее глаза, и Кроули было видно напряжение в его плечах, как будто он готовился к удару.

– Как вы заметили, – заговорила доктор Гриффитс. – Все начинается с потери памяти. Иногда первой уходит долговременная память, иногда – кратковременная. Для некоторых людей это мышечная память и те вещи, которые вы делаете автоматически, потому что хорошо их заучили. Такие вещи, как завязывание галстука или приготовление чая, но могут подвергаться влиянию и более сложные действия, например, вождение. Обычные, повседневные задачи могут стать трудными. Вещи путаются или теряются, и мозг не совсем понимает, что с этим делать. Следующей портится мелкая моторика. Это может влиять на почерк, или может стать трудно застегивать рубашку. Об уходе за внешностью часто забывают, и пациенты, бывает, теряются и уходят из дома, – доктор Гриффитс помедлила, глядя на них обоих. – Начиная с этого момента, многое может случиться. Некоторые пациенты замыкаются в своем собственном сознании. Другие сохраняют остроту ума до конца. Но с течением времени появится больше физических изменений. Опять же, это широко варьируется от пациента к пациенту, но распространенные симптомы на этой стадии включают частую смену настроения, бессонницу, утрату мотивации и депрессию, – доктор серьезно посмотрела на них.

Кроули, с трудом пытаясь осмыслить все это, нашел искру юмора в своей демонической душе:

– Ну, вы так говорите, что можно подумать, это его убьет.

Лицо доктора Гриффитс осталось бесстрастным.

– Это действительно по-разному в каждом случае, – сказала она. – Но вы должны знать, что Альцгеймер – _действительно_ смертельное заболевание.

Кроули почувствовал, как весь воздух разом покинул его легкие, оставив задыхаться в пустоте. Под столом что-то коснулось его руки, а мгновение спустя пальцы Азирафеля сомкнулись на запястье демона, сжав его крепко, до синяков.

Кроули нашел немного воздуха и, запинаясь, выговорил:

– Сколько… сколько осталось?

– Не надо… – начал Азирафель, это было первое, что он сказал с тех пор, как доктор Гриффитс выложила фотографии на стол.

– Невозможно сказать, – ответила доктор. – Эта болезнь очень плохо изучена, и она поражает разных людей по-разному.

– Но мы говорим о… о трех годах или о тридцати? – спросил Кроули, чувствуя, как к потрясению добавляется вихрь паники. _Он_ привел Азирафеля к Падению, _он_ навлек на него все происходящее…

– Я не могу дать достаточно точную цифру, – сказала доктор Гриффитс. – И мне не хочется вообще называть каких-либо чисел, потому что болезнь правда влияет на разных людей по-разному, – она опустила глаза на снимки. – Но судя по тому, что я видела, и исходя из того, насколько далеко зашла болезнь – и если вы правы в том, что симптомы начались три-четыре года назад – я бы сказала, где-то от трех до десяти лет. Может, меньше. Может, больше. Это действительно невозможно установить, но я очень редко видела, чтобы пациенты прожили больше двенадцати лет после постановки диагноза.

Пальцы Азирафеля на запястье демона сжались так, что перекрыли кровообращение в его руке, но Кроули не замечал боли. _От трех до десяти лет_.

Первой связной мыслью, которая пронеслась в голове демона, было то, что ему было обещано сорок.

Рядом с ним Азирафелю, казалось, было трудно дышать.

– Можем ли мы… ну, знаете… что-нибудь сделать? – наконец смог выговорить Кроули, с тревогой взглянув на ангела.

Доктор Гриффитс покачала головой.

– Мы пока плохо понимаем механизм этой болезни. Есть экспериментальные лекарства и методы лечения, но ни одно пока не показало настоящей эффективности. Есть надежды, что лекарство появится в следующие десять, может быть, пятнадцать лет… но мы просто не знаем. Я могу прописать арисепт – это препарат, который лечит симптомы – но он не сможет остановить усугубление болезни.

Мозг Кроули ушел в перегрузку, перескакивая на пять, десять лет вперед – к пустующему креслу Азирафеля, его книжным полкам, пустым и унылым, и к самому Кроули, который стоял посреди гостиной, совсем один, и внутри его открывалась зияющая пустота…

Рука Кроули – не та, которую сжимал, будто в тисках, мертвой хваткой Азирафель – потянулась к ангелу и отчаянно ухватилась за его рукав.

– Разница действительно огромная между одним человеком и другим, – снова сказала доктор Гриффитс. – И лекарство может появиться очень скоро, если нам повезет, – она посмотрела на них: теперь они оба были очень бледны. Она достала из своего дипломата пачку скрепленных степлером бумаг в четверть дюйма толщиной и положила их на стол. – Это справочник по Альцгеймеру, – сказала она. – Я советую вам обоим его прочитать: он расписывает ход болезни, как мы ее понимаем. Там также перечислены группы поддержки в вашем регионе, которые вы можете посетить, – она начала сгребать снимки мозга к себе. – Я советую вам продолжать заниматься своими любимыми делами, – сказала она, обращаясь к Азирафелю. – Старайтесь не делать поспешных выводов. Много открытий может быть совершено в области медицины за короткий промежуток времени.

Доктор Гриффитс сложила снимки мозга вместе и положила их в свой дипломат, закрыв его со щелчком и глянув на часы.

– Боюсь, мне надо идти: мне нужно успеть на самолет. Вы сможете связаться со мной в офисе, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, – она встала, взяв свой дипломат со стола. Кроули следил за ее действиями безучастным взглядом. – Мне _правда_ жаль, – сказала она, и ее голос звучал искренне.

Она была на полпути к двери, когда Кроули осознал, что ему следовало бы проводить ее. Он встал и пошел было к двери, но Азирафель отказывался отпускать его запястье, и демон не смог уйти далеко.

Она вышла, не сказав больше ни слова, а Кроули просто долго стоял там, слушая звенящую тишину. Через пару секунд Азирафель, похоже, осознал, что он сдавливал запястье Кроули, и резко отпустил.

– Прости, – сказал ангел.

Кроули оторвал взгляд от двери и снова посмотрел на Азирафеля. Его ноги вдруг стали ватными, и он опустился на стул. Его запястье болело дико, горело внезапным жаром, но Кроули даже не удостоил его взглядом.

Демон, не отрываясь, глядел на пустое место на столе, где всего лишь мгновения назад была так клинически расписана судьба Азирафеля. Он не понимал, как это могло случиться.

Он почувствовал, как Азирафель коснулся его запястья, на этот раз легонько. Он вздрогнул непроизвольно, боль немного вернула его к действительности. Ангел положил его руку на стол.

– Тебе надо это вылечить, – сказал Азирафель.

Кроули повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на ангела. Он не знал, что он должен был чувствовать – неспособность поверить, удивление, ужас? Глаза Азирафеля были поразительно – до невозможности – спокойными.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Азирафель.

Кроули моргнул, глядя на него, затем опустил взгляд на свою руку. Вокруг его запястья была ярко-красная полоса, уже начинавшая расти, как будто он был связан. Его кисть была заметно бледнее остальной руки, и пульсировала мучительно, посылая волны покалываний вверх по руке. Он едва замечал это.

– Зира, – начал он с дрожью в голосе.

– Пожалуйста, – снова повторил Азирафель, нежно касаясь его плеча. – Вылечи ее. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Кроули мог только смотреть на него. «Я тоже не хотел причинить тебе боль», – подумал он с отчаянием. «Я не хотел привести тебя к Падению. Я не хотел, чтобы все это случилось».

Но Азирафель все еще смотрел на него, и его рука почти невесомо лежала на плече демона, а в его взгляде было столько же боли, сколько чувствовал Кроули.

Кроули снова посмотрел на свою руку и позволил себе достать немного силы из глубины и послать ее в направлении своей кисти. Обжигающая боль мгновенно стихла, и он без интереса наблюдал, как красная отметина посветлела и исчезла с его запястья, а цвет кожи на его руке потеплел на пару тонов.

 Азирафель наклонился к Кроули и положил голову на плечо демону.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал он голосом, прозвучавшим вдруг очень устало.  
  
Они сидели так некоторое время, достаточно долго, чтобы их дыхание стало синхронным, и Кроули не знал, как они вообще когда-нибудь смогут выйти из этого положения, как они когда-нибудь смогут встать и продолжать жить. Это казалось таким нереальным.  
  
А потом Кроули почувствовал, что довольно сильно проголодался. Ему тут же стало стыдно: какое право он имел чувствовать голод, какое право имело его тело требовать, чтобы он шёл дальше, когда тело Азирафеля так окончательно его подвело? – однако вскоре после этого, он услышал, как в животе у ангела громко заурчало. И он осознал, что Азирафель все ещё здесь, легонько опирается на него, очень настоящий и живой – Кроули ещё не потерял его.  
  
Демон неловко откашлялся.

– Ужин? – спросил он.  
  
Азирафель отодвинулся от него и с тоской бросил взгляд в направлении кухни.

– Я должен был поставить курицу готовиться, – ангел глянул на часы. – Час назад.  
  
Кроули медленно встал, чувствуя, как затекшие мышцы на мгновение запротестовали.   
  
– Ничего, – сказал он. – Мы можем поесть курицу завтра, – он пробежался глазами по шкафчикам и открыл один с надеждой. – Как насчёт чего-нибудь готового?

 

~~***~~

 

Утром показалось, будто вчерашний день им приснился. Кроули поздно встал, а когда спустился вниз, обнаружил, что Азирафель полет клумбы, насвистывая себе под нос.  
  
Кроули замер у открытой двери, глядя вниз на ангела. День был чудесный.  
  
Азирафель услыхал его приближение и поднял на него глаза.  
  
– Доброе утро, дорогой мой, – сказал он весело. – Полагаю, ты не захочешь помочь? – он указал на безупречно прополотые клумбы.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.  
  
– Ты знаешь, я предпочитаю, чтобы мои растения были зелеными от зависти. Ну и от страха. Качественный приступ страха заставляет любой цветок лучше расти, я считаю.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился на него, но в этом не было настоящей злобы.  
  
– Не терроризируй мои ирисы, – сказал он. – А теперь кыш, иди отсюда подобру-поздорову. Иначе, уверен, я найду какой-нибудь кустик, который нужно подровнять.  
  
Кроули ухмыльнулся на пустую угрозу – Азирафель ни за что не позволил бы ему притронуться к своим идеально подрезанным кустикам, учитывая послужной список Кроули в нарушении прав растений – но все равно вернулся в дом.

Ни один из них не работал в тот день, и ни один из них не заговаривал о событиях вчерашнего дня. Это был один из тех дней, когда Азирафель, казалось, снова стал прежним. Он не забывал ни о чем. Все было как раньше, в том неком совершенном, идеализированном прошлом, до того как они узнали, что ангелу осталось ещё меньше, чем они надеялись. Кроули не мог заставить себя рассеять эти чары – наоборот, ему хотелось остаться здесь навеки, пойманным в этом маленьком пузырьке счастья, которого они достигли среди ужасов мира.   
  
А потом день закончился. Следующий был хуже: Кроули и Азирафель оба пошли на работу, и Азирафель вернулся домой первым. Когда Кроули явился как раз к ужину, то обнаружил, что Азирафель случайно установил на плите неправильную температуру и сжег их ужин. На мгновение показалось, что ангел вот-вот заплачет, затем он как будто просто замкнулся. Он решил вместо этого подогреть вчерашнюю пасту, которая у них оставалась, а когда Кроули попытался помочь, на него накричали и велели сесть на место.

Кроули попытался поднять ему настроение какой-то лёгкой шуткой, что в итоге сработало, но, хотя это успешно иссушило весь гнев в Азирафеле, его заменила тихая меланхолия. Азирафель съел только половину своего ужина и сразу пошёл спать. Кроули не ложился долго, беспокоясь.  
  
Следующий день после этого был ещё хуже.

Работа Кроули в банке вымотала ему все нервы, и ему пришлось задержаться допоздна, а когда он, наконец, добрался домой, немного мокрый от мелкого то стихающего, то начинающегося дождика, его настроение было окончательно испорчено.   
  
Когда он вошёл в коттедж, дрожа и чувствуя, как за воротник стекает капля ледяной дождевой воды, Азирафеля нигде не было видно. Вместо этого на столе лежала записка, написанная немного неровным почерком ангела, в которой говорилось, что Фэй Апхилл пригласила его на чай, и они будут рады, если демон присоединится к ним после работы, если захочет, в противном случае, Азирафель придёт домой попозже, как раз ужину.

Кроули нахмурился на записку и смял ее, яростно глянув через плечо на унылую морось. Дождь на самом деле был не таким уж сильным, если подумать, но у демона не было желания покидать коттедж как можно дольше.  
  
Он мрачно плюхнулся на диван, стараясь не обращать внимания на холодный сквозняк, сочившийся мимо него. Эта осень скорее напоминала промозглую зиму, чем что-либо ещё.   
  
Часы на стене мягко стучали, маятник лениво качался взад-вперед. Кроули уставился на пепел камина, было неприятно мокро и холодно. Он не удосужился включить свет, когда вошёл.   
  
Он все ещё был взвинчен из-за работы, и, продрогший, сидящий вот так на диване в темноте, уставившись на каминную решетку, он вдруг почувствовал себя очень одиноко.  
  
«Тик-так», – стучали старинные часы, которые Азирафель очень любил.   
  
Кроули подумал об ангеле, сидящем в тепле и уюте в чьей-то чужой гостиной, может быть, уплетающем печенье и прихлебывающем какой-нибудь Эрл-Грей.  
  
Он посмотрел на камин, где белый пепел лежал, неподвижный и мёртвый.

«Тик-так», – стучали часы, глубоко и мягко.  
  
Это звучало, как обратный отсчет.   
  
«От трёх до десяти лет», – подумал Кроули, и при этой мысли его пронзила вспышка ярости. – «От трёх до десяти чертовых лет, а потом что? Какое будущее остается мне?»  
  
«Тик-так».  
  
Кроули сердито глянул на часы, чувствуя жар от гнева, накатывающего на него. Часы отмеряют секунды, оставшиеся от жизни Азирафеля, – вдруг понял он. Отсчитывают удары сердца, оставшиеся до того, как ангел уйдёт навсегда.  
  
_От трёх до десяти лет._  
  
– Прекрати! – выкрикнул вдруг Кроули и резко сел прямо, его глаза горели, когда он со злостью смотрел на часы, чьи стрелки продолжали тикать без остановки. – Просто... просто прекрати это!

«Тик-так», – Кроули резко встал, чувствуя в себе гораздо больше демонического, чем во все последние годы, и в этот момент волна ярости прокатилась по нему. Он чувствовал, будто сорвался с какого края, но не остановился, чтобы понять, с какого. Единственное, чего он хотел, это чтобы эти чертовы часы остановились, хотел прекратить каким угодно способом течение времени, которое убивало его ангела.   
  
Кроули быстро устремился к часам и ударил кулаком в их переднюю панель так сильно, что разбилось стекло и задрожала стена.

Боль в руке добежала прямо до головы, усиливая его злость.   
  
– Прекрати это, слышишь? – крикнул Кроули часам, голос надломился на середине фразы. – Просссто... Проссссто замолчи!  
  
«Тик-так», – смеялись над ним часы, и их секундная стрелка щелкнула на следующей метке. – «Ты не можешь остановить меня».  
  
– Черта с два не могу, – прорычал Кроули и сорвал часы со стены.   
  
«Тик», – сказали часы и потеряли «так», когда маятник неуверенно качнулся взад-вперед.  
  
Кроули с силой встряхнул часы, охваченный глубокой яростью.  
  
– Этого не будет! – закричал на них демон. – Я не... Я, на хрен, _не потеряю_ _его_!  
  
Часы не отвечали.  
  
– Я просто... Я _не потеряю_! – закричал Кроули вновь надломившимся голосом. – Не потеряю.

Он держал часы слишком неподвижно слишком долго: маятник снова начал качаться.

«Тик».

– Нет! – крикнул Кроули, глядя на секундную стрелку так, будто она лично была в ответе за все, что произошло.

«Так».

Кроули разбил часы. Они ударились о стену с оглушительным грохотом, послав по штукатурке паутину трещин. Часы упали и ударились о пол, как мешок с кирпичами, со звуком разлетающегося дерева, металла и стекла. В голове у демона пульсировало, и эта пульсация никак не прекращалась.

Он подошел к сломанным часам, чувствуя, как его рот скривился от злости. Он некоторое время сдерживал себя, глядя на них сверху вниз, дрожа.

Потом он яростно пнул самый большой фрагмент сломанного деревянного корпуса часов так сильно, как только мог, вложив силу всего тела в удар. Он оперся руками о стену и ударил снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока не остановился, задыхаясь и крича, его нога пульсировала в такт ударам сердца.

Он пнул останки часов еще раз, а потом еще один, и заставил себя остановиться. Его трясло, ладони, упиравшиеся в свежетреснувшую стену коттеджа, вспотели.

У него перехватило дыхание раз, другой, глаза горели, но слезы не являлись.

Не считая его собственного неровного дыхания, стояла тишина. Часы больше не тикали, но время все равно шло, набегая на него, будто волнами, толкая его неумолимо в том направлении, куда он не хотел идти. Толкая его к концу.

Кроули всхлипнул надломлено, беспомощно, и его ноги подкосились. Он опустился на пол, чувствуя, как злоба в нем иссякает, оставляя ему одну лишь гигантскую зияющую пустоту.

Превращение Азирафеля в смертного никогда не было частью никакого плана, на который Кроули подписывался. Но это случилось, и последствия происходили _теперь_.

 _От трех до десяти лет_. Каким-то образом все пошло не так.

И, сидя так – с болью в руке и ноге, с обломками часов, которые Азирафель любил так нежно, лежащими рядом с ним грудой дерева, стекла и бронзы – он пожалел впервые за всю свою очень долгую жизнь, что он не может по-настоящему, как следует поплакать.

Кроули просидел так всего минуту или две, сотрясаясь от сухих рыданий и придерживая правую руку, которая была в крови и осколках битого стекла, когда он услышал, что дверь открылась.

Демон тут же икнул и попытался собраться, но он мало что мог сделать в этом отношении.

– Кроули! – это был ангел, конечно же. Кроули ожидал, что его голос будет потрясенным, но был более чем удивлен, услышав, что вместе с этим в нем звучала тревога.

– Просссти, – промямлил Кроули, морщась от шипения в голосе, но он был слишком измучен, чтобы пытаться скрыть его.

Он услышал, что Азирафель сделал пару шагов в его сторону, а затем остановился, вероятно, заметив разбитые часы.

– Кроули, – снова сказал Азирафель, и теперь, казалось, он был на грани слез.

– Прос-сссти меня, – повторил Кроули, икнув и не поднимая глаз, с отчаяньем глядя на обломки одной из наиболее ценимых ангелом вещей.

Услышав, что Азирафель преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, он машинально отпрянул, понимая, что поступил плохо, и ожидая наказания.

Но ангел лишь присел на колени рядом с ним. Кроули почувствовал невесомую ладонь на своем плече.

– Ох, _дорогой_ мой, – сказал Азирафель, и демон не мог понять, как его голос может быть таким добрым. – Используй свою магию, пожалуйста.

Кроули жалко шмыгнул носом и махнул своей здоровой рукой приблизительно в сторону изломанных останков часов. Обломки закружились в воздухе и вновь сложились вместе безупречно. Мгновение спустя часы мягко повисли на вдруг ставшей невредимой стене, как прежде.

Ему показалось, что Азирафель тихо рассмеялся.

– Да не _часы_ , мой дорогой, твою _руку_.

Кроули моргнул и поднял глаза на ангела, в замешательстве, отразившемся на его лице.

Азирафель даже не смотрел на часы: вместо этого он глядел на демона с таким сочувствием, какого тот не видел с тех пор, как ангел Пал.

– Пожалуйста.

Кроули моргнул и посмотрел вниз на свою руку, понимая, что он даже не задумался о том, чтобы вылечить себя. Он сглотнул и направил и в свою разбитую руку, и в ногу достаточное количество силы, чтобы прекратить боль. Несколько осколков стекла соскользнуло с его ладони и упало на землю, слегка звякнул.

– Вот так, – сказал Азирафель и легонько погладил его по спине.

Кроули судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с дыханием и сердцебиением, успокаивая себя.

Азирафель оставался подле него, его рука теперь мягко лежала у Кроули на спине для поддержки. Кроули ждал, что ангел спросит его, что случилось, но Азирафель по-прежнему молчал. Он и так знал.

Когда Азирафель не сделал попытки встать и вернуться к их обычным делам, а рука оставалась неподвижной на спине Кроули, демон заговорил.

– Сорок лет, – прошептал он, вспоминая с горечью ту ночь на пирсе, после того как они с Азирафелем поссорились, когда он принял решение остаться с ангелом. Он открыл глаза и уставился вниз на свои руки, теперь целые и невредимые. – Нам обещали сорок лет.

Рядом с ним Азирафель вздохнул, но в этом звуке не было досады.

– Нет, не обещали.

Кроули тоскливо шмыгнул носом.

– Мы знали, что к этому идет, Кроули, – сказал Азирафель ласково. – Просто это пришло рано, а не поздно.

– Что пришло? – спросил демон упрямо, не желая слышать ответ.

Ответ Азирафеля был твердым: спокойным, ровным.

– Смерть.

Кроули понял, что качает головой, а его сердце трепещет от страха.

– Нет.

Рука Азирафеля легла на дальнее плечо Кроули и крепко обняла демона.

– Боюсь, что так, мой дорогой.

Кроули не отрывал взгляда от своих рук, отказываясь поднять голову, отказываясь посмотреть ангелу в глаза.

– Мне жаль, – мягко сказал Азирафель. – Правда жаль. Но, боюсь, мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.

Кроули сердито всхлипнул и, наконец, посмотрел вверх, но не на ангела.

– Нет, – сказал он.

Азирафель вздохнул.

– Кроули…

– Нет, – повторил Кроули, на этот раз тверже. Он сглотнул и поменял положение, готовясь встать. Рука Азирафеля соскользнула со своего места на плечах демона. Кроули с трудом поднялся на ноги, и Азирафель устало последовал за ним.

– Нет, мы Поднимем тебя, – сказал Кроули, хватаясь за этот последний выход, как утопающий хватается за соломинку. – Я найду какой-нибудь способ Поднять тебя, и ты будешь… будешь ангелом снова, и с тобой все будет хорошо, – он почувствовал, что его решимость стала сильнее даже от одних этих слов.

Подле него Азирафель казался неуверенным.

– Мой дорогой…

– Нет, – оборвал его Кроули. Азирафель смотрел на него с выражением, в котором было нечто среднее между печалью и болью. Кроули заметил, что его собственные черты смягчаются. – Послушай, – сказал он, делая шаг вперед и кладя руку на плечо ангела. Азирафель показался ему вдруг одновременно очень старым и очень усталым, хоть он и встретил взгляд Кроули теми же бездонными, кристально-голубыми глазами, которые всегда у него были, на протяжении шести тысяч лет.

– Дай мне хотя бы попытаться, – попросил Кроули мягко. – Дай мне попытаться.

Азирафель опустил голову, но все же кивнул.

Кроули судорожно выдохнул с облегчением от того, что ангел, похоже, пошел ему навстречу.  Он закрыл глаза на мгновение, просто ощущая плечо Азирафеля, очень настоящее под его рукой, и сантиметр шерсти, разделяющий их.

Потом Азирафель сказал.

– Как насчет чая?

И Кроули не смог подавить смешок.

– Да, ангел. Чай был бы кстати.


	17. Историческое Изложение

Два месяца спустя Кроули так и не приблизился к разгадке того, как возвратить Падшему ангелу божественность, и это не давало ему покоя.   
  
Он тайно организовал доставку ещё одной порции книг о сверхъестественном, пойдя в этот раз на б _о_ льшие риски в отношении того, кому он доверял информацию. Он был особо осторожен в выборе псевдонимов, никогда не упоминал, для чего ему нужны книги, и переправлял их туда-сюда между несколькими, ничего не подозревающими продавцами-людьми, прежде чем их присылали Берту (а сам он потом забирал их из почтового ящика бармена во время утренней прогулки, прежде чем тот мог узнать, что они вообще там были), но этого все равно не обеспечивало той безопасности Азирафелю, какую демону в идеале хотелось бы обеспечить.

И все это оказалось впустую, потому что ни в одной из книг не было ни малейшей идеи о том, как Поднять кого-либо откуда-либо. Даже многообещающие книги с такими названиями как «Внутреннее Устройство Ангелического» и «Историческое Изложение Событий Падения Повелителя Нашего Люцифера» не проливали света на эту тему.  
  
Азирафель оживился, когда увидел почти сияющее, небесное, переплетенное в шелк «Внутреннее Устройство», хотя и не удивился, когда Кроули закончил скрупулезно изучать его и не нашёл ничего полезного.  
  
– Я совершенно уверен, что никто не Падал, превращаясь в человека, прежде, дорогой мой, – сказал ангел в один пасмурный день, сидя за обеденным столом и спокойно прихлебывая чай. – Я не представляю, как кто-то мог бы написать, как исправить это, если этого ещё ни с кем не случалось.  
  
– Я ищу не это, – сказал Кроули, осторожно переворачивая обуглившиеся страницы «Исторического Изложения». Книга выглядела так, будто её переплет был сделан из человеческой кожи, и вонь от нее шла до небес, простите за французский.  
  
Азирафель помешал чай спокойно, ожидая, что демон разовьет свою мысль.  
  
– Прямо сейчас я просто пытаюсь разобраться, _почему_ ты Пал. И почему до человека. Может быть, есть логическое противодействие, которое мы узнаем, когда поймём, что именно ты сделал такого, что у них струны на арфах в узлы завязались, – демон бегло просмотрел страницу, густо заполненную словами, написанными красными чернилами, глянул на мрачную картинку на соседнем листе, и перешёл на следующий разворот.   
  
– Ну, полагаю, то, что я спас тебя, – сказал Азирафель со слабой улыбкой.

Кроули глянул на ангела, а затем снова уткнулся в обуглившийся фолиант.  
  
– Да, но какие _обвинения_ тебе предъявили? – пояснил он. – Это было твоим _преступлением_ , но если бы тебя поставили перед метафорическим божественным трибуналом, каковы были бы _обоснования_ твоего Падения и того что тебя сделали человеком, а не демоном?   
  
Азирафель молчал. Единственными звуками в комнате были слабые крики и скрежет, доносившиеся из заляпанной кровью книги, лежавшей перед Кроули.  
  
– Это хороший способ взглянуть на ситуацию, – сказал ангел задумчиво после долгой паузы.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал Кроули. – И я начинаю с того, что пытаюсь разобраться, почему Пал Люцифер... почему Пал _я_ и все остальные демоны... Потому что каким бы ни был общий знаменатель для нас, он является фактором, заставляющим ангела Пасть до демона, и что бы это ни было, с тобой случилось не это.  
  
Азирафель прищурился на него поверх чашки.  
  
– Люцифер Пал из-за гордыни, – сказал он, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
– Да, но _чем_ он был горд?  
  
Теперь Азирафель уже хмурился на него, Кроули видел это, бросая взгляды на ангела, а затем снова возвращаясь к книге.  
  
– Горд собой, – сказал Азирафель через мгновение. – Он считал, что знает лучше, чем... ну, ты понимаешь, _Он_. Считал, что он _был_ лучше, чем Он.

Заглавные буквы были слышны в голосе ангела.  
  
Кроули промычал в знак согласия, прищуриваясь на мелкие красные письмена. Он рассеянно задумался, не написано ли это кровью.  
  
– Но... в смысле, почему ты спрашиваешь _меня_? – поинтересовался Азирафель немного озадаченно. – Ты же был там... ты Пал вместе с ним.  
  
Кроули фыркнул.  
  
– Ты что, думаешь, я был правой рукой Люцифера или типа того?  
  
Лицо Азирафеля тут же стало виноватым.  
  
– Конечно, нет, дорогой мой. Я просто имел в виду...  
  
– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, – Кроули посмотрел на ангела. – Честно, я не знаю, почему я Пал. Похоже, в те времена это было проще. Ангелам сегодня сходит с рук куда худшее, чем что-либо из того, что делал тогда я. Я хочу сказать... – Кроули замолк, припоминая. – Ты же помнишь Люцифера, да?  
  
Азирафель грустно улыбнулся ему.   
  
– Не так хорошо, как должен бы. Лучше, чем хотелось бы.  
  
Кроули бросил взгляд на ангела.  
  
– Ну, он был харизматичен, – объяснил демон. – Он был единственным ангелом на районе, который смог возразить Папе. Прекрасным оратором, к тому же, серьёзно, – Кроули помедлил и рассеянно почесал ухо. – И то, что он говорил, имело смысл. Папа только что создал мир, и каков был Его приказ нам? Приглядывайте за людьми. Из всех существ – от птиц до рыб, до... до _антилоп_ – Он выбрал _человека_. И потом, была ещё вся эта шумиха по поводу того, что они созданы по образу Его и подобию – как будто он не создал и _ангелов_ тоже по Своему образу и подобию.   
  
Азирафель таращился на него в ужасе.   
  
– Кроули, это богохульство!  
  
Кроули одарил ангела хитрой усмешкой.  
  
– Ну, разумеется!  
  
Поскольку ангел все ещё был насмерть перепуганным, Кроули добавил с досадой:  
  
– А что, по-твоему, может случиться? Я и так уже демон: вряд ли я могу Пасть _снова_.  
  
Азирафель, казалось, относительно успокоился.

– Наверное, нет.  
  
– Ага – сказал Кроули. – Ну, в любом случае, я не говорю, что сейчас все ещё с этим согласен. Откровенно говоря, люди, возможно, все равно лучшие из всех. Не сказать ведь, чтобы _они_ пытались устроить Апокалипсис.   
  
Азирафель хмыкнул в знак согласия и отхлебнул чая.   
  
– Как бы то ни было, – сказал Кроули, возвращаясь к своей мысли. – Люцифер. Он хорошо говорил. О чем думал Папа, предпочтя человечество _нам_? Так что, когда он сказал, что мы больше не обязаны слушать Его, это прозвучало очень заманчиво, правда? Мы могли восстать, доказать, что мы достойнее, чем человечество. Потом Он, разумеется, узнал о том, что происходило – или, может быть, Он вообще сам все это начал, кто знает: непостижимость и все такое – и он отправил Михаила разобраться с нами, – Кроули пожал плечами, пытаясь говорить беззаботно о том, что пару тысячелетий оставалось попросту одним из худших дней его жизни.   
  
– Михаил поразил Люцифера, а Силы Небесные погнались за всеми нами, – Кроули не удалось подавить дрожь при воспоминании. Азирафель завороженно и с ужасом глядел на демона. – Я хочу сказать, не за _мной_ конкретно. Ушла пара дней на то, чтобы задержать всех нас. Наши крылья начали меняться, как только мы согласились послать подальше план дорогого Папочки и последовать вместо этого за Люцифером. Разумеется, когда Люцифер был повержен, я решил, что довольно очевидно, что нам всем крышка – он ведь был серафимом! И, я хочу сказать, у нас у всех были большей частью черные крылья к тому моменту. Такое порядком выделяет тебя из толпы. Как только приятели начали Падать, я решил, что лучше прыгнуть, чем быть сброшенным. Ускользнул однажды вечером, когда все смотрели в другую сторону, и спустился вниз через черный ход, не торопясь и с удовольствием, – закончил Кроули свое повествование с самодовольной улыбкой, скрывая трепет вины, которую он чувствовал оттого, что рассказывал ангелу то, что не было полностью правдой, заменяя ее искусной, хорошо отрепетированной выдумкой. – Скатился по наклонной, можно так выразиться.

– О, Кроули, я так сожалею, – сказал Азирафель потрясенно.

Демону потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы попытаться понять, что Азирафель имеет в виду, но прошедшее время ему не помогло. Азирафель никогда прежде не выражал сочувствия по поводу его Падения: было довольно очевидно, что ему больше подходит быть Внизу.

– О чем, ангел? – спросил он, наконец.

– Я не… Я не помню большей части этого, – сказал Азирафель, глядя на него большими глазами. – Я не помню Падение демонов… я там был?.. я тогда..?

Кроули понял, к чему клонит ангел, и покачал головой.

– Нет, тебя там не было. Или, по крайней мере, так ты говорил мне позже. Ты говорил, у тебя был долг стража, ты охранял Эдем от опасности и все такое.

– Эдем, – сказал ангел, хватаясь за слово. – Сад. Я помню это.

– Да уж надеюсь, – сказал Кроули чуточку раздраженно. – Первый раз, когда мы по-настоящему познакомились, я полагаю. Эх, во времена, когда жизнь была хороша, – демон позволил себе легкую улыбку при воспоминании об образе прекрасного Сада, где все было новым и свежим.

– Не уверен, что назвал бы ее _хорошей_ , – сказал Азирафель, поднимая свою чашку и взбалтывая содержимое туда-сюда. – Почему, ты думаешь, меня назначили на постоянную должность на Земле, после того как Адам и Ева сбежали?

– Потому что ты уже принес добро людям, отдав им свой меч? – рискнул Кроули.

– Потому что там было _опасно_ , – поправил Азирафель, метнув на Кроули немного грозный взгляд поверх чашки. – Потому что там были _демоны_ , а я уже облажался, а потому мной можно было _пожертвовать_.

Кроули понял, что молча глядит на ангела во все глаза: Азирафель никогда раньше не говорил ему этого. Для Кроули это назначение было поощрением за то, что он проделал такую исключительную работу, было логично оставить его там, где его искушения могли принести пользу… э-э, вред. Он всегда полагал, что то же самое было и в случае с ангелом.

Азирафель безмятежно отхлебнул чаю.

– Как бы то ни было, – сказал он. – Я бы сказал, что преступлением Люцифера было богохульство. То, что он заявил, что он лучше Отца. Поднял восстание. Такие вот вещи. Так что ему предъявили бы _обвинение_ в… ох, в измене или вроде того. В ереси. Выбирай любое.

Кроули взял себя в руки.

– Да, – сказал он, моргнув и опустив взгляд на «Историческое Изложение», которое угрожающе зашипело на него в ответ. – Это кажется правильным.

– Так что, если ты пытаешься выяснить, почему Пал _я_ … – задумчиво продолжал Азирафель. – Помимо спасения одного из врагов (что тоже может быть названо изменой, я полагаю), что ж, я все-таки… э-э, убил много наших братьев. Братоубийство, наверное.

– Но Люцифер тоже делал и то, и другое, – возразил Кроули, вытянув локти, чтобы опереться об «Историческое Изложение», но передумав, когда книга зловеще зарычала на него. – Вот что меня смущает. Люцифер убил достаточно много ангелов, но многие из его последователей – этого не делали, но все равно Пали, – «я в том числе», мрачно добавил про себя Кроули. – Так что дело не может быть в этом.

Азирафель фыркнул.

– Что, убийство собственных братьей не достаточно серьезное преступление?

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него.

– Ну, не самое важное преступление, как оказалось, – ответил он. – Им может быть измена… Я хочу сказать, это были два разных вида измены.

Азирафель внимательно посмотрел на него сквозь очки.

– Это верно, – сказал он. – Спасение демона и восстание против Господа.

– Мелкая измена и… э-э… крупная измена? – сказал Кроули. – Просто размеры хаоса, если уж на то пошло.

Азирафель скривил губы.

– Но ты же сказал, что некоторые демоны, которые Пали, не сделали ничего плохого, кроме того, что согласились с Люцифером. Если только совершившие небольшое предательство Падают на Землю, а не в Ад, почему никто из ангелов не Пал на Землю тогда?

Кроули нахмурился.

– Справедливо, – он снова опустил глаза на «Историческое Изложение». – Я не знаю, ангел. Ты совершал еще что-нибудь, когда был там, Наверху, чего Он бы не одобрил?

Азирафель нахмурился в ответ, глядя на демона.

– Не знаю. Я солгал Михаилу и нескольким другим ангелам, чтобы выяснить, где они тебя держали. Возможно, одного я подкупил.

Кроули покачал головой.

– Мысли шире.

Азирафель беспомощно пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю. Ты был там на протяжении большей части происходящего… у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Кроули покачал головой, откидываясь на спинку стула и снова почесав за ухом.

– Думаешь, я бы спрашивал тебя, если бы полагал, что сам знаю?

Азирафель вежливо пожал плечами.

– Я так просто спросил.

– Нет, – Кроули уставился в потолок. – Должно быть, я неправильно к этому подхожу, – он снова наклонился вперед, глядя вниз на убористый текст толстого тома, лежащего перед ним. Азирафель задумчиво помешивал свой чай.

– Погоди-ка, – сказал Кроули после некоторых раздумий. – Так вот, я пытался разобраться в этом, поняв, почему ты, когда Пал, _не стал_ демоном, но, может быть, нам надо разбираться, почему, когда ты Пал, ты _стал_ человеком.

– Хмм, – выражение лица ангела говорило о том, что он считает, что это здравая мысль.

– Ладно, – сказал Кроули, собираясь с мыслями и склоняясь над демонической книгой, не обращая внимания на сердитое рычание. – Значит, вернемся снова к Эдему. Это было, по сути, Падением человечества, так? То, что они взяли яблоко. И были изгнаны из Сада.

– Судя по всему, так, – согласился Азирафель.

– Так каким было _их_ преступление, предъявленное им… обвинение?

– Непослушание Богу, – тут же ответил Азирафель. – Он велел им не брать яблоко, а они взяли.

– Да, – сказал Кроули, проматывая эту сцену в голове, ища пробелы в логике ангела. Он до сих пор видел Еву, красивую, но довольно пресной красотой, широко раскрывшую глаза, когда Кроули показывал ей яблоко, подчеркивая его дивный цвет и гладкую поверхность.

– Значит… я не знаю… неподчинение? Что-то в этом роде.

 

Кроули подумал кое о чем. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля и слегка склонил голову набок.   
  
– Свобода воли. Они выбрали свободу воли.   
  
Азирафель пожал плечами.  
  
– Полагаю, так.  
  
– Но ведь именно это яблоко и символизировало, – объяснил Кроули. – Так как Люцифер только что Пал, потому что не подчинялся приказам Папы, он хотел посмотреть, будет ли Он по-прежнему любить человечество, после того, как оно тоже ослушается его. По крайней мере, об этом говорили в аду, когда дело было сделано.   
  
Кое-что ещё пришло в голову Кроули, и он выпрямился воодушевленно, не обращая внимания на подпалины на локтях в тех местах, которыми он опирался на «Историческое Изложение».   
  
– Постой-постой, там, на Небесах, как раз перед тем как ты Пал... этот-как-его-там появился, пытался уговорить тебя отдать меня – спасибо за это, кстати – и ты сказал что-то о свободе воли, как раз перед тем как ты продырявил его.  
  
Азирафель заметно поморщился от того как Кроули безжалостно описал события.  
  
– Малахия, – сказал Азирафель очень печально. – Он был хорошим ангелом. Он не заслуживал смерти.

– Да-да, но свобода воли, – прервал Кроули, чувствуя, что он на правильном пути и желая следовать по нему до логического завершения, прежде чем мысль ускользнет от него.  
  
Азирафель казался слегка раздражённым, но все равно сказал:  
  
– Да, кажется, я мог что-то такое сказать.  
  
Кроули, торжествуя, откинулся на стуле.  
  
– Вот оно! Демоны – включая меня самого – все те, кто Пал в начале, мы все просто следовали за Люцифером. Мы не хотели сами принимать решения, мы просто не хотели больше следовать решениям Папы. Люцифер не предлагал нам возможности самим решать, он не предлагал нам _свободу воли_ – он предлагал нам последовать за ним взамен.   
  
Азирафель нахмурился на него.  
  
– Тогда, разумеется, Люцифер проявил свободу воли, даже если все остальные этого не сделали? Почему же _он_ не Пал до человека?

Кроули почувствовал, как часть его воодушевления его покинула.   
  
– Непостижимость? – предположил он. – Или потому что он был первым Падшим? Или потому что его преступление было слишком велико? О! Подожди. Даже ещё лучше. Может быть, даже он на самом деле не выбирал свободу воли. Он на самом деле не делал то, что он хотел делать – он лишь хотел делать противоположное всему, чего хотел Отец. Он устроил _бунт_ , а не _революцию_.   
  
Азирафель все ещё хмурился.  
  
– И прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, – быстро добавил Кроули. – Разница _есть_. Бунтовщики лишь хотят свергнуть существующий режим. Им не нравится то, что делает руководство. _Революции_ , с другой стороны, показывают свободомыслие своих участников. Они считают, что _лучше_ знают, как нужно управлять, чем их нынешнее правительство, – Кроули снова заволновался, чувствуя, как набирает обороты. – Люцифер не хотел _свергнуть_ Бога и заменить его собой, он просто хотел, чтобы Он прекратил делать то, что Он делал: например, предпочитать людей ангелам. В этом разница между озлобленностью и независимостью, – Кроули просиял, впечатленный своей собственной логикой. Азирафель, казалось, все ещё не был убеждён.   
  
– Может быть, – позволил ангел с сомнением после долго паузы.   
  
– Ну, так или иначе, – сказал Кроули, облокотившись об «Историческое Изложение» снова. – Точка зрения о свободе воли имеет смысл. Ты выбрал не дорогу Отца, и не просто дернулся в противоположном направлении. То же самое было с Евой. Она поступила так, не потому что хотела сделать что-то назло Папе: она просто захотела съесть яблоко, потому что я сказал ей, что оно очень вкусное и в нем много витамина А.

Взгляд, которым Азирафель одарил его, был, по меньшей мере, скептическим.

– Ну, может быть, там было что-то еще, – допустил демон. – Но суть не меняется. Если свобода воли – это наименьший общий знаменатель в данном случае, то именно это является причиной Падения ангела до человека.

Азирафель все еще казался немного недоверчивым.

– Ну, я не уверен, что все твои рассуждения здравые, – сказал ангел. – Но вывод определенно логичен, это я признаю.

Кроули просиял. Ангел слегка улыбнулся и отхлебнул чая, которого оставалось уже на донышке.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сказать кое-что еще, что пришло ему в голову, и застыл. _«Ты выбрал свободу воли, как Ева, когда я искусил ее»_ , – собирался сказать он. И тогда он осознал, что в каком-то смысле он соблазнил Пасть и Азирафеля тоже. _«Проклятый змей, никак не можешь перестать склонять людей к Падению»_.

«Историческое Повествование» начало опасно дымиться у него под локтями, но Кроули не замечал.

 

~~***~~

– Так, если ты так убежден насчет свободы воли, – сказал Азирафель несколько дней спустя, когда Кроули проработал идею еще пару раз и настоял на том, что она логична. – Как именно это должно помочь мне Подняться?

Ангел вечно был полон таких вот бесполезных вопросов, подумалось Кроули. Он тут совершил глобальный прорыв в понимании самой природы ангелов, демонов и человечества, а Азирафель всего лишь попивал свой чай. Это поражало его иногда.

–  Ну, – предположил Кроули, медленно прохаживаясь перед креслом Азирафеля, где ангел сидел с книгой на коленях и в очках, строго сидящих у него на носу. – Если свобода воли заставила тебя Пасть, может быть тебе нужно… э-э… лишиться свободы воли?

Азирафель сурово посмотрел на демона поверх очков.

– Не думаю, что это произойдет, дорогой мой. К тому же, несомненно, ты показал столько же свободы воли, сколько и я. Погляди на нас сейчас, – ангел махнул рукой, указывая на коттедж и на тот факт, что они оба в данный момент прятались от Рая и от Ада. – И мы оба пытались остановить Апокалипсис. Если уж где и есть свобода воли, то именно в этом.

Кроули нахмурился и резко остановился. Это был здравый довод. Если свобода воли превращала ангелов в людей, почему она не делала и демонов людьми тоже?

– Может быть, это работает только с ангелами? – слабо предположил он. – И… э-э… с только что созданными людьми?

– Все равно это не объясняет, почему спасение тебя считалось проявлением свободы воли, а противостояние самому Люциферу – нет, – заметил Азирафель.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя в пол.

– Мог быть еще один компонент, возможно? – предложил ангел. – Может быть, свобода воли плюс что-то еще?

Кроули оглянулся на ангела.

– Я все же убил ужасно много наших братьев, – сказал Азирафель, и в его голосе слышался стыд.

– Может быть, только склоняться к свободе воли недостаточно, – предположил Кроули, подхватив то, что бросил ангел. – Может быть, нужно по-настоящему припечатать это поступком, который докажет, что ты совершенно не-ангелоподобен. Катализатор.

– Это было бы логично, – сказал Азирафель.

Кроули снова начал вышагивать, поворачивая у дивана, чтобы вновь направиться туда, где на стене опять висели старинные часы, хотя теперь они стучали значительно тише, чем раньше.

– Это бы объяснило, почему я не… э-э… приПоднялся? Не сделался человеком, во всяком случае, – сказал Кроули. – Я никогда не делал ничего сверхангельского или хотя бы не-демонического. Ничего, что сравнилось бы… э-э… с убийством.

Азирафель вновь выглядел расстроенным.

– Ладно, значит, свобода воли плюс катализатор лишает тебя милости Небес, – подытожил Кроули, повернулся на каблуках и зашагал в обратную сторону. – Если это заставило тебя Пасть, то нам все еще нужно, наверное, избавиться от свободы воли или найти способ отменить катализатор. Или и то, и другое.

Азирафель грустно посмотрел на Кроули.

– Я не думаю, что мы сможем вернуть мертвых к жизни, дорогой мой.

Кроули продолжал шагать, пальцы одной руки лихорадочно постукивали по тыльной стороне другой.

– И они умерли на Небесах, – добавил Азирафель из своего кресла, наблюдая, как демон расхаживает взад-вперед. – Так что нет шансов, что они все еще живы.

– Может быть, это не должно быть так буквально, – сказал Кроули с некоторым отчаянием. – Многие преступления нельзя обратить. Поджог, убийство, прелюбодеяние – такого рода вещи. Они необратимы. Единственное, что можно сделать, это… – Кроули внезапно замолчал, резко остановившись.

Азирафель смотрел на него, и на его лице появлялось отчетливо встревоженное выражение.

– Что такое? – спросил ангел немного неуверенно, как будто не хотел знать ответ.

 Кроули повернулся на каблуках так, что оказался лицом к лицу с Азирафелем.

– Единственное, что можно сделать, – повторил Кроули, поднимая руки, как бы для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свое большое открытие. – Это _раскаяться_ , – просиял демон.

Азирафель нахмурился, не впечатленный. Кроули почувствовал, как его энтузиазм сник (ангел умел производить такой эффект), но он продолжал широко улыбаться. Он указал на обеденный стол, где они когда-то приникли вместе к телефону демона, пока Кроули записывал четыре короткие строки из очень старой книги.

– «Чтоб обратити вспять Паденье», – процитировал Кроули голосом, полным значимости. – «Он должен _истинно жалеть_ ».

По виду Азирафеля казалось, что его слегка мутит.

– Мы возвращаемся к тому же, Зира, – сказал Кроули восторженно и не понимая отсутствия восторга у ангела. – Раскаяние. Сожаление. Давай же. Ты не поверил Агнес, когда она взяла и _написала_ это для тебя, но ты же поверишь ей теперь, когда я сам додумался до этого независимо? Сколько еще больших мерцающих красных стрелок тебе нужно?

 Азирафель опустил глаза на свою книгу.  
  
– Я тебе говорил, – сказал ангел. – Если я должен раскаяться, чтобы Подняться, тогда я этого не хочу.   
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его начинает захлестывать отчаяние, чему только способствовало упрямство ангела.   
  
– Но это было _тогда_ , – сказал он своим самым убедительным голосом, стараясь отогнать досаду. Если он будет сердиться на ангела, это не заставит того пойти навстречу. – До... до того как мы узнали, что с тобой происходит.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него резко.   
  
Кроули сделал пару шагов навстречу ангелу, подняв руки, как будто успокаивал испуганную лошадь.  
  
– Пожалуйста, ангел. Я...  
  
– Нет, – оборвал его Азирафель и захлопнул книгу.  
  
– Зира...  
  
– Я сказал, нет, – ангел встал, поправил очки на носу одной рукой и крепко прижал к груди книгу другой. – А теперь, если ты позволишь...  
  
Ангел сердито пронёсся мимо Кроули, заставив демона буквально отступить на шаг назад, чтобы избежать столкновения.   
  
– Подожди... – начал Кроули и пошёл было за ним, но единственным ответом ему была захлопнувшаяся дверь. 

 

~~***~~

Болезнь все крепче сжимала свои когти на Азирафеле с каждым проходящим днём. Кроули видел это, наблюдал за тем, как это происходит, даже несмотря на то, что ангел отрицал наличие перемен или преуменьшал их важность.  
  
Продолжая забывать, куда он положил очки каждый второй день, Азирафель, кроме того, начал терять носки и все чаще и чаще забывал причесываться по утрам. Иногда все, что нужно было сделать Кроули, это посмотреть на него значительно, и он вспоминал, _что_ он забыл сделать; в других случаях Кроули приходилось самому исправлять ошибку, прежде чем Азирафель замечал, _что_ было не так. Забывчивость ангела становилась такой неизбежной, что перед тем как Азирафель покидал маленький коттедж по какой-либо причине, Кроули должен был осматривать его, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке, и иногда даже помогать ему надеть пальто, когда он не мог найти рукава. Видеть, как ангелу даются с трудом такие простые задачи, было больно, и боль была в том месте, где Кроули никогда не ожидал вообще что-то почувствовать.

Доктор Гриффитс продолжала посещать их, иногда посылая доверенных ассистентов, проводя проверку памяти и тесты с фотографиями четыре раза в год. Кроули не нужно было подглядывать в вечный планшет, чтобы понять, что ангелу становится хуже, и он мог сказать, что Азирафель тоже это знает, судя по тому, как он все более нервно смеялся над своей собственной забывчивостью. Во время тестов Кроули никогда не отлучался со своего места рядом с ангелом.  
  
Хотя Азирафель, казалось, был способен забыть многое, Кроули был бесконечно благодарен, что некоторые вещи Азирафель, похоже, никогда не потеряет.

Он всего лишь раз ещё запнулся на имени Кроули и однажды забыл, кто такие Ньют и Анафема, но это были самые большие потери в отношении того, что демон называл «важной информацией». Он постоянно путал имена жителей деревни, забыл, что почтальон вообще существует, и будто бы потерял большие отрезки последних шести тысяч лет, но его воспоминания об Эдеме, Апокалипсисе-Которого-Не-Было и – самое важное – о его собственном Падении остались нетронутыми. Хотя Кроули считал их злоключения во Франции шестнадцатого века «бесценными», он был готов признать, что они не были большими камнями, лежащими в основе личности ангела.

И к тому же, уговаривал себя Кроули, он всегда был рядом, чтобы напомнить Азирафелю обо всем, что тот забыл.  
  
Азирафель продолжил писать в своих тонких чёрных дневниках, углубляясь в прошлое в бешеном темпе. Иногда он пропускал страницы, оставляя себе заметки заполнить их, когда вспомнит позже, что иногда случалось. В другой раз он просил Кроули заполнить пустой период времени и просто записывал все, что демон ему рассказывал. Временами воспоминания Кроули как бы подстегивали память Азирафеля, в другие разы он был совершенно уверен, что ангел кивал головой просто в знак того, что признаёт слова Кроули за факты.

Хотя Кроули был вполне уверен в своей собственной памяти, она никогда не была такой острой, как у Азирафеля, и обычно это он просил ангела припомнить какой-нибудь туманный фрагмент. То что теперь роли так поменялись, было... тревожно, по меньшей мере.  
  
Кроули, к тому же, обнаружил, что доверяет своей памяти все меньше. Когда он сказал, что помнит, как стоял на носу английского флагманского корабля «Принц Чарльз», когда голландцы буксировали его вниз по Темзе, в самом ли деле он это помнил, или же это была просто ложь, которую он выдал аду, а потом пересказал Азирафелю как одно из своих самых отважных свершений? Оглядываясь назад на своё прошлое, он видел много побед и мало недостатков – как в своём характере, так и в планах, хотя он знал, что они наверняка существуют. Азирафель всегда был тем, кто вытаскивал на свет его самые позорные поражения, во время ночи серьёзной попойки, но теперь, если они хоть чуть-чуть выпивали, ангел просто начинал плакать, и Кроули приходилось прогонять свой собственный приятный хмель, чтобы утешить его. Он иногда задумывался, не затуманил ли алкоголь многое из оставшихся воспоминаний Азирафеля, раз ангел мог припомнить лишь некоторые обрывки событий. Эта мысль была поистине пугающей.  
  
Хотя ни один из них не был особенно склонен делиться диагнозом ангела с обитателями деревни, вскоре стало невозможно скрывать, что _что-то_ было не так. Все больше и больше деревенских доброжелателей стало подходить к Кроули, когда Азирафель был чем-нибудь занят, некоторые просто грустно похлопывали его по плечу, другие же с любопытством хотели узнать все подробности. Кроули даже откровенно зашипел на одного из последних и так расстроился из-за того, что не только жизнь ангела, но и его смерть выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, что теперь никто не решался сделать больше, чем сочувственно взглянуть на него с другого конца помещения время от времени.  
  
Они также стали иначе вести себя с Азирафелем, и это, как ангел позже признался Кроули, обижало его, но было понятно.

– Как будто они ждут, что я буду ходячей катастрофой или что я откинусь в любой момент, – говорил Азирафель с легкой горечью. – Но я правда в порядке большую часть времени. Кое-что просто... просто ускользает из моих мыслей, вот и все, – он сопроводил это неизящным фырканьем. – И им всем, похоже, представляется, что я должен обратиться к религии в свой час нужды. Отец Гилберт всю дорогу цитирует мне стихи из Библии, каждый раз, как мне не повезёт пройти мимо.  
  
Кроули рассмеялся в голос на это. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда они теперь смеялись.  
  
Месяцы текли мимо, и Азирафель продолжал отметать все попытки Кроули заговорить о том, чтобы Поднять его. Демон пытался выбросить это из головы, но это было невозможно, когда было так очевидно, что Азирафель разваливается на части у него на глазах. Ангел настаивал на том, чтобы продолжать ходить на свою старую работу, и сказал Кроули, что тот тоже должен продолжать работать, хотя демон все меньше интересовался ипотечными ставками и все больше следил за тем, чтобы в любое время приглядывать за Азирафелем. Он знал, что ангелу ненавистен тот факт, что он беспомощен и нуждается в сопровождающем – вероятно, именно поэтому он изначально и настоял на том, чтобы они оба продолжали работать – но Кроули не понимал, как он должен притворяться, будто ничего плохого не случилось, когда было совершенно ясно, что это _не так_. Не один раз Азирафеля пришлось сопровождать домой, когда он убрел с работы не в ту сторону, и после второго раза Кроули настоял, что он будет провожать ангела на работу и с работы и куда-либо еще, куда ему нужно будет пойти. Азирафель, разумеется, считал, что это полнейшая трата времени для всех и умудрился отговорить его от этого, однако Кроули старался синхронизировать свое расписание с расписанием ангела всегда, когда мог.

Спустя два года, после того как доктор Гриффитс дала им «от трех до десяти лет», Азирафель пошел в маленький сад перед коттеджем и посадил лилии. Кроули, со словами Агнес, звучащими в голове, и сердцем, колотящимся от страха, вышел посреди ночи на улицу и вырвал их голыми  руками, пока его пальцы не покрылись землей, и самого его не затрясло от усталости – все до последней луковицы.

 

Он не собирался рисковать.

 

 


	18. Кембридж

Кроули вновь был одержим тем, чтобы Поднять Азирафеля во что бы то ни стало. Дела, решил Кроули, достаточно долго были пущены на самотек, и, если от него хоть что-то зависело, он отказывался наблюдать, как ангелу будет становиться еще хуже. Он принял это решение однажды ночью, глядя в тёмный потолок и слушая дыхание Азирафеля в соседней комнате, чуть более хриплое с возрастом и более громкое, чем раньше. Демон вцепился пальцами в простынь и поклялся, что больше не позволит этому продолжаться. Нервы у него были натянуты, он был на грани срыва, переживая за Азирафеля день и ночь. Достаточно было бы короткого перерыва в дыхании ангела, и Кроули мог проснуться утром и обнаружить, что потерял Азирафеля навсегда.  
  
Прошло уже три года. Это означало, что каждый день был не лучше предыдущего. Каждый день мог стать для ангела последним.    
  
И Кроули не собирался этого допускать.   
  
Демон перечитал все собранные им книги ещё раз, от корки до корки, от слова до слова и рассмотрел каждое возможное толкование четырёх строчек Агнес, которое только смог придумать. Он проработал концепцию свободы воли и катализатора и не нашёл никакого лучшего объяснения.  
  
И когда Азирафель вернулся с работы однажды ветреным днём, Кроули припер его к стенке и почти заставил сесть в кресло, а сам встал напротив, почти так же, как в их последний разговор на эту тему.  
        
– Что такое? – спросил Азирафель не очень довольным голосом, изучая суровую линию челюсти демона. Его тон стал горьким и расстроенным. – Что я забыл на этот раз?  
  
Кроули просто стоял там некоторое время, пялясь в какую-то точку прямо за плечом у ангела и пытаясь решить, с чего начать.  
  
– О, нет, – сказал Азирафель, – упавшим голосом. – Только не это снова. Я не буду этого делать, Кроули.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как в нем самом закипает раздражение.   
  
– И почему, чёрт подери, нет? – прорычал он.  
  
– Ты знаешь, почему, – отрезал Азирафель. – Я отказываюсь.  
  
– Не глупи, – выпалил в ответ Кроули. – Ты  _умираешь_ , Зира. Пришло время отбросить принципы. Сделай то, что должен.  
  
Азирафель разозлился.   
  
– Я ничего не должен, – холодно сказал он, скрестив руки.  
  
Кроули зашипел на него. Почему ангелу обязательно быть таким  _упрямым_?  
  
– Ты не соображаешь, – обвинил он его, безуспешно пытаясь не пускать гнев в свой голос. – Подсчитай, ангел. Сколько ещё осталось, прежде чем ты не сможешь вспомнить достаточно, чтобы вообще нормально раскаяться? И ссссколько ещё ты хочешь теряться по дороге, забывать, куда ты положил каждую несчасссстную вещь?  
  
Азирафель нахмурился на него.  
  
– Все не так, – огрызнулся он.  
  
– Да? Так ссскажи мне, как все обсстоит? – Кроули отступил назад и широко развел руки, довольно грубо ожидая ответа, который он заранее ненавидел всеми фибрами души.   
  
– Я  _не хочу_  умирать, знаешь ли, – сказал Азирафель раздраженно. – И мне уж точно ни к чему  _твоё_  напоминание обо всем, что со мной не так.   
  
– Ну, по мне, выглядит это определенно так, будто тебе жить надоело, – прорычал Кроули, уронив руки вдоль тела, как каменные. – И мне не особенно хочется смотреть второй акт.  
Азирафель резко встал.  
  
– Ну, так ты волен уйти, когда тебе вздумается, – холодно сказал он. – Не чувствуй себя обязанным дожидаться меня, – ангел начал поворачиваться, похоже, собираясь уйти от конфликта и из комнаты, но Кроули схватил его за руку и дёрнул назад. Он не увидел блеска слез в глазах ангела.  
  
– Я с тобой ещё не закончил, – прошипел он. – Я не собираюсь, чёрт подери, уходить, но я и не стану сссссидеть и смотреть, сложа руки, как ты умираешь из-за упрямссства.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился, откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки.  
  
– Ты раскаешься, – жестко сказал ему Кроули. – А затем ты вернёшь им меня.  
  
Азирафель резко поднял глаза и встретил его взгляд.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Раскаяние – это за убийства, – безжалостно сказал Кроули. – Но ты должен потерять свободу воли. Покажи им, что играешь по их правилам. Верни меня назад.  
  
– Не говори глупостей, – сердито сказал Азирафель.  
  
– Я не буду сопротивляться, это будет просссто, – продолжал Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь подавить страх, поднимающийся у него внутри от одной мысли о возвращении на Небеса в качестве пленника. – Мы просто выйдем за пределы щита, посссставленного Адамом, и усссстроим небольшую шумиху, и ты сссможешь сссказать, что был не прав, и вернуть меня.  
–  _Нет_ , – тон ангела был ледяным.  
  
– Ну же, Зира, это ссспасет тебе жизнь, – прошипел Кроули, в отчаянии оттого, что ангел даже не рассматривает такую возможность. – Пока ещё не ссслишком поздно.  
  
– Прекрати, Кроули, я сказал нет! – крикнул Азирафель с горечью в голосе, и резко поднялся на ноги, снова пытаясь пройти мимо Кроули.  
  
Демон метнулся вперёд, ярость кипела в нем, когда он схватил Азирафеля за руку.  
– Ты сссделал уже много глупоссстей, ангел, – прошипел он. – Но ни за что на ссссвете, ни на Небесссах,ни в Аду, ни ещё где-то там я не ссстану сссидеть и ссмотреть, как ты умираешь за меня, когда это изначально,на хрен, была моя вина.  
  
Он видел, как на лице Азирафеля злость сменилась обидой, затем – удивлением и, наконец, чем-то вроде понимания.   
  
– Кроули, – сказал он тоном, далеко не спокойным, но ещё более далеким от гневного. – Это не твоя вина.  
  
– Не говори глупоссстей, – сердито прошипел Кроули. – Конечно, моя.  
  
– Нет, – сказал Азирафель, и теперь в его голосе послышались стальные нотки. – Нет, это было  _моё_ решение – пойти за тобой, и  _я_ сделал выбор убить всех тех ангелов. Это был  _я_ , Кроули, не ты.  
  
– Но я поставил тебя в такое положение, – возразил Кроули, которого злило, что ангел вообще допускает свою вину в случившемся. – Я угодил к ним в руки и не сссмог выпутаться. Это была моя сссобственная идиотссская вина. Ты не должен был приходить за мной.  
  
Азирафель казался оскорбленным одним этим предположением.  
  
– Ты не виноват, что они схватили тебя, – коротко сказал он. – Они искали меня.  
  
– Они бы все равно пришли за мной в итоге, – отмел это Кроули. – Как только выяснили бы, что заклятие, под действием которого ты, по их мнению, находился, не даёт тебе ничего им о нем рассказать.  
  
– Это все равно не означает, что виноват ты, – сказал Азирафель, уже сам немного сердясь. – Они искали  _меня_ , и значит, что это моя  _вина_.  
  
– Они не... они не  _сссхватили_  меня, – прошипел Кроули. – Я сссам сдался.  
  
Демон ожидал, что Азирафель замрет, пораженный, что, возможно, ангел даже ударит его или возмутится тем, что Кроули заставил его все это время считать, что он был в этом виноват. У ангела, должно быть, сложилось впечатление, что Кроули случайно попал под пулю из-за него в магазине, оказавшись не в том месте не в то время: это была единственная причина, которую он мог придумать, объясняющая то, что Азирафель отказывался позволить ему ответить за свои действия.  
  
Но лицо Азирафеля лишь смягчилось, и он сказал тоном, чуть более близким к нормальному.  
  
– Ох, Кроули, дорогой мой, я это уже знаю.  
  
Кроули резко поднял голову.  
  
– Что?  
  
На губах Азирафеля показалась бледная улыбка.  
  
– Я знал это. Догадался в первые пару дней, когда Сверху не послали других ангелов за мной. А потом, когда я пытался придумать, как вытащить тебя, на Небесах только об этом и говорили, – ангел грустно улыбнулся, поглядев на него. – Ты правда пошёл к Михаилу и спросил его, не ошивается ли Людвиг Второй Наверху?  
Кроули не смог подавить нервного смешка.  
  
– Ага. Он не ответил на вопрос. Он был весьма озадачен.  
  
– Представляю.  
  
– Но правда, – сказал Кроули снова серьёзным тоном, предприняв ещё одну попытку убедить ангела. – Отведи меня назад. Пожалуйста.  
  
Выражение лица Азирафеля стало жестче, и он отвел глаза.  
  
– Этого никогда не случится, Кроули.  
  
– Забудь обо мне, – напирал демон, делая шаг ближе и слегка понижая голос. – Подумай о себе хоть раз, ангел. Что ж, может, меня немножко попытают на Небесах, ну и что?  
  
Азирафель резко повернулся, его глаза горели яростью.  
  
–  _«Ну и что»_? – повторил он.  
  
– Если ты этого не сделаешь, – надавил Кроули, переключаясь на логику. – Ты умрешь. Если сделаешь – то нет, и есть вероятность шанс, что и я, возможно, тоже выживу. Так просто больше шансов, ангел.  
  
Азирафель резко покачал головой.  
  
– После того, как ты однажды сбежал? Они убьют тебя наверняка и, вероятно, устроят из этого зрелище, – ангел заметно содрогнулся. – Или еще что похуже.  
  
– Даже если так, – настаивал Кроули, заглушая ту часть себя, которую сама мысль об этом приводила в ужас. – Лучше я, чем ты.   
  
Взгляд Азирафеля метнулся вверх и встретился со взглядом Кроули.  
  
– Это неправда.  
  
– Нет, правда, и ты это знаешь, – возразил Кроули. – Я  _демон_ , Зира. Я сотворил  _первородный грех_. От меня всем хуже.   
  
_«_ _Я привожу людей к Падению_ _»_ _._  
  
– Это я пустил тебя в Сад изначально, – парировал Азирафель. – Это наполовину и на мне тоже.   
  
Кроули открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но ангел продолжал, не давая ему сказать.  
  
– И я едва ли был лучшим ангелом так и так. К тому же они, вероятно, не приняли бы меня обратно, даже если бы я в самом деле Поднялся – после того, что я сделал.  
  
Кроули покачал головой, снова приходя в отчаяние.  
  
– Зира, просто перестань спорить, пожалуйста. Есть только один выход из этой ситуации, и мы воспользуемся им, конец разговора.  
  
– Нет, – рассерженно сказал Азирафель. – Мы им не воспользуемся: это была  _моя_  вина с самого начала, и это итоги  _моих_ действий, и  _я_  и  _только я_    
буду терпеть их последствия.  
  
Кроули хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Он сделал шаг вперёд и схватил ангела за плечи, как будто физический контакт мог лучше донести его мысль.   
  
–  _Слушай меня,_ _Азирафель_ , – сказал он, называя ангела полным именем, надеясь, что это прогонит сентиментальность из льдисто-голубых глаз, смотревших на него, и слыша, как в его собственный голос пробирается отчаяние, в то время как он разыгрывал свою последнюю карту. – Ты  _умрёшь_ из-за меня, и я говорю тебе прямо сейчас напрямик, что  _я этого не стою_.  
  
Выражение лица Азирафеля стало очень мягким, плечи потеряли напряженность под ладонями демона.  
  
– О, Кроули, – сказал ангел, не в силах скрыть нежность в голосе. – Конечно же, стоишь.  
  


~~***~~

  
Азирафель дал ясно понять на следующий день, что не намерен Подниматься. Кроули чуть не начал очередной скандал с ним тотчас же, но он терпеть не мог злиться на ангела и все ещё чувствовал себя опустошенным и немного пристыженным из-за их ссоры накануне.  
  
В течение всего дня в банке Кроули не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, думая только о том, что означало решение ангела. Это, по-видимому, влияло на его работу так сильно, что Уолтер Джеймисон, по природе своей человек неприятный, велел ему взять отпуск до конца недели и «взять себя в руки».  
  
Когда Кроули, отправленный домой, сидел за обеденным столом, мрачно уставившись на суп, который он подогрел на обед, он пришёл к заключению, что ему никогда не убедить Азирафеля отказаться от своего решения.  
  
Это, однако, не означало, что он должен его принять.  
  
Пока демон, голодный, но не особенно думающий о еде, уныло тыкал ложкой кусок курицы, ему в голову пришло, что, если Азирафель отказывается предпринимать шаги, необходимые для того, чтобы Поднять его, может быть, это мог бы сделать кто-то другой.  
  
Кроули составил мысленный список личностей, обладающих такого рода влиянием. Бульон капал с его ложки, замершей в дюйме от поверхности супа. Это был очень короткий список. Ему были известны только два существа, достаточно могущественные, чтобы Поднять ангела. Одно из них не появлялось на публике уже несколько эонов.   
  
Другое...  
  
Кроули резко встал, уронив ложку, упавшую назад в миску с лёгким всплеском и звяканьем. Он подошёл к окну, чтобы удостовериться, что снаружи никого нет, и достал свой мобильный.   
  
На следующий день Кроули проводил Азирафеля на работу и сказал ангелу, что они увидятся, когда он вернётся из банка, и что он может задержаться там немного дольше обычного, просматривая отчёты по расходам. Азирафель заморгал на него и спросил, зачем он будет просматривать отчёты по расходам в банке, и демону пришлось напомнить ему, что он там работает.  
  
Когда Азирафель окончательно ушёл, Кроули пошёл к дому Берта, объяснил, что ему нужно позаимствовать его машину на пару часов, если он не возражает, заплатил ему чуть больше нужного за бензин и попросил его не говорить ни о чем Азирафелю. Берт был не уверен насчёт последнего, но решил, что Кроули лучше разбирается в том, что касается недужного ангела.   
  
Кроули выехал из Мидфартинга и ехал прямо на восток в течение двух с половиной часов, крепко сжав руками руль и сканируя глазами горизонт, выискивая что-либо необычное.  
  
Тучи оставались серо-стальными и равнодушными большую часть его пути, и, когда он свернул с А14, начал накрапывать дождь. К тому времени как Кроули нашёл, где припарковаться недалеко от своего места назначения, полило уже всерьёз.  
  
Быстрый обыск машины Берта обнаружил грифельно-серый зонтик в бардачке, который он достал с благодарностью. Он вылез из автомобиля, встряхнул зонт и раскрыл его над головой.   
  
Демон закрыл за собой машину, пикнув брелком, и спокойно пошел вниз по узкой, вьющейся дороге и под арку, шагая между желто-коричневыми каменными зданиями Кембриджского университета.  
  
Кроули сверился со своими часами, сделав мысленные подсчёты на основании информации, которую дала ему Анафема во время телефонного разговора. Он остановил проходящего мимо студента и попросил указать дорогу к корпусу, название которого помнил лишь приблизительно.   
  
Он добрался туда без особого труда, и вскоре стоял около высокого готического здания с ухоженным зелёным квадратным газоном. Кроули остановился в паре метров от двери, поудобнее перехватив зонтик, чтобы потуже запахнуться в пальто. Он снова посмотрел на часы.  
  
Студенты проносились мимо него, многие на велосипедах или нагруженные рюкзаками и ютящиеся под зонтиками.  
  
Кроули смотрел, как они проходят мимо и дрожал от холода. Он чувствовал слабое потрескивание в воздухе вокруг себя: он был в правильном месте.  
  
Всего через несколько минут двери здания, перед которым стоял демон, распахнулись, и студенты потоком хлынули на улицу, в основном жалуясь на погоду и вытаскивая из рюкзаков зонтики.  
  
Кроули быстро рассматривал их, когда они проходили мимо, и вглядывался в их лица.  
  
Второй поток людей последовал за первым, и, наконец, вытек третий ручеек, несколько студентов громко смеялись между собой. И позади них, глубоко погруженный в разговор с хорошенькой брюнеткой, шёл Адам. Он был старше и выше, но его ауру было ни с чем не спутать.  
  
Кроули дернулся с места, устремляясь вперёд, пока смелость ещё не покинула его, и похлопал Антихриста по локтю.  
  
– Привет.  
  
Адам медленно остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто к нему обращается. Он моргнул, а затем улыбка озарила его лицо.  
  
– Кроули! – сказал он, приветствуя его, будто старого друга.  
  
Брюнетка тоже остановилась и удивлённо посмотрела на Адама.  
  
– Ой, – сказал Адам, видимо, внезапно осознавая, при каких обстоятельствах появился Кроули. – А. Бет, это... э-э, Кроули. Мы давние знакомые.  
  
Брюнетка – Бет – вежливо улыбнулась Кроули и слегка помахала ему.  
  
Кроули выдавил ответную улыбку. Она показалась ему скорее гримасой.  
  
– Э-э, – сказал Адам и повернулся к своей спутнице. – Бет, милая, давай, ты пойдёшь домой, а я тебя встречу там через некоторое время. Нам с Кроули надо... э-э... наверстать упущенное, – он снова взглянул на Кроули, как бы ожидая подтверждения, что его это устраивает. Демон кивнул и попытался выглядеть приветливо. Это ему не особенно удавалось.  
  
– Идёт, – сказала Бет тоном, который говорил о том, что это ей не очень-то шло, но она смирилась с ситуацией.  
  
– Это не должно занять много времени, верно? – сказал Адам, снова посмотрев на Кроули. Демон пожал плечами. – Э-э, я позвоню тебе, если будет больше часа, как насчёт такого?  
  
– Идёт, – снова сказала Бет. Она наклонилась и чмокнула Адама в щеку. – Увидимся.  
  
– Пока, – сказал Адам и проводил её взглядом. Затем он повернулся к Кроули. – Что ж.  
  
– Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить? – спросил Кроули, который порядком продрог на ветру, заносившем потоки дождя под их зонты.  
  
– Да-да, конечно, – сказал Адам и указал демону на здание. – Мы можем сесть внутри.   
  
Вскоре они сидели за маленьким столиком у стены, в помещении, выглядевшем как аудитория для занятий. Сейчас она была пустой, чему демон был благодарен. Стол был подвинут к высокому окну, оправленное свинцом стекло бросало прочерченные дождём тени на их лица.   
  
В каком-то смысле Адам сильно изменился за прошедшие четырнадцать лет. В другом смысле он не изменился совсем. Он вырос красивым, этакой классической мужской красотой греческого бога, какой не видели на земле больше тысячи лет. Он теперь казался умнее и добрее, но его длинные золотистые кудри по-прежнему спадали слишком низко, закрывая глаза, и у него была все та же робкая, лукавая улыбка, которая заставляла его забредать в сад мистера Ричардса и воровать яблоки.  
  
Теперь он глядел через стол на Кроули со смесью ностальгии и любопытства, сложив перед собой руки.  
  
– Я полагаю, Анафема и Ньют сказали тебе, где меня найти? – спросил он.  
  
Кроули кивнул.  
  
– Кембридж. Очень здорово.  
  
Адам скромно пожал плечами.  
  
– Я заканчиваю свою докторскую диссертацию. На следующий год буду лектором. По философии.  
  
Кроули снова кивнул: Анафема упоминала и об этом. Было сложно не заметить иронии.  
  
– Почему идёт дождь? – спросил он, бросив взгляд за окно.  
  
Адам посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
  
– Прости, что?  
  
Кроули неловко откашлялся.  
  
– Я думал, ты можешь управлять погодой. В Нижнем Тадфилде всегда было солнечно, и все такое. Так почему же здесь идёт дождь?  
  
Адам слегка улыбнулся ему.  
  
– Я теперь стараюсь не очень много использовать свои силы. К тому же, мне довольно-таки нравится дождь, – он посмотрел в окно, свет рисовал тени дождевых капель на его лице. Он грустно улыбнулся и снова повернулся к Кроули. – Но ты ведь пришёл не о погоде спрашивать.  
  
Кроули опустил глаза, посмотрев на стол, а затем вновь поднял их на Антихриста, все ещё ощутимо лучившегося мощью своего происхождения: на кончиках его пальцев было больше силы, чем кто-либо подобный Кроули мог вообразить.  
  
Она могла уничтожить его, если он сделает неправильный ход, но она также могла спасти Азирафеля.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты Поднял Азирафеля, – сказал он без предисловий.  
  
Адам тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд туда, где его сложенные руки лежали на столе.   
  
– Разумеется, хочешь.  
  
– Я не вижу, что плохого в том, чтобы этого хотеть, – огрызнулся Кроули, но потом изменил свой тон. – Мне это кажется очень разумным.  
  
– Кроули, – сказал Адам, будто бы взвешивания имя демона. – Ты в самом деле приехал из-за этого?  
  
– Да, – сказал Кроули решительно. – Зира... Азирафель... он болен, эта болезнь называется болезнью Альцгеймера, и она убивает его, – ему едва удавалось удерживать голос ровным. – Если ты отказал тогда, потому что хотел, чтобы он испытал, каково жить человеческой жизнью, или что-то типа того, то это случилось. Ты получил, что хотел. Но это... это уже становится серьёзно. Пожалуйста.  
  
Адам посмотрел на Кроули долгим и тяжёлым взглядом, таким долгим, что демону пришлось моргнуть и отвести глаза.  
  
– Азирафель знал, что делает, – сказал, наконец, Антихрист. – Он знал, что идёт на риск, спасая тебя, и принимал его.  
  
– Только не ты туда же, – горько сказал Кроули, начиная подниматься. Вся эта поездка была колоссальной, невероятной пустой тратой времени...  
  
Адам поднял руку.  
  
– Выслушай меня.  
  
Кроули нахмурился, поколебался и снова сел.  
  
– Ты подумал о том, что Азирафель чувствует по этому поводу?  
  
– Он хочет принять все пули на себя.  
  
– Но что он чувствует насчет того чтобы... Подняться, как ты это называешь?  
  
Кроули не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Антихрист.  
  
– Он не хочет, чтобы ради этого пришлось возвращать меня назад, – признал он довольно неохотно. – Не знаю, почему нет.  
  
Взгляд Адама, когда он посмотрел на него,был очень добрым.  
  
– Боюсь, об этом тебе самому придётся догадаться. Но думал ли ты, каково Азирафелю будет  _снова стать ангелом_?  
  
Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом снова задумался над вопросом.  
  
– Ну, – начал он.  
  
– Я,пожалуй, думаю, что он может не захотеть возвращаться.   
  
Кроули мрачно посмотрел на него.  
  
– А ты откуда знаешь?  
  
Адам одарил его лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
– Кажется, я унаследовал, капельку вездесущности моего дедушки, – сказал он почти виновато.  
  
Кроули прищурился на него.  
  
– Что, шпионим, да?  
  
Взгляд Адама был таким честным и искренним, что Кроули стало очень стыдно, что он вообще подумал о таком.  
  
– Я бы это так не назвал, – мягко сказал Адам.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что слегка покраснел, и отвёл глаза.  
  
– И ещё одно, – сказал Адам, голосом, спокойным, как всегда. – Даже если бы я вернул Азирафеля на Небеса, как, по-твоему, его приняли бы?  
  
– Они бы привыкли, – проворчал Кроули.  
  
– Я в этом не уверен, – ответил Адам. – И, если он знал, что делает, и не хочет возвращаться, и ему были бы не рады, даже если бы он вернулся, ты не думаешь, что мы должны уважать его желания?  
  
– Он не знает, о чем говорит, – пробормотал Кроули.  
  
– Прости?  
        
– Он... он теряет память, теряет кусочки себя. Это действие болезни. Он не думает то, что говорит.  
  
Адам слегка наклонил голову.   
  
– Или же думает, и ты просто с этим не согласен?  
  
Кроули неловко поерзал на стуле.  
  
– Слушай, – сказал он спустя мгновение болезненного ожидания. – Мне не важно, вернётся ли он когда-нибудь на Небеса, раз он этого не хочет. Просто... Он умирает. Пожалуйста, – Кроули почувствовал, что глаза начинает жечь, но сглотнул и продолжил. – Верни ему бессмертие или... или что-нибудь. Я... посмотри на меня, – Кроули с отчаянием показал на себя. – Что я... Что я буду делать, когда его не станет? Неужели ты ничего... хоть  _чего-нибудь_  не можешь сделать?  
  
Адам посмотрел на него грустно, и это чувство, казалось, проникло до глубины его души.   
  
– Или, может быть, есть что-то, что  _я_  могу сделать, – в отчаянии продолжал демон. – Все, что угодно вообще... если ты хочешь честного обмена, я готов на это, – Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и пошел дальше, зная, что эти слова могут решить его судьбу. – Если тебе нужно сделать  _меня_  смертным, чтобы снова сделать бессмертным  _его_ , делай это. Я займу его место, если это потребуется. Или если... если, – голос демона надломился. – Если я должен вернуться на Небеса, если тебе нужна моя жизнь – можешь забрать ее, клянуссссь, – Кроули слегка осекся и замолк, когда Адам протянул руку через стол и накрыл ею ладони Кроули.  
  
– Даже если ты можешь только вылечить болезнь, – сказал Кроули горько, и его тон сделался мягче. – Я не могу этого сделать. Он рассыпается на куски, он теряет себя самого, и я не могу... я просто... Если есть хоть  _что-нибудь_...  
  
– Кроули, – сказал Адам спокойным голосом.  
  
Кроули замолчал, безнадежно сбившись.  
  
– Мне правда жаль, – сказал Адам, и его тон был сочувственным, а глаза – грустными, они казались старше, чем имели право быть. – Но у этих вещей есть свой порядок.   
  
Кроули моргнул и отвел глаза.  
  
– Все в итоге умирают, – продолжал Адам. – И не у каждой истории счастливый конец.  
  
Кроули насупился и уставился в окно, где дождь все ещё тихо стучал по стеклу.   
  
– Почему его не может быть у этой? – спросил он горько.  
  
Адам долго не отвечал.  
  
– Солнце, – сказал Адам, проследив за взглядом демона. – Настолько прекраснее, если сравнить его с дождем, ты не согласен?  
  
Кроули, понимая, к чему он это ведёт, отказывался отвечать.  
  
– Что такое жизнь без смерти, что такое счастье без грусти?  
  
– Хорошее время, – проворчал Кроули.  
  
Уголок губ Адама изогнулся в улыбке.  
  
– У вас с Азирафелем было три тысячи лет, – заметил он. – И все же, разве эти последние годы не были счастливее многих из тех?  
  
Кроули моргнул и посмотрел на Адама.  
  
– Разве смертность не подарила Азирафелю новую жизнь, новый... тип жизни?– спросил Адам с искренним любопытством. – Ты все повторяешь, что он Пал, как будто его понизили. Но ты тоже Пал, и разве ты считал себя ниже, чем ангел Азирафель из-за этого?  
  
Кроули нахмурился на Антихриста, полагая, что это был риторический вопрос. Но Адам терпеливо ждал и Кроули неохотно выдавил:  
  
– Нет, – и добавил через мгновение. – Но мне все равно никогда не нравился рай.  
  
– И ты думаешь, Азирафель чувствует что-то иное, теперь, когда он Пал? – спросил Адам. – Может быть, он и потерял свои крылья, свое бессмертие и силы, но он все равно не отступается от своего решения. Тебя никогда это не удивляло?  
  
Кроули, чувствуя себя все хуже, вернулся к созерцанию вида за окном в попытке сбежать от неприятных истин, которые Адам спокойно выкладывал к его ногам.   
  
– Когда наступал конец света, – сказал Адам после долгой паузы. – Как ты думаешь, почему именно вы с Азирафелем стояли там рядом со Всадниками и горсткой людей?  
  
Кроули неохотно снова перевёл взгляд на Адама, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит. Он никогда особенно об этом не думал.   
  
– Потому что мы были противоположностями, – сказал он, наконец. – Ангел и демон. Антиподы.  
  
Адам покачал головой.  
  
– Не потому что вы были противоположностями, – поправил он. – А потому что вы похожи больше, чем каждый из вас готов признать. Вы были там не как Враги, вы были там как друзья.  
  
Кроули моргнул и отвел глаза.  
  
– Возможно, ангел, демон или человек... возможно, это не ступеньки лестницы, – предположил Адам. – Может быть, ни один из них не выше другого, может быть, это просто разные способы существования.  
  
Кроули насупился, глядя в окно, где кучка студентов проходила мимо, прячась под зонтиками.  
  
– Но Зира, он  _должен быть_  ангелом, – настаивал Кроули, снова повернувшись к Адаму. – Это у него в душе, это... это написано прямо у него, чудака, на лбу, это просто  _его сущность_ , – убеждённость звучала в голосе демона, умолявшего Антихриста понять.   
  
– Ты начинал, как ангел, – ровным голосом сказал Адам. – И все же ты Пал.  
  
– Это другое, – отмахнулся Кроули. – Это было частью непостижимого плана: что Люцифер и другие демоны изначально были ангелами. Но мы все Пали вместе, в самом начале, а Азирафель – нет. Он не был частью плана.  
  
Адам изучал его.  
  
– В этом нет никакого смысла, – продолжал Кроули, не в силах сделать так, чтобы в его голосе не звучало отчаяние. – Почему он оставался ангелом шесть тысяч лет, если это не было его предназначением?  
  
Адам вздохнул не без доброты.  
  
– О, Кроули.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на Адама с раздражением и безнадежностью. Люди что-то часто говорили ему это в последнее время.  
  
– Я думал, уж кто-кто, а ты должен понимать, что никому не  _предназначено_  быть ничем, – сказал Адам. – Ты Пал, не потому что это было непостижимо – ты Пал, потому что принимал решения, которые привели тебя к Падению. Свобода воли, Кроули. Азирафель Пал, не потому что его заставили, или потому что это было непостижимо, он Пал, потому что   
 _захотел_  этого.  
  
Кроули ощутил иррациональную вспышку гнева при этом описании Адамом ангела, и что-то, вероятно отразилось на его лице, потому что Антихрист поправился:  
  
– Разумеется, возможно, он не хотел совершить само по себе  _Падение_  как таковое, но он определённо больше не хотел быть ангелом. После того, что они сделали с тобой – неудивительно, что он не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. Даже если бы это стоило Азирафелю жизни, неужели ты правда думаешь, что он оставил бы тебя там?   
  
Кроули сглотнул, не поднимая взгляда от аккуратно сложенных рук Адама. Он не был уверен, что глаза его не предадут.  
  
– А следовало бы, – сказал он немного хрипло.  
  
Антихрист молчал долгое время, и демон знал, что его изучают. Он сидел, опустив глаза.  
  
– Мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь, что у Азирафеля тоже есть свобода воли, – сказал Антихрист через некоторое время, мягким голосом. – И я думаю, мы должны это уважать.  
  
Губы Кроули изогнулись в горьком подобии улыбки.  
  
– Так и знал, что ты скажешь что-нибудь подобное, – он начал вставать, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
  
– Кроули, – сказал Адам, тоже вставая. Демон, которому не терпелось уйти, заставил себя помедлить.   
  
– Что? – резко спросил он.  
  
– Не в твоей ответственности исправлять всё, – сказал Антихрист. – И никто от тебя этого не ждёт, кроме тебя самого.   
  
– Вау, спасибо, – сказал Кроули, не особенно заинтересованный в холодной поддержке Адама. Ему нужны были чудеса, а не слова. Ему нужен был Азирафель, а не утешения по поводу его смерти.  
  
– Мне  _правда_  жаль, что так случилось, – сказал Адам. – Но я надеюсь, ты подумаешь над тем, что я сказал.  
  
– Да-да, – проворчал Кроули.  
  
По Адаму было видно, что он хотел обнять демона на прощание или, по крайней мере, пожать ему руку, но Кроули просто повернулся и пошёл прочь. Он раскрыл зонтик прежде, чем вышел из комнаты, оставляя след воды, блеснувший на полу позади него.   
  
– До свидания, Кроули.  
  
Демон не ответил, вместо этого постаравшись стукнуться зонтом за косяк, чтобы тот зацепился и налил ещё больше воды на пол.  
  
Дождь слегка усилился, когда Кроули вышел на улицу, столкнувшись по пути с парой студентов. Они извинились – Кроули нет.  
  
Его туфли шлепали по лужам, когда он возвращался к машине Берта, он как следует отряхнул зонтик бармена, прежде чем опустился на сиденье водителя.  
Некоторое время он просто глядел на залитое дождем лобовое стекло, положив руки на руль. Дождь тихо стучал по крыше, создавая иллюзию безопасности.  
  
Кроули сделал несколько долгих, медленных вдохов и закрыл глаза, просто чувствуя, что дышит. Его пальцы крепче сжали руль, а потом медленно ослабли.  
  
Демон открыл глаза, вставил ключ в замок зажигания, завёл машину и выехал с парковки.  
  
Он выключил радио и провёл весь путь в тишине, слушая лишь стук дождя и глухое рычание двигателя.  
  
Он скучал по своей Бентли.  
  
Хотя ему хотелось игнорировать все, что сказал Адам, из принципа, он не мог перестать мысленно возвращаться к словам Антихриста, выискивая в них ошибки. Многое в них казалось верным.  
  
Кроули хотел злиться на это, хотел сказать себе, что он лучше знает, но он также знал и что это неправда. Он не хотел позволять Азирафелю умирать, – подумал он горько, – но он также и не хотел принуждать его жить.   
  
Он просто хотел, чтобы все снова было так, как прежде, до того как те два ангела в серых костюмах вошли в магазин Азирафеля, вернуться к тому времени, когда они просто смеялись, сидя наверху и добродушно споря о том, кто отправился в Ад, а кто в Рай. Он хотел вернуть эти дни, но знал, что ему до них теперь не дотянуться.  
  
Адам был прав ещё кое в чем: он  _действительно_  был счастливее здесь, жаря тосты для ангела каждое утро и обсуждая незначительные мелочи с Бертом, чем он когда-либо был, сидя в своей квартире в одиночестве и терроризируя растения. Это была другая жизнь, но Кроули она казалась лучшей.  
  
Дорога назад показалась быстрее, чем была дорога туда, и Кроули почувствовал облегчение, увидев первые дома Мидфартинга, появившиеся в поле зрения, и не только потому что они предоставляли сверхъестественную защиту.  
  
Он вернул машину Берту, поблагодарив его, и пошёл в коттедж под дождём, так как оставил зонтик бармена.  
  
Он порядком вымок к тому времени, когда, наконец, добрался до Сомерсет-Лейн. На клумбе, где Азирафель посадил лилии, был тёмный клочок незанятой земли.  
  
Кроули вошёл в дом и начал готовить ужин, занятый своими мыслями. Азирафель прибыл вскоре и на пороге отряхнул свой собственный яркий зонтик в горошек.  
  
– Я дома, – радостно сообщил Азирафель.  
  
Он вошёл в кухню мгновение спустя, и на его лице появилась приветливая улыбка, когда ему удалось обнаружить демона. – Как дела на работе, дорогой мой?  
  
Кроули не смог сразу ответить, он просто глядел на Азирафеля, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку лица ангела – от ямочек на щеках до капелек дождя, запутавшихся в его растрепанных золотистых кудрях. Это был Азирафель, которого он хотел запомнить навечно, – вдруг понял Кроули. Немного помятый в своём клетчатом свитере, но улыбающийся с таким видом, будто не было на свете места, где он желал бы быть больше, чем здесь.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что его глаза внезапно защипало, моргнул и торопливо отвел взгляд.  
  
– Э-э, они... Я до конца недели в отпуске, – сумел выговорить он.  
  
Выражение лица Азирафеля, неправильно истолковавшего уклончивость демона, мгновенно сменилось сочувственным испугом.  
  
– Ох, мне жаль! Что случилось.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
  
– Это не важно, – сказал он. – У меня просто... был плохой день, – это было правдой, по крайней мере.  
  
Азирафель, похоже, понял намек и больше ничего не сказал, однако подошёл и ободряюще похлопал демона по плечу. Кроули почувствовал, что этот жест был совершенно незаслуженным.  
  
Азирафель направился было назад в гостиную.  
  
– Постой, – сказал Кроули, закусив губу. Ангел остановился в дверях и обернулся.  
  
– Да?  
  
Кроули сделал вдох, чтобы успокоиться и схватился за столешницу в поисках дополнительной опоры.  
  
– Ты правда честно не хочешь Подниматься?  
  
Азирафель некоторое время молчал. А потом:  
  
– Да.  
  
Кроули закрыл глаза и кивнул, заставляя себя принять слова Азирафеля, как необходимый яд.   
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Кроули сделал ещё один вдох и с трудом открыл глаза. Он немного удивился, увидев, что Азирафель все еще стоит в дверях с очень торжественным, но и очень уверенным видом.   
  
Кроули приподнял уголок рта с выражением отчасти иронии, отчасти извинения, отчасти печали.  
  
Азирафель смотрел на него почти таким же взглядом.  
  
– Ужин будет готов через пару минут, – наконец сказал Кроули, разрушив чары и снова повернувшись к плите. – Если ты захочешь накрыть на стол, будет здорово.  
  
Азирафель кивнул и прошёл мимо Кроули, направившись туда, где они держали приборы. Когда он проходил мимо демона мгновение спустя, нагруженный всем необходимым, он помедлил секунду.  
  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказал он.  
  
Кроули промычал в знак согласия и не оглянулся, не поднимая лица на ангела.  
  
– Я ценю это, – добавил Азирафель, неуверенно застыв за плечом демона. Потом он опустил голову, вышел из кухни и направился к столу.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на плиту и почувствовал, как его упавшее настроение чуточку приподнялось. Каким бы ни было будущее, решил он, он примет его, когда оно настанет, как делают все остальные. А прямо сейчас Азирафель был в соседней комнате, очень настоящий и живой, и, вероятно, очень голодный, и он считал, что ему стоит думать об этом, пока он еще может.


	19. Обещания

Приняв избранную Азирафелем судьбу, Кроули почувствовал, как больш _а_ я часть его стресса начала отступать. Азирафель продолжал угасать, падая все дальше и дальше во власть Альцгеймера, но Кроули сосредоточился на том, чтобы попытаться видеть светлую сторону вещей и не зацикливаться на том, что ангел забыл или потерял.  
  
Он видел, что это хорошо сказывалось и на Азирафеле тоже, потому что ангел стал заметно более радостным. Он также как будто гораздо охотнее обращался к Кроули за помощью, когда не мог что-нибудь найти, и реже терял время, пытаясь самостоятельно выяснить, где это, только чтобы забыть в процессе, что вообще он пытался вспомнить. А забывал он и  _правда_  все больше и больше. Это теперь была не столько забывчивость, сколько рассеянность. Кроули мог увидеть, как ангел пытается завязать шнурки, но держит всего один из них, или как он намеревается надеть рубашку  _поверх_  свитера. Он был вполне уверен, что однажды ангел вышел из душа с шампунем на волосах, застывшим пенными белыми завитками.  
  
Болезнь пошла уже дальше стирания памяти Азирафеля и игр с его разумом. Кроули начал замечать некоторые другие симптомы из тех, что называла доктор Гриффитс, те, что появлялись, когда болезнь прогрессировала.   
  
Интерес Азирафеля к его работе в магазине на углу иссяк впервые с тех пор, как он объявил Кроули, что собирается устроиться на работу. Он систематически забывал, в какие дни и часы он должен работать, вплоть до того, что Кроули пришлось самому полностью следить за расписанием работы и походов в гости ангела и напоминать ему, когда у него что-то назначено – иногда по нескольку раз. Высшей точкой стало то, что сам старый Джек Ливингстон, владелец магазина на углу, зашёл однажды днём и объяснил Кроули в выражениях, которые были, по мнению Кроули, чересчур спокойными и разумными, что он вынужден отпустить ангела.  
  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – прошипел Кроули, чувствуя себя так, будто ему нанесли личное оскорбление.  
  
Джек терпеливо вздохнул. Он и сам был не первой молодости, заметил Кроули, но, похоже, сохранил и свой ум, и деловую хватку.  
  
– В этом нет ничего личного. Просто... он переставляет вещи в магазине. Меняет их местами, а потом останавливается на полпути. Он больше не может показать покупателям, где что лежит, когда они спрашивают. И мне кажется, он неправильно считает товар при инвентаризации. Он сбивается в процессе и продолжает не с того места. Из-за этого в моих записях хаос.  
  
Кроули нахмурился, глядя на старика и недоумевая, как он мог когда-то ему нравиться.   
  
– Наверняка  _что-то_  он может делать. Он любит эту работу.   
  
Джек улыбнулся ему сочувственно.   
  
– Мне жаль, но он приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. И я боюсь позволять ему таскать некоторые коробки. Он стареет... Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что я тоже, но потому-то я обычно и нанимаю местных подростков.  
  
Видя гримасу Кроули, Джек продолжал:  
  
– Он хороший парень, и я его люблю, но деловое чутье подсказывает мне, что он должен уйти. Позволь ему выйти на пенсию.  
  
Кроули продолжал хмуриться, порядком недовольный, что с ним обращаются так, будто он молодой, а потому невежественный, но Джек был непоколебим. Кроули сообщил Азирафелю новости в тот вечер, но ангел был раздражающе спокоен и принял их без переживаний.  
  
После этого Азирафель проводил большую часть своего времени за чтением и письмом.  
  
Примерно через пять лет после того как доктор Гриффитс поставила диагноз Азирафелю, ангел начал терять интерес и к своему саду тоже. Там появились сорняки и начали перерастать георгины, которые ангел с такой заботой высадил прошлой осенью.  
Кроули пытался призвать его продолжать ухаживать за садом, но ему, похоже, это было все менее интересно. Когда Кроули взялся сам пропалывать цветы, потому что вид менее чем безукоризненных клумб наполнял его каким-то непреходящим ужасом, Азирафель иногда наблюдал за ним из окна, как будто ему было любопытно, что это он делает.  
  
Интерес к готовке ангел потерял вскоре после этого, и даже походы в гости на чай к деревенским жителям, казалось, выматывали его. Кроули иногда приходилось насильно вытаскивать его из коттеджа даже для того, чтобы сходить в паб или в кафе Мендельсонз. В каком-то смысле это было облегчением: Азирафель бросил следить за собой, и Кроули перестал давить на него в этом отношении, если он не выходил на люди. Азирафель часто спускался к завтраку в той же одежде, которую носил накануне или надевая вещи наизнанку или задом наперёд.  
  
Но единственным, к чему Азирафель не терял интереса, было написание его дневников. Напротив, он нырнул в них с новым жаром. Две дюжины тонких чёрных томиков стояли на полке рядом с более старыми книгами ангела, каждый был аккуратно пронумерован в правом верхнем углу золотистыми чернилами. Ангел закончил с последним тысячелетием, пробежавшись по средневековью и углубившись в греческую и римскую историю. К этому моменту все становилось довольно туманно для Кроули, потому что было ужасно трудно вспомнить что-то, что произошло две тысячи лет назад, даже если ты бессмертен. Азирафель также осмелился ступить на территорию до-Соглашения, что означало, что редкие встречи, которые у него были с Кроули, сопровождались их попытками убить друг друга, и это Кроули не очень хорошо помнил, да и не особенно хотел вспоминать.  
  
Иногда Азирафель, казалось, понимал, что он теряет части себя, и эти дни были самыми худшими. Он быстро расстраивался, стараясь что-то вспомнить, и злился на себя, когда пытался надеть пальто вверх ногами. Кроули всегда быстро приходил на помощь, но было ясно, что ангелу не нравится терять свою независимость, и он часто отталкивал предложения Кроули помочь.  
  
Это были дни, когда Азирафель смотрел на Кроули так, как будто боялся того, что происходит, но в то же время ненавидел себя за это чувство: от такой смеси эмоций у демона каждый раз кололо в груди. Это были дни, когда Азирафель был собой прежним – собой самым  _первым_ , воином Господа, шести тысяч лет и гордым как скала. Это был Азирафель, который обнажил пламенный меч и пошёл вместе с Кроули против Люцифера во время конца света.  
  
В другие дни ангел мило мурлыкал себе под нос, похоже, не понимая, что он потерял. Он выглядел слегка озадаченно, когда Кроули менял его ложку на вилку, но затем оставался в хорошем настроении. Азирафель обычно не писал в своих дневниках в такие дни, он просто сидел и читал или же держал книгу на коленях, но смотрел в окно или на Кроули– так, будто тот был самым удивительным существом на свете. Иногда Кроули задумывался, не пытается ли он вспомнить, кто он такой. Это были дни, когда Азирафель напоминал  _второго_  себя, того, которого Кроули узнал после Соглашения. Это был Азирафель, который обожал книги и считал, что Земля – это чудесное место, и регулярно пытался довести себя до передозировки чаем. Это был тот Азирафель, который сидел в книжном магазинчике и сходил с ума по «Прекрасным и Точным Пророчествам» и собирал библии с опечатками.  
  
Именно в один из дней первого вида Азирафель сказал Кроули, что хочет с ним поговорить. Кроули с готовностью согласился, и, слегка насторожившись из-за серьезного, кристально-ясного тона ангела, сел за обеденный стол.  
  
Он ожидал, что Азирафель тоже сядет, но ангел вместо этого остался неуверенно стоять у края стола.После долгих раздумий Азирафель осторожно присел на краешек стула напротив демона.  
  
– В чем дело? – спросил Кроули стараясь скрыть тревогу в своем голосе.  
  
Азирафель опустил взгляд на свои руки, пальцы которых нервно постукивали друг о друга и о поверхность стола. После долгой паузы он сказал:  
  
– Я… я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что мне пообещал.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как знакомый ужас начал охватывать его – то самое чувство, которое всегда приходило и пронизывало его до самых костей каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что случится…  _потом_.  
  
– Все что угодно, – сказал демон, и он говорил серьезно.  
  
Азирафель поднял на него глаза, его лицо было взволнованным, но решительным.  
  
– Не пытайся спасти меня.  
  
Кроули глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, осмысливая просьбу.  
  
– Ты старался изо всех сил, – быстро сказал Азирафель, воспользовавшись молчанием демона как возможностью логически доказать свое решение. – И это не сработало. И если это означает, что нужно «истинно пожалеть» или что там, я не хочу этого делать. Я этого не хочу.  
  
Кроули снова подался вперед, положив локти на стол и внимательно глядя на Азирафеля. Его глаза были ясными, и он присутствовал здесь и сейчас – его просьба исходила от Азирафеля, с которым он провел шесть тысяч лет.  
  
– Почему? – спросил он наконец: это было единственное, что он смог придумать спросить, единственное слово, произнести которое он доверил своему голосу.  
  
Азирафель тяжело и судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел на Кроули, встретив взгляд желтых глаз демона своими льдисто-голубыми. Его голос стал мягче.  
  
– Потому что мне будет становиться хуже, и ты захочешь меня спасти. Я знаю, что ты до сих пор уважал мои желания, и я благодарен тебе за это… но это может показаться не таким важным… позже.  
  
Кроули в волнении нахмурился, глядя на ангела и зная, что, вероятно, он был прав, но все равно чувствуя себя немного обиженным тем, что Азирафель думал, что он не сдержит слово.  
  
– Ты сомневаешься в моей решимости?  
  
Азирафель быстро покачал головой, серьезно.  
  
– Нет… Я… я сомневаюсь в своей.  
  
Кроули резко поднял глаза, но Азирафель снова уткнулся взглядом в стол, на котором его руки лежали так болезненно неподвижно.  
  
– Когда все станет плохо…  _по-настоящему_  плохо, я хочу сказать… думаю, я буду не в себе. Не тем собой, которым являюсь сейчас. Смерть – мне кажется, я почувствую ее приближение, – ангел сглотнул, и Кроули казалось, что он не сможет оторвать от него глаза, даже если попытается. – И если ты спросишь меня – я не уверен, что смогу… ну, ты понимаешь. Пройти через это, – голос ангела в тревоге стих. Потом он снова поднял глаза на Кроули, и его слова зазвучали с прежней силой. – Но я говорю тебе сейчас, прямо сейчас, Кроули, за себя самого: не пытайся Поднять меня и не позволяй мне убедить тебя в обратном.   
  
Кроули чувствовал, что ему стало тяжело дышать.  
  
Перед его мысленным взором проносилась сцена: та, в которой Азирафель, умирающий и потерянный, умолял Кроули спасти его. И Кроули, который знал, как это сделать и метался между обещанием, данным в прошлом и тем, чего у него просили в настоящем.  
  
Он не был уверен, что сможет сдержать такое обещание.  
  
– Азирафель... – начал он неуверенно.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – перебил его ангел, пригвоздив его взглядом, не то чтобы отчаянным, но очень настойчивым. – Я знаю, эту просьбу непросто будет выполнить, но я больше себе не доверяю.  
  
Не высказанный вывод повис между ними в воздухе:  _«Но я доверяю тебе»_ _._  
  
Кроули закусил губу и опустил взгляд на стол.   
  
Азирафель сидел в молчании, очевидно, сказав все, что хотел и ожидая ответа Кроули.  
  
Кроули продолжал смотреть на стол, неловко ерзая на месте. Он хотел, чтобы Азирафель сказал, что ничего страшного, если он не хочет давать это обещание, или предложил ему простой выход, но ангел молчал.  
  
И Кроули  _уже_  сказал, что пообещает все что угодно.  
  
Кроули тяжело выдохнул. Может быть, до этого никогда не дойдет, подумал он про себя с надеждой. Может быть, эта часть Азирафеля останется ясной до самого конца.  
  
Это была зыбкая надежда.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Кроули наконец, выдавив из себя это слово после, как он понимал, неловко затянувшейся паузы. – Хорошо, я обещаю.  
  
Демон встал и быстро ушёл от стола, не глядя на Азирафеля, боясь выражения лица ангела и того, что у него могут ещё чего-нибудь попросить.  
  
Это был один из последних дней, когда Азирафель был, как называл это Кроули, «весь здесь».  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Дела той зимой пошли хуже. Во время последней проверки памяти доктора Гриффитс Азирафель расстроился и отказался продолжать. Кроули торопливо заверил его, что ему не обязательно это делать и, проводив огорченного ангела из комнаты, вернулся поговорить с доктором, которая объяснила, что такая реакция не была редкой.  
  
– Пожалуй, будет лучше, если мы перестанем проводить тесты, – сказала она. – У нас достаточно данных, чтобы наметить его динамику, и мы можем прогнозировать финальные стадии, – её голос был мягким. – Если он больше не хочет их делать, нет необходимости, с медицинской точки зрения, продолжать.  
  
Она дала ему примерно два года, может быть, два с половиной. Это если какая-нибудь другая болезнь, спровоцированная Альцгеймером, не унесёт его раньше.  
  
Кроули был в ступоре, когда провожал её до дверей и благодарил за потраченное время.  
  
Он не сказал Азирафелю.  
  
Около месяца спустя Кроули готовил чай, когда он вернулся в гостиную и обнаружил, что Азирафель сидит в своём кресле и с озадаченным лицом смотрит на книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях.  
  
– Что такое? – спросил Кроули, подходя к нему.  
  
Азирафель поднял на него глаза со слегка отсутствующим выражением. Затем он протянул руку и вытащил лежавшее между раскрытыми страницами одинокое длинное шелковистое, угольно-черное перо.  
  
Кроули застыл.  
  
– Интересно, что оно здесь делает, – сказал Азирафель в замешательстве, явно слышавшемся в его голосе, переводя взгляд с пера, которое он осторожно держал двумя пальцами на книгу.  
  
Кроули, заставив себя пошевелиться, шагнул вперед и протянул руку за пером.  
Это было одно из более коротких второстепенных маховых, длиной всего лишь примерно с его локоть, и оперение было тщательно расправлено, хотя и было очевидно, что его трогали – гладили, возможно – часто. У него пересохло во рту.   
  
– Просто вложено в Библию здесь, в Книге Бытия, – продолжал Азирафель, весьма озадаченно. Он поднял глаза на перо в руке Кроули. – Оно не... – ангел умолк. – Оно твоё? – выговорил он наконец.  
  
Кроули понял, что кивнул, переворачивая перо в руках. Мыслями он перенесся в прошлое и видел, как Азирафель собирает перья в саду позади коттеджа после того, как демон вылечил свои крылья. Азирафель тогда пошёл в дом, предложил ему не торопиться и сказал, что сожжет их.  
  
– Ты собираешь перья? – спросил Азирафель немного удивлённо. – Я чувствую, что оно твоё, каким-то образом.  
  
Кроули уставился на него.   
  
– Азирафель, у меня есть крылья, – сказал он резко. – Я демон, помнишь?  
  
Ангел некоторое время поморгал на него с отсутствующим видом, затем в его глазах как будто что-то сместилось.  
  
– О, да, конечно, – сказал он. – Прости, дорогой мой, – прозвучало это не совсем похоже на то, что он вспомнил, а просто на то, что он пытался соглашаться со всем, что говорил Кроули.  
  
Он протянул руку забрать перо, но Кроули понял, что отводит его, все ещё пристально глядя на ангела.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился на него.  
  
– Полагаю, оно твоё, – сказал ангел через мгновение. – Но, если ты не возражаешь, я бы очень хотел оставить его себе.  
  
Кроули посмотрел вниз на длинное, чёрное второстепенное маховое. Не то чтобы у него не было других там же, откуда взялось это, подумал он и заставил себя отдать перо.  
  
Азирафель взял перо так нежно и бережно, как Кроули никогда не относился даже к своим собственным ведущим первостепенным маховым.   
  
Ангел повертел его в руках и рассеянно провел пальцем с одной стороны. Это, по-видимому, перенесло Азирафеля в иное пространство, и вскоре он глядел в никуда со слабой улыбкой, игравшей на его лице. Мысли Кроули перескочили назад, к привычке Азирафеля смотреть на птиц, и ему внезапно пришло в голову, что ангел, должно быть, думает о том времени, когда у него самого были крылья, и он мог летать, куда пожелает.Все прекрасные белые перья Азирафеля сгорели, превратившись в блестящий пепел, когда он Пал, – вспомнил Кроули, и он вдруг понял, что даже одна эта потеря должна была сильно повлиять на только что ставшего человеком Азирафеля.  
  
Это был ещё один момент, когда он не поддержал ангела.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как что-то запершило в горле, закашлялся, извинился и ушёл.   
  
После этого он видел Азирафеля с пером все чаще и чаще, нередко он нежно гладил его мягкие края или медленно вертел его в руках. Кроули пытался забрать перо у ангела ещё дважды, желая избавиться от него, чтобы оно не мучило Азирафеля полузабытыми воспоминаниями о недоступном ему, но каждый раз ангел пресекал его попытки, сжимая пальцы на оперении второстепенного махового и отказываясь с ним расстаться. Кроули подумывал выкрасть его оттуда, где Азирафель, по-видимому, хранил его, в третьей главе Книги Бытия, но это казалось немного низко даже для него.  
  
Когда весна согрела землю, Кроули с радостью увидел, что интерес Азирафеля к садоводству частично вернулся, и ангел занялся посадкой маков с прежним жаром. Ему было полезно хотя бы иногда выбираться из дома, – считал Кроули: полезно проводить некоторое время без книг и ряда чёрных дневников и того проклятого пера.  
  
Когда Кроули ушёл с работы однажды солнечным днём, он вернулся домой и забрал Азирафеля поужинать в пабе. Ангел согласился с готовностью и, после того как Кроули помог ему одеться поприличней и надеть пальто, отправился вместе с ним в паб.  
  
– Как вы, господа, сегодня поживаете? – приветливо спросил Берт, когда Кроули и Азирафель пробирались между полузаполненными столиками к своему привычному месту за стойкой.  
  
– Шикарно, – сказал Кроули, жизнерадостность бармена подняла настроение и ему. Азирафель кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
– Погоди, я знаю, – сказал Берт и, остановившись перед ангелом, поднял палец и закрыл глаза, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся с озадаченным видом, но Кроули был в точности так же удивлён.  
  
Берт открыл глаза, опустил палец на уровень Азирафеля.  
  
– Последняя попытка: это  _Эней_ *?  
__________  
*Эней – по-английски пишется через "А", Aeneas (Прим. пер.)  
__________  
  
Азирафель моргнул на него один раз, а потом рассмеялся. Кроули тоже присоединился, заметно повеселев.   
  
– Нет, Берт, боюсь, это не Эй... Ай... как там его? – переспросил ангел.  
  
– Эней, – повторил Берт. – Это кто-то из... откуда же? – из римской мифологии. Сын кого-то там еще. Услышал о нем на днях от сына своего приятеля, он читает что-то из той старой классики по учёбе.  
  
Кроули хихикнул себе под нос, пытаясь представить Азирафеля в римской мифологии. Учитывая, что она не сильно отличалась от христианской, это было не очень трудно, но демон сомневался, что там можно было бы найти много возможностей улизнуть потихоньку, чтобы почитать книжку, и увиливать от своих обязанностей, когда столько богов следят за тобой, и все такое. Он рассеянно задумался, где было бы его собственное место при таком раскладе.  
  
– Ладно, я сдаюсь, – сказал Берт Азирафелю. – Прошло уже – сколько? – семнадцать лет? Я перебрал все имена, начинающиеся на «А», которые смог выудить из памяти, и, по-моему, я иссяк. Так что, мистер А. Зирафель, что же всё-таки  _означает_  «А»?  
  
Азирафель рассмеялся и поднял руку, сдаваясь. Он облизнул губы, начал было наклоняться вперед – и застыл. Улыбка сошла с его лица.  
  
– Э-э, – начал Азирафель неуверенно.  
  
Берт моментально пошёл на попятный.  
  
– Я не хотел, – начал он   
  
– Нет, ничего страшного, – быстро сказал Кроули, бросаясь на помощь. Он подвинулся ближе, чтобы ободряюще погладить Азирафеля по плечу, ломая свою собственную голову, на каком же там имени ангел в итоге остановился, зная, что, если он случайно выберет что-то, что Берт называл за семнадцать лет, бармен скажет, что они жульничают. – Его зовут...– Кроули тоже заклинило.  
  
Азирафель смотрел на него со смесью ужаса и замешательства, и наконец что-то щелкнуло в голове Кроули.  
  
– Амброуз! – сказал он торжественно, снова поворачиваюсь к Берту и указывая на Азирафеля. – Амброуз Зирафель. Никто его так не называет, правда: я сам чуть не забыл! – нервно засмеялся Кроули.  
  
У Берта был такой вид, будто бы у него только что открылись глаза.  
  
–  _Амброуз_ , – произнёс он, пробуя слоги на языке. –  _Амброуз_. Как я до этого не догадался?  
  
Азирафелю хватило благородства скромно пожать плечами, он явно чувствовал облегчение оттого, что ситуация спасена.  
  
– Ты хорошо постарался, – сказал он, утешительно.  
  
– Ай, ну, вот вам и семнадцать лет тяжёлого труда, – сказал Берт, посмеиваясь себе под нос. – Что ж,  _Амброуз_ , приятно познакомиться с тобой как следует, и твой ужин сегодня за счёт заведения, – Берт снова усмехнулся и прошёл вдоль барной стойки, чтобы собрать стоявшие рядом бокалы. –  _Амброуз_.  
  
Час спустя они оба заканчивали свой обед, и паб был порядком заполнен деревенскими жителями, многие из которых отпускали радостные возгласы в сторону телевизора, показывавшего футбольный матч.  
  
Кроули, который все ещё был довольно голоден, увлеченно таскал чипсы с полупустой тарелки Азирафеля, когда Берт снова подошёл к ним.  
  
– Я тут читал статью на днях, – чтобы поддержать разговор, сказал бармен, снова наполняя стакан Кроули. – Там сказано, что человеку следует написать завещание к тридцати годам. К  _тридцати_. Представляете? Как будто они считают, что к сорока мы уже откинемся, правда?  
  
– Правда, – сказал Кроули, вежливо посмеявшись, думая о том, как эти вещи не заботили его на протяжении шести тысяч лет. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось вытрясти новое воплощение из ада, он всегда возвращался за тем, что хотел иметь, и убеждал новых владельцев расстаться с этим. Немного огня и серы обычно хорошо помогали, возможно со старым добрым взглядом змеиных глаз для пущего эффекта.   
  
В тот же самый момент Азирафель проговорил:  
  
– О, боже.  
  
Берт глянул на него искоса.  
  
– Что, ты хочешь сказать, ты его ещё не написал? – на лице бармена появилось выражение беспокойства. – Тебе лучше этим заняться.  
  
– Завещания, – медленно проговорил Азирафель. – Они говорят, кто получит твои вещи, так?  
  
– Ага, – сказал Берт. – Очередные причины отдать кучу денег юристам, я бы сказал. Но они чертовски важны в наше время.  
  
– Ясно, – сказал Азирафель, с взволнованным видом.  
  
– Они в некотором смысле забавные, – сказал Берт, явно заметив, что завёл плохой разговор, и пытаясь снова поднять ангелу настроение. – Ты можешь решить, кого больше любишь и кто получит все самое клевое. Не нравится та тётка? Бррррпт– ничего не получишь. Странноватая сестра? И тебе тоже ничего!  
  
– О, – сказал Азирафель, заметно просияв. – Понятно. Ну, мне это не понадобится, значит, – ангел обернулся к Кроули, который наблюдал за разговором и все сильнее беспокоился от того, как падало настроение Азирафеля. Но теперь, когда ангел улыбался ему, он почувствовал, что и сам немного воспрял духом в ответ. – Кроули может взять все, разумеется.  
  
Кроули понял, что по необъяснимой причине покраснел, и прикрыл это тем, что стащил еще один кусочек чипсов у Азирафеля, как будто хотел доказать, что ему нельзя доверять.  
  
– Ну, вот и все, – сказал Берт с таким видом, будто он уже пожалел, что завел этот разговор, но был рад, что он закончился относительно неплохо. – Я бы записал это где-нибудь, и у тебя будет полный порядок.  
  
Азирафель кивнул и снова повернулся к бармену.  
  
– Спасибо, Берт.  
  
Берт кивнул смущенно и торопливо нашел что-то, что требовало его внимания на другом конце стойки.  
  
Ангел и демон сидели в неловком молчании долгое время. Или, по крайней мере, оно казалось неловким Кроули: Азирафель, в свою очередь, похоже, не видел, чтобы что-то было не так, потому что он продолжал рассеянно жевать чипсы. Заметив, что Кроули перестал воровать их, он подвинул тарелку поближе к демону, приглашая его. Кроули покачал головой.  
  
Ничего  _на самом деле_  не изменилось, уверял себя Кроули: не сказать чтобы у ангела были другие логичные варианты, кому завещать свое земное имущество. Но дело просто было... в том,  _как_  Азирафель это сказал, и в том, что он вообще это  _сказал_ : Кроули почувствовал, будто ему доверили что-то – что-то, чего, ему казалось, он не был достоин.  
  
Это все ещё беспокоило его, когда они вернулись в свой маленький коттедж, но Азирафель лишь похлопал его по локтю и пожелал спокойной ночи, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Кроули долго сидел на улице, глядя, как тучи проносятся мимо и появляются первые звезды. Он  _не чувствовал_ , что достоин доверия. Он был демоном, и довольно хреновым притом.  
  
Доверие Азирафеля к нему было настолько же обескураживающим, насколько оно было вездесущим. Сначала ангел доверил ему свою человеческую жизнь, потом – свою смерть, а теперь он вверял ему все, что бы ни случилось после. Он не понимал, что ангел видит в нем: он сам определенно в себе этого не видел.


	20. Память об Эдеме

Лето шло на убыль, долгое и жаркое, и воспоминания, которые Кроули считал «важными» аспектами личности Азирафеля, начали угасать. Он не раз забывал, что он ангел – или, по крайней мере, был ангелом, и, похоже, несколько раз за месяц забыл, что Кроули демон. Иногда он даже думал, что Кроули ангел, что было немного трудно объяснить, хотя Азирафель обычно не делал таких заявлений на людях, и это приносило облегчение.  
  
Кроули ужасно боялся, что ангел потеряет ещё больше, вплоть до того, что однажды он проснется, а Азирафель лишь непонимающе моргнет на него, и спросит, кто он такой и что делает в коттедже. После всего, что случилось, Кроули не был уверен, что он сможет вынести, если, посмотрев в эти кристально-голубые глаза, не увидит ни капли узнавания, ни клочка их шеститысячелетней общей истории в ответном взгляде. К счастью, хотя ангел умудрился совершенно забыть Берта на целую неделю, Кроули оставался прочно запечатленным в памяти Азирафеля, за что демон был невыразимо благодарен.   
  
В жаркий влажный день в середине июня Азирафель написал в дневнике об Эдеме. Кроули догадывался, что ангел коротко пересказал большие фрагменты первых четырёх тысячелетий их общего бытия, так как ему удалось уместить тысячи лет истории где-то на сотне чистых белых страниц.  
  
Азирафель нашёл Кроули, когда тот охотился за продуктами в холодильнике, составляя список того, что нужно купить в магазине, и попросил демона прийти помочь, если он не возражает.   
  
Кроули присоединился к ангелу в гостиной мгновение спустя и откинулся на спинку дивана.   
  
– Эдем, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно. – Как раз там, где все началось, а?  
  
– Да, – произнёс Азирафель, глядя вниз на дневник в чёрном переплете, лежавший у него на коленях. Кончик его ручки завис над поверхностью, а рука слегка дрожала. Кроули давным-давно предлагал записывать слова ангела, так как его почерк становился все более неразборчивым, но Азирафель настаивал на том, чтобы закончить проект самому. – Начало.  
  
Кроули подождал немного, но ангел больше ничего не говорил.  
  
– Ну, что у тебя пока есть? – спросил он, наклоняясь вперед и потирая руки.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел вниз на книгу, а потом снова поднял глаза на Кроули.  
  
– Ничего, – сказал он, и в его голосе была отчётливо слышна честность. – Я этого не помню.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на него пристально, но в лице ангела тоже не было обмана.  
  
– Я оставил себе заметку... Кажется, она означала это... но я не... я ничего не помню. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду? Насчёт Эдема?  
  
Кроули стряхнул с себя оцепенение.   
  
– Да. Конечно, – он опустил взгляд на свои руки, а потом снова поднял его на ангела. – Я расскажу тебе об этом, хорошо? То, что я помню, по крайней мере.  
Азирафель кивнул с благодарностью и поднес кончик ручки к странице.  
  
Кроули стал припоминать.  
  
– Эдем. Ну что ж. Итак, значит, Папаша закончил создавать мир и всех ангелов и животных. Но потом Он решил, что хочет, чего-то немного другого, и создал людей.   
  
Азирафель в своём кресле начал писать, скрипя ручкой по бумаге.   
  
– Адама, для начала, – добавил Кроули. – Адама и Еву. Все было отлично некоторое время, но потом Люцифер натворил бед, и произошло Падение, ты помнишь это?  
  
Азирафель пожал плечами.  
  
– Немного. Напомни мне.  
  
Кроули сглотнул и снова пересказал историю бунта Люцифера против Небес и его последующего Падения. Он снова рассказал Азирафелю о том, как он сам скатился по наклонной, почуяв, что происходит со всеми, у кого чёрные перья. Он проглотил правду и сказал Азирафелю, что все было не так уж плохо, и подчеркнул, как умно с его стороны было, что его не изгнали против его воли, и что Падение было чепухой.  
Он не сказал ему, что случилось на самом деле.  
  
Он не упомянул о том, как ангелы и будущие демоны сражались в рукопашном бою, пока не остались только Люцифер и Михаил. Кроули, конечно, бежал при первом проявлении настоящего насилия, приняв свою змеиную форму и спрятавшись в идеальной изумрудно-зеленой райской траве. Долгое время это оставалось его единственным воспоминанием о Небесах: свет, тепло, эта дивная зелёная трава и звуки, с которыми вокруг него умирали ангелы. Он не упомянул о том, как живо ему вспомнился тот ужасный день, когда Азирафель спас его в полубессознательном состоянии из рая, прямо перед Падением самого ангела.  
  
Кроули прятался много дней, пока бушевала битва. А когда исход начал заметно склоняться в пользу ангелов, Кроули заполз ещё дальше, съежившись под камнем и молясь, чтобы все просто прекратилось. Чернокрылых ангелов изгоняли из рая вокруг него, и, Падая, они кричали – не от горящих крыльев, а он ран, нанесенных им белокрылыми братьями. Там были ангелы, с которыми Кроули дружески общался до Падения, тогда, когда все было новым и сияющим, и грех еще не явился перед очами Господа. В тот день Кроули видел, как те, кого он когда-то звал друзьями, убивали других его друзей – тех, к кому он присоединился, чтобы что-то доказать. Прошли три тысячелетия, прежде чем он смог снова довериться ангелу, и он ни разу с тех пор не назвал никого другом.   
  
Когда стало ясно, что, если он не прыгнет сам, его столкнут, Кроули отполз так далеко от места сражения, как только мог, снова принял свою человекоподобную форму, расправив позади себя черные крылья – обличающие, как мишень на спине, испуганно собрал обрывки мужества, и прыгнул. Он плавно скользил вниз большую часть пути, но он терял не только высоту. Его божественность была отнята у него в тот день, и это ощущалось так, будто кто-то вырывал куски его из его души. Он остался бессмертным, сохранил свои крылья и истинную форму, но каждая частица его, которая говорила  _«Создан Богом и Любим Богом»_ , была безжалостно вырвана с корнем. Он восстал и, как и следовало, от него отреклись. Кроули плакал, когда прыгал с края – он потерял эту способность на полпути вниз.  
  
Примерно в то же самое время войска Небес устремились за край, изгоняя вниз всех оставшихся чернокрылых братьев и сестер. И там, несясь в самом центре, были Михаил и Люцифер. Люцифер – любимец Бога, юный и прекрасный, самый умный из всех, и один из серафимов, в придачу, и Михаил – самый старший, весь полный праведных стремлений и горящей ярости, вождь архангелов. Кроули видел, как Михаил поразил своего брата и сломал все его шесть крыльев. Люцифер закричал, и Кроули закричал вместе с ним.  
Солнце опускалось вместе с ними, посылая ослепительные стрелы света, вспыхивающие на тысячах черных перьев, когда ангел Денница и его последователи Пали, согрешив тем, что спросили:  _«почему»_. Было больно. Очень.  
  
Но Кроули все-таки был цел, когда достиг дна, чего не могли сказать о себе большинство новых демонов. Он понимал, что, если они узнают правду о его Падении, он будет заклеймен предателем или, что еще хуже, трусом, а он не вынес бы, если бы его отвергли снова. Поэтому он сочинил историю, такую, которая объяснила бы, как он сбежал без единой царапины, но в то же время защитила бы его достоинство, а стало быть, и жизнь. Она была следующей: его на короткое время захватили в плен ангелы, и, после своего героического побега он рассмотрел положение дел и решил, что нет смысла быть убитым зазря. Он нашел черный ход из рая и спустился вниз, как можно медленнее. Это звучало стильно и эгоистично – качества, которые демоны вскоре будут считать желательными. Это звучало героически и отважно, и совсем не было похоже на то, что он плакал, и кричал, и звал своего Отца, Падая вниз.   
  
К счастью, никто не обращал особенного внимания, чтобы напрямую опровергнуть его историю, и было много случаев того, что ему верили на слово. На самом деле, верили даже слишком хорошо: лейтенанты Люцифера вызвали его всего несколько дней спустя – знаменитого демона, который незаметно спустился вниз, в то время как остальные бесславно Пали. Они сказали ему:дабы доказать, что он чего-то стоит, он должен воспользоваться своим «черным ходом вниз», чтобы снова подняться  _наверх_ , натворить бед в Эдеме и посмотреть, получится ли у него заставить старика заплатить за то, что Он сделал.  
  
Выхода из этой ситуации не было, так что Кроули согласился. О, он добрался  _до_  Эдема довольно легко: его крылья все еще были в рабочем состоянии, – но Сад был заперт. Он кружил вокруг него часами, до ужаса боясь приблизиться к ангелам в доспехах, охраняющим ворота со своими устрашающими пылающими мечами, но в равной степени боясь вернуться в только что созданный ад с пустыми руками.  
  
Он проскользнул к Восточным Вратам, где охранявший их херувим выглядел немного скучающим, и держал пламенный меч в руке чуть более вяло, чем остальные. Кроули подполз как можно незаметнее, но, разумеется, его увидели, когда он был еще более чем в пяти метрах. Ангел наблюдал с интересом, как змей приблизился и остановился с довольно неловким видом, в метре или около того. Он решил, что лучше принять смерть от пламенного меча, чем то, что новоиспеченные князья ада приготовят своей жертве номер один.   
  
– Прохладненько, – заметил он своим наименее угрожающим голосом, обращаясь к ангелу с золотыми, кудрявыми волосами и кристально-голубыми глазами.  
  
– Пожалуй, да, – ответил ангел, и его тон, хоть и настороженный, не был полностью враждебным. Кроули, – Кроли тогда ещё – решил, что это отличный знак.   
  
– Полагаю, ты не откажешь меня впустить? – спросил демон просто, решив, что чем более открыто он будет говорить, тем менее вероятно, что его посчитают лживым и злонамеренным.  
  
Ангел – Азирафель его звали, как Кроули узнает позже – неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.   
  
– Э-э, боюсь мне не положено, – сказал он довольно-таки по-доброму. – Так что, если ты просто пойдёшь себе дальше, будет здорово, спасибо.  
  
– О, – Кроули притворился, повернув свою змеиную головку, что оглядывается туда, откуда он пришёл, где тяжелое небо было затянуто темными грозовыми тучами. Он высунул свой длинный язык, пробуя тяжёлый воздух. – Я надеялсссся найти месссстечко, чтоб ссспрятаться, – сказал он, и это не было полностью ложью.  
  
Херувим проследил за его взглядом и его глаза смягчились.  
  
Пламенный меч опустился немного ближе к земле, мягкий белый огонь, тихонько потрескивая, лизал металл. Кроули отпрянул от него.  
  
– В смысле, ну что я ссссделаю? – разумно сказал Кроули. – Я просссто змея.  
  
– Пожалуй, – с сомнением проговорил ангел.  
  
Азирафель снова посмотрел вниз на него, и Кроули вжался в траву, пытаясь казаться настолько маленьким и безвредным, насколько это только возможно. Потом к его величайшему удивлению ангел вздохнул, огляделся и махнул змею, что он может зайти.  
  
Кроули в восторге и изумлении от своей невероятной удачи, скользнул внутрь, держась на безопасном расстоянии от херувима на случай, если это было уловкой.  
  
– Так, не натвори там бед, – строго сказал ему Азирафель, указывая своим пламенным мечом в его сторону со слабым выражением угрозы. – Иофиил оторвет мне голову, если узнает.  
  
– Не бессспокойся, – прошипел Кроули в ответ, мстительно думая про себя, что именно этого белокрылый засранец и заслуживает. Падение все ещё пылало свежей открытой раной в его памяти. – Ссспассибо, ангел.  
  
Азирафель пробормотал что-то о том, как ненавидит должность стражника, и махнул ему, чтобы он пошевеливался, пока ещё кто-нибудь не явился.  
  
И так Кроули получил пропуск в Эдем.  
  
Он проскользнул поглубже в Сад, а затем по короткой дороге подполз к первому же нависающему камню, под который он смог поместиться. Он сидел там долгое время, убеждая себя, что просто оценивает положение, тогда как на самом деле он дрожал и пытался заставить себя продолжать исполнять свою миссию, а не просто прятаться здесь вечно в безопасности от ада и его князей.  
  
Тем, кто убедил его, был Адам. Он прогуливался по Саду, мурлыкая себе под нос и гладя белого кролика, свернувшегося у него на руках. Он был голый, как младенец, но в те дни все так ходили, так что в этом не было ничего особенного. Нет, дело было в... в той невинности, которую он излучал. Он был чистым, и нетронутым и послушным, такой же пойманный зверек в этом раю, как кролик в его руках. И Кроули был таким когда-то. Теперь он это ненавидел, глядя на кого-то, кто был погружен в такое блаженное неведение.Он  _Пал_ , он и его братья были  _изгнаны_  из-за этого человека и его жены – из-за  _человечества_. Вот из-за чего его вышвырнули вон, словно гнилой мусор, послали ползать в сточных канавах мира с худшими существами. Несправедливость была нестерпима.  
  
Поэтому Кроули в негодовании пополз к Древу Познания Добра и Зла, которое, как он знал, было одним из деревьев, с которых Адаму и Еве было запрещено есть плоды. Демон обвился вокруг идеального ствола и лениво растянулся на одной из ветвей.  
  
 _Это_  все исправит, – чувствовал Кроули в глубине своей истерзанной, мятежной, Падшей души.  _Это_  удовлетворит жажду мести внутри него, заставит Бога увидеть, как ошибочны его поступки и порадует его новое начальство в аду. Успех в этой миссии, – Кроули внезапно был безоговорочно уверен – приведет к тому, что он никогда больше не будет изгнан и брошен в одиночестве, испуганный и покинутый.  
  
Так или иначе, вскоре рядом оказалась Ева, которая шла сквозь высокую траву, напевая и поглаживая свой очень беременный животик. Кроули привлек её внимание своим собственным немного фальшивым пением.  
  
– О, привет, мистер, – сказала Ева, шагнув поближе к Дереву. – Как ты там наверху поживаешь?  
  
– Довольно неплохо, – сказал Кроули, заставляя свой голос звучать как-нибудь поприятнее. – Ссслушай, по-моему, ты немного проголодалассь. Хочешь яблочка? Они очень вкусссные.  
Ева улыбнулась, и её рука наполовину поднялась, когда она поняла, где находится.  
  
Она в тревоге отдернула руку.  
  
– О, прости. Я не могу. Это одно из деревьев, плоды которых мне нельзя есть, – её голос звучал виновато.  
  
Кроули склонил свою чешуйчатую головку, глядя на неё.  
  
– Правда? Какая жалосссть, – Кроули устроил представление, скользнув вниз по ветке и обернув шею вокруг ближайшего яблока, красного и блестящего. – Они проссто прекрасссны.  
  
Ева закусила губу и покачала головой.  
  
– Боюсь, я правда не могу.  
  
– Но погляди, какие они  _крассссные_ , – прошипел Кроули, чувствуя подступающее отчаяние. – И потрогай, какие  _гладкие_. Это хорошее яблочко, ссскажу я тебе.  
  
– Я не сомневаюсь, – любезно сказала Ева. – И у тебя есть полное право ими гордиться.  
  
– Да, – сказал Кроули, и у него вдруг созрел план. Демон отполз от яблока на прилежащую ветку. Он обернулся вокруг неё и провёл головой по краешку так, чтобы иметь возможность грустно смотреть на Еву со всей печалью на которую были способны его жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. – Я очень расстроюсь, если ты не сорвешь его.  
  
Губы Евы сочувственно изогнулись.  
  
– Я наблюдал, как эти яблоки зреют, с самого бутончика, – легко врал Кроули. – Они росли больше и больше с каждым днем, и сегодня они, наконец, налились соком – идеально! Такая жалоссссть, что никто не сссможет их сссъесть.  
  
Ева, казалось, была тронута, на ее глазах действительно показались слезы. Удрученное выражение на лице Кроули было, возможно, самым печальным зрелищем в ее жизни до сих пор – Эдем ограждали от Падения.  
  
– Мне жаль, – сказала она.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его шанс ускользает.  
  
– Сссмотри, – прошипел он, заставляя себя подавить вспышку гнева, которая разгорелась при воспоминании о боли его Падения. – Что сссамое худшее, что может сссслучиться? Почему, по-твоему, Бог вообще запретил их есссть?  
  
Ева закусила губу.  
  
– Он сказал, что мы не должны этого делать, – сказала он. – Он сказал, мы умрем, если попробуем их.  
  
Кроули наклонил свою змеиную головку.  
  
– Похоже, кое-кто хочет осссставить все сссамое лучшее Ссссебе, – прошипел он.  
  
Ева пожала плечами, хотя она все же казалась немного расстроенной.  
  
– Но ты говоришь, Он сссказал, что они убьют вассс? – спросил Кроули, пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию.  
  
Ева торжественно кивнула.  
  
– Видишь, так что мне все равно не следует их есть.  
  
– Но  _Он_ -то их есссст, – сказал Кроули убедительно. – Я видел Его здесссь, Он ел яблоки. «Они такие же вкусссные, какими кажутссся», – сссказал Он, – ложь легко текла со змеиного языка демона. – Сссстало быть, они не отравлены, – настаивал Кроули. – Они тебя не убьют.  
  
Еву это, похоже, не убедило.  
  
– Может быть.  
  
– Вот что, – сказал Кроули своим самым обиженным голосом. – Есссли ты мне не веришь, как насссчет того, чтобы я попробовал его первым?  
  
Ева взволнованно шагнула вперед.  
  
– Не нужно… – начала она, но Кроули уже скользнул к ближайшему яблоку и вонзил свои острые клыки в плод.  
  
Пару секунд помучившись,он умудрился откусить себе кусок яблока и, несмотря на то, что змеиный обмен веществ не рассчитан на переваривание фруктов, проглотил его. На вкус яблоко было довольно свежим и сочным, решил Кроули, но в нем не было ничего необычного.  _«_ _Какое разочарование_ _»_ _,_  – подумал он.  
  
– Видишь? – сказал Кроули, высовывая свой длинный раздвоенный язычок. – Так вкусссно…  
  
– Я все-таки не… – начала Ева, но тут Кроули перестал слушать. Ему в голову начали приходить вещи, одна за другой, длинный список проносился в его сознании – откровение за откровением. А потом его глаза открылись.  
  
Михаил и Люцифер, добро и зло, праведное и неправое, белое и черное. То, что он видел в Люцифере, героическом лидере, возглавившем великое движение против их высокомерного Отца, внезапно померкло в его сознании. Все это было ложью – он понимал это теперь – тщательно простроенной, чтобы убедить его в том, что это правда. Все, чего на самом деле хотел Люцифер – это власть и внимание. Он ослушался и нанес ответный удар, и он убил многих своих братьев, и это было неправильно.  
  
И Падение – теперь Кроули видел, что оно никогда не входило в идеальный план Бога. Он создал механизм Падения, но Люцифер и демоны совершили этот поступок сами. Ангелы, которые Пали вместе с Люцифером, сами избрали свою судьбу, и Кроули видел, что не было смысла в том, чтобы мстить Богу или Небесам: никто, кроме него самого не был виноват в том, что он Пал. Он видел Бога во время Падения, слышал свой собственный плач, когда с него срывали его божественность, и видел, как плачет его Отец.  
  
Эти мысли жалили, прожигая мозг Кроули, будто пожаром. Это были вещи, которые никто – и в особенности Падший ангел – не должен был узнать. Правда была в том, что он искал мести, которая не исцелит его рану: если он заставит человечество Пасть, это не вернет все на круги своя, не восстановит связи между ним и его друзьями-ангелами. Этот рай был для него потерян, закрыт навсегда. Он подумал об ангеле у Восточных Врат, который впустил его в Сад, и почувствовал внезапный укол вины за то, что обманул его: он ничем не заслужил такого предательства. Потом он посмотрел на Еву и почувствовал такую же вину оттого, что обманул ее. Это было неправильно – разумеется, он это знал?  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как глубокая печаль поселилась в его душе, и стряхнул с себя задумчивость, только когда рука Евы потянулась мимо его головы, чтобы сорвать одно из идеальных, сияющих яблок.  
  
– Ладно, что ж, если я съем его, это тебя порадует? Ты кажешься таким несчастным.  
  
Кроули резко поднял голову в изумлении, пытаясь сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте.  
  
– Вот, – сказала Ева и откусила от яблока.  
  
Кроули уставился на нее потрясенно, невысказанное предостережение так и замерло на его змеином языке.  
  
Глаза Евы широко распахнулись.  
  
– Ты прав, оно  _действительно_  замечательное, – сказала она с полным ртом яблока. Она проглотила. – Теперь тебе не так грустно, маленькая змейка? – спросила Ева с добротой.  
  
И тут она застыла. Яблоко выпало из ее ослабевшей руки и бесшумно упало на траву.  
  
Выражение ужаса появилось на ее лице, за ним последовал испуг, а потом боль.  
  
Кроули торопливо соскользнул вниз с Дерева, в ужасе от того, что он натворил,и не желая встречаться с последствиями своих неправильных решений. Он бросился под ближайший куст и свернулся там, ожидая, пока Ева уйдёт, прежде чем решиться двигаться дальше.  
  
Спустя долгие пять минут неподалёку появился Адам и заметил Еву, неподвижно стоявшую у Дерева.  
  
– Ева, дорогая, ты в порядке? – спросил Адам, подходя ближе и протягивая руку, чтобы нежно коснуться её плеча.   
  
Ева повернулась и посмотрела на него, и на её щеках блестели дорожки слез. Под кустом, Кроули затаился и изо всех сил пытался быть невидимым.   
  
– Я... я вижу, – сказала Ева, протягивая руки к Адаму, дрожащим и испуганным голосом. – Все, что мы делали... Все, что мы сделали – правое и неправильное.  
  
– О чем ты говоришь? – голос Адама был взволнованным. – Ты что... – он затих, и Кроули понял, что он, должно быть, заметил, где они находятся, возможно, увидел надкусанное яблоко, лежавшее под запретным Древом.  
  
– Это... это ужасно, – всхлипнула Ева, ее голос был слегка приглушен, потому что она уткнулась в голую грудь мужа. – Я вижу... В мире так много  _зла_. Оно везде. Я вижу ангелов – они Падают... Это  _ужасно_...  
  
– О, Ева, что ты наделала, – голос Адама звучал потрясенно, но сквозь переплетающиеся ветки Кроули видел, что он все равно обнимал свою убитую горем жену.   
  
– Мне жаль, – плакала она. – Это ужасно. Но в то же время... Эдем так... так прекрасен.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Это место, – сказала Ева, всхлипнув и слабо указав на Сад. – Я никогда раньше этого не замечала. Оно такое...  _совершенное_. В сравнении с тьмой, со  _злом_  – оно прекрасно, и мы потеряем его.  
  
Ева вновь сбилась на рыдания, вцепившись в своего мужа.  
  
– Это просто... слишком много.  
  
Последовало долгое молчание, во время которого единственными звуками были всхлипывания Евы и слова утешения Адама. Кроули нетерпеливо ждал, когда они уйдут, чтобы иметь возможность сбежать.  
  
– Вот, – сказал Адам, отстранившись от своей жены. Он протянул руку и сорвал яблоко с Дерева.  
  
– Не ешь его! – быстро ахнула Ева. –Тебе это не нужно.  
  
Кроули увидел, что Адам мягко положил руку на плечо жены.  
  
– Когда Он узнает, будут последствия, – объяснил он. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты встретила их одна.  
  
– Нет-нет, пожалуйста, – сказала Ева, пытаясь опустить руку Адама и делая заметное усилие над собой, чтобы собраться. – Со мной все будет в порядке.  
  
– Это знание, – сказал Адам, глядя на яблоко в своей руке, блестящее и яркое. – Ты говоришь, оно ужасно.  
  
Ева посмотрела на него, со слезами, все еще тихо струящимися по ее щекам.   
  
– Да, – сказала она. – Но я могу… я справлюсь с этим.  
  
Последовала пауза, и Кроули представил, как Адам грустно улыбается ей.   
  
– Лучше я приму это вместе с тобой, – сказал он и надкусил яблоко раньше, чем она успела остановить его.   
  
Пока глаза Адама открывались, а Ева в ужасе стояла перед ним, по-прежнему плача, Кроули совершил свой побег.  
  
Он выполз из-под куста и стремительно скользнул через траву, держась в тени, убегая от того, что он только что сделал, так быстро, как только позволяло ему его змеиное тело.  
  
Кроули нашёл камень, под которым он прятался раньше, и снова залез под него, все ещё пытаясь осмыслить полученные знания. Его доверие и восхищение Люцифером было серьезно подорвано, и он, похоже, был больше не силах снова вернуться к той очарованности и слепой вере в Падшего серафима.Свернувшись под камнем в маленький шарик переливающихся чёрных чешуек, он осознал, что, если вернётся в ад, у него будет там место. Он привёл человечество к их собственному Падению – разумеется, Папе будет, что на это сказать.Они ослушались прямого приказа – конечно, теперь Его любимцы будут наказаны, сняты со своего почетного места, возвышающегося над ангелами. И это сделал Кроули: ад будет им гордиться.  
  
Но когда Кроули ушёл в глубокую тень, чувствуя, как воздух вокруг него сгущается от приближающейся бури, он не мог заставить себя испытывать гордость. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя запятнанным и использованным. Он утешался мыслью, что, может быть, все это было частью Его непостижимого плана – всё: Падение, его приход сюда, то, что Ева взяла яблоко, – все это. Было приятно думать, что у него не было выбора в этом отношении, потому что он уже совершил такие ужасные вещи.  
  
Он раздумывал над тем, кем он был, кем его создали – Падший ангел и змей, теперь – демон, но с иссякшей яростью и жаждой мести. Кто он такой,  _на самом-то деле_? – просто неудачник по имени Кроли. Он ненавидел это имя, решил он, так же, как ненавидел того, кем он стал. Он знал, что не может изменить свою природу или вернуться к божественности или обратить вспять то, что он съел яблоко, но он мог, по крайней мере, сменить имя. Возможно, единственным шансом для него ужиться с самим собой было оставить все, что он сделал, далеко позади.   
  
Страшный раскат грома спугнул Кроули и вывел его из потрясенных размышлений, и он в ужасе осознал, что, должно быть, Он обнаружил, что сделали Адам и Ева.  
  
Кроули заполз ещё дальше под камень, и накрыл голову хвостом.   
  
Долгое время больше не раздавалось ни звука, и, наконец, Кроули решил, что ему лучше бы возвращаться в ад, пока не начался розыск причины всего происшедшего.  
  
Он осторожно выскользнул из-под камня и нерешительно огляделся. Он пополз назад на восток навстречу надвигающейся буре и воротам, через которые он вошёл.  
  
Когда он приблизился, он увидел ангела, который впустил его, тот сидел, подобрав ступни перед собой, на большом камне и смотрел на приближающуюся грозу.  
  
Крылья ангела, огромные и сияющие и такие же белые, какие недавно были у Кроули, раскрылись за его спиной, перья казались мягкими, но довольно неухоженными.  
  
Кроули подумал просто проскользнуть мимо херувима, прежде чем его заметят, или, по крайней мере, остановят, но что-то в позе ангела изменило его намерение. Не помогало и то, что он теперь чувствовал себя порядком виноватым, потому что так бессовестно одурачил ангела, чтобы получить разрешение на вход.  
  
Демон оглянулся на всё то зло, которое он уже совершил, и почувствовал нечто вроде сожаления. Он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы исправить большую часть этого, но, возможно, здесь он мог поступить правильно.  
  
Кроули приблизился, тревожно оглядевшись в поисках устрашающего пламенного меча, но его нигде не было видно.  
  
Кроули скользнул вперед и осторожно подполз к краю камня, на котором сидел ангел; демон отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, с кем можно было бы поговорить, но понимал, что ему почти наверняка будут не рады.  
  
Он сгладил шипение в своём голосе и сказал так храбро, как только смог:  
  
– Ну, вот это был полный провал.  
  
– Стой-стой-стой.  
  
Это был Азирафель – не тот Азирафель, что сидел на камне в Эдеме, а Азирафель, расположившийся в уютном кресле для чтения в Мидфартинге, водящий ручкой по страницам тонкого чёрного дневника, записывающий версию событий, которую Кроули ему пересказывал и в которой был представлен гораздо менее испуганный Кроули со значительно более остроумными высказываниями.   
  
Кроули прервал свой рассказ, несколько раз моргнув, чтобы напомнить себе, где он находится. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля – на его до боли человеческое лицо, отмеченное старостью.  
  
– Да, ангел?  
  
– Так, я следил за тем, что ты говорил... но ты правда был  _змеем_?  
  
Кроули моргнул, глядя на ангела, и поднял руку, чтобы убедиться, что на нем нет очков, которых, конечно же, не было – он не носил их уже много лет. Он указал на свои глаза – по-прежнему такие же жёлтые и с узкими зрачками, какими они всегда были.   
  
Азирафель, похоже, не считал, что что-то не так.  
  
– Да, но это правда?  
  
Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул.  
  
– Ага, – сказал он. – Создатель Первородного греха и все такое. Шумиха была большая, – он пожал плечами, чувствуя, что это совсем не то, что можно стряхнуть с себя, пожав плечами.   
  
– Потрясающе, – сказал Азирафель. – И ты говоришь, что я был ангелом у Восточных Врат?  
  
Кроули снова посмотрел на ангела, на этот раз грустно.  
  
– Ага. Ты отдал свой меч людям.  
  
Азирафель казался довольным собой.  
  
– Похоже на довольно хороший поступок.  
  
– Ага, – снова сказал Кроули, гораздо мягче, чем намеревался. – Так и было.  
  
Азирафель сделал запись в своём дневнике, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Кроули.  
  
– Что случилось потом?  
  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
  
– Я ушёл, вернулся в ад; мы оба в итоге получили должности на Земле, вскоре после этого. Я не видел тебя ещё сотню-другую лет.  
  
– А, – голос Азирафеля прозвучал довольно разочарованно. Его ручка медленно остановилась на странице дневника. Он снова посмотрел на нее. Написал что-то еще, а потом медленно закрыл обложку. Он поднял глаза на Кроули. – Тогда я, наверное, закончил, да?  
  
– Полагаю, да, – сказал Кроули, чувствуя знакомое желание прочитать то, что написал ангел. – Если только ты не помнишь чего-нибудь до-Падения.  
  
Азирафель снова опустил глаза на книгу, разглаживая чёрную обложку.  
  
– Не то чтобы.  
  
Ангел встал и, подойдя к книжному шкафу, поставив книгу на последнее пустое место на полке, рядом с её братьями. Азирафель оглядел остальные тома, каждый с одинаковым тонким чёрным корешками.  
  
Потом он отвернулся.  
  
– Ну, с этим всё, – сказал он, и казалось, будто он не совсем знал, что ему делать теперь.  
  
– Хочешь помочь в саду? – спросил Кроули, чувствуя потерянность ангела.  
  
Азирафель обрадовался этому предложению и позволил вывести себя на улицу, где макам была жизненно необходима прополка.   
  
Вскоре ангел весело мурлыкал себе под нос, занявшись цветами, хотя всё, о чем мог думать Кроули, это как они бледнеют перед одной лишь памятью об Эдеме.


	21. Мой дорогой

Вскоре стало тяжело даже обсуждать что-либо с Азирафелем, потому что ангел стал подвержен внезапным переменам настроения. В одну минуту он был в порядке и рассеянно болтал с Кроули о том о сем, а в следующее мгновение он угрюмо опускался в своё кресло или удалялся наверх, очевидно, находя само молчаливое присутствие Кроули невыносимым.   
  
Было тяжело притворяться, что это не расстраивало Кроули, хотя демон изо всех сил старался не досаждать Азирафелю, и обычно в итоге оставался снаружи или в гостиной, тоскливо глядя на ряд тонких чёрных дневников. Иногда он легонько проводил пальцем по их корешкам, у него чесались руки вытащить один и прочитать, но он сдерживал себя. Он отчаянно хотел знать, какие секреты скрывали дневники, но он говорил себе, что подождет и прибережет их... на потом.  
  
Это были одни из немногих моментов, когда он позволял себе думать о невозможном времени после Азирафеля, но он знал, что ему понадобится хоть  _что-то_ , за что можно будет держаться, что-то, что напоминало бы ему об ангеле. И что могло быть лучше, чем читать рассказ о жизни Азирафеля, написанный его собственной рукой.  
  
Июль только начинался, когда Кроули вернулся после короткого похода в магазин и обнаружил, что Азирафель подозрительно отсутствует в коттедже. Вспышка тревоги пронзила демона, он положил пакет с овощами, который нес, в кухне, и снова вошёл в гостиную. Он как раз собирался броситься вверх по лестнице и начать поиски Азирафеля, когда услышал слабый звук, доносившийся из одного из открытых окон.   
  
Кроули торопливо вышел из коттеджа и обогнул маленький каменный дом, чувствуя волну облегчения, захлестнувшую его, когда он обнаружил ангела. Азирафель сидел на заднем дворе, прислонившись к стене коттеджа, подтянув колени к груди, и, обхватив голову руками, плакал.  
  
– Азирафель? Ангел, что с тобой? – спросил Кроули, не трудясь скрыть беспокойство в своём голосе, и подкрался поближе к ангелу, боясь спугнуть его. Он был в полном порядке двадцать минут назад, когда Кроули уходил.  
  
Азирафель резко поднял голову, когда демон приблизился, его глаза были красными, а по щекам струились слезы. Он громко шмыгнул носом и не сделал попытки собраться.  
  
– Кроули, – прошептал он хрипло, не отвечая на вопрос.   
  
– Да? Я здесь, – сказал Кроули, сглотнув и присев на колени, а потом развернулся, чтобы усесться так же, как сидел ангел, спиной к коттеджу.  
  
Азирафель, казалось, немного съежился и ушёл в себя, подобрав ноги поближе, как будто он боялся коснуться демона.  
  
Кроули сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Он подвинулся на пару дюймов назад, чтобы его лопатки опирались о твёрдый камень стены коттеджа.   
  
– Что случилось, ангел?  
  
Азирафель поднял плечи, пожал ими и снова шмыгнул носом.  
  
Кроули кивнул и просто остался сидеть рядом с ним, слушая сдержанное икание и прерывистые всхлипывания Азирафеля, изо всех сил пытаясь не потянуться и не попробовать каким-нибудь действием утешить ангела. Ему было невыносимо видеть Азирафеля таким.  
  
– Просто... – начал Азирафель, но потом замолк. Он откашлялся. – Я как будто вижу, кем я был, иногда. Как будто бы я могу вспомнить фрагменты, а потом ещё какие-то, я просто... Я не могу...  
  
Кроули почувствовал ком в горле и посмотрел на траву.   
  
– Такое чувство, будто части меня просто... просто забирают, – признался Азирафель голосом, полным не пролитых слез. – И в конце концов... не останется ничего. Я теряю, я чувствую это... но иногда я не знаю... не знаю, что я теряю.  
  
Кроули сглотнул.  
  
– Мне жаль.  
  
Азирафель шмыгнул носом.  
  
– Что мы такое, – спросил он так, будто готов был заплакать. – Как не сумма наших воспоминаний? Кем я буду без своих?  
  
Кроули молча смотрел на ангела.  
  
– Ты будешь собой, – сказал он.  
  
Азирафель всхлипнул.  
  
– Ну да   
  
– Нет, – сказал Кроули, поворачиваясь, чтобы лучше видеть ангела. – Мы – это наши воспоминания, конечно, но мы не только это, верно? Ты всегда будешь, ну, ты знаешь,  _собой_ : ты был собой, когда я впервые тебя встретил, и ты все ещё ты сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что прошло шесть тысяч лет. Время не меняет то, кем ты являешься, – настаивал Кроули. – Оно просто делает тебя больше тем, кем ты уже был.  
  
Азирафель громко всхлипнул, слёзы все ещё струились по испещренным морщинками щекам.  
  
– Я тебе не верю.  
  
Кроули собрался было дальше доказывать свою точку зрения, но Азирафель внезапно повернулся к нему и уткнулся лицом в грудь Кроули, одной рукой вцепившись в плечо демона. Кроули понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит, а потом он осторожно обнял ангела, которого снова начали сотрясать рыдания.  
  
– О, Кроули, я не хочу умирать, – всхлипывал Азирафель, и его пальцы судорожно сжимали ткань пиджака демона. – Я не хочу забывать.  
  
Кроули открыл рот, чтобы напомнить ангелу, что он всегда может Подняться, но остановил себя прежде, чем первый звук успел слететь с его губ. Он вспомнил своё обещание, то, которое он дал Азирафелю с ясным взглядом, понимающим и древним. Он виновато закрыл рот.   
  
– Я понимаю, – сказал он вместо этого, осторожно водя рукой по спине ангела вверх и вниз. – Мне жаль, и я понимаю.  
  


~~***~~

  
Чем дальше уходило лето, тем хуже шли дела. Азирафель стал все чаще дремать днем, засыпая с книгой в кресле, а иногда даже за работой в саду. Это уравновешивалось приступами постоянной бессонницы, когда Кроули приходилось решать, что ему нужнее – проспать свои собственные восемь часов или остаться бодрствовать и приглядывать за ангелом. Так как Азирафель обычно просто сидел и читал, а Кроули стал крайне зависим от сна за семнадцать лет, он чаще склонялся к первому.  
  
Расхаживание по комнате, о котором упоминала доктор Гриффитс, началось после этого: Азирафель делался очень беспокойным без всякой на то причины, и нервно расхаживал по маленькому коттеджу, как будто готовился к большому представлению. Это обычно заставляло и Кроули тоже дергаться, и он молча следил за ангелом глазами, переходя из комнаты в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что он случайно не поранится, что происходило часто в последнее время. Когда Кроули не нужно было на работу и на улице была хорошая погода, он брал Азирафеля на прогулку, когда тот был в таком состоянии, надеясь, что благодаря движению возбуждение покинет его.  
  
Кроули пользовался возможностью тщательнее проверить горизонт на предмет сверхъестественного вмешательства, но все было тихо, как всегда.  
  
Кроули полностью забрал у ангела обязанности по готовке, даже когда это означало, что нужно быстро приготовить что-то после того, как он возвращался из банка поздно вечером. Азирафель испортил слишком много блюд и нечаянно обжегся слишком много раз, чтобы Кроули доверял ангелу подходить хотя бы к микроволновке. В результате этого, Азирафель проводил все больше и больше времени или рассеянно работая в саду, или читая – обычно просто перечитывая всю свою коллекцию множество раз, потому что он забывал книги, которые прочёл первыми к тому моменту, когда доходил до конца.  
  
Приглядывать за ангелом не должно было быть так хлопотно, ведь Азирафель обычно делал все, чего от него просили, и, похоже доверял мнению Кроули безоговорочно, но это выматывало демона беспредельно. Он постоянно беспокоился, что Азирафель попытается готовить, оставит плиту включённой слишком надолго и спалит дом, или что он решит прогуляться один и заблудится, или что он просто заснет и не проснется.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они выходили на люди – в паб ли или на чай к кому-нибудь из жителей деревни, – Кроули приходилось полчаса перед этим подготавливать Азирафеля и себя самого к встрече с миром, а потом нервничать всю дорогу туда из-за каждой мелочи, которая могла пойти не так. Он также заметил, что все более оберегает ангела, с подозрением относясь к каждому доброжелательному предложению и срываясь, иногда довольно резко, на людей, которых они с Азирафелем знали последние семнадцать лет. Демон обычно извинялся после, и они, казалось, всегда относились с пониманием. Несколько женщин деревни обзавелись привычкой печь им с Азирафелем тортики и другие сладости, обычно сопровождая их запиской, в которой говорилось, какой он хороший человек. Кроули не чувствовал себя хорошим человеком. Он чувствовал себя человеком, который терял все, что когда-либо позволял себе любить. Очевидно, предполагалось, что тортики с этим помогут.   
  
Дела в банке шли уверенно, благодаря гениальным юридическим уловкам Кроули. Уолтер Джеймисон был явно доволен работой демона, но, казалось, требовал от него все больше и больше с каждой неделей, а Кроули мыслями был все больше в другом месте. И как будто и того было мало: ему становилось все сложнее и сложнее намеренно одурачивать жителей деревни, которые были так добры к нему, даже когда он срывался на них, и чьё присутствие всегда делало дни Азирафеля светлее.  
  
Поэтому, когда Донни однажды вошла в банк и сказала, что она не доверяла этому месту ни на грош последние сорок лет, но теперь хотела бы открыть счет, потому что Кроули там работает, стало быть, не может оно быть таким уж плохим, – было не удивительно, что демон вскочил из-за своего стола и выкрикнул названия и цифры всех поправок, которые лишили бы её честно заработанных денег.  
  
К счастью, мистер Джеймисон ушёл пораньше в тот день и не видел, как Кроули нацарапал на бумаге те цифры, которые только что огласил, вместе с лазейкой, которую он вписал в правовую защиту банка, а затем выпроводил свою потенциальную клиентку из здания. Демон ткнул листок в грудь Донни и ринулся прочь, чувствуя себя взвинченным и вымотанным и мечтая только присесть и спокойно выпить чаю с Азирафелем – желание, за которое он давным-давно перестал себя казнить.   
  
Злость Кроули иссякла к тому моменту, когда он достиг коттеджа, где столб густого чёрного дыма лениво поднимался из трубы. Когда он приблизился к ухоженным клумбам с мягко покачивающимися на ветру красными и белыми маками, он услышал приглушенные крики.  
  
Кроули почувствовал резкую вспышку страха, пронзившего его, бросился вперед, толчком открыл дверь, шагнул внутрь и застыл.  
  
Первым, что он увидел, были книги.  
  
Они были разбросаны по полу, все старинные, редкие и любимые тома Азирафеля лежали с раскрытыми страницами, как будто кто-то небрежно их разбросал.  
  
Вырванные страницы летали по воздуху, подхваченные сквозняком, поднявшимся, когда демон открыл дверь; свет бросал на все искаженные тени.  
  
Следующим, что он увидел, было пламя.  
  
Оно теснилось в камине, но освещало большую часть комнаты, и в с этом свете был виден Азирафель, стоявший неподвижно у очага среди останков своих драгоценных книг. Защитная ширма, которую Кроули установил на камин после случая с дроздом, была сорвана и валялась неподалёку, открывая полный доступ к очагу. Огонь громко трещал вокруг массы почерневших предметов, объятых поглотившим их пламенем.   
  
– ...не  _лгите мне_! – это был Азирафель, кричавший, глядя в камин.  
  
Он замолчал, прерывисто всхлипнув, и в отчаянии упал на колени перед камином.  
  
Кроули, в ужасе глядевший на эту сцену, наконец, обрёл голос.  
  
– Азирафель!  
  
Ангел ахнул и поднял голову, сильнее вцепившись во что-то длинное и чёрное, что было в его руках. Кроули бросился вперед, чувствуя пронизывающий ужас.  
  
– Что произошло? – спросил демон, запнувшись за разбросанные книги. Он снова оглядел комнату, ища признаки того, что Азирафель был ранен, что в комнату кто-то проник...  
  
Азирафель открыл рот, как будто чтобы ответить, но лишь снова разразился слезами и упал назад, когда Кроули устремился к нему.   
  
Внимание демона привлекли книжные полки, когда он, содрогнувшись от ужаса, заметил, что ряд тонких чёрных дневников пропал.   
  
Он в панике лихорадочно обернулся кругом, обыскивая глазами пол. Их нигде не было видно.  
  
– Дневники! – закричал Кроули, он подбежал к большой стопке книг на полу, и, упав на колени, стал в отчаянии рыться в ней в поисках гладкой чёрной кожи. – Твои дневники, ангел... кто... где...  
  
Кроули снова вскочил на ноги и развернулся, с лицом, горевшим от жара, чувствуя, как все, на чем он строил свои надежды, рушилось у него на глазах.  
  
– Ангел...  
  
Азирафель глядел в камин большими глазами.  
  
У Кроули внутри что-то оборвалось, он рванулся к камину, оттолкнув Азирафеля, и уставился на пламя.  
  
Его глаза зачарованно смотрели на плоские чёрные предметы, охваченные пламенем, различаяу верхнего размер, форму и материал...  
  
Кроули сунул руку в огонь и отдернул её с резким воплем, когда его пальцы коснулись горящей кожи переплета. Прежде, чем он успел обдумать что-то, Кроули протянул обе руки вперёд и пальцы тут же пошли пузырями, когда он вытащил несколько тонких, чёрных предметов из огня.  
  
Пламя последовало за ним: перекинулось ему на рукава и все еще плясало на обуглившихся останках того, что когда-то было историей жизни Азирафеля.   
  
Кроули, громко матерясь, вытащил оставшиеся дневники на пол коттеджа, вместе с искрами огня и чёрными хлопьями сажи, чувствуя, как глаза горят от боли. Последняя пара дневников не поддалась его измученным пальцам, рассыпавшись в горящий пепел, и Кроули подавил вопль.  
  
Демон отдернул руки, пальцы которых были красными и дымились, кожа уже начала лопаться страшными ожогами. В висках у него стучало от боли, и несколько отчаянных ударов сердца он был в состоянии только смотреть на свои пальцы, гибнущие у него на глазах.  
  
Потом он вспомнил о своей магии и обратился внутрь себя, быстро влив свежую силу в обгоревшие руки, стиснув зубы и застонав, когда кожа стала возвращаться на место.   
  
Закончив, Кроули судорожно вздохнул и упал на четвереньки, быстро, торопливо гася остатки пламени, все ещё цеплявшиеся за тонкие чёрные дневники, которые он вытащил из огня. Потом он сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох и повернулся к Азирафелю, который глядел на него огромными глазами с выражением совершенного ужаса. На его щеках блестели дорожки слез.  
  
Кроули взял ближайший дневник и открыл его на развороте ближе к середине. Страницы обгорели и были совершенно черными и, когда Кроули в ужасе попытался перевернуть их, бумага рассыпалась в его пальцах, оставив тёмные пятна сажи на его руках.  
  
– Нет, – прошептал Кроули, отчаянно впиваясь пальцами дальше в книгу и открывая её на странице ещё ближе к концу. Весь том распался под его пальцами, не оставив ничего, кроме обуглившейся бумаги и запаха горящих чернил. Демон схватил второй журнал и рывком открыл его.  
  
– Нет. Нет...  _Нет!_  – голос Кроули становился все громче от паники, когда он в отчаянии схватил ещё один журнал, и еще, и еще, быстро открывая их и чувствуя, как его глаза жжёт сильнее с каждым разом, когда хрупкие чёрные томики рассыпались тёплым пеплом в его руках. Он понимал, что не может вернуть их магией, не зная, что в них написано – не прочитав их сперва. Кроули взял последний том, который еще тлел по краям, когда он открыл его, от отчаяния разорвав переплет.  
  
Пропало. Пропало всё.   
  
Некоторое время Кроули мог только прерывисто дышать, глядя на уничтоженный дневник в своих перепачканных сажей руках, не в состоянии осмыслить, что произошло. Все, что Азирафель написал – от Эдема до Мидфартинга – все шесть тысяч лет их общей истории и единственное, что у него осталось бы в память об Азирафеле, – все это  _исчезло_ , все  _просто_...  
  
Кроули не заметил, когда встал, но он дрожал от ярости, боли и горя.  
  
– Кто это сделал? – спросил он с дрожью в голосе.  
  
Он понял, что Азирафель все ещё сидит рядом на полу, тихо плача.   
  
Кроули развернулся лицом к ангелу, тяжело и быстро дыша, чувствуя, как краска гнева заливает его лицо и он готов буквально уничтожить того, кто разрушил его будущее так окончательно.  
  
Демон яростно уставился на Азирафеля, который не отвечал на его вопрос.  
  
–  _Кто это сделал?_ – пророкотал Кроули.  
  
Азирафель поднял на него глаза, безмолвно, все с теми же слезами, струившимися по его щекам.  
  
Кроули упал на колени перед ангелом, схватил его за плечи и грубо встряхнул.  
  
–  _КТО?_  
  
Азирафель испустил горестный всхлип, а потом медленно поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Кроули.  
  
Кроули нетерпеливо ждал, когда ангел скажет ему, кто совершил это непростительное преступление, а потом вдруг ощутил, как его мир обрушился под ногами.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Азирафель всё еще глядел на него этими огромными, испуганными, полными слез глазами, блестевшими на лице, обрамленном золотистыми завитками, падающими ему на лоб неуправляемыми спиральками.  
  
– Нет. Нет, – пробормотал Кроули. Он не мог в это поверить. Он отказывался.  
  
Он понял, что встал, и, спотыкаясь, отступил назад к сгоревшим дневникам. Азирафель  _любил_  книги. Он бы никогда... он не мог свои собственные... не мог бы, зная, что они значат для Кроули…  
  
Демон почувствовал, как его охватил прилив ярости, мгновенно смывшей ужас.   
  
– Так значит, ты не хотел, чтобы я их прочитал, да? – со злостью прошипел Кроули. – В этом вссссе дело?  
  
Азирафель заметно отпрянул, но ничего не сказал.  
  
–  _В этом дело?_  – проревел Кроули. – Как... как ты  _мог_... ты эгоисссстичный,  _надменный_...   
  
Азирафель повернулся и стал отползать от Кроули по полу, пытаясь спрятаться от гнева демона.  
  
– А ну,  _вернись_! – заорал Кроули, ярость горела в его венах, когда он метнулся вперёд, схватил ангела за свитер на спине и потащил его назад к камину.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – всхлипнул Азирафель, безвольно упав на пол, когда Кроули отпустил его, и крепче сжав в руках что-то длинное и угольно-черное...  
  
– Хватит с меня этого чёртова пера! – выкрикнул Кроули, затем нагнулся и выхватил своё собственное второстепенное маховое из рук Азирафеля.  
  
– Нет! – воскликнул ангел, протягивая за ним руки, когда Кроули в ярости бросил перо в сторону камина. В глазах Азирафеля вспыхнуло отчаяние, и он нырнул вперёд, попытавшись перехватить его, но Кроули грубо толкнул его назад на пол.  
  
Ангел сразу же поднялся вновь и на этот раз умудрился проскочить мимо Кроули и добраться до камина, поскользнувшись на груде книг и вырванных страниц.  
  
Кроули сердито зашипел и снова потянулся к Азирафелю, но ангел сумел прежде сомкнуть пальцы на пере, которое невредимым приземлилось на край очага. Он снова прижал его к груди, когда Кроули протащил ангела через несколько книг и с силой швырнул на пол.  
Упав, Азирафель снова заплакал, обхватив руками, будто защищая,второстепенное маховое. Кроули никогда еще не ненавидел это перо так сильно.  
  
Демон упал на колени и, схватив ангела за плечи, снова рывком вернул его в вертикальное положение и резко встряхнул.   
  
– Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил он, слыша, что его голос полон отчаяния.   
  
Азирафель даже не пытался освободиться от гнева демона и его грубых рук, только весь сжался, вцепившись в перо и плача еще сильнее. Это был не тот ответ, которого ожидал Кроули.  
  
– Как ты мог? – воскликнул Кроули, и его голос охрип. – Это же  _книги_ , Зира, ты  _любишь_  книги... и они твои... твои  _собственные_... Я хотел... Они были тем, что я... Что я... – Кроули больше не мог продолжать. Он умолк, упал с колен и сел, его глаза горели от слез, которые он не мог пролить.  
  
Он понял, что грубая хватка, которой он держал ангела, ослабла, и мгновением позже огромная волна боли и чувства вины захлестнула его. Азирафеля в его руках била страшная дрожь, сажа была размазана по его залитым слезами щекам и его золотым волосам, руки сжимали потрепанное перо Кроули с такой силой, что, наверное, сломали стержень.  
  
Но как бы демону ни хотелось продолжать кричать на Азирафеля, отчитывать его, трясти и требовать объяснений, почему ангел так с ним поступил, он больше не мог заставить себя это делать. Потому что это все еще был  _Азирафель_ , который плакал и дрожал и казался более напуганным и одиноким, чем Кроули когда-либо его видел.  
  
Кроули не смог подавить свой собственный всхлип, когда он подался вперед и заключил ангела в сокрушительные, отчаянные объятия.  
  
Азирафель снова заплакал, прильнув к теплу демона, и они стали вздрагивать в унисон.  
Кроули уткнулся лицом в клетчатый свитер на плече Азирафеля, сотрясаясь от сухих, глухих рыданий.  
  
– О,  _Зира_ , – хрипло проговорил он между судорожными вздохами, чувствуя, как вина заполняет его до самого дна. –  _Прости меня_.  
  
Азирафель ответил тем, что отпустил перо и обхватил руками Кроули, цепляясь за его пиджак на спине так отчаянно, как будто никогда не хотел отпускать.  
  
Долгое время они просто сидели так, вцепившись друг в друга и всхлипывая, но потом Кроули удалось взять своё дыхание под контроль, и он отстранился, легонько положив руки на плечи Азирафеля, удерживая его на месте. Глаза и нос Азирафеля были ярко-красными, а его щеки были испачканы слезами и сажей.  
  
– Почему ты это сделал, ангел? – спросил Кроули с отчаянием, понимая, что его голос звучит, как мольба, и ни капли не заботясь об этом. – Почему ты это сделал?  
  
Азирафель шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него, его кристальные глаза все ещё были полны ужаса, хотя теперь к ним примешивалась боль.  
  
– Все хорошо, – сказал Кроули, и его голос надломился от вспышки обжигающей вины, пронзившей его при мысли о том, как он обращался с ангелом.  
  
Он поднес руку к щеке Азирафеля, и ангел резко отпрянул.  
  
Кроули застыл, сердце болезненно сжалось в его груди. Потом он сглотнул, и его рука преодолела остаток пути, так что кончики его пальцев едва касались мокрой от слез щеки ангела. Он направил магию по своей ладони в Азирафеля, веля ей исцелить любую боль, которую она найдет.  
  
Азирафель быстро заморгал и посмотрел на него с удивлением, проступившим на его лице. Демон как смог, улыбнулся ему, когда его магия закончила свою работу, и убрал руку.  
  
– Мне  _правда_  жаль.  
  
Азирафель долго смотрел на него с выражением отчасти недоверия, отчасти надежды, слёзы все ещё текли по его щекам. Кроули почувствовал, как у него в носу снова защипало, и отвел взгляд. Кого он обманывает? – он не достоин прощения ангела.  
  
Взгляд Кроули упал на ближайший сгоревший дневник, и он потянулся к нему, дотронувшись невесомыми пальцами до потрескавшейся кожи. Он аккуратно собрал его и поднес поближе.  
  
Азирафель смотрел вниз на него, когда Кроули осторожно приоткрыл дневник, пробегая рукой по почерневшим, ломким страницам, все ещё теплым. Он перелистнул их, но нашел мало того, что можно было разобрать.  
  
– В них не было смысла, – хрипло проговорил Азирафель. Кроули внимательно посмотрел на него. Глаза ангела были прикованы к книге, а руки теперь цеплялись за рукава пиджака демона у локтей. – Я не мог... Они были написаны моим почерком, – прошептал Азирафель хриплым голосом. – Но я не помню, как писал их. И в них говорились... в них говорились такие вещи, – его взгляд нервно метнулся вверх на Кроули, а потом назад на уничтоженный дневник. – Я не помнил... не узнавал ничего. Они не укладывались в голове. И в них было так... так  _много_...  
  
– В них было шесть тысяч лет, ангел, – мягко сказал Кроули, не в состоянии скрыть боль в своём голосе.  
  
Азирафель поднял на него глаза, недоверчиво шмыгнув носом.  
  
– Шесть  _тысяч_...  
  
Демон кивнул.  
  
Замешательство отразилось на лице Азирафеля.  
  
– Но я... Это невозможно.  
  
Кроули сглотнул и поудобней сжал одной рукой плечо Азирафеля.  
  
– Ты ангел, Зира. Азирафель. Это ты. Ангел Небесный. Со времён Эдема... ну, даже раньше вообще-то.  
  
Азирафель в смятении наклонил голову.  
  
– Это... Это правда?  
  
Кроули за кашлем скрыл болезненный смешок.  
  
– Да, ангел. Это ты.  
  
Азирафель обдумал это, и ещё одна слеза скатилась по его щеке. Когда он снова поднял глаза на Кроули, он казался потерянным, ожидающим ответов от демона.  
  
– Тогда почему я... Почему я чувствую это? Смерть... просто... Я его чувствую, – Азирафель содрогнулся, тьма мелькнула в его глазах, и руки крепче вцепились в рукава Кроули. – Он так близко, – прошептал ангел.  
  
Кроули понадобилось три попытки, чтобы суметь сделать новый вдох.   
  
– Ты... ты Пал, ангел, – прошептал он. – Ты сделал глупость –  _чертову_  глупость – спас меня от Небес и сделал ещё кое-что, и они... ты Пал. Ты теперь человек, – Кроули сглотнул. – Смертный.   
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него, и на мгновение Кроули подумал, что ангел ему не верит, но потом Азирафель лишь опустил глаза и сказал:  
  
– О.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в полуулыбку.  
  
– Это помогло хоть чуть-чуть?  
  
Азирафель шмыгнул носом.  
  
– Немного, – сказал он. – Это звучит капельку невероятно...  
  
Кроули не смог подавить короткого смешка.  
  
– Не буду с тобой спорить.  
  
– Но я верю тебе, мой дорогой.  
  
Кроули бросил на Азирафеля взгляд, и ангел, казалось, так же, как и он сам, удивился той нежности, с которой прозвучали его последние слова.  
  
– Мой дорогой, – повторил Азирафель, и вдруг вдвое крепче схватился за Кроули. –  _"Мой дорогой"_  – это ты!  
  
Кроули улыбнулся, немного неуверенно.   
  
– Я полагаю, да. Так ты меня зовёшь, во всяком случае.  
  
Азирафель выглядел так, будто множество вещей вдруг разом стали ясны ему, и он снова обхватил Кроули руками в долгих и крепких объятиях.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, я уловил суть, – хмыкнув сказал Кроули, чтобы поднять им настроение, а потом осторожно выпутался из крепкой хватки ангела.  
  
Азирафель всхлипнул, но позволил осторожно вывести себя из объятий.  
  
– Вот так, как насчёт того, чтобы отвести тебя наверх, – сказал Кроули. – Хорошенько вздремнуть, может быть, перед ужином.  
  
– Хммм, – согласился Азирафель и позволил демону бережно проводить себя из гостиной. Они ненадолго завернули в туалет, где Кроули намочил тряпку и потратил ещё несколько минут, вытирая худшие из следов сажи со щёк Азирафеля. Ангел все пытался забрать у него тряпку, и в итоге, Кроули бросил её в раковину и помог Азирафелю подняться наверх, где ангел послушно сел на свою кровать.  
  
– Я позову тебя к ужину, – сказал Кроули, и ангел пробормотал что-то в знак согласия.  
  
Кроули с тревогой выдохнул и удалился вниз по лестнице назад в гостиную. Он прошёл через стопку разбросанных книг и начал аккуратно их подбирать, разглаживая их страницы и снова расставляя по их полкам.  
  
К счастью, большинство очень старых и редких книг Азирафель не тронул, и они все ещё уютно стояли рядом друг с другом на верхних полках. Кроули собрал стопкой погибшие, почерневшие останки дневников и сложил их, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть позже. Он погасил огонь, вернул на место экран и принял решение подмести и, возможно, помыть всю гостиную на следующий день, нацелившись вывести проклятые тёмные пятна и тяжёлый запах жженой бумаги.   
  
Большинство отдельных листов бумаги, судя по виду, вывалились из пачки с открытой почтой, которая лежала на краю стола, хотя некоторые были вырванными страницами, которые демон попытался вернуть в соответствующие им книги.  
  
Он заглянул под диван, потянувшись за листом, который выскользнул у него из руки, когда его ищущие пальцы наткнулись на что-то значительно более плотное, чем заблудившийся лист бумаги.  
  
Кроули провёл пальцами вдоль его краев, ощутив мягкий материал поверхности... Он застыл.  
  
С бешено бьющимся сердцем Кроули схватил этот предмет и вытащил руку. И в ней – с несколькими паутинками, налипшими по углам, но нетронутый огнем, – был тонкий, переплетённый в чёрную кожу дневник.  
  
Кроули, нетерпеливо стряхнув паутину, задержал дыхание и открыл книгу. И там был аккуратный, немного нетвердый каллиграфический почерк Азирафеля, крошечный, потому что все его слова наползали друг на друга и лились по многим и многим страницам.  
  
Кроули всхлипнул, не веря своим глазам, провел пальцами по словам, но не дал себе времени прочесть их. Это было на потом. Демон заставил себя закрыть дневник и крепко прижал его к груди, дрожа от облегчения, что хотя бы один уцелел.  
  
Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и, снова вытянув дневник перед собой, посмотрел на правый верхний угол обложки, где ангел нумеровал тома: ему хотелось знать, которую часть жизни ангела он держал в своих руках.  
  
Крошечная цифра «1» была аккуратно выведена в углу золотой ручкой. Кроули провел по ней пальцем с трепетом, ощущая оттиск цифры на коже обложки. Это был первый дневник, который Азирафель написал, тогда еще – по памяти, он покрывал все от Апокалипсиса до Падения Азирафеля. Возможно, это был том, который более всего был необходим Кроули.  
  
На следующий день Кроули пошел в банк и подал заявление об уходе. Он больше никогда не собирался оставлять Азирафеля одного так надолго. 


	22. Гости, вино и нарушенные обещания

Июль выцвел в август, и здоровье Азирафеля уносилось вместе с летним ветром.   
  
Ему иногда стала требоваться помощь Кроули, чтобы подниматься и спускаться по лестнице, и он перестал любить ходить пешком дальше, чем до паба. Так как это было расстояние лишь до середины деревни, Кроули договорился, чтобы такие вещи, как посиделки с гостями за чаем, происходили в их маленьком отдаленном коттедже вместо этого.  
  
Память Азирафеля ускользала дальше: он забыл все – от Апокалипсиса до маленького магазина вниз по улице, в котором он работал много лет.  
  
Это было страшно.  
  
В один особенно влажный, дождливый день Азирафель, сидя в своём кресле с книгой на коленях, заметил между прочим, что он бы с хотел когда-нибудь иметь книжный магазин.   
  
Первой реакцией Кроули было рассмеяться, но он находил все меньше поводов, за которые ему не было стыдно позже, поэтому он проглотил смех.  
  
– У тебя  _был_  книжный магазин, ангел, – сказал он. – В течение трёх столетий.  
  
Азирафель уставился на него озадаченно.  
  
– Правда?  
  
Кроули улыбнулся.  
  
– Абсолютная. Ты никому ничего не давал покупать.  
  
Азирафель выглядел удивлённо.  
  
– Ха. Ну, какой в этом был бы смысл, если бы люди пришли и все раскупили?  
  
Кроули рассмеялся, на этот раз чувствуя себя немного легче.  
  
– Без понятия, ангел.  
  
Последовало приятное молчание, а потом Азирафель задал вопрос, на который Кроули ненавидел отвечать каждый раз, когда его слышал.  
  
– Почему ты меня так называешь?  
  
– Как называю? – уклончиво переспросил Кроули.  
  
– «Ангел», – Азирафель спрашивал с искренним любопытством.  
  
Кроули подошёл и похлопал Азирафеля по плечу.  
  
– Потому что это то, кто ты есть. Или то, кем ты был, – Кроули задумался. – Кто ты для меня и кем всегда будешь.  
  
Азирафель кивнул, хотя он все ещё казался немного в замешательстве. Кроули не стал объяснять дальше. Азирафель задал ему тот же вопрос на прошлой неделе и за неделю до того, и он знал, что ему ещё не раз придётся на него отвечать.  
  
Когда Азирафелю стала нужна помощь, чтобы вымыть голову в душе, и когда он полностью махнул рукой на обувь, Кроули набрал два номера на своём телефоне.  
Адресаты первого звонка приехали на следующей неделе и вежливо постучали в дверь. Кроули подошёл и, открыв её, увидел две знакомые фигуры.  
  
– Ньют, – поприветствовал его Кроули. – И Анафема. Спасибо, что приехали.  
  
Анафема, не теряя времени, притянула к себе демона, который был выше её, и крепко обняла.  
  
– Мне так жаль, – сказала она голосом, исполненным искренности.  
Кроули аккуратно выпутался и принял утешительное похлопывание по плечу от Ньюта.  
  
– Сожалею.  
  
– Все нормально, – сказал Кроули, хотя это и было не так. – Сегодня он неплохо себя чувствует. Не ведите себя слишком... просто старайтесь сохранять спокойствие. Будьте к нему терпимы. Он, скорее всего, вас не узнает.  
  
Анафема кинула с выражением глубокой печали, и Кроули пошире открыл дверь, чтобы впустить их.  
  
Когда ведьма и охотник на ведьм вошли в гостиную и поздоровались с Азирафелем, Кроули поймал себя на том, что изучает их лица. Они стали старше, конечно, и он не видел их лично с того дня, когда Анафема отвезла их с Азирафелем в Мидфартинг и оставила там. У Ньюта теперь были седые пряди в волосах и хорошая щетина, а на лице Анафемы появились тонкие морщинки, обозначающие всё то же выражение рассудительности с черточками доброты и мягкой усталости. Когда они будут уходить, Ньют шепнет ему, что у них трое детей и это кошмар, так что спасибо, что устроил выходной. Анафема скажет, что, если ему что-то понадобится, пусть звонит без колебаний.  
  
Но пока что Кроули просто замер с тревогой защитника у края дивана, наблюдая, как глаза Анафемы наполнились жалостью и состраданием, а Ньют просто казался печальным. Как и предполагалось, Азирафель их не помнил, однако он все же поблагодарил их за то, что они заехали, и предложил им чаю, который Кроули заварил утром.  
  
К тому времени, когда они, наконец-то, уселись назад в свою машину – новую, темно-серый минивэн– Азирафель выглядел порядком усталым, а Кроули похлопали по плечу гораздо больше раз, чем ему хотелось бы.   
  
Но демон знал, что с этого момента все будет только ухудшаться, а эти люди, как ему казалось, были единственными, кого могла волновать смерть ангела, который сделал жизнь Кроули стоящей того, чтобы её прожить.  
  
Через три дня адресат второго его звонка, который попал на автоответчик, прибыл.  
  
Кроули открыл дверь после некоторых колебаний и долго неуверенно мялся на пороге.   
  
– Привет, Адам.  
  
Антихрист грустно ему улыбнулся.  
  
– Здравствуй, Кроули. Я получил твоё сообщение.   
  
– Ясно, – сказал демон.   
  
Адам подождал терпеливо, чтобы он продолжил.  
  
– Я знаю, что тебя не особенно это заботит, – сказал, наконец, Кроули. – Но он сейчас мало кого помнит, и в любом случае, я подумал, что будет справедливо, если он увидит знакомые лица, прежде чем он... ну, знаешь...  
  
Адам торжественно кивнул.  
  
– Я понимаю. Спасибо, что позвонил мне.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами и шагнул в сторону, сделав ему жест проходить.  
  
Адам тоже повзрослел: плечи стали шире, а волосы наконец-то были подстрижены короче, в нечто более профессиональное.  
  
Его Азирафель тоже не узнал, хотя этого, пожалуй, следовало ожидать, потому что в последний раз ангел видел его семнадцать лет назад, и его было легче узнать по его мощной ауре, в любом случае. Кроули почувствовал его за много миль.  
Пока Кроули ставил чайник, Азирафель и Адам тихо разговаривали, и Кроули безуспешно пытался настроить слух на их беседу.  
  
Уходя, Адам выглядел так же торжественно, как и когда пришёл, и Азирафель тоже казался довольно бодрым.  
  
– О чем он говорил? – спросил Кроули ангела, когда почувствовал, что аура Антихриста исчезла.   
  
Азирафель пожал плечами.  
  
– Рассказывал о своей семье. О жене, детях, дедушке – всякое такое.   
  
Кроули нахмурился. Он, скорее, ожидал чего-то... ну, более необычного.  
  
Встреча с Ньютом, Анафемой и даже Адамом оказала странный побочный эффект на Кроули. Это была настоящая измерительная линейка, и демон ясно увидел, как время изменило их. Они теперь были старше и, возможно, мудрее; они были успешны и счастливы. Время оставило свою метку на их лицах и телах, вылепляя их в одном ритме с взрослением Вселенной. Время коснулось и лица Азирафеля тоже, сделав морщины глубже – теперь это были морщины тревог, а не улыбок. Даже жители деревни постарели: волосы Берта подернулись серебром на висках, и он немного сдал, Оскар-почтальон сменил несколько вариантов усов, прежде чем остановился на настоящей, аккуратно подстриженной бороде с проседью.  
  
И при этом Кроули все ещё был таким же, как в тот день, когда он впервые ступил в Мидфартинг и толкнул дверь паба. По-прежнему тонкий, как шариковая ручка миллионера, все с теми же скулами, такими острыми, что ими можно было резать стекло, носящий все те же безукоризненные костюмы, правда он все же снимал пиджаки иногда и закатывал рукава рубашек.  
  
Это было просто ещё одно напоминание о том, что он был вечен и неизменен, тогда как Азирафель решительно таким не был. Каждое утро, когда он просыпался и причесывался, Кроули думал о том, что его волосы навсегда останутся такими же густыми и темными, даже спустя много лет после того, как все, кого он знал в Мидфартинге, умрут и исчезнут.  
  
В ту осень маки погибли, и Азирафель заявил, что он собирается снова попробовать посадить лилии.  
  
Следующей ночью Кроули вышел на улицу и сел напротив сада.  
  
Спустя пять часов раздумий он встал и вернулся в дом, чтобы немного поспать, оставив свежепосаженные луковицы нетронутыми.  
  
Дальше деревню захватила зима, заморозив деревья и покрыв холмы тонким слоем льда и снега.  
  
Чтение становилось для Азирафеля все более утомительным и трудным занятием, и, когда Кроули спросил у него, в чем дело, он объяснил с досадой в голосе, что по страницам все время мелькает тень, из-за которой разбирать слова ему тяжело.  
  
С тех пор Кроули начал читать ангелу вслух, позволяя Азирафелю просто сидеть в своём кресле и отдыхать, пока демон зачитывал ему что-нибудь из его же книг.  
  
Иногда он переставал читать и просто говорил, рассказывая Азирафелю истории своего собственного сочинения, часто просто пересказывая их общие приключения или рассказывая ангелу о своих сольных похождениях.  
  
Азирафель смеялся вместе с ним над историей о строительстве Версаля и ахал во всех подобающих моментах, когда Кроули сквозь собственный смех и стыд едва мог объяснить, как его однажды развоплотили из-за того, что он спутал двух женщин и неправильно солгал их мужьям о том, с кем у дам были интрижки.  
  
В такие дни почти казалось, что к нему вернулся  _его_  Азирафель, с которым они просто сидели вот так, пили вино вместе, и смеялись над шутками, непонятными никому, кроме них. Это было самое потрясающее чувство на свете – длившееся примерно две минуты.  
  
Когда они с Азирафелем были в более серьёзном настроении, Кроули пересказывал то немногое, что он помнил о рае и Эдеме. Одним промозглым днём он рассказал Азирафелю правду о своём Падении, до последней крошечной детали, которую он помнил, все противоречивые эмоции, которые привели к тому, что он изменил свой имидж, став кем-то более умным, изящным и храбрым, тем, кто «тихонько скатился по наклонной». Азирафель плакал и обнимал Кроули так крепко, что тот был уверен, что ангел помнил о нем больше, чем обычно, но на следующий день казалось, будто этого разговора никогда не было.  
Кроули очень привыкал к этому.  
  
Когда подошло Рождество, Кроули достал неизменную бутылку отличного красного вина, и они распили её вместе на диване у камина, на который Кроули бросал нервные взгляды.  
  
Обычно они вспоминали рождественские истории прошлого, но Азирафель, похоже, забыл даже их обычай. Вместо этого, так как ангел в тот день хорошо помнил большинство жителей деревни, демон рассказал ему о том, что новенького у Оскара, Берта, Донни, ФэйАпхилл, Харпера и Уолтера Джеймисона, у которого дела с банком очень быстро шли под откос: ему грозило расследование Национального агентства по борьбе с преступностью.  
  
Азирафель кивал, слушая его, но он допил только первый бокал вина, когда почувствовал сильную усталость.  
  
Ангел вскоре уснул, положив голову на плечо Кроули, оставив демона в одиночку приканчивать бутылку, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как ангел спит.  
  
Вторая половина зимы была мягче первой, и остатки снега растаяли быстро, обнажив траву, ставшую коричневой от холода. Дни текли мимо, и каждый новый был тяжелее предыдущего для обитателей маленького коттеджа на Сомерсет-Лейн.  
  
Иногда Азирафель не понимал, где они находятся и что происходит, но, хотя он регулярно забывал, что Кроули демон, он никогда не забывал,  _кто_  Кроули, и это было единственным, за что Кроули цеплялся в такие дни. В середине февраля демон принял ответственное решение, что Азирафелю больше не стоит развлекать гостей: по этому занятию ангел, похоже, особенно не скучал. Кроули теперь считал удачей для себя, если ему удавалось хотя бы сманить Азирафеля на дневные часы вниз, где тот не делал ничего более тяжёлого, чем обедал и, сидя в кресле, слушал, как Кроули ему читает.  
  
Бывали дни, когда Азирафель срывался и плакал, говоря о том, как он чувствует приближение смерти, и в такие дни ангел отчаянно прижимался к Кроули, иногда по много раз извиняясь, в другие дни просто плача и позволяя Кроули себя утешать.   
  
Это было, пожалуй, самое ужасное, что Кроули мог себе представить – смотреть, как Азирафель вот так рассыпается на части у него на глазах. Какая-то маленькая черточка личности ангела исчезала каждый день, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться. Видя, как это происходит прямо перед ним, и зная, чем это неизбежно закончится... Кроули иногда ненавидел себя – ненавидел то, что его демоническая природа не даёт ему проронить ни единой слезинки, чтобы оплакать уход его ангела.  
  
Это само по себе было маленькой пыткой.   
  
К марту Кроули был на краю пропасти: устойчивый путь вниз, по которому шел ангел, выжигал самую его душу, как кислота.  
  
В самый, пожалуй, тёплый день марта Кроули почувствовал, как что-то глубоко внутри него сломалось. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что в их маленьком цветочном саду нежные зелёные побеги, которым суждено было развернуться в лилии, начали пробиваться из тёмной земли.  
  
Лёгкий дождик начинался на улице, когда Кроули в отчаянии вошёл в гостиную. Азирафель безмятежно дремал в кресле и, казалось, был в гармонии с миром.  
  
Кроули нервно замер перед ангелом, долгое время колебался, а затем протянул руку и тронул его за плечо.  
  
Азирафель, вздрогнув, проснулся, выпрямился немного и удивлённо взглянул на Кроули поверх очков.  
  
– О, здравствуй, мой дорогой, – любезно сказал ангел. – Тебе помочь с ужином?  
  
– Сейчас два часа дня, – сказал Кроули и, мгновение поколебавшись, подошёл и вытащил один из стульев из-за стола, поставив его прямо напротив ангела. Он сел.  
  
– В чем дело, дорогой мой, – спросил Азирафель, в тревоге нахмурив брови, и подался вперёд, слегка поморщившись от этого движения.  
  
Кроули сделал вдох и посмотрел на ангела.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты раскаялся.  
  
Азирафель моргнул на него.  
  
– В чем, дорогой мой?  
  
– За меня, – Кроули сделал ещё один вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Ты спас меня от Небес когда-то давно, и я хочу, чтобы ты попросил за это прощения и вернул меня туда.  
  
Выражение замешательства появилось на лице Азирафеля.  
  
– Но ты ведь все время говоришь, что Небеса – это нехорошее место, зачем же мне отводить тебя туда?  
  
– Чтобы спасти твою жизнь, – честно сказал Кроули, подавив чувство вины, которое уже поднималось внутри него. – Это несложно. И Небеса не совсем  _такие_  уж плохие, правда. Мы просто немного пройдемся, и ты сможешь извиниться и сказать, что ты передумал. Это будет просто.  
  
– Передумал насчёт чего? – Азирафель снова казался непонимающим, но он, видимо, ощущал серьезность ситуации по отчаянию в голосе Кроули.   
  
– Насчёт моего спасения, – повторил он. – Просто извинись за то, что спас меня.  
  
Азирафель одарил Кроули неуверенной полуулыбкой, как будто думал, что демон с ним шутит.   
  
– Что? Это глупо, Кроули.  
  
Кроули сделал еще один вдох и заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
– Послушай, – сказал он. – Ты хочешь жить?  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него, и Кроули увидел, как что-то неуверенно шевельнулось в глубине его взгляда. Он кивнул.  
  
– Тогда сделай это, – подтолкнул Кроули, виновато осознавая, какую власть имеет его голос над ангелом, и насколько слепо Азирафель доверяет ему.  
  
– Но я не хочу навлечь на тебя неприятности, – возразил Азирафель с обеспокоенным видом. – И, если я отправлю тебя на Небеса, тебя же не станет, верно? Ты больше не будешь здесь со мной, – у ангела было такое лицо, будто эта мысль причиняла ему боль.  
  
– Это не важно, – сказал Кроули, отметая тревоги ангела. – Я и так прекрасно влезаю в неприятности сам. Со мной все будет нормально.  
  
– Не думаю, что я должен это делать, – неуверенно сказал Азирафель.  
  
Кроули почувствовал вспышку досады, захлестнувшей его, дополненной чем-то более острым, пронзившим его грудь. Даже когда все воспоминания ангела были унесены кто-знает-куда, он все равно отказывался подвергать Кроули опасности.  
  
– Послушай, – сказал Кроули, немного резко. – Я понимаю, ты держишься за свои принципы, и это все хорошо и здорово, но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, посмотреть на это с моей точки зрения?  
  
Азирафель наклонил голову, глядя на демона, он, похоже, был совсем не рад тому, куда вел этот разговор.   
  
– Ты был моим... Я был твоим... Все прошедшие шесть тысяч лет, – начал Кроули вместо этого. – Мы, ну, знаешь, проводили время вместе. Шесть  _тысячелетий_ , ангел. Это чертовски много времени. И ты единственный... единственный человек, с которым я по-настоящему мог проводить время. И как думаешь, что будет со  _мной_ , когда тебя не станет?  
  
Выражение печали появилось на лице Азирафеля, и он потянулся, чтобы осторожно коснуться предплечья демона.  
  
– Уверен, с тобой все будет хорошо, мой дорогой.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его глаза начало жечь, но подавил это ощущение.  
  
– Правда? – спросил он более резко, чем собирался. – Я вот не так уверен.  
  
Азирафель неловко поерзал в кресле с расстроенным видом.  
  
– Неужели ты правда так со мной поступишь? – спросил Кроули, строя вопрос так, чтобы вызвать как можно больше чувства вины. Демон болезненно осознавал отчаяние своей просьбы и свой явный эгоизм, но если пара бесчестных поступков могла спасти жизнь Азирафелю, Кроули считал, что это ничтожная цена.  
  
– Кроули, дорогой мой, я не... – взволнованно начал Азирафель.  
  
– Просто сделай это, – перебил его Кроули, доставая из кармана короткую веревку. Он подал её изумленному Азирафелю, а затем протянул ангелу свои запястья, сведя руки вместе ладонями вверх, как бы ожидая, что ангел свяжет его здесь и сейчас. – Вот.  
  
– Не говори глупостей, – сказал Азирафель немного рассерженно, посмотрев на веревку, свободно лежавшую в его руках.  
  
– Это просто, – убедительно сказал Кроули, подвигаясь вперёд на стуле и протягивая запястья поближе. – Давай же. Просто свяжи меня, и мы выйдем отсюда и призовем Небеса. Я помогу даже с этим, тебе нужно сделать только одно. Пожалуйста, ангел. Сделай это для меня.  
  
Азирафель выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет.   
  
– Кроули, прекрати это.   
  
– Ты  _хочешь_ , чтобы я страдал, когда тебя не станет? – спросил Кроули, проглотив страх в своём голосе. – Потому что я буду, это я тебе обещаю. Просто верни меня сейчас, и это все исправит. Я  _хочу_ , чтобы ты это сделал.   
  
– Ну, а  _я_  этого не хочу, – сказал Азирафель чуть холодно.  
  
Он отвернулся, пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы.   
  
–  _Ну_  же, ангел, – подтолкнул Кроули. Он взял руку Азирафеля и положил её на другое своё запястье с верёвкой, зажатой между ними, как бы показывая ангелу, как это просто. – К черту принципы. Не умирай, Зира,  _пожалуйста_ , не надо. Я не знаю, смогу ли я... смогу ли я выжить без тебя.  
  
–  _Нет_ , – Азирафель был очень рассержен, это выражение редко появлялось на его лице в последнее время. – Я не хочу тебя отдавать, я не хочу отправлять тебя назад на Небеса – и мне плевать,  _насколько_  они там хорошие, –  _я_  не хочу, чтобы  _ты_ покидал  _меня_.  
  
Кроули глядел на ангела, лишившись дара речи.  
  
– Я ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, – сказал Азирафель мгновение спустя, значительно более спокойным голосом. Он осторожно освободил все ещё протянутые запястья Кроули от веревки и сложил их, прижав к груди демона. – Но нет, спасибо.  
  
Это был последний раз, когда Кроули просил его.  
  
Чувство вины от нарушенного обещания, которое взял с него Азирафель, тяготило его сильнее, чем он ожидал, и Кроули был не в состоянии попросить снова, хоть он и чувствовал, что ангел мог бы согласиться в такие дни, когда он рыдал и прижимался к Кроули так, будто был в ужасе от того, что ожидало его дальше.  
  
Проблема была в том, что в такие дни Кроули требовались все его силы, чтобы сдерживаться и не делать того же.


	23. Только лучшие хиты Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:   
> Я долго думала, как оформлять цитаты из песен и нужно ли их переводить, учитывая, что, скорее всего, здесь все знают Queen наизусть)) Но все же решила сделать сносками на всякий случай, потому что смысл играет роль. Надеюсь, они не отвлекают.

Март потеплел и превратился в апрель, и лилии стали выше, развернув зелёные ростки на не по сезону теплом воздухе. Стены дождя обрушивались на крышу маленького коттеджа, где Кроули снова читал ангелу, а Азирафель совершенно забыл о маленьком предательстве Кроули.   
  
Азирафелю становилось все хуже и хуже, но в одно редкое солнечное утро он как будто чувствовал себя гораздо лучше: приподнятое настроение ангела, когда он принялся завтракать, было приятной переменой.  
  
Кроули, у которого в мыслях уже давно зрела одна идея, сказал ангелу, что хочет, чтобы они совершили небольшое путешествие из Мидфартинга, если он не против. Азирафель сначала колебался и был даже настолько в здравом рассудке, что спросил о щите, которым Адам накрыл деревню, хотя и не смог вспомнить, как Адама зовут. Кроули сказал ему, что это не страшно и что он будет внимательно следить, и ангел поверил ему на слово, как всегда.  
  
Кроули пошёл снова попросить машину у Берта, но бармен на этот раз был занят, так что в итоге он позаимствовал автомобиль Донни. Он пах кошками и травяным чаем, но по крайней мере работал.  
  
Кроули повез их на юг и на восток, и, когда Азирафель с любопытством спросил, куда они едут, он сказал, что это сюрприз. Азирафель кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Кроули, и стал с интересом смотреть в окно, наблюдая, как мимо проносятся пейзажи.  
  
В машине Донни не было магнитофона, так что Кроули включил радио и, рискуя встретить вмешательство ада, убедил его играть только лучшие хиты Queen.  
  
Азирафель заметно просиял, узнав “Killer Queen”, и начал мурлыкать, постукивая пальцами по двери машины в такт ритму.   
  
Несмотря на то, что Кроули знал, что ему надо беречь все силы, чтобы высматривать в округе что-либо сверхъестественное, он почувствовал, как часть груза приподнялась с его плеч. Не хватало только его чудесной Бентли.  
  
Когда Азирафель начал выдавать лёгкие скользящие рычания, имитирующие гитарные риффы, Кроули поймал себя на том, что широко улыбается, наверное, впервые за много месяцев.  
  
Когда дальше началась “Bohemian Rhapsody”, Кроули позволил себе тихонько напеть начальные строчки. Азирафель бросил на него хитрый взгляд, но Кроули неотрывно смотрел на дорогу, борясь с улыбкой, приподнимавшей уголки его губ.  
  
Ангел вступил несколько тактов спустя, начиная с  _“_ _Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not b_ _ack again this time tomorrow...”_ *  
  
 _“_ _Carry on, carry_ _ooooon_ _...”_  – спел Кроули, его голос стих, прежде чем снова подхватить  _“_ _as if nothing really matters_ _”_.**  
  
 _“_ _Too late, my time has come_ _”_ ***, – запел Азирафель после проигрыша, немного сфальшивив.  
___________________  
  
* «Твоих слез я не хотел,  
И если завтра не вернусь в то же время...»  
  
** «Ты живи, ты живииии... Б  
удто ничего не важно».  
  
*** «Поздно, мой час пришёл».  
___________________  
  
Внезапная ужасающая уместность песни ударила Кроули, как молнией, и на мгновение голос умер у него в горле.   
  
Азирафелю удалось довольно чистое исполнение  _“_ _Mama_ _,_ _oo-oo-oo-ooh_ _”_ _,_ а Кроули едва сумел вступить на эхо  _“_ _Any_ _way_ _the_ _wind_ _blows_ _.”_ *  
  
Когда Азирафель пел  _“_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _die_ _,_ _sometimes_ _I_ _wish_ _I'd_ _never_ _been_ _born_ _at_ _all_ _”_ **, голос ангела надломился на середине, но храбро продолжил, и Кроули понял, что он тоже заметил.  
  
___________________  
* «Куда бы ветер ни дул».  
  
** «Я не хочу умирать, иной раз жаль, что был вообще рожден».  
___________________  
  
Азирафель продолжал петь, упрямо отказываясь признавать близость стихов к реальности. Кроули последовал его примеру.  
  
К счастью, вторая часть песни пошла живее, и когда они перекидывались выкриками «Галилео!», казалось, будто последних восемнадцати лет вообще не было.  
  
Азирафель продолжал в меру своих возможностей имитировать голосом гитарные риффы, отчего Кроули разразился хохотом, и ангелу пришлось нагнуться, похлопать его по руке и сказать, чтобы он не съехал с дороги. Они слегка потрясли головами, когда ближе к концу обрушился ритм, и в этот раз Кроули и сам попробовал подпеть гитарному соло, имитируя то, как он бьет по струнам свободной рукой.  
  
Когда песня, наконец, закончилась, у Кроули на душе было легче, чем в течение многих прошедших лет.   
  
Азирафель помнил меньше слов из “RadioGaga” и “Fat-Bottomed Girls”, хотя он отлично справился с “We Will Rock You” и “Don't Stop Me Now”.  
  
Они балдели под “We Are the Champions”, когда проезжали Чизик на западе Лондона.  
  
Азирафель с интересом выглядывал в окно, забывая подпевать, потому что смотрел на город, которого не видел в течение почти двух десятилетий. Кроули послушно сделал музыку потише и сосредоточился на следовании правилам дорожного движения, потому что они приближались к тому месту, где Небеса и, возможно, ад, вероятнее всего, разместили свои посты, чтобы следить за ними.  
  
– Я забыл, как сильно люблю этот город, – вздохнул Азирафель, все ещё глядя, как здания проносятся мимо. – Куда мы едем, дорогой мой?  
  
– Я же говорил тебе, – сказал Кроули с легкой досадой. – Это сюрприз.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него и поднял бровь, но он улыбался.   
  
– Хорошо, дорогой мой. Как скажешь.  
  
Они проезжали мимо Гайд-Парка, когда Кроули сказал Азирафелю закрыть глаза.  
  
– Иначе это уже будет не совсем сюрприз, верно? – объяснил он.   
  
– Ты уж постарайся ни во что не врезаться, – только и сказал Азирафель по этому поводу, откидываясь на сиденье и делая, как ему велели.  
  
“You're My Best Friend”* заиграла, и Кроули быстро велел радио перескочить на следующий трек – “Another One Bites the Dust”, что было не намного лучше, но пришлось смириться.  
  
 _“_ _Are_ _you_ _read_ _y_ _,_ _hey_ _?_ _Are_ _you_ _ready_ _for_ _this_ _?”_ **– настойчиво спрашивал его Фредди Меркьюри из динамиков. Кроули проигнорировал его.  
  
________________________  
* «Ты мой лучший друг»  
  
** «Ты готов, эй? Ты готов к этому?»  
________________________  
  
– Мы ещё не приехали?– спросил Азирафель через минуту, решительно ноющим тоном.  
  
Кроули оглянулся на пассажирское сиденье и увидел, что ангел улыбается от уха до уха, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я посбивал этих пешеходов? – спросил демон, не в состоянии сдержать веселье в голосе. – Потому что ты меня знаешь – у меня не будет моральных терзаний по этому поводу.  
  
– Как скажешь, дорогой мой, – невинно сказал Азирафель.  
  
– Ой, заткнись, ангел.  
  
Азирафель усмехнулся, но замолчал.  
  
 _“How do you think I'm going to get along”_ , – вопрошал Фредди Меркьюри из радио. –  _“Without you when you're gone?”_ *  
  
Кроули яростно глянул на радио, и песня резко переключилась на “Crazy Little Thing Called Love”**.  
_____________________________  
  
* «Как по-твоему, я буду выживать,  
Без тебя, когда тебя не станет?»  
  
** «Безумная штучка под именем любовь»  
_____________________________  
  
  
– Мне та очень нравилась, – пожаловался Азирафель, а потом просиял, узнав новую песню. – О, но эту я тоже люблю!  
  
– Ну, конечно, любишь, – проворчал Кроули, но беззлобно.  
  
Демон свернул на площадь Пикадилли и понял, что летит на автопилоте, помня изгибы дороги и здания, проносящиеся мимо, так, будто он был здесь только вчера.  
  
– Ладно, ангел, почти на месте, – сказал Кроули, проезжая последние пару улиц, и выдохнул с облегчением, когда показалось их место назначения, почти не изменившееся, каким он его и помнил. Он притормозил перед ним, остановив машину Донни на своём обычном месте и убедив отметки «Не парковаться» пойти доставать кого-нибудь другого.   
  
Припарковав машину и заглушив двигатель, он потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы повертеть головой во все стороны в поисках чего-либо необычного. Все, однако, казалось обыкновенным и мирным, и Кроули обернулся назад к Азирафелю, который все ещё держал глаза закрытыми.  
  
– Ладно, не открывай глаза, – проинструктировал Кроули и вылез из машины. Он ещё раз проверил округу, оглядывая прохожих и ощущая настроение радости в воздухе.   
Очевидно, Сохо привёл себя в порядок с тех пор, как они были здесь: магазин для взрослых через дорогу теперь превратился в простенькую кондитерскую-кофейню, и он не видел ни единого дома с дурной репутацией. Кроули ещё раз с подозрением посмотрел на прохожего, а затем открыл дверь Азирафеля и помог ангелу вылезти, напомнив ему, чтобы он не подглядывал.  
  
– Даже не мечтал об этом, дорогой мой, – заверил его Азирафель жизнерадостно, пока Кроули удерживал его на месте и поворачивал, пока он не оказался лицом к их месту назначения. Демон подождал, пока пройдут мимо несколько пешеходов, а потом позволил своим направляющим рукам упасть с плеч Азирафеля.  
  
– Ладно, можешь открывать глаза.  
  
Кроули взволнованно следил за лицом ангела, когда кристально-голубые глаза Азирафеля, моргнув, открылись.  
  
Некоторое время ангел просто казался удивленным.  
  
– Это... мой магазин? – Азирафель сделал несколько шагов вперед, неуверенно проведя рукой по раме окна.  
  
Кроули, которому вдруг показалось, что это была плохая идея, нервно последовал за ним.  
  
– Думал... ты его продал, – ангел посмотрел на Кроули в замешательстве.  
  
Кроули сглотнул и заставил себя пожать плечами.  
  
– Я не смог... не смог, на самом деле, решиться на это, – признался он, обращаясь к клетчатому свитеру ангела.  
  
– Ох,  _мой дорогой_ , – произнёс Азирафель, и на мгновение, демон был уверен, что Азирафель в высшей степени разочарован в нем и сейчас потребует, чтобы они снова сели в машину и вернулись в безопасный Мидфартинг.  
  
Потом ангел сделал шаг вперед и, обвив Кроули руками, заключил его в сокрушительные объятия.  
  
–  _Спасибо тебе_.  
  
– Уууф, – выдавил Кроули, и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы его ерзание убедило ангела отпустить его.   
  
Когда он, наконец, сумел освободиться, Азирафель лучезарно улыбался ему. Кроули почувствовал, как нервная улыбка появилась и на его собственном лице от облегчения, что ангелу понравился сюрприз.  
  
Потом Азирафель быстро повернулся к дверям магазина, уткнувшись носом прямо в стекло и поставив ладони козырьком вокруг глаз.  
  
– Мы можем войти? – спросил он, в его голосе слышалось предвкушение.  
  
– Да, конечно, – сказал Кроули, чувствуя, как его упавшее настроение поднимается от воодушевления ангела. Он потыкал Азирафеля в бок, пока ангел не сдвинулся в сторону, и взялся за ручку двери.  
  
Она была заперта, разумеется, но Кроули никогда не требовался ключ. Дверь с лёгкостью распахнулась по его команде, и он отступил, показав Азирафелю, что он должен войти первым.  
  
Ангел ступил внутрь медленно, почти благоговейно. Кроули последовал за ним, закрыв за собой дверь и пошарив в поисках выключателя.  
  
Свет включился медленно и обнаружил знакомые ряды книжных шкафов. Тонкий слой пыли лежал на всем, покрывая полки, словно вуалью.  
  
– Я всё-таки продал некоторые твои книги, – признался Кроули, заметив неподалёку несколько полок, бросавшихся в глаза своей пустотой. – Но, по-моему, все редкие они оставили в подсобке.  
  
Азирафель медленно подошел к ближайшему шкафу, легонько пробежав пальцами по корешкам книг, оставляя следы на пыли.  
  
– Я устроил так, чтобы плату за помещение снимали с моего личного счёта, – продолжал Кроули, потому что Азирафель ничего не говорил, и он испытывал потребность заполнить тишину. – Там хватит денег, чтобы содержать его веками. Может одно-два тысячелетия. Я, вообще-то, не считал.  
  
Азирафель скользнул мимо оставшейся полки, а потом быстро повернулся и пошёл в заднюю часть магазина, уверенный в том, где находился. Кроули последовал за ним, бросив взгляд вниз и тщательно обогнув место, где ангелы в серых костюмах схватили его и забрали Наверх.  
  
Ангел повернул прямо перед узкими ступеньками и прошёл вдоль задней стены магазина, поглядывая на проходы и стопки книг, наваленных в беспорядке. Кроули помедлил у лестницы, одним глазом следя за местом, где исчез Азирафель в проходе, а другим – за дверью.  
  
Азирафель вернулся мгновение спустя, с совершенно счастливым видом.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что они все ещё здесь, – сказал Азирафель, останавливаясь перед демоном и прижимая книги к груди. Он ещё раз обнял Кроули, на этот раз торопливее и одной рукой. – О, дорогой мой, это  _чудесно_.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что слегка покраснел, когда Азирафель сунул ему в руки книги.  
  
– Так, подержи их, хорошо?  
  
Азирафель снова исчез в проходе и вернулся через некоторое время ещё с несколькими толстыми пыльными томами, которые он также сгрузил демону.  
  
– Э, что я должен с ними делать? – спросил Кроули, когда стопка дошла ему до подбородка.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него так, будто это было очевидно.  
  
– Ну, я не могу просто оставить их все здесь. Некоторые из них чрезвычайно редкие.  
  
– Я не смогу поместить весь твой магазин в багажник Донни, ангел, – заметил Кроули, руки которого уже начали чувствовать напряжение.  
  
– Чепуха, – заявил Азирафель. Увидев выражение лица Кроули, ангел сделал поправку. – Ладно тогда, я возьму только свои любимые.   
  
Двадцать минут спустя и багажник, и заднее сиденье машины Донни были заполнены стопками книг. Некоторые названия ангел явно узнал, а на другие он смотрел с удивлением, складывая их в руки Кроули. Ему пришлось попросить демона прочитать вслух кое-какие названия.  
  
Несмотря на опасность возвращения в их прежние любимые места, Кроули подумал про себя, что это того стоило, раз он смог увидеть Азирафеля таким живым и воодушевленным.   
  
Когда Кроули, наконец, смог убедить Азирафеля, что машина больше не вместит, ангел обошёл магазин в последний раз с очень грустным видом, понимая, что они скоро уедут. Когда он закончил свой обход, он вернулся туда, где Кроули стоял у дверей, и повесил голову.  
  
– Ладно, мы можем ехать.  
  
Кроули почувствовал укол в груди, видя внезапную печаль ангела, и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Вообще-то, я... э-э... думал, не захочешь ли ты прогуляться до Сент-Джеймса? Покормить уток там и все такое. Если ты хочешь. Э-э.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него, и Кроули почувствовал неловкий трепет от того, каким счастливым выглядел ангел.  
  
– О, дорогой мой, с удовольствием!  
  
До Сент-Джеймского парка было недалеко, и они оба всю дорогу рассматривали то, что их окружало. Азирафель явно узнавал многие здания, тогда как Кроули был настороже. В невидимом плане перья приподнимались на крыльях демона, готовых вырваться наружу при первом же признаке беды и унести их с Азирафелем в безопасное место.  
  
Азирафель не подозревал о том, что отвлекало внимание Кроули, вместо этого он цеплялся за руку демона и болтал обо всем, что приходило ему в голову: и воспоминания, которые Кроули считал давно стершимися, выплывали на поверхность, пробужденные знакомыми в течение столетий стимулами.  
  
Когда они оказались в парке, Кроули купил буханку хлеба в ближайшем киоске, разломил её пополам и отдал больший кусок Азирафелю.  
  
Они дошли до своего привычного места у края воды, и Кроули бросил подозрительный взгляд на двух мужчин, стоявших неподалёку, один из них был одет в костюм идеального покроя, а на другом было длинное пальто с мехом. Они тихо перешептывались.  
  
– Уууу, вы совсем не изменились, – заворковал Азирафель с утками, и Кроули почувствовал, что покраснел, когда ангел наклонился, обращаясь к одной из них, которая, переваливаясь, подошла к нему с надеждой. Ангел оторвал немножко хлеба и кинул его утке, которая крякнула с благодарностью.  
  
Азирафель довольно долго болтал с утками, прежде чем начал тяжело опираться о Кроули. Демон быстро считал усталость Азирафеля и предложил присесть на ближайшую скамейку. Ангел благодарно кивнул и согласился.  
  
Некоторое время они просто сидели так, бросая хлебные крошки все увеличивающейся горстке уток, окружавшей их. Кроули дошёл до половины своего куска хлеба, а потом забросил остаток целиком как можно дальше, с удовлетворением проследив, как он плюхнулся в воду. Несколько уток одновременно нырнули за ним.  
  
– Будь повежливее, дорогой мой, – укорил его Азирафель, продолжая аккуратно распределять свои кусочки, чтобы уткам не пришлось за них драться.  
  
Кроули откинулся на спинку скамейки и закинул ногу на ногу, ещё раз осторожно глянув по сторонам, прежде чем устроиться в более удобной позе.  
  
День был чудесный, деревья только-только оживали вновь после мягкой зимы, птицы пели на ветках, покрывшихся молодыми листочками. И к тому же, рядом был Азирафель, который выглядел усталым, но его глаза сияли ярче, чем во многие месяцы до этого, он бросал хлеб уткам так, будто не было всех этих лет. Ангел улыбался, его волосы блестели бледным золотом в солнечном свете, и он, казалось, был в гармонии с миром, который он помогал спасти.  
  
И таким – Кроули вдруг был удивительным образом уверен в этом – таким Азирафель и  _должен_  был быть – сейчас и навсегда. Таким он  _будет_  – для Кроули, если даже больше ни для кого – до конца времён.  
  
Улыбка ангела стала шире, и он нагнулся, чтобы мягко подтолкнуть Кроули локтем.  
  
– Посмотри, мой дорогой, там утята...  
  
К тому моменту, когда Азирафель закончил рассуждать о том, какой хорошенький каждый из утят, все время одной рукой цепляясь за локоть демона, Кроули едва сдерживался, чтобы не обнять ангела и не умолять Господа оставить их в совершенстве этого дня навечно.   
  
Потому что, как бы Кроули ни нравилось смотреть на счастливого Азирафеля с утками, он знал, что больше никогда этого не увидит. Азирафель больше никогда не покормит с ним уток снова, никогда больше не встретит его у дверей книжного магазина. Это был день, когда все происходило в последний раз, и он не знал, кому от этого было лучше.  
  
– Ангел, – сказал Кроули, заставляя свой голос не дрожать.   
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа, с таким выражением, будто он был счастлив услышать абсолютно все что угодно, что Кроули хотел сказать.  
  
– Да, мой дорогой?  
  
У Кроули горели глаза, но он продолжал. Остался ещё один последний раз.  
  
– Не смогу ли я, э-э, соблазнить тебя чаем, я зарезервировал столик в Ритце...  
  
Кроули мысленно поморщился от своего собственного выбора слов, но Азирафель лишь лучезарно улыбнулся ему.   
  
– Ах, ты старый змей, – сказал ангел, ещё раз дружески подтолкнув его локтем. – Конечно, – Азирафель встал, как бы для того чтобы подтвердить свои слова, но, оказавшись на ногах, тут же тревожно пошатнулся.  
  
Кроули вскочил и подхватил ангела за локоть и плечо.  
  
– Но это не обязательно, – быстро добавил он.  
  
– Нет-нет, мне хочется, – сказал Азирафель, с лёгкой досадой на себя.  
  
Кроули неуверенно помялся рядом, пока ангел восстанавливал равновесие.   
  
Азирафель поправил очки, подвинув их повыше на нос.   
  
– Идём.  
  
Кроули в сомнении поджал губы.  
  
– Я мог бы подогнать машину... – предложил демон, сомневаясь, что он будет готов оставить Азирафеля одного даже на такое короткое время.   
  
– Нет-нет, я в порядке, – настоял Азирафель твёрдо, даже несмотря на то, что его плечо слегка дрожало под поддерживающей ладонью Кроули.  
Демон колебался.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, наконец, и повернул их в направлении Ритца. Азирафель, казалось, стал тверже стоять на ногах, и Кроули отпустил его плечо, чтобы вместо этого подать ангелу руку.   
  
Азирафель с благодарностью улыбнулся ему и взял демона под руку, когда они отошли от края воды.  
  
Полуденный чай в Ритце был в точности таким, каким Кроули его помнил. Отель добавил новый вид чая и поменял два десерта, но это, похоже, только порадовало Азирафеля.  
  
В скором времени ангел уже слизывал взбитые сливки с пальцев, будто ничего вообще не изменилось, а Кроули с успехом разубедил трёх человек, которые по очереди подходили к ним, пытаясь навязать состоящий из костюма и галстука дресс-код, которому Азирафель решительно не соответствовал.  
  
Ангел, однако, съел только два восхитительных маленьких кремовых пирожных, которые им подали, и, когда Кроули предложил взять ещё, Азирафель покачал головой и сказал, что не очень голоден.  
  
Из-за этого Кроули, который чувствовал себя довольно неловко и искал любого способа отвлечься, прикончил где-то около пяти пирожных с кремом и большую часть фирменных сэндвичей. Это, казалось, сначала забавляло Азирафеля, но потом он просто стал выглядеть очень усталым, хотя и приободрялся каждый раз, когда Кроули бросал на него взволнованный взгляд.  
  
Когда демон предложил уйти, даже несмотря на то, что было ещё гораздо раньше, чем они обычно заканчивали, Азирафель согласился с видимым облегчением.  
  
Кроули оплатил счёт и подал ангелу руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. Азирафель взялся за неё, и тяжело опирался о демона, когда они выходили из ярко-освещенного зала, с бело-золотой отделкой.  
  
Небо затянулось тучами за время их чая, и ухудшилась не только погода.  
  
Азирафель наваливался на Кроули всю дорогу до магазина ангела, временами, к тому же, тяжело дыша.  
  
Кроули оглядывался через плечо на каждом углу, в полной уверенности, что, поскольку сейчас было самое неудачное время, чтобы заявились Небеса, именно сейчас они это и сделают.  
  
Несмотря на его дурные предчувствия, их полностью проигнорировали, и они добрались до книжного магазина без происшествий. Кроули ещё раз проверил, что запер дверь магазина и помог Азирафелю забраться в машину Донни, прежде чем сам упал на сидение водителя.  
  
– Спасибо тебе, Кроули, – сказал Азирафель усталым, но очень искренним голосом.  
Кроули оглянулся и увидел, что Азирафель сидит, откинувшись, на пассажирском сиденье, повернув голову к демону. – Это было... это было совершенно замечательно. Спасибо.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его губы сложились в напряженную улыбку.  
  
– Не за что меня благодарить, – сказал он и отъехал от книжного магазина, где знаки «не парковаться» вернулись на своё место позади него. Азирафель, повернувшись на месте, смотрел, как его книжный магазин исчезает вдали, и Кроули делал то же самое, глядя в зеркало.  
  
А потом демон завернул за угол, и он исчез.   
  
Когда Кроули свернул на Бромптон-Роуд, первые аккорды “Who Wants to Live Forever” Queen начали доноситься из динамиков автомобиля.  
  
Кроули автоматически потянулся, чтобы отключить его совсем, но Азирафель поднял руку и остановил его.  
  
– Оставь, – сказал ангел устало.  
  
Кроули бросил на него взволнованный взгляд, но уронил свою руку обратно на руль.   
  
Азирафель отвел взгляд, чтобы снова смотреть в окно. Кроули не отрывал глаз от дороги.   
  
 _“Who wants to live forever?”*_ – пел Фредди Меркьюри из радио, его голос поднимался и падал вместе с нарастающей музыкой.  
  
 _“Who wants to live forever? There’s no chance for us. It's all decided for us”._ **  
  
Кроули сглотнул и не смог удержаться чтобы не посмотреть туда, где сидел Азирафель, откинувшийся на сиденье, казавшийся более старым, чем за все шесть тысяч лет.  
  
 _“This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us”_ ***, – пел Фредди.  
  
Кроули быстро заморгал и сосредоточился на дороге. Музыка разгоралась и затухала, потоки шелковых звуков набегали на него, как волны прилива.  
  
 _“Who wants to live forever?”_ – снова спрашивал Фредди так, словно ответ значил для него бесконечно много.  _“Forever is our today. Who waits forever anyway?”_ ****  
  
___________________  
* «Кто хочет жить вечно?»   
  
** «Кто хочет жить вечно? Шанса нет у нас. Все решено за нас».  
  
*** «И этот мир готовит нам один лишь сладкий миг».   
  
**** «Кто хочет жить вечно? Нам вечность – сегодняшний день. И впрочем, кто ждать вечность будет?»  
___________________  
  
  
Азирафель проспал большую часть пути до дома, и, когда “You're My Best Friend” заиграла во второй раз, Кроули протянул руку и выключил радио.  
  
Это был последний хороший день Азирафеля.


	24. Звездный свет

Апрель превратился в май, и первые лилии в маленьком саду перед их коттеджем зацвели, раскрыв длинные белые лепестки. Лето обещало быть ещё более жарким, чем предыдущее, и одним из самых жарких в истории.  
  
Это убедило Кроули, что лучшей тактикой для него будет оставаться дома и приглядывать за Азирафелем, хотя ангел постоянно норовил выйти на улицу и поработать в саду. Кроули множество раз говорил ему, что сейчас слишком жарко, и цветы могут выжить и сами, но он не был уверен, насколько хорошо ангел его теперь слушал.  
  
Кроули читал Азирафелю книги, которые он привёз из его книжного магазина, хотя ангел все чаще засыпал на середине. Даже собственные истории Кроули об их общих приключениях перестали представлять для него особый интерес. Когда Азирафель в течение целой недели не вспоминал о том, что он когда-то был ангелом, а Кроули– демоном, было мало смысла пытаться объяснить Азирафелю, что он является неотъемлемой частью повествования. Поэтому теперь, когда Кроули пересказывал их общие приключения, он называл главных героев просто «демон» и «ангел».  
  
Состояние Азирафеля ухудшалось быстрее, чем Кроули казалось возможным, скатываясь от того невозможного дня, который они провели в Лондоне к тому, что ему требовалась помощь Кроули, чтобы подниматься и спускаться по лестницам, а иногда и чтобы вставать и садиться в кресло. Одновременно с этим Азирафель, с которым Кроули провёл шесть тысяч лет, угасал, исчезая, за слегка расфокусированными, мутными глазами. Этот Азирафель просто хотел спать и чтобы ему читали и время от времени похлопывал его по плечу и называл «дорогой мой».  
  
Глядя, как Азирафель вот так угасает, умирает по чуть-чуть каждый день, теряя кусочки себя, Кроули теперь был уверен, что он больше никогда не вернётся... Это, наверное, был худший способ, которым он мог потерять своего ангела. Кроули давным-давно перестал притворяться, что у него нет сердца, и знал, что сейчас оно разбивается.  
  
Последние несколько недель, кроме того, наградили демона серией ночных кошмаров. Они отравляли его ночи, оставляя его беспокойным и измученным по утрам. Они приходили в двух видах: одни, в которых Азирафель чудесным образом приходил в себя, отдавал Кроули и Поднимался, и вторые – в которых он этого не делал.  
  
Во снах первого типа Кроули снова оказывался на Небесах, пригвожденный к той твёрдой белой стене. Было трудно дышать, крылья разрывались от боли. Там к нему приближался Азирафель, вновь с белыми крыльями, держа нож, который ему подал всегдашний мучитель Кроули. Вот только на этот раз не будет внезапного спасения, потому что, после того как Кроули снова пригвоздили в этом положении, рай решил, что единственным способом доказать, что Азирафель действительно хочет вернуться к подчинению правилам Небес, было заставить его убить Кроули. В некоторых снах Азирафель плакал, отчаянно прося рай передумать, в других он был решителен и не колебался. Иногда он даже не узнавал Кроули, и такие сны были худшими. Каждый раз Кроули сначала пытался отпрянуть от ножа, но потом передумывал, прося, иногда умоляя Азирафеля убить его. Он говорил ангелу, что все хорошо и что это не страшно, и ничто не может быть хуже Падения, верно? Азирафель приближался к нему, иногда его глаза были блестящими и льдисто-голубыми, а иногда мутными и непонимающими, и Кроули с ужасом приходил в себя в тот момент, когда лезвие касалось его кожи.  
  
Во втором типе кошмаров Азирафель умирал человеком. Кроули никогда не был рядом и никогда не видел, как это случалось. Он просто стоял совсем один в коттедже, который больше не казался таким маленьким, и чувствовал утрату так, будто ему в грудь попала пуля. Азирафель никогда не появлялся в этих снах, и тяжелое отсутствие было хуже, чем боль, когда ангел вонзал нож ему в сердце в первом типе снов.   
  
Когда Кроули резко просыпался около трёх утра, он всегда с колотящимся сердцем шёл в комнату Азирафеля, чтобы убедиться, что ангел ещё дышит. Иногда он опускался на колени у края кровати или забирался на широкий подоконник и просто смотрел, как мягко поднимается и опускается грудь или плечо Азирафеля, напоминая ему своим спокойным ритмом, что ангел ещё его не оставил.  
  
Начавшись спорадически, кошмары стали повторяться каждую ночь, лишая Кроули покоя сна и оставляя ему только агонию дня, когда он помогал Азирафелю одеваться и мыться, приводил его вниз и готовил ему завтрак.  
  
Ангел все меньше интереса проявлял к еде, что бы Кроули ему ни приготовил, и часто просто лишь неохотно клевал это. Азирафель, кроме того, стал более тихим, разговаривая все меньше и меньше и иногда просто глядя вдаль каждый раз, когда Кроули задавал ему вопрос. Однажды он просто просидел в своём кресле целый день, отказываясь замечать что-либо из того, что демон говорил или делал.  
  
Потом он в течение недели не называл Кроули «дорогой мой», похоже, узнавая в демоне просто знакомое дружественное существо, которое сидело с ним и рассказывало ему о времени, которое они провели вместе, пока его голос не начинал ломаться слишком часто, чтобы он мог продолжать. Тогда Кроули просто сидел, иногда уткнувшись лбом в плечо ангела, и притворялся, что это не происходит. Изредка Азирафель приобнимал его слабо одной рукой, как будто какую-то часть его волновало, что Кроули было больно.  
  
Кое-кто из деревенских жителей заходил, принося еду или цветы, или просто предлагая Кроули свою поддержку. Демон никогда не позволял им задерживаться дольше, чем на минуту. Им здесь были не рады, в этом маленьком коттедже, где происходила кульминация шести тысяч лет жизни. Они не принадлежали к этой истории –  _их_  истории.  
  
Погода продолжала становиться теплее, устанавливая новые рекорды, как и было предсказано, припекая землю, высушивая траву и превращая обычные дожди в тропические ливни. Кроули никогда не покидал коттеджа, не желая ни под каким предлогом выпускать Азирафеля из виду.  
  
Ангел быстро терял вес, не проявляя интереса почти ни к чему за пределами своей собственной головы, иногда не делая ничего требующего напряжения, лишь с отсутствующим видом кивал Кроули. Один раз он сумел даже спросить у Кроули, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует, хотя, судя по всему, не услышал ответа демона. Это ничего: он всё равно солгал.  
  
Кроули просыпался в самом начале утра от кошмаров три недели к ряду, ужас пронизывал его мокрую от пота кожу, когда он резко приходил в себя.  
  
А потом однажды ночью этого не случилось.  
  
Нежное, мелодичное пение нескольких птиц, певших за его окном, пробудили демона. Когда он перевернулся в кровати и открыл глаза, он с удивлением понял, что чувствует себя отдохнувшим, наверное, впервые за месяц.   
  
Он также заметил, что было уже около девяти часов утра, солнечный свет заманчиво лился из окна и освещал пылинки, лениво летающие в воздухе.  
  
Кроули полежал так мгновение, просто наслаждаясь ощущением отдыха, а потом рывком встал на ноги и заглянул в комнату Азирафеля.   
  
Острие страха пронзило его, когда он увидел пустую кровать ангела с одеялами, беспорядочно брошенными на матрас, но он подавил его. Азирафель просто был внизу, вот и все.   
  
Кроули быстро спустился по ступенькам, окинув встревоженным взглядом пустующую кухню. Гостиная тоже была пуста, и демон почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее.  
Он сейчас проживал свой страшный сон, Кроули понял это с внезапной ужасающей уверенностью. Ему не приснился его кошмар в этот раз, потому что теперь он разыгрывался не только в его воображении.   
  
– Азирафель? – позвал Кроули, не в состоянии прогнать страх из своего голоса. Он снова взбежал наверх, ещё раз проверил все комнаты и опять побежал вниз. – Азирафель? – крикнул он снова, задыхаясь от беспокойства. – Зира? Ангел?  
  
Именно тогда испуганные глаза Кроули остановились на двери коттеджа, и он увидел, что она была лишь слегка приоткрыта.   
  
_«_ _И смерть приде_ _т, где лилий цвет_ _»_.  
  
У Кроули перехватило дыхание, и он бросился к двери, рывком открыв её и ступив на тёплый воздух, который обещал стать ещё жарче.  
  
И вот тогда Кроули и увидел его.  
  
Азирафель лежал на боку в траве, его голова и плечи покоились на цветочной клумбе, и изгибающиеся лепестки сияющих белых лилий образовывали последний нимб в его жизни.  
  
– Нет, – слово испуганным и хриплым шёпотом сорвалось с губ Кроули.  
  
Демон сделал два неровных шага вперёд и упал на колени рядом с лилиями, трясущейся рукой щупая пульс Азирафеля. В тот момент, когда его пальцы коснулись шеи ангела, веки Азирафеля дрогнули, глаза приоткрылись, и он судорожно вздохнул. Он все ещё был жив.  
  
– Зира? – выдохнул Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь поднять ангела в более вертикальную позицию. Азирафель слабо закашлялся от движения; его веки трепетали. Одна рука дернулась в сторону демона, пальцы скользнули по рукаву Кроули.  
  
– Азирафель, дурень ты, я... я говорил тебе не выходить сюда, – сказал Кроули, его голос так дрожал, что он едва мог говорить. – На улице слишком жарко – Я... я же  _говорил_  тебе...  
  
Демон замолчал, в ужасе сбившись, когда Азирафель сглотнул, и это движение будто застряло на полпути. Кроули заметил, что держит лицо ангела в своих ладонях, молясь изо всех сил, что у него были, чтобы неизбежное не случилось. Азирафель, казалось, смотрел куда-то в область ключиц Кроули, его глаза были полуприкрытыми, а дыхание поверхностным и прерывающимся.  
  
– Не... не оставляй меня, Зира, – молил Кроули. Обратившись внутрь себя и в отчаянии нащупав свою силу, он широко открыл ворота, позволяя всему, что у него было, перелиться в ангела и умоляя его жить. Спустя один удар сердца, всё до капли вернулось к нему, не найдя места, чтобы применить себя.  
  
Это, однако, казалось, встряхнуло ангела, и неконтролируемая дрожь пробежала по его телу. Глаза Азирафеля резко посмотрели вверх и встретились с глазами Кроули. Демон открыл рот, отчаянно желая что-нибудь сказать и не находя ничего.  
  
Кроули безмолвно смотрел, как вечные, прекрасные, невозможные глаза Азирафеля – когда-то сверкающе-голубые, но теперь замутненные и тусклые – заволоклись туманом замешательства. Брови ангела сдвинулись, и даже это минутное движение, казалось, лишило его последних сил.  
  
Рот Азирафеля приоткрылся, и Кроули мог лишь безнадёжно, с горящими глазами наблюдать, как ангел с трудом пытается заговорить.  
  
Когда это, наконец, ему удалось, слова звучали невероятно болезненно, и голос Азирафеля был хриплым и мягким оттого, что долго не использовался.  
  
– Кто... ты?  
  
Кроули заглянул в глаза своего лучшего и единственного спутника в течение последних шести тысяч лет, и не увидел ни единой искорки узнавания в ответном взгляде.  
  
Глаза Кроули жгло все сильнее, и впервые со времен своего Падения он почувствовал предательские капли воды, собирающиеся там. Кроули проглотил ком в горле, глядя вниз на Азирафеля, и ответил дрожащим голосом:  
  
– Всего лишь твой лучший друг, ангел.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него этими пустыми, так близко знакомыми глазами, сделал короткий неглубокий вдох и замер.  
  
Кроули поборол всхлип, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти. Он протянул дрожащую руку и мягко закрыл Азирафелю глаза.  
  
Кроули притянул Падшего ангела ближе к себе, крепко обхватив своего друга руками и вцепившись пальцами в рубашку на его спине. Потом Кроули уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Азирафеля и заплакал.  
  
И если бы он посмотрел, если бы раскрыл в этот момент свои крылья, он бы увидел, что они были уже не мерцающими, переливающимися чёрными, а сияющими белыми, и пронизанными светом звезд.


	25. Освященная земля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора:
> 
> История должна была закончиться здесь.
> 
> Я не вру.
> 
> Она должна была быть грустной и красивой, и она должна была закончиться смертью Азирафеля, потому что иногда печальные вещи случаются, и люди умирают, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Весь фик в каком-то смысле вращается вокруг того, что Кроули смиряется с вещами, которые он не в силах изменить, и это казалось самой подходящей концовкой для подобного повествования. 
> 
> Как я расскажу дальше в своей главе с авторскими заметками, судьба Азирафеля, кроме того, образует параллель с судьбами некоторых реальных людей, не последний из которых сам дорогой Терри Пратчетт, который умер от Альцгеймера в 2015 году. Мне казалось каким-то неуважением подарить Азирафелю счастливый финал, когда так много людей в реальном мире его не получили, /особенно/, если бы такой финал был дёшево пришит в последнюю минуту, только ради «хэппи-энда» как такового, и особенно если бы он не работал внутри существующей структуры повествования.
> 
> Если вы читали какие-нибудь другие мои работы, вы знаете, что я специализируюсь на ангсте со счастливым концом, потому что я не верю в написание чего-то ужасно грустного, если в финале все не складывается хорошо. Я слишком большой оптимист для этого. Но я говорила себе, что один этот раз я напишу нечто, что закончится слезами, и я с этим смирилась.
> 
> А /потом/ я придумала концовку, которая была одновременно и невероятно счастливой, и так уютно подходила существующей нарративной структуре, что я не могла бы спланировать это более тщательно, даже если бы попыталась.
> 
> И тогда я столкнулась с дилеммой: отнестись с уважением к окончательности смерти в реальной жизни для реальных людей или продолжить повествование до счастливого финала, которого мне лично хотелось бы для каждой истории? Цель художественной литературы и фэнтези, в частности, на мой взгляд, – убежать из реального мира и хорошо провести время – и "Good Omens" это всегда удивительно хорошо удавалось.
> 
> Я долго размышляла над этим, думая о чудесном Терри Пратчетте и обо всем, что я знаю о нем как о человеке, а также о других его книгах, которые я читала. Я подумала о том, что "Good Omens"– в основе своей оптимистичная книга со счастливыми концовками для всех от курьера International Express до лишнего ребёнка, оставшегося при подмене детей, до Шэдвелла и мадам Трэйси, которые оказались вместе.
> 
> И тогда я сказала: к черту. Терри написал бы для этой истории охрененно красивый финал, и я люблю двух этих придурков слишком сильно, чтобы оставить их с чем-то меньшим.

Если это возможно, то, что последовало потом, было ещё хуже. Пустота.  _Ничто_.   
  
Он не пошёл на похороны.   
  
Ничто больше не имело смысла, и он сомневался, что когда-нибудь что-нибудь ещё будет иметь.   
  
Кроули сидел под дождём на краю пирса у маленького пруда, проводя ногами по воде и удивляясь, почему он никогда не показывал это место Азирафелю. Здесь было очень спокойно, хотя Кроули никогда не приходил сюда с таким чувством.  
  
Вокруг больше никого не было, поэтому он расправил свои крылья. Он знал свои перья достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что это те же самые крылья, с которыми он Пал, но теперь они были белыми и такими же яркими и сияющими, какие когда-то были у Азирафеля. Ещё в них до сих пор не хватало половины первостепенных маховых, и они даже теперь ещё выглядели потрепанными после обхождения Небес.  
  
Кроули смотрел пустым взглядом на воду, позволяя струйкам дождя запутываться в его перьях и стекать по щекам, мешаясь со слезами.  
  
Он не плакал шесть тысяч лет, но даже во время своего Падения, когда половина Небес была изгнана, он никогда не плакал  _так_.  
  
Все тело Кроули сотрясалось, и ему пришлось обхватить себя руками, чтобы дать себе хоть какое-то слабое ощущение поддержки, когда он остался совсем один в этом мире.  
Он не представлял, что судьба может быть настолько жестокой. Пророчество Агнес Псих звучало у него в голове, не более чем злая шутка – теперь, когда Кроули знал, что оно было о нем. Азирафелю, как оказалось, вообще никогда не суждено было Подняться. Азирафель, которому необходимо было вернуться к божественности, чтобы спасти свою жизнь – он не получил ничего. Кроули с радостью остался бы демоном до конца времен, если бы это означало, что Азирафель выживет. Он даже никогда особенно не  _хотел_  Подниматься: такая мысль вообще никогда его не посещала.  
  
И все же именно он был тем, кто вернулся к божественности. Настоящий удар под дых.  
  
Кроули почувствовал момент - слегка, - когда он Поднялся, там, в конце. Это не было больно, как при Падении. Это было чувство, немного похожее на полёт верхом на воздушном шаре, уплывающем в просторное открытое небо. Когда он прижимал к себе Азирафеля, он почувствовал, что его душа замерцала, оттого что с неё сошли пятна. И он осознал, что те частицы, которые говорили  _«_ _Создан Богом и Любим Богом_ _»_  всё-таки не были вырваны с корнем – просто похоронены под чувством вины и болью из-за того, что он совершил. Это было откровение, которое было ему совсем не интересно – не тогда, когда его лучший друг умер у него на руках. Ну и что с того, что Бог любил его? Это была не та любовь, которой он хотел.  
  
Жители деревни пытались быть к нему добры: они все приглашали его в гости и звали что-нибудь делать вместе с ними, но Кроули не хотел. Он больше никогда не хотел ничего  _делать_.  
  
Он хотел умереть, хотел просто свернуться в углу и ждать, пока все закончится, потому что весь смысл спасения Земли изначально был в том, чтобы делить её с Азирафелем. Иногда он даже жалел, что миру не пришёл конец по расписанию, потому что тогда, по крайней мере, они с Азирафелем погибли бы вместе.  
  
Ему хотелось, чтобы слёзы прекратились, хотелось снова стать демоном, чтобы он мог спрятать боль под сарказмом и темными очками. Но он не носил очков уже много лет, и, похоже, потерял вкус к иронии. К тому же, остроумные замечания работали, только если рядом был кто-то готовый на них ответить.  
  
Все в этом мире, казалось, было создано для двоих.  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Он не ходил на похороны, но он пошёл на могилу.   
  
Был безоблачный день, с неприемлемо голубым небом и воздухом, невыносимо горячим и душным. Кроули стоял у могилы, клочок свежей разрыхленной земли лежал на ней аккуратным прямоугольником. Кроули подумал, что Азирафель наверняка захотел бы посадить цветы в её тёмных складках. Этот идиот всегда норовил сделать что-нибудь подобное.  
  
Кроули был в своем костюме – том самом костюме дорогого покроя, в котором он приехал сюда восемнадцать лет назад. Он сидел на нем точно так же, как и тогда.  
  
Было слишком жарко для стольких слоёв одежды, но Кроули не замечал жары, или, точнее, замечал, но считал её частью своего наказания за то, что это он остался жить.  
  
Он не знал, что сказать, когда пришёл на могилу, поэтому он просто стоял там и боролся со слезами.   
  
Наконец он выдавил слабое «Привет, ангел». Его голос надломился на середине, и он больше не пытался продолжать.  
  
Он не знал, сколько простоял там, стараясь дышать ровно и жалким образом проваливая эту задачу, но к тому времени, когда он, наконец, заставил свои нетвердые ноги пошевелиться, тени были с другой стороны.   
  
Маленькая приходская церковь была рядом, и Кроули направился к ней, пиная комья высушенной солнцем земли и грустно размышляя о том, удосужится ли хоть кто-нибудь, кроме него через год сделать что-то большее, чем просто бросить взгляд, проходя мимо надгробия Азирафеля.   
  
Церковь была маленькая и старая, построенная из невыразительного скучного серого камня.  
  
Кроули подошёл к деревянной двери и потянул за ручку. Щеколда послушно скользнула в сторону, и Поднявшийся ангел беспрепятственно вошёл внутрь.   
  
Кроули бывал в церквях и прежде, разумеется: освященная земля не имела никакого особенного влияния на его демоническую сущность, помимо того, что в целом нервировала его. Стоя в дальнем краю крошечного нефа этой церкви, единственного помещения, занимавшего большую часть пространства храма, он почувствовал слабое ощущение умиротворения – вероятно, это был аналог для ангелов.  
  
Ощущение умиротворения очень раздражало. Кроули яростно фыркнул при мысли о том, что его Отец сидит там, не тревожась и не интересуясь, когда всему миру Кроули пришёл конец.  
  
Неф был тихим и пустым, свет уходящего дня падал наискосок сквозь витражные панели, помещенные вдоль стен постройки. Сама церковь была большей частью лишена украшений, с простыми белыми стенами и самой простой лепниной. Серия из пяти ярких цветных витражных окон в дальней апсиде за алтарем привлекла внимание Кроули.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел прошёл до середины центрального прохода и, скользнув во второй ряд спереди, опустился на твердую деревянную скамью и поднял глаза на витраж. Христос, прикованный к кресту, был изображён по центру, нимб света окружал его голову, будто корона. Справа от него склонилась Мария, заглядывающая в колыбельку, а слева – один из учеников держал корзину с рыбой и хлебом, и казалось, был в замешательстве. Позади ученика дальняя панель справа изображала пастуха, свободно державшего в руке палку и смотревшего вверх на звезду.   
  
Но взгляд Кроули привлекла панель вдалеке слева. На ней был нарисован ангел, державший в руках трубу, которую он подносил к губам. Глаза Кроули оглядели его золотисто-коричневые крылья, которые изящно изгибались за его струящимися белыми одеждами. Кроули не мог разобрать пол ангела, но он определённо был в довольно приподнятом настроении, его глаза были возведены к небесам, в то время как он сообщал Благую Весть. Кроули почувствовал, как уголок его губ приподнялся в напряженной иронической улыбке: он не слышал, чтобы Азирафель проповедовал что-либо кому-либо, по меньшей мере со времён Средневековья. Вероятно, Крестовые походы наградили Азирафеля новой точкой зрения на организованную религию. Он, на самом деле, не спрашивал.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что предательский уголок его рта опустился обратно в своё обычное положение. Было так много вещей, о которых он никогда не разговаривал с Азирафелем, столько возможностей, которыми он так и не воспользовался.  
  
Кроули стиснул зубы и оторвал глаза от витража, вместо этого окинув взглядом алтарь.  
  
Потом он опустил голову вниз так, что его лоб уткнулся в спинку скамьи, стоявшей перед ним, сложил руки на случай, если это поможет, и стал молиться.  
  
_«Дорогой Папочка»_ , – начал он, не в состоянии сдержать горечь в своих мыслях. –  _«_ _Надеюсь, ты там_ _чертовски_ _,_ _блять_ _, доволен. Так хоть_ _один из нас будет рад_ _. Кстати, отец из тебя_ _х_ _реновый_ _._ _Просто д_ _о ужаса_ _»_ _._  
  
Кроули остановил свой внутренний монолог, чтобы мысленно погладить себя по голове с одобрением за то, что он высказал это старику, чувствуя мятежный азарт даже от мысленного употребления американского выражения. Потом Поднявшийся ангел задумался, передаются ли и эти его случайные мысли тоже – если вся эта штука с молитвой вообще работала – и, если да, то не снизит ли это эффект от его речи. В следующий момент Кроули осознал, что он размышляет о мыслях про мысли уже несколько секунд и вернул себя назад в колею.  
  
_«_ _Но не в этом суть._ _Зира_ _–_ _теперь он мёртв, его тело похоронено в чертовой земле не более чем в тридцати метрах отсюда, и я надеюсь, ты теперь доволен, потому что это все на твоей совести. Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось, чтобы он Пал_ _–_ что _он когда-нибудь... я серьёзно говорю,_ хоть когда-нибудь _сделал тебе,_ в самом-то деле _? Учитывая_ _то_ _, что те ангелы_ _творили_ _со мной на Небесах,_ _Азирафель_ _, возможно, был лучшим из них из всех. И вот так ты ему отплатил? Что это за справедливость, по-твоему? Ты утверждаешь, что мир справедлив, что все совершается в соответствии с твоим_ _гребаным_ _непостижимым планом, но мне кажется, что это вообще не так. Я думаю, что ты просто, на хрен, творишь все что хочешь, и не прочь_ _послать к чертям_ _всех нас в процессе_.  
  
_А там, в Эдеме, что они такого сделали? Ева взяла яблоко, потому что_ _ей_ _по какой-то_ _идиотской_ _причине,_ _стало,_ _блять_ _,_ _меня_ жалко _–_ _и что это за преступление такое?_ _И какое_ _преступление в том, чтобы спасти кого-то_ _–_ _пусть даже меня такого ужасного_ _–_ _от медленной пытки? Нет, я не думаю, что этот твой_ _дурацкий_ _план_ справедлив _хоть_ _на_ _каплю_ _. Я думаю, дело просто в том, что ты творишь,_ _блять_ _, что хочешь, потому что тебе явно нет дела до чего-либо на самом деле_ важного _._  
  
  
_И если это_ _–_ _если Падение ангела за то, что он спас демона, или изгнание человечества за чувство жалости_ _–_ _если это твоё представление о справедливости, то я не хочу иметь к ней никакого отношения. Если убить_ _Азирафеля_ _и_ _П_ _однять меня, по_ _бо_ _..._ _дья_ _... никто не знает какой причине_ _–_ _если это было частью всего твоего_ _гребаного_ _непостижимого плана, то я не хочу в этом участвовать, ты слышишь мен_ _я? Вычеркни меня, или убей меня –_ _мне, на хрен, плевать,_ _–_ _но я этого_ не хочу _. Я ЭТОГО НЕ ХОЧУ_ _»_ _._  
  
Кроули тихо зарычал от гнева и сильнее уткнулся лбом в спинку скамьи.  
  
_«_ _Я не просил о спасении, я никогда не просил, чтобы меня_ _П_ _одняли, я никогда не хотел, чтобы_ _Азирафель_ _... умер из-за решения, которое_ я _принял._  
  
_И если один из нас должен был_ _П_ _одняться, почему, ну почему ты выбрал меня? Это какая-то жестокая шутка, да? "О, давайте заставим_ _Кроули_ _думать, что его... его... что_ _Азирафеля_ _можно спасти. Давайте подарим ему надежду, а потом отберем ее, потому что такое у нас_ _представление о_ _хорошей шутке". Нельзя было просто заставить его поскользнуться на банановой кожуре_ _–_ _нет, это было бы слишком милосердно. Он же демон, вот и давайте напомним ему, что бывает, когда демоны к кому-то привязываются._ _А_ _потом_ _–_ _бам_ _! Давайте превратим его снова в ангела, чтобы он никогда не смог забыть о том, что с ним случилось, если только сам себе на хрен не вырвет крылья, и ха, разве_ _же_ _это будет не смешно..._ _»_  
  
Лоб Кроули горел, оттого что вдавливался в спинку скамейки, и он резко отдернул его. Он встал так быстро, что у него закружилась голова, но он подавил это ощущение и поднялся со скамейки, чтобы встать в центральном проходе, яростно глядя на витраж. Поднявшийся ангел дрожал от гнева, чувствуя, как его кожу захлестнула магия, когда он вывел свои крылья в физический план.  
  
Они раскрылись у него за спиной, светясь прохладным, незапятнанным белым и легко заполняя собой весь крошечный неф. За последние восемнадцать лет Кроули не смог найти в себе силы пройти через болезненный процесс линьки, и рваные дыры по-прежнему виднелись на его крыльях, и половина первостепенных маховых отсутствовала.   
  
–  _Для этого все было?_ – крикнул Кроули, чувствуя, как его оставшиеся перья приподнялись, когда он сжал опущенные вдоль тела руки в кулаки. – Вся моя жизнь для тебя просто гребаная  _шутка_?  
  
Ни алтарь, ни витражное окно не ответили, и это только ещё сильнее распалило Кроули.  
  
– О, значит, вот как мы будем играть, да? Давай, вперёд:  _прячься_  и не отвечай мне, потому что ты, блять, отлично знаешь, что ты не прав, ты тупой, жестокий, эгоистичный гребаный  _трус_...  
  
Кроули чувствовал, как его язык горит оттого, что с него слетают богохульства, но он продолжал говорить, отчаянно толкая себя к краю, от Падения с которого он пытался оправиться шесть тысяч лет.  
  
– А  _Небеса_ – какой фарс! Ад и в подметки этому месту не годится. Они просто до краев заполнены величайшими лицемерами, каких только видела эта планета, вот только у них было шесть  _тысяч_  лет, чтобы усовершенствовать своё гигантское лицемерие и убедить себя в том, что  _их_  версия правды – единственная существующая. А ты просто... просто –  _что_? Взял и нахрен свалил? Что нам было делать... что нам всем было делать?  
  
Кроули судорожно вздохнул, яростно указав в сторону кладбища снаружи.  
– И что ты за Бог такой, если позволяешь происходить... позволяешь происходить  _такому_? Что ты... Что я... Чего ты  _хочешь от меня_?  
  
Голос Кроули надломился, и он подавил яростный всхлип. Его перья задели край одной из скамеек, и Поднявшийся ангел, развернулся и схватил ведущий край проклятого крыла, притянув его ближе со всей силы, не обращая внимания на протестующую боль в плече и на сгибе крыла.  
  
Кроули отвел кончик крыла дальше и вслепую ухватился за перья, обернув руку вокруг нескольких длинных шелковистых первостепенных и второстепенных кроющих, до которых легче всего было дотянуться.  
  
Он зажал их пальцами и дёрнул изо всех сил. Он не смог сдержать короткий вскрик, вырвавшийся из его горла, и новые слёзы, брызнувшие из глаз. Он потянул снова, на этот раз сильнее, стиснув зубы от вспышек боли.  
  
Три его кроющих пера длиною в фут на этот раз поддались, их сломанные кончики, испачканные красным, выделялись на фоне ослепительно белого оперения. Кроули бросил перья на пол церкви и яростно посмотрел на алтарь, дрожа от гнева и боли, и бросая вызов Самому Богу, чтобы он пришёл и поднял их.  
  
– Это ты охренеть как сильно хотел, чтобы я стал ангелом, – Кроули хрипло бросил обвинение. – Но я этого не хочу. Если... если это какая-то  _награда_  за то, что Зира умер... то можешь, на хрен, забрать её назад, потому что  _мне она не нужна_.   
  
Кроули снова потянулся к своему крылу и, обхватив рукой новую пару перьев, дёрнул вниз сильно, как будто вырывал зуб. Его крыло протестующе заныло, пытаясь поддаться движению вниз, и Кроули пришлось напрячься, сжавшись изо всех сил, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то рычаг. Его судорожный вздох боли преломился во всхлип, когда он вырвал смятые перья и также бросил их на пол.   
  
Крыло Кроули пульсировало болью так сильно, что ему пришлось переключиться на второе.  
Его жестокий рывок за одно из оставшихся первостепенных маховых доказал, что вытащить самые длинные, прочно сидящие перья будет невероятно больно, и его память отбросила его назад, к тому, как его палач на Небесах делал именно это. Вместо этого Кроули схватил одно из длинных первостепенных кроющих и выдернул его под таким углом, от которого дрожь прошла по всему крылу.  
  
Кроули упал на колени, ловя ртом воздух, его глаза переполнились, слёзы потекли вниз по щекам, а желудок сводило в одном ритме с разрывающимися крыльями.  
  
Пальцы, уже липкие от его собственной крови, нерешительно потянули за другое перо, и он почувствовал призрак боли ещё до того, как она пришла. Он зажмурился и дёрнул. Этому потребовалось три сильных рывка, прежде чем оно вышло из крыла, и Кроули почувствовал, как теплая кровь потекла по оставшимся перьям, оседая на них.  
  
Рука Кроули дрожала, когда он бросил сломанное, окровавленное перо на пол церкви рядом с остальными.   
  
Он потянулся назад за новым пером, обхватив пальцами гладкое шелковистое оперение. Он дёрнул за него, тяжело дыша. Его уже сильно трясло, и крыло дрожало под его пальцами.   
  
Он вспомнил, как запускал пальцы в перья Азирафеля, когда ангел слишком ленился ухаживать за ними сам, и его крылья были такими же ослепительно белыми, какими его были теперь.  
  
Он вспомнил, как он сам дрожал от лихорадки, стоя в яблоневом саду, когда Азирафель возвышался над ним и требовал, чтобы он пообещал, что вылечит свои крылья и не потеряет их, как он потерял.  
  
Он вспомнил, как Азирафель сидел в коттедже, поглаживая пальцами перо Кроули цвета чёрного дерева, с нежной улыбкой на лице вспоминая о полётах.   
  
Рука Кроули задрожала, пальцы нервно разгладили перо, которое он собирался выдернуть. Он чувствовал, что у него все ещё идет кровь в нескольких местах, стекая по перьям и заставляя их неуютно подрагивать.  
  
Его рука опустилась от крыла к полу, слабо обхватив одно из длинных белых перьев, разбросанных перед ним.   
  
Боль, плясавшая вдоль его крыльев, была режущей, насильно напоминавшей ему о той ужасной комнате на Небесах. Кроули подавил хриплый всхлип, крепко зажмурив глаза.   
  
– Просто... просто позволь мне Пасть, – прошептал он ломающимся голосом. – Я займу его место. Пожалуйста. Отдай ему мои крылья, мою жизнь – мне... мне они не нужны, – у Кроули перехватило горло, и прошло болезненное, судорожное мгновение, прежде чем он смог продолжить, уже мягче. – Пусть они достанутся ему. Просто... позволь мне занять его место.  
  
Ответа не последовало, и в течение долгой минуты Кроули просто сидел так, на полу церкви, с истекающими кровью и разрывающимися от боли крыльями, окруженный перьями, которые он сам вырвал.  
  
Тогда Кроули открыл глаза и сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох. Он встал неловко, крылья раскрылись за спиной, чтобы удержать равновесие. Кроули направил в них ровно столько магии, сколько хватило бы, чтоб остановить кровь и приглушить волны боли, а затем спрятал их.   
  
– Что ж, ладно, – сказал он, не стараясь скрыть боль и злость, переполнявшие его голос. – Я понял.  
  
И, повернувшись на каблуках, он зашагал прочь по центральному проходу, оставив за собой россыпь сверкающих, белых, испачканных кровью перьев, будто жертвоприношение.  
  
Кроули дошёл до середины кладбища, молча пылая от ярости и все ещё чувствуя себя очень нехорошо, когда услышал быстрые шаги позади.   
  
Кроули развернулся, готовый резко раскрыть крылья и накричать на любого, кто осмелился приблизиться к нему, но внезапно остановился в смущенном удивлении.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел смотрел с настороженным выражением лица, как отец Гилберт, священник, которому Кроули сказал не более дюжины грубых слов за последние восемнадцать лет, подошёл к нему, осторожно неся в руках длинные белые перья, которые Кроули оставил перед алтарем.  
  
Викарий посмотрел на него спокойным взглядом, который столь многое говорил благодаря тому, что в нем отсутствовало: осуждение, гнев, страх, благоговение.   
  
Он просто остановился в паре метров от Кроули, протянул ему перья и сказал:  
  
– Я думаю, они принадлежат тебе.  
  
Кроули сердито посмотрел на священника.   
  
– Я этого не хочу, – холодно сказал он.  
  
Губы отца Гилберта изогнулись в грустной улыбке.  
  
– Не думаю, что это главное.  
  
Кроули нахмурился и раздраженно выхватил у него перья.   
  
– Довольны?  
  
– Я видел, как ты держался с ним,– сказал священник, тоном, который все еще просто констатировал факты. – Думаю, он это заметил.  
  
– Мне плевать, что  _Он_  там о чем думает, – сказал Кроули ледяным тоном, неправильно поняв викария. – Он-то уж точно ни разу не потрудился подумать обо мне.  
  
– Мне кажется, что это не так, – мягко сказал отец Гилберт, но Кроули уже отвернулся.  
  
– Ага, конечно, – прорычал Кроули. – Как будто вы-то что-то об этом знаете.  
  
Кроули продолжил шагать через кладбище, и жара давила на него, как плащ, из которого он не мог выпутаться. Он сердито шипел себе под нос, удаляясь от церкви, и чем дальше он шёл, тем более новые надгробия попадались вокруг.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел понял, что замедлил шаг, когда ноги привели его назад к свежему клочку земли, как будто его притянуло туда магнитом. Некоторое время он просто стоял там, в нескольких метрах, глядя на него, не готовый подойти ближе.   
  
Потом он заставил свои ноги двигаться и опустился на потемневшую траву около надгробия. Кроули посмотрел на перья в своих руках – его собственные, но такие же белые, какие когда-то были у Азирафеля. Он стер с них часть крови рукавом и осторожно положил их перед надгробием, так, что их кончики едва касались прохладного серого камня.  
  
– Ты всё-таки всегда любил это чёртово перо, – сказал Кроули ломающимся голосом. Он моргнул и отвёл взгляд, посмотрев затуманившимися глазами на ряд деревьев неподалёку, чьи ветви были неподвижны в этот безветренный день.  
  
Кроули оглянулся на могильный камень и махнул рукой в направлении перьев, сделав их невидимыми для смертных. Они будут только для Азирафеля и для него самого.  
  
Кроули с трудом вздохнул и ненадолго положил руку на вершину надгробия. Это был первый раз, когда он позволил себе дотронуться до него, почувствовать его твердое постоянство для себя.   
  
Поднявшийся ангел прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с колодцем пустоты, пытавшимся поглотить его целиком.   
  
Потом он повернулся и быстро зашагал с кладбища, пока не успел передумать.  
  
Кроули прошёл половину пути к тому времени, когда отец Гилберт вернулся к маленькой приходской церкви и обратил свои следующие слова к старинной каменной стене, с любовью похлопав ее истершуюся от непогоды поверхность.  
  
– Он никогда не догадается, да?


	26. Твой лучший друг

Когда Кроули пришёл домой, его первым впечатлением было, что коттедж стал слишком большим. Он всегда был довольно-таки маловат, но сейчас казался вдвое больше своего настоящего размера. Он напоминал ему сцену в театре после спектакля, когда актёры ушли, а декорации и реквизит остались, и не было ничего кроме пустого эха того, что когда-то здесь происходило.  
  
Он долго стоял в проходе, оглядывая мебель, книги, стопки писем на краю обеденного стола – теперь не более чем остатки общей жизни. Здесь был шаткий угловой столик, который Азирафель купил на барахолке в ту первую неделю, диван, приобретенный у чьего-то кузена, и антикварные часы, которые с любовью выбрал ангел. Взгляд Кроули скользнул вдоль рядов и стопок книг, распознавая, которые из них Азирафель купил, а которые он с удовольствием сгрузил в руки Кроули в своём полузабытом книжном магазинчике в Сохо.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел посмотрел на ту часть полки, которая все ещё пустовала– где тонкие чёрные дневники когда-то стояли одним аккуратным рядком.  
  
У него не осталось ничего, что помогло бы помнить Азирафеля, ничего, кроме того, что он носил у себя в голове. Он больше не доверял своей памяти: знал теперь лучше, чем когда-либо, что воспоминания могут угасать.  
  
Кроули хотел было сесть на диван, но передумал на полпути. Вместо этого он стал ходить по комнате взад-вперед, широкими и медленными шагами, потому что ему было больно, и это была не приглушенная отдаленная боль. Это была боль, как от огня, как от кинжала в груди, обжигающая и неизбежная, и она была хуже, чем он когда-либо представлял себе во всех своих кошмарах.   
  
Шагая, Кроули случайно столкнул стопку книг, уронив тома на пол. Шум был слишком громким в пустой тишине, и, прежде чем Кроули смог как следует осознать, что произошло, он уже орал на упавшие книги.  
  
Следом за этим он пнул диван, и боль не успела заявить о себе, когда он смахнул пачку писем с обеденного стола и швырнул конверт в бесплодной попытке забросить его в камин. Он кричал до тех пор, пока не охрип, дрожа так сильно, что его тело, казалось, было больше не в состоянии это выносить.  
  
Кроули развернулся к стене с книжными шкафами и ринулся вперёд. Он протянул руку, чтобы схватить книгу, намереваясь разнести это замершее, безмолвное место, которое, если оставить его в покое, будет помнить Азирафеля, даже тогда, когда Кроули не сможет.  
  
Пальцы Поднявшегося ангела, дрогнув, замерли в дюйме от кожаного корешка намеченной жертвы, его рука тряслась.  
  
Перед мысленным взором Кроули предстало то, как он читал каждый из этих томов Азирафелю, и как Падший ангел сидел в своём кресле и листал их или показывал в них что-нибудь Кроули.  
  
Бывший демон сделал хриплый неровный вдох и сделал один шаг вперёд, нежно проведя рукой по ряду мягких кожаных переплетов. Азирафель любил эти книги. ... _Когда-то_  любил эти книги.  
  
Кроули уронил голову ниже, так что его лоб прижался к томикам, и почувствовал, как свежие слёзы побежали по щекам. Он ободряюще провел дрожащей рукой по гладким корешкам, ненавидя себя за одну мысль причинить им вред. Азирафель бы так рассердился на него.  
  
От этой мысли Кроули опустился на пол, прижав предательские руки поближе к себе. Потом он подтянул колени к груди, спрятал голову в ладонях и плакал до тех пор, пока в нем больше не осталось ничего, что можно было отдать.  
  
Его все ещё трясло, когда он, наконец, заставил себя встать на ноги и, шатаясь, пошел в кухню, где стал рыться в глубине самого дальнего шкафчика. Он вытащил бутылку красного вина – последнюю бутылку, которую он хранил на будущее Рождество.   
  
Кроули снял фольгу с горлышка и, вытащив пробку, поковылял наверх. Он добрался до своей комнаты и достал единственный тонкий чёрный дневник из-под своего матраса, где он его спрятал.   
  
Мгновение спустя он оказался в комнате Азирафеля, не помня, как туда вошёл. Кроули шагнул было, чтобы присесть на кровать – по-прежнему не застеленную и в точности такую же, какой Азирафель её оставил – когда маленький письменный стол в углу привлёк его внимание.  
  
Бывший демон громко шмыгнул носом, и, подойдя к нему, упал на стул и поставил бутылку вина вместе с дневником на стол. Ничего особенно интересного не было на плоской поверхности стола: пара ручек и записка, написанная неровным почерком Азирафеля последних лет. На ней были написаны имена всех жителей деревни, а также, где они все жили и работали. Кроули в этом списке не было.  
  
Недавно Поднявшийся ангел сделал судорожный глоток прямо из бутылки.  
  
Он начал шарить по ящикам, не зная точно, что там найдёт, но понимая, что должен будет посмотреть, в итоге.  
  
В широком неглубоком ящике, где обычные люди хранили карандаши и остатки бумаги, Кроули нашёл несколько разнообразных безделушек и одно длинное, чёрное как смоль перо, завернутое в нечто, по виду напоминающее вырванную из книги страницу.  
  
Кроули аккуратно вытащил его, развернув тонкую бумагу и повертев перо в руках. Ему пришло в голову, что теперь оно было единственным напоминанием, которое у него осталось о его собственном Падении и о том, что он когда-то был демоном.  
  
Оно было слегка потрепанным, и надломленным посередине, наверное, с того раза, когда Кроули выхватил его у рыдающего Азирафеля и пытался бросить в огонь. Кроули провел пальцами по краям оперения, и перо стало целым.   
  
Он положил перо на стол и разгладил листок бумаги. Это была страница из Библии, понял он, Бытие, глава третья – глава, которая начиналась стихом «Змей был хитрее всех» и заканчивалась словами «Херувимов и пламенный меч». Глаза Кроули обратились к краю страницы, где она была неаккуратно вырвана из своего переплёта.  
  
Азирафель, которого он знал – Кроули был в этом уверен, – никогда бы даже не  _подумал_  осквернить книгу подобным образом. А вырвать страницу из священнейшего из томов... в каком же состоянии должен был быть Азирафель?  
  
Бывший демон попытался прогнать из головы мрачную мысль и начал просматривать оставшиеся ящики в попытках отвлечься.  
  
Правый верхний ящик был заперт, поэтому он его пропустил. Второй содержал несколько обрывков бумаги, а нижний был пустым.   
  
Кроули вернулся к верхнему ящику и повернул крошечную металлическую задвижку незначительным усилием мысли. Ящик легко выдвинулся под его рукой.  
  
Внутри он нашёл сложенную половинку листа бумаги и конверт, на котором было написано его имя. Кроули помедлил мгновение, проводя пальцами по сложенному листу бумаги, чувствуя, будто он каким-то образом вторгается в нечто личное. Потом он стряхнул с себя это ощущение и развернул бумагу, говоря себе, что Азирафель явно оставил только эти два предмета в ящике, чтобы он их нашёл.  
  
На бумаге было написано слегка неровным почерком Азирафеля: «Последняя Воля и Завещание Амброуза Зирафеля». Кроули шмыгнул носом, когда читал единственную строчку между заголовком и местом, где ангел аккуратно поставил подпись и дату. Там говорилось: «Все достается Э. Дж. Кроули, или, по крайней мере, то, что ему хочется получить».  
  
Кроули выпил ещё вина и дрожащими пальцами открыл конверт со своим именем на нем.  
  
Внутри был один-единственный листок бумаги, с двух сторон исписанный каллиграфическим почерком Азирафеля. Буквы были аккуратными и плотно прилегали друг к другу, и по одному этому можно было судить, что оно было написано много лет назад.  
  
 _«_ _Кроули_ _»_ , – началось письмо, и Поднявшийся ангел крепче сжал края листка. Он почти слышал, как Азирафель произносит эти слова, почти чувствовал его знакомое присутствие в комнате.   
  
 _«_ _Я пишу это рано, потому что хочу быть уверенным, что напишу все, на случай если начну забывать. Я не хочу забывать, не хоч_ _у терять ни минуты из времени, которое мы провели вместе_ _... но мне кажется, это наказание за мои преступления, совершенные на Небесах. Это жестоко, но,_ _может быть_ _, это справедливо._  
  
 _Ты никогда не просил прочитать мои дневники, но ты можешь сделать это, если захочешь. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, или у тебя не будет времени, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что они твои. Я всё-таки написал их для тебя._  
  
 _Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не виню тебя за то, что случилось,_ _–_ _ни капельки. Чтобы спасти тебя от Небес, я бы отдал жизнь._ _Правда_ _отдал бы. Вместо этого у нас было больше десяти лет вместе, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что эти последние годы были одними_ _из_ _счастливейших в моей жизни. Единственное, о чем я сожалею, это что мы могли бы больше времени проводить вместе за наши шесть тысяч лет и меньше сражаться как враги._  
  
 _Из всех ангелов, демонов и людей, которых я когда-либо встречал, ты лучший, кого я знаю, и единственный, с кем я хотел бы прожить свою человеческую жизнь. Ты мой самый дорогой друг уже много лет, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты лучший друг, о каком только может мечтать кто-либо, даже_ _–_ _или, пожалуй, в особенности_ _–_ _ангел. Спасибо тебе._  
  
 _Уверен_ _, что последние несколько дней, а возможно, и недель были для тебя тяжёлыми. Не знаю, сколько ещё я продержусь, но надеюсь, что я_ _не сдался без боя_ _. И я надеюсь, что ты не сделал ничего безрассудного, чтобы попытаться спасти меня: мне бы не хотелось принести тебе ещё больше несчастий, чем я уже принёс._  
  
 _Ещё я хотел бы попросить прощения. Я знаю,_ _что_ _случившееся_ _не мог_ _бы_ _предотвратить ни один из нас, но я чувствую, что извинение всё-таки должно прозвучать. У нас не было сорока лет, которых тебе хотелось, и также не было тысячелетий, и мне жаль, но я благодарен за то время, что у нас было. Надеюсь, тебе было так же_ _хорошо в эти годы, как было мне»_ _._  
  
Письмо было подписано:  _«Твой лучший друг_ _Азирафель_ _»_ _._  
  
Кроули едва смог дочитать его, так сильно тряслись его руки, и слёзы застилали глаза.  
  
Он снова перечитал все целиком, а потом в третий раз и в четвёртый. Его взгляд печально задержался на абзаце, где Азирафель упомянул, что он не обязан читать его дневники, если не захочет. Как будто он сомневался в привязанности Кроули, как будто он был не уверен в том, как дорог демону.  
  
А потом Кроули задумался, может быть, ангел правда  _не знал_?  
  
Он посмотрел на то, как Азирафель подписал письмо:  _«Твой лучший друг»_ _._    
  
Кроули вспомнил, как после своего Падения, он поклялся себе, что больше никогда не назовет никого другом. Друзья – это было ясно – лишь предавали тебя в итоге и разбивали тебе сердце.  
  
Азирафель, как оказалось, всё-таки разбил ему сердце, но Кроули не помнил, чтобы ангел вообще когда-либо предавал его – ни в чем, что имело бы значение. Он сам, конечно, предавал Азирафеля, часто множество раз подряд, и, хотя ангел всегда расстраивался, когда узнавал (что случалось часто), он всегда принимал Кроули обратно.  
  
Кроули никогда не позволял себе иметь друга после Падения, резко одергивал себя, не давая даже мысленно произносить это слово. Назвать его означало признать, что это реально, а если это было реально, то это могло причинить ему боль. Ему удалось убедить себя, что у него не было друзей – в строгом смысле этого слова, – убедить себя, что у такого как он их никогда не может быть. Азирафель всегда был... ну,  _Азирафелем_ – вечным и противоположным.  
  
Ангелом для него – демона. Светом для его тьмы. Он полагал, что до тех пор, пока он существует, Азирафель будет существовать тоже, чтобы во Вселенной сохранялось равновесие.   
  
Как оказалось, Вселенной особенно не было дела.   
  
Кроули поместил Азирафеля в ту категорию, которая позволяла демону считать его не более чем ангелом: он даже называл его так вслух, чтобы напомнить себе, что он говорит о  _Противнике_. Чтобы напомнить себе, что Азирафель ангел, а он демон, и это означало, что они заклятые враги. На каком-то этапе называть Азирафеля "ангелом" стало привычкой, которая ему очень нравилась, а еще позже это стало выражением нежности, и он даже в точности не заметил, когда.  
  
И все же, несмотря на то, что Кроули был демоном, а у демонов не было друзей, Азирафель всегда был рядом, с самого начала, когда он поднял огромное белое крыло, чтобы закрыть от первых каплей дождя в Эдеме змеиную головку Кроули.  
  
Азирафель вытаскивал очень пьяного Кроули из бесчисленного множества таверн и спасал его от развоплощения чаще, чем он мог вспомнить. Ангел никогда не позволял ему проводить Рождество в одиночестве и выпил достаточно вина вместе с Кроули, чтобы демон знал, что у него не было никаких скрытых зловещих божественных мотивов. Они засыпали на диванах друг у друга в гостях, а иногда и на плече друг у друга – так часто, что это больше не было причиной для смущения. Азирафель смеялся над всеми его шутками, которые были в хорошем вкусе (грубые обычно зарабатывали ему укоризненный взгляд и многострадальный вздох, если повезёт), и он утешал его, когда Ад или ад, который люди создавали на земле, становился совсем невыносим. И потом в конце света они стояли вместе, ангел и демон, один – с пламенным мечом, другой – не имея ничего более устрашающего, чем монтировка, – и готовились встретить самого Люцифера.  
  
Впервые Кроули позволил себе полностью осознать, что Азирафель правда  _был_  его другом – во всем, кроме самого слова – дольше, чем он помнил. И он, по всей видимости, был другом Азирафеля.   
  
Кроули вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и снова посмотрел на письмо, задумавшись о том, понимал ли Азирафель, что это чувство было взаимным. Кроули не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь вообще  _говорил_  нечто хоть отдаленно напоминающее это... вплоть до самого конца.Понадобилось шесть тысяч лет и смерть Азирафеля, чтобы он осознал, что этот глупый ангел был его  _другом_.  
  
Кроули подавил всхлип и отхлебнул вина, чтобы придать себе сил, громко шмыгая носом.  
  
Может, он вообще был не прав насчёт этого, – подумал Кроули с надеждой. Может быть, Азирафель все же  _знал_ , и знал много лет. Он снова перечитал письмо, уцепившись за абзац, где Азирафель говорил об этом, его каллиграфический почерк был ясен, как день. И Азирафель... Азирафель  _благодарил его_. Кроули никогда еще не считал себя менее достойным чего-либо. Думая об этом сейчас, он едва считал себя сносным другом, а уж тем более исключительным.  
  
Но таким уж был Азирафель– всегда слишком добрым к Кроули, даже по ангельским меркам.  
  
– Даже из могилы, – грустно икнул Кроули, и этим вызвал только новые слёзы.  
  
Или, может быть, между ними было нечто иное, чем дружба, – задумался Кроули спустя несколько долгих печальных минут. Это слово казалось слишком узким для пережитого ими обоими, слишком маленьким, чтобы вместить шесть тысяч лет...  _всего_. Может быть, чем бы они ни были, что бы они ни значили друг для друга, это нельзя было обозначить двумя краткими слогами, ни на каком человеческом языке.  
  
Кроули мучительно икнул и сделал ещё один глоток вина. Бутылка теперь была полупустой, и он подумал, что ему стоит оставить вторую половину Азирафелю. Вылить ее на его могиле на Рождество, или вроде того. Потом он снова икнул, решил, что Азирафель бы понял, и сделал ещё глоток.  
  
Кроули прочитал письмо ещё раз, запечатлевая в памяти каждую строчку. Он громко шмыгнул носом на той части, где Азирафель говорил, что написал дневники для него. Кроули надеялся, что сможет прочитать их, не чувствуя себя слишком виноватым, когда ангела не станет, а оказалось, что таков и был план Азирафеля всё это время. Возможно, Азирафель подготовил Кроули к своей смерти лучше, чем Кроули подготовил себя сам.  
  
Это, однако, было бессмысленно теперь, когда все дневники сгорели дотла. Все, кроме одного.  
  
Взгляд Кроули скользнул от аккуратно написанного письма в его руке к тонкому черному кожаному дневнику, лежавшему на столе. Поднявшийся ангел сел прямо, бережно сложил письмо, сунул его обратно в конверт, а затем спрятал и его, и длинное черное перо во внутренний карман своего пиджака, удлинившийся, чтобы вместить их. Он не собирался вынимать их еще очень долго.  
  
Кроули с нежностью взял дневник, пробегая пальцем по золотистой цифре ‘1’ в правом верхнем углу. Он помедлил, сделал еще один глоток вина и осторожно открыл книгу на первой странице.  
  
 _«Здравствуй, мой дорогой»_ , – говорилось в аккуратном тексте.  _«Я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Вероятно, к этому моменту я уже рассказал тебе, что это за_ _книжицы_ _– полагаю, их будет больше одной (бог мой, вот уж будет неловко, если я вмещу всю свою жизнь в одну крошечную записную книжку!) – так что я не стану тратить слишком много времени на вступление._ _Боюсь, последовательность_ _событий наверняка пойдет вкривь и вкось, потому что я еще не решил, в каком порядке буду излагать их, так что прошу прощения за это_. _Литература всегда должна быть хорошо организована, я считаю._  
  
 _Думаю, чтобы сэкономить время и место, я буду сокращать твое имя до_ _К_ _, и, пожалуйста, пойми, что это не оттого, что мне не нравится твое имя (оно очень замечательное) и не оттого что я намеренно стремлюсь к таинственности (мы не русские шпионы, а здесь не парк_ _Сент-Джеймс_ _). О, боже, это предисловие такое сумбурное, да? Прости меня, мой дорогой._ _Там на улице кошка трогает лапой мои бегонии, и это очень отвлекает»._  
  
Кроули не мог удержаться от короткого смешка. Вот  _такого_  Азирафеля он помнил.   
  
 _«Так или иначе»_ , – продолжал дневник. –  _«Я надеюсь, что эти книжки немножко пригодятся, чтобы утешить тебя, какие бы дни ни настали. Кстати говоря, прости за это. Я буду пытаться передавать события настолько точно, насколько это возможно, с моей точки зрения._ _Я могу сказать что-то, с чем ты не согласишься, но я надеюсь, ты поймешь, что это я просто так вижу вещи, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы это изменить_.  
  
 _Ну, ладно – вступление готово! Теперь к интересному. Думаю, я_ _начну с Апокалипсиса, так как_ _он примерно и был_ _началом всей этой_ _хренотени_ _, и самое новое все равно важнее всего»_.  
  
Под этим была подведена горизонтальная черта, а дальше шел новый текст, в котором аккуратным почерком Азирафеля в деталях описывалось, как Кроули в первый раз рассказал ему о том, что ад доверил ему Антихриста, тогда еще младенца.  
  
Кроули помедлил, чтобы быстро пролистать дневник, прикидывая, сколько времени у него займет чтение. Почерк Азирафеля был мелким и плотным, добегавшим до самых краев бумаги. Хоть даже у Кроули был всего один дневник, было ясно, что Азирафель не тратил места зря.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его губы тронула грустная улыбка, когда он вернулся обратно и начал читать.  
  
Вскоре стало ясно, что Азирафель писал в стиле дневника, и довольно личного к тому же. Как и было обещано, Кроули появился под полным именем только однажды, а после обозначался заглавной К. Память Азирафеля явно была хорошей, когда он писал это, и там встречались целые фрагменты разговоров между ними, которые сам Кроули почти забыл. Азирафель рассказал о событиях, приведших к Апокалипсису, включая его позорную попытку показать детское шоу магии, гораздо подробнее, чем Кроули мог бы это сделать, хотя ангел всегда был б _о_ льшим знатоком литературы, чем он. После Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было ангел вкратце описывал странный промежуток времени, в который Кроули приходил в книжный магазин почти каждый день в течение пяти лет (лишь-едва-предотвращенная угроза Апокалипсиса способна такое с вами сделать), а затем рассказывал обо всем, начиная с момента, когда Кроули схватили ангелы до того дня, когда Азирафель написал это, а это было еще тогда, когда они даже не знали названия того, что будет преследовать ангела в его последние годы.  
  
Кроули плакал все время, пока читал.  
  
Не только то, как Азирафель писал это – таким честным, открытым голосом, с одинаковым интересом комментирующим и промашку Шэдвелла со свечами и то, как они выступили против Люцифера, – вызывало у него слезы. Не только то, что он слышал, как Азирафель читает это ему, слышал это в его построении фраз и знаках препинания, и чувствовал утрату своего друга сильнее, чем он предполагал возможным. Не только то, что он узнал в первый раз, как Азирафель спланировал вызволить его с Небес, и даже не то, что начиная с середины Азирафель переключился на то, что стал называть его  _«мой дорогой_ _К_ _»_ , а затем и просто  _«мой дорогой»_.  
  
Дело было в том, что в дневнике говорилось не только о том, что Азирафель делал и думал – там говорилось о том, что он  _чувствовал_. Ангел регулярно останавливал повествование, чтобы осмыслить – довольно подробно временами – что именно Кроули для него значил. Когда Поднявшийся ангел прочитал всего тридцать страниц, ему стало понятно, что это не могло целиком идти от доброты Азирафеля или преувеличения крупиц правды.   
  
Когда Кроули читал о том, что Азирафель сражался бы в глубинах ада вместе с ним, чтобы сразить Люцифера и остановить Апокалипсис, он верил ему. Когда Азирафель заметил, что для него самым большим счастьем было бы, если бы Кроули заходил в магазин каждый день до конца вечности после Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было, Кроули тоже верил ему. Когда ангел писал о том, что он почувствовал, когда сумел проникнуть на небеса и, наконец, встретившись лицом к лицу с Кроули, увидел его под пытками одного из его же сородичей и почти без сознания, Кроули плакал, потому что он никогда не представлял, что кто-то может так глубоко дорожить кем бы то ни было, а уж тем более им.  
  
Кроули пришлось сотворить коробку бумажных салфеток и мусорное ведро, прежде чем он смог продолжить, читая о том, как Азирафель убивал своих собственных братьев, почти не чувствуя вины, потому что они посмели тронуть Кроули, а, откровенно говоря, это было неприемлемо. Азирафель описал чересчур подробно, на взгляд Кроули, какой сильной была боль при Падении и каково было чувствовать, как его крылья горели, но также и то, как все это бледнело в сравнении с его первоначальным страхом, что он Пал и оставил Кроули позади, в ловушке на Небесах. Азирафель очень мало помнил о поездке из болота к дому Ньюта и Анафемы, что было, возможно, к лучшему, хотя, так как его следующие воспоминания были о боли смертности и болезни, это не помогло растущему чувству вины Кроули. Азирафель был совершенно тверд в своем решении пойти за Кроули и принимал последствия спасения демона по мере своих сил, но это не мешало Кроули чувствовать –  _знать_  – что ангел пострадал бесконечно тяжело из-за него.  
  
Азирафель объяснил, насколько смог, весь клубок своих чувств по поводу смертности, включая тот момент, когда он осознал, что в итоге умрет, и мгновение сразу после этого, когда он задумался о том, как Кроули к этому отнесется. И Кроули, наконец, снова появился в повествовании, разумеется, только для того, чтобы Азирафель обнаружил, что он пренебрег лечением своих крыльев. Кроули плохо помнил их поход в яблоневый сад с Адамом, потому что сам был в тумане лихорадки в то время, однако Азирафель, по-видимому, помнил его даже слишком хорошо, описывая, как его напугало, что Кроули отдал всю свою магию, чтобы спасти жизнь теперь смертного Азирафеля, только чтобы потерять свои собственные крылья, что могло сделать Кроули тоже смертным или даже убить его. Это было еще раз подчеркнуто, когда Кроули прочитал ту часть повествования Азирафеля, где он раскрыл крылья в физическом плане, чтобы попытаться вылечить их, и тут же потерял сознание. Азирафель рассказывал ему, когда он очнулся, что он был без сознания долгое время, но ангел не счел нужным упомянуть, что Кроули перестал дышать на целую минуту, и что его сердце останавливалось дважды.  
  
Азирафель писал о приезде в Мидфартинг и о попытках смотреть на мир шире. Он жил среди людей так долго, объяснял Азирафель, что вести жизнь одного из них, полагал он, не должно быть слишком трудно. Но это было трудно, гораздо труднее, чем он ожидал. В то же самое время он все еще пытался свыкнуться с мыслью об окончательной, неминуемой смерти. Азирафель писал о том, как Кроули расстроила ожидающая ангела смерть, и как он отрицал ее и торговался с Адамом за его душу в саду, и как, благодаря тому что Кроули делал все это, Азирафелю почему-то было легче держать те же самые эмоции в себе, сохранять внешнее спокойствие и пытаться жить дальше. Кроули помедлил, прочитав это, очень удивленный, потому что одной из причин, почему он отреагировал так резко, было то, что Азирафель казался таким равнодушным.  
  
Азирафель писал о том, как присутствие Кроули помогало ему приспособиться к жизни в деревне, давая ему опору в его новой реальности. Он был благодарен Кроули за то, что тот был рядом, хотя не знал наверняка, как надолго демон планирует остаться. Он горевал о том, что, как он думал, книжный магазин был продан, говоря, что ему невыносимо было потерять не столько редкие книги, сколько века общих воспоминаний. Это послужило только тому, что Азирафель окончательно осознал, что никогда не сможет покинуть Мидфартинг и что здесь он и умрет, вероятно, один. Именно это и было одним из его величайших страхов, писал Азирафель: что Кроули заскучает, что почти наверняка случится, и оставит его встречать свою жалкую человеческую смерть в одиночестве.  
  
В настоящем Кроули опустошил бутылку вина и с помощью магии наполнил ее заново в третий раз.  
  
Азирафель писал о том, что, когда Кроули закончил лечить свои крылья, он собрал оставшиеся перья и ушел в дом, намереваясь сжечь все, кроме одного, которое он хотел оставить на память. Ангел посмотрел в окно, прежде чем зажечь огонь и увидел, как Кроули радостно расправляет только что восстановленные крылья. Азирафель был убежден, что Кроули покинет его утром. Но затем Кроули остался, и он все еще был здесь на следующий день и на следующий. Азирафель, однако, заметил растущее беспокойство Кроули и думал, что это только вопрос времени. Поэтому, когда они, наконец, поругались, Азирафель крикнул Кроули, чтобы тот просто ушел, потому что он устал от надежды на то, что демон останется с ним надолго, маячившей у него перед носом.  
  
Азирафель писал о том, что он сидел на полу их маленького коттеджа, среди нескольких жалких человеческих вещей, которые он приобрел, сжимая единственное перо Кроули, которое у него еще осталось, и плакал всю ночь. Он был уверен, что Кроули никогда больше не вернется, и что последними словами, которые он сказал своему единственному за шесть тысяч лет другу, было требование, чтобы тот ушел. Азирафель писал, что он никогда не был так удивлен, как когда открыл дверь на следующее утро и обнаружил, что Кроули вернулся, немного усталый, но очень реальный, принесший оливковую ветвь в форме очень-необходимого завтрака.   
  
Большую часть из того, что ангел рассказывал об их времени в Мидфартинге, Кроули помнил достаточно хорошо, хотя он посмеялся над некоторыми вещами, о которых позабыл и почувствовал, как его любовь к жителям деревни медленно возвращается. Они были хорошими людьми, и, что превыше всего, они были  _людьми_  – а с людьми у Кроули в последнее время было совсем мало общения.  
  
Потом события приобрели мрачный поворот. Азирафель писал о том, как обнаружил, что стал забывать вещи и как он глядел Кроули в затылок минут где-то десять, пытаясь вспомнить имя своего лучшего друга, прежде чем сдался и признался демону, что совершенно забыл его. Его самым большим страхом, писал Азирафель, было, что он забудет самого Кроули окончательно. Демон был такой основополагающей частью его жизни, что он считал, что забыть его означало бы потерять столько себя самого, что оставшееся уже больше не было бы им.  
  
Азирафель писал о своем «я», и о том, кем он себя считал, и как он боялся смерти. Он объяснял, что чувствовал приближение смерти, чувствовал его, как тиканье часов, отбивающих обратный отсчет, или как иссякающий песок в часах. Это приводило его в ужас, но такова была цена. Кроули был спасен, объяснял Азирафель, и это было важнее всего. Ближе к концу дневника Азирафель признался, что не уверен в том, что будет дальше и в том, что случится потом. Он боялся, что Кроули может воспринять его смерть гораздо тяжелее, чем он изначально предполагал, и писал, что предпринимает шаги, чтобы попытаться немного облегчить те несчастья, которые, как он знал, он причинит, если Кроули останется с ним до самого конца. Азирафель заговаривал об этом много раз: с одной стороны, даже если смерть была неизбежна, он отчаянно не хотел умирать один, но с другой стороны, он чувствовал, что, чем скорее Кроули уйдет, тем меньше вреда Азирафель нечаянно принесет ему своей кончиной.  
  
Повествование замерло после этого, и Кроули понял, что он добрался до настоящего времени. Он перевернул страницу и прочитал заметку, в которой говорилось, что теперь Азирафель собирается перескочить назад во времени, к убийству Кеннеди, и идти дальше вперед, и не будет ли ужасно неудобно читать эти книжки? Кроули почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке, тронувшей его залитые слезами щеки. Он громко шмыгнул носом и продолжил читать, отправившись на этот раз назад, к солнечному дню в ноябре 1963 года, когда и Азирафель, и Кроули, внезапно получили неожиданный приказ от своего начальства предпринять поездку в Америку…  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что последние страницы книги были легче по стилю, Азирафель явно старался не портить их ранние приключения печальным финалом, который в настоящий момент разыгрывался в их жизнях, Кроули рыдал всю дорогу совершенно постыдным образом. Хотя, если честно, он перестал заботиться о том, что о нем думают, уже много месяцев назад. А может быть, и лет.  
  
Потому что, в каком-то смысле, когда он читал о том, как счастливы они когда-то были, это делало настоящее еще более ужасным. Прошлое было полно радости, которой – Кроули знал в глубине души – он больше никогда не испытает, даже если проживет еще шесть тысяч лет.  
  
Дневник обрывался довольно резко посреди того, как Азирафель получал указания от Метатрона об этой новой штуке, которой занялись люди, что-то там насчет путешествий не куда-нибудь, а на  _Луну_ , и там была маленькая заметка, в которой говорилось, что Кроули должен перейти к следующему тому, если он хочет услышать, как Азирафель смешно пошутил про астронавтов, которые пролетят прямо под носом у Метатрона.  
  
Кроули понимал, что он никогда не узнает, какой была эта шутка, понимал, что все, что у него осталось от Азирафеля, было заключено в этом дневнике. Поднявшийся ангел очень остро ощущал утрату других томов, отчаянно желая затеряться в изумительной прозе Азирафеля, потому что, если остальные были хотя бы приблизительно настолько же хороши, то ангел мог бы с успехом удерживать Кроули от слишком глубокой депрессии довольно долго.  
  
Но он знал, что чтение дневников было бы не таким. К концу Азирафель полностью позабыл Эдем, так что, возможно, это было бы тяжелее – наблюдать, как проза ангела ускользает, оставляя дыры в повествовании, которые отражали его угасание слишком ярко, на взгляд Кроули. Он задумался о том, как остроумно Азирафель описал бы Эдем, если бы писал дневники в хронологической последовательности, но он понимал, что никогда этого не узнает. Что ангел подумал о нем в самом начале, о змее, который в одиночку заставил человечество Пасть?  
  
Почему он ни разу не удосужился спросить?  
  
Кроули перечитал весь дневник еще раз, от корки до корки, сумев в этот раз сдержать больше слез и ненавидя себя каждый раз, когда Азирафель вспоминал, как ему было от чего-то больно. Ангел всегда вслед за такими фрагментами писал о том, что это ни в коем случае не было виной Кроули, или что волноваться не о чем, как будто он чувствовал, что некий будущий Кроули будет задерживаться на этих абзацах, спрашивая себя, как он мог допустить, что ангел подвергся такой боли.  
  
Становилось уже очень поздно к тому времени, когда Кроули закончил второе чтение, хотя ему все равно было трудно убедить себя оставить пустую бутылку из-под вина и вернуться в свою комнату. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он перестал сотрясаться от рыданий и икоты достаточно надолго, чтобы соскользнуть в милосердно навеянный алкоголем сон, крепко сжимая в руках тонкий черный дневник.


	27. Взяться всей деревней

На следующее утро, всего через четыре дня после того, как Азирафель испустил свой последний вздох, Кроули заставил себя подняться и выйти из дома. Он зашагал в деревню, делая строго размеренные вдохи и усилием воли принуждая себя не разрыдаться. Он ушёл недалеко, прежде чем ему пришлось повернуться и пойти назад. Он прочитал дневник ещё раз. Позже, в тот же день, поскольку люди все продолжали приходить, стучать в дверь и спрашивать, как он, он снова вышел из дома, взяв себя в руки настолько успешно, что сумел добраться до паба. Он сотворил солнечные очки и нацепил их на нос, когда входил внутрь, используя приватность тёмного пластика, чтобы скрыть свои покрасневшие глаза.  
  
Берт посмотрел на него с беспокойством, когда бывший демон скользнул на своё обычное место, рядом с выразительно пустым стулом Азирафеля.  
  
– Как обычно, пожалуйста, – хрипло сказал Кроули, не доверяя своему голосу что-либо большее.  
  
Берт ещё раз с тревогой взглянул на него, а, когда мгновение спустя вернулся, то поставил перед Поднявшимся ангелом стакан воды. Кроули посмотрел на него раздражённо, и поднял взгляд на бармена.  
  
– Я в состоянии справиться, – сказал он немного сердито.  
  
Лицо Берта смягчилось, и Кроули почувствовал укол вины. Он напомнил себе, что Берт тоже довольно близко знал Азирафеля – или, по крайней мере, ту версию его, которую он показывал жителям деревни и которая была примерно тем же Азирафелем, просто без крыльев и шести тысяч лет.  
  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сначала выпил воды, – сказал Берт, однако он начал наливать в его стакан лагер, пока говорил. – На улице чертовски жарко: в человеке должна оставаться жидкость.   
  
Кроули сухо и невесело усмехнулся, но все равно выпил воду, потому что Берт просто пытался проявить доброту. Он не знал, что обезвоживание не было препятствием для демонов – да и ангелов тоже, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Берт постоял рядом, когда Кроули принялся за свою пинту, с удовлетворением ощущая, как алкоголь слегка притупляет боль. Кроули попеременно занимался тем, что отхлебывал и угрюмо пялился в заднюю стену паба, пытаясь не вспоминать, как Азирафель сидел рядом с ним последние восемнадцать лет.   
  
Паб стал заполняться вскоре после этого, и Кроули быстро осушил свой стакан, оставил Берту вдвое больше того, что был должен, поблагодарил его за воду и ушёл.  
  
Он вернулся в коттедж, который когда-то был их с Азирафелем домом, и нашёл на пороге большую жестяную коробку с чем-то напоминающим фруктовый пирог и записку, написанную от руки, в которой говорилось, что это от Донни, и что он может заходить в любое время, что бы ни потребовалось.  
  
Кроули не осилил даже свою обычную гримасу при виде такой жалости к себе– только поднял пирог и вошёл в дом. Он стянул солнечные очки и отчаянно потер глаза, прежде чем швырнуть очки на край столешницы.  
  
После долгих минут раздумий, глядя на разнообразные лакомства, которые были или оставлены у него на пороге, или принесены их почтальоном, Кроули просто уселся на полу в гостиной с вилкой и съел половину пирога Донни, стараясь не всхлипывать при мысли о том, как Азирафель отказался от кремовых пирожных в Ритце.  
  
На следующий день Кроули порядком удивился, когда Харпер возник у него на пороге и спросил, можно ли ему войти.  
  
Кроули уклончиво пожал плечами: он провёл все ранние часы утра, свернувшись в постели, мечтая, чтобы смерть унесла его во сне, так что, если владельцу кафе хотелось войти и посмотреть коллекцию книг Азирафеля, он вполне мог это сделать.  
  
Кроули устроился на диване, собираясь не заниматься ничем, только смотреть в камин и, может быть, сотворить ещё алкоголя, однако десять минут спустя Харпер сунул ему в руки тарелку яичницы с беконом.  
  
Она пахла изумительно, но Кроули сам изобрел искушение, и лишь отвернулся, оставив тарелку стоять на коленях.  
  
– Она очень даже вкусная, честно, – сказал Харпер, положив вилку на тарелку.  
  
Кроули отказывался отвечать: мыслями он перекинулся к тому, как они с Азирафелем каждое утро готовили завтрак вместе, и прерывался, чтобы проиграть в памяти те разы, когда ангел проваливал попытку каким-нибудь беспокойным движением.  
  
Некоторое время спустя Кроули осознал, что Харпер сидит напротив него на одном из стульев от стола, который он подтащил к камину, и спокойно листает журнал. Он также заметил, что прошло несколько часов, яичница с беконом по-прежнему стояла у него на коленях, остывшая и нетронутая.  
  
– Ты все ещё здесь, – проворчал Кроули, и, пока говорил, осознал, что его щеки мокрые от слез и он не помнит, как пролил их. Он поднял руку, чтобы сердито вытереть их.  
  
– Жена меня выставила, – объяснил Харпер, отрываясь от журнала. – Ну, знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как какая-то часть его шевельнулась в подобии насмешки, но она быстро умерла, прежде чем успела коснуться его губ. Похоже, все в нем умирало в эти дни.  
  
– Мы начали ремонт в туалете, – продолжал Харпер, как будто он думал, что Кроули есть до этого дело. – Мара говорит, что бирюзовый будет хорошо смотреться, но что было не так с белым? Я просто не понимаю.  
  
Кроули, совершенно равнодушный, задумался отстранённо, как бы лучше избавиться от владельца кафе.  
  
– Напоминает мне, как мы делали ремонт в кухне, – продолжал Харпер беспечно. – Зирафель зашёл помочь, потому что нам нужна была лишняя пара рук, чтобы поставить шкафы. Конечно, мы все равно в первый раз поставили их так криво, как только можно – в стене до сих пор остались дыры, – Харпер остановился и улыбнулся, глядя в пространство где-то за плечом Кроули. – И, конечно, он был так бесконечно добр, что давал мне посмотреть свои книги. Я никогда не видел инкунабулу ни до, ни после того. Мой университетский друг так завидует каждый раз, когда я об этом упоминаю.  
  
Кроули внимал его словам лишь с малой долей интереса, грустно глядя на ломтики в тарелке на коленях. Он правда очень любил бекон.  
  
– А потом ещё был тот раз, когда приезжал отец Мары, – продолжал Харпер. – И он был убеждён, что я собираюсь просто увезти Мару, а не жениться на ней, как полагается. И с меня пот тек градом, потому что я ещё не придумал, как сделать предложение, а Мара стояла  _прямо там_ , и, если бы Зирафель не услышал, о чем мы говорим, и не подошёл, чтобы столкнулся со мной и «случайно» пролить воду на мою рубашку, не знаю, как бы я выбрался оттуда живым.  
  
У Харпера было ещё много подобных историй, и спустя некоторое время Кроули поймал себя на том, что слушает его, припоминая некоторые случаи, а о других узнавая в первый раз.  
  
Когда Харпер, наконец, уходил – после того как приготовил Кроули и обед, и ужин, – он похлопал Поднявшегося ангела по плечу и сказал ему поберечь себя.  
  
Кроули не задумывался об этом больше до следующего утра, когда Фэй Апхилл, местная портниха, появилась у его двери и спросила, можно ли ей войти.  
  
Все прошло примерно по тому же сценарию, Фэй приготовила ему еды, которую он неохотно жевал, пока она вслух вспоминала Азирафеля. Она заплакала на середине, но так как Кроули и сам всхлипывал весь день, он просто молча протянул ей коробку с салфетками, и она отважно продолжила.  
  
А на следующий день пришёл Берт, а потом Донни, а ещё через день – почтальон Оскар, а потом несколько женщин из клуба рукоделия, и старый Джек Ливингстон из магазинчика на углу, и другие работники кафе, и официантка из паба, и один из бывших коллег Кроули из банка, который стал управляющим, когда Уолтера Джеймисона отстранили на время уголовного суда.  
  
Среди них были люди, которых Кроули знал только по имени или только в лицо, люди, которые существовали в мире Азирафеля, но не в его мире, и люди, которых он не видел пять или более лет. И они все приходили, садились в их с Азирафелем гостиной и говорили с ним.  
  
Они говорили о том, каким приветливым всегда был ангел, и что он всегда был искренним и открытым. Он помог чьей-то дочери получить неожиданную пятёрку по истории на выпускном экзамене, щедро давал на чай официантке и вдохновил Оскара, чтобы тот отправил свои любимые хризантемы на местную выставку цветов. Почтальон даже показал Кроули совок с гравировкой, который он выиграл своими стараниями, и объяснил, что ангел подтолкнул его следовать за своей страстью, когда он сам чересчур стеснялся это делать.   
  
Азирафель помог одной женщине из клуба рукоделия оправиться после внезапной потери мужа и убедил другую, что она все ещё может вернуться в университет и получить степень, если она этого хочет. Печального молодого человека, который зашёл в магазин, чтобы купить пачку сигарет, он уговорил купить вместо этого жвачку. И он помог Берту перекрасить его гостевую комнату.  
  
Кроули даже улыбнулся, когда бармен рассказывал эту последнюю историю, потому что он слишком хорошо помнил капельки зелёной краски, которая в итоге оказалась в волосах и у Кроули, и у Азирафеля, когда ангел слишком энергично махнул валиком по фрагменту стены у них над головами.   
  
И истории все продолжались, и продолжались, и продолжались.  
  
Прошло четыре дня, прежде чем Кроули осознал, что жители деревни приходили не потому, что они тоже чувствовали себя потерянными и сбитыми с толку без Азирафеля.   
Потребовалось ещё два дня, чтобы он понял, что они, вероятно, приходили ради него, и к концу недели до Поднявшегося ангела, наконец, дошло, что они по очереди дежурят, чтобы не допустить самоубийства.  
  
Если задуматься, это едва ли было удивительно, хотя Кроули искренне не знал, было ли это необходимо. После шести тысяч лет всего самого ужасного, чему Небеса, Ад и человечество могли подвергнуть его, он подозревал, что, если бы он был склонен покончить с собой, он бы уже это сделал.  
  
С другой стороны, будущее ещё никогда не казалось таким мрачным. По крайней мере, тогда у него все ещё были приказы, поступающие Снизу, божественные замыслы Сверху, которые нужно было расстраивать, и Азирафель, маячивший где-то посередине. По крайней мере, он знал, кто он такой, и понимал свою цель.  
  
Теперь же он просто... он не знал, что он такое, не знал, что ему делать.  
  
В чем цель Поднявшегося ангела? Он искупил первородный грех – невозможный парадокс. Аду – Кроули был уверен– он больше был не нужен, а рай никогда бы не принял его.   
  
Он был посередине и застрял здесь. Это было бы не так уж плохо – на самом деле, он бы ухватился за такую возможность на протяжении большей части своей жизни – если бы только не тот факт, что теперь он был  _один_. Навечно, нескончаемо, непостижимо один.  
  
Он предпочёл бы пытку от рук Небес хоть сейчас.  
  
Жители деревни продолжали внимательно приглядывать за ним на протяжении двух недель, и хотя дыра в его сердце не становилась меньше, возможно, частички его получили поддержку.  
  
Регулярные посещения после этого пошли на спад, хотя Берт обычно заглядывал каждые пару дней, если Кроули не появлялся в пабе, чтобы убедиться, что он все ещё ест.  
  
На самом деле Кроули  _не_  ел, но он мог бы морить себя голодом год и не потерять ни фунта, так что Берт предполагал, что он каким-то образом поддерживает силы.  
  
Хотя напиваться до беспамятства в пабе казалось Кроули отличной идеей в большинство дней, он был слишком многолюдным местом, чтобы переживать там срывы, особенно, если он начинал болтать о русских головных уборах и Апокалипсисе, – а он все ещё мыслил достаточно ясно, чтобы понимать, что это не идеальная ситуация.  
  
Так что вместо этого он сидел на полу в своей гостиной, прислонившись спиной к дивану и напивался до потери чувств в одиночестве. Он использовал все ту же бутылку, которую осушил ранее, ту, что он берег на их совместное Рождество, которое никогда не наступит. Она всегда была полна до краев, когда он тянулся к ней, и, хотя вино не было хорошим, в нем было достаточно алкоголя, чтобы притупить его вкусовые рецепторы очень быстро.  
В некоторые ночи оно содержало больше алкоголя, чем в другие, и в таком случае оно лилось вниз горячо и резко, как водка, обжигая горло и притупляя острую боль у него в груди.   
  
Если бы он мог просто забыть Азирафеля, убеждал себя Кроули сквозь марево боли и алкоголя, тогда эта мука прекратилась бы. Азирафель ведь забыл его – разумеется, у него тоже есть на это право?  
  
Но потом он печально икал, отставлял бутылку в сторону на мгновение и думал о том, что он был единственным, кому было небезразлично помнить Азирафеля за все то, каким он был, и он не мог отбросить память об ангеле, как ангел бросил его.   
  
Поэтому он сидел и всхлипывал, пока не становилось больно дышать, и пил, пока не становилось плохо, но он все равно не мог избавиться ни от мучительной боли, ни от памяти об Азирафеле.  
  
Ангел умирал у него на руках снова и снова, глядя на него теми пустыми глазами, и дыхание замирало у него в горле.  
  
Кроули знал, что Азирафель не хотел умирать в одиночестве, но, так как он не узнавал и не помнил Кроули в конце, то в каком-то смысле он все равно как будто бы умер один.  
Девять дней к ряду Кроули пил до тех пор, пока не отключался. На десятый он очнулся от того, что кто-то с силой тряс его за плечо.   
  
К тому времени, как он сумел привести себя в какое-то подобие сознания и заметить, что он лежит, распластавшись на полу, а его шея и спина сведены судорогой и болят, он также заметил, что Берт стоит на коленях рядом с ним, трясёт его за плечо и невероятно взволнованным голосом зовёт бывшего демона по имени.  
  
– Я в нрм, – пробормотал Кроули тихо и хрипло. Он застонал на мгновение, когда его голова вспыхнула в агонии.   
  
– Кроули, держись, я позвоню в 999...  
  
– Негх, – Кроули поднял руку и махнул ею, неясным жестом останавливая бармена. Его слегка трясло, и он все ещё чувствовал, как алкоголь горит в его теле, крепко сидя в крови и отправляя печень. Он обратился внутрь себя, настолько сосредоточенно, насколько хватило сил, и заставил алкоголь испариться в одну секунду.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел поморщился и слегка застонал, чувствуя, как похмелье отступает, а боль реального мира возвращается. Его горло пересохло и молило о воде, и по мере того, как его чувства возвращались на свои обычные места, явилась и бесконечная чёрная пропасть, которая зияла внутри него постоянно, когда он был в сознании.   
  
Кроули заставил себя принять сидячее положение, пробежав трясущейся рукой по волосам, которые были немытыми и довольно сильно отросли.  
  
– Видишь? Я в порядке, – сказал он, одарив Берта тем, что когда-то было обезоруживающей улыбкой, теперь же вышло страдальческой гримасой. Обычно рядом был ангел, с которым они могли вместе мучиться от алкогольной детоксикации.  
  
Берт выглядел невероятно встревоженным, но теперь настороженность и неуверенность тоже были написаны у него на лице.  
  
– Выпил всего одну бутылку, – честно сказал Кроули, показывая на пустую бутылку, лежавшую рядом с ним. Он поднял руку и приложил её тыльной стороной ко лбу, чувствуя, как жар отступает.  
  
– Ты уверен? – спросил Берт довольно скептически.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
  
– Просто дай мне воды, и я буду в норме.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел дернулся, чтобы встать, поморщившись, когда его ноги подкосились на мгновение, прежде чем решили держать его. Берт вскочил рядом с ним, держа руки наготове на случай, если Кроули упадёт.  
  
– Я в порядке, Берт, – заверил его Кроули, и, поморгав своими сухими глазами, поковылял в кухню. Ему хотелось просто сунуть всю голову целиком под кран, но Берт, возможно, не воспринял бы это как хороший знак, поэтому вместо этого он выудил один из оставшихся чистых стаканов из шкафчика и подставил его под кран.  
  
– Не думаю, что тебе стоит оставаться здесь совсем одному, – сказал Берт с добротой.  
  
– Что ж, вот так не повезло, – прорычал Кроули, вытащил стакан из-под струи воды и осушил его.  
  
Позади него была неуверенная тишина, и Кроули догадался, что Берт раздумывает, насколько он хочет вмешиваться. Кроули просто хотелось, чтобы он ушёл. Как будто разговоры с кем-нибудь из этих людей могли как-то исправить ущерб, нанесённый шестью тысячелетиями.   
  
– Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно, – сказал, наконец, Берт. – Поверь мне.  
  
Кроули не смог сдержать сухой, горький смех. Что Берт мог хотя бы начать понимать в вечности?  
  
– Я знаю, что это больно, – сказал Берт. – Но в жизни есть не только это.  
  
Кроули фыркнул и отвернулся от раковины, поставив стакан на столешницу с большей силой, чем было необходимо.   
  
– Тебе-то откуда знать, – прорычал он, метнувшись мимо бармена.   
  
Кроули упал на диван, намереваясь игнорировать Берта, пока он не уйдёт.  
  
Некоторое время бармен стоял так тихо, что он подумал, Берт и в самом деле ушел, но потом он заговорил, голосом грустным, но недрогнувшим.  
  
– Я потерял жену двадцать девять лет назад.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его собственное горе на мгновение встало на паузу, когда он впитывал то, чего не знал о бармене все эти восемнадцать лет.  
  
– Она умерла от осложнений во время беременности, – сказал Берт, подходя, чтобы опуститься на диван рядом с Кроули. Он смотрел на свои руки. – Они не смогли спасти ребёнка. И, разумеется, все здесь, в Мидфартинге... Я прожил здесь всю свою жизнь, понимаешь. Все знали. Это были худшие четыре года в моей жизни.  
  
Кроули обратил глаза на бармена, который сидел рядом с ним с поникшими плечами.   
  
– Я думал, что уже никогда не буду собой – не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу. У меня было такое чувство, будто сам мир хочет раздавить меня, что его тяжесть просто прикончит меня; или, по крайней мере, я надеялся на это, потому что тогда мне не пришлось бы больше жить без неё. Но эта деревня поддерживала меня – Мидфартинг и все мои друзья и родные, и они не сделали жизнь лучше, но они сделали её терпимой. А потом я понял, что должен делать  _что-нибудь_ , иначе я просто потеряю себя окончательно. Я начал работать в пабе, – Берт слабо улыбнулся, сцепив пальцы вместе. – Эта работа казалась подходящей для кого-то вроде меня. Долгие рабочие часы и никого, кому приходилось бы дожидаться меня по вечерам, – Берт откинулся на спинку. – И, может быть, я смог бы помогать людям. Или, по крайней мере, так я себе говорил.  
  
Кроули следил глазами за барменом.   
  
– Боль никогда не проходит, – сказал Берт спустя долгое мгновение. – Но всё-таки болит намного меньше. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал о ней и о дочери, которую я никогда не видел... Но теперь это часть того, кто я есть, и я не могу изменить это, и, если честно, я и не хочу. В каком-то смысле, пусть даже это звучит как строчка из брошюрки о самопомощи, мне кажется, они все ещё со мной, – Берт покачал головой, и мягкая улыбка появилась у него на лице. – И никто никогда не сможет это у меня отобрать.  
  
Кроули, по необъяснимой причине, почувствовал, как на глазах вскипают слёзы, которые впервые за несколько недель были не из-за его собственной потери.   
  
– Мне жаль, – сказал Кроули, и это было правдой.   
  
Берт снова улыбнулся и, казалось, очнулся немного.  
  
– Мне потребовалось четыре года, чтобы по-настоящему снова стать собой, чтобы снова быть счастливым и не чувствовать себя виноватым за это. Я не хочу, чтобы для тебя это тоже длилось так долго. Если есть шанс, что я могу помочь, если я могу извлечь что-то хорошее из всего плохого, что случилось со мной – я хочу помочь.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его челюсть напряглась, и проглотил новые слёзы. Он моргнул и опустил глаза в пол.   
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, заставив себя закрыть глаза.  
  
Рядом с собой он почувствовал, что вес с другой стороны дивана приподнялся, когда Берт встал. Мгновение спустя рука бармена легла ему на плечо и легонько сжала его успокаивающе.  
  
– Тебе  _правда_  станет легче. И мы все здесь, с тобой. Вся деревня. Может быть, ты и не вырос здесь, как большинство из нас, но это не делает тебя второсортным жителем, и я надеюсь, ты это знаешь.  
  
В следующее мгновение Берт ушел. Дверь за ним закрылась с мягким щелчком.  
Кроули повернулся и посмотрел на кусок пустого дивана рядом с собой, подумывая вытянуться и просто уснуть опять или плакать, пока он не сможет это сделать. Просто закутаться в жалость к себе и позволить осколкам жизни падать вокруг него, позволить утрате поглотить его целиком.  
  
Но потом он встал, достал пустую бутылку с пола, пошёл и положил её в раковину. Он выпил ещё воды, и долго стоял там, прислонившись спиной к столешнице, просто дыша и стараясь не думать о том, как он больше никогда не проведёт утро с Азирафелем.  
  
Он открыл холодильник, достал один из таинственных контейнеров, снял фольгу, прикрывавшую верх, и обнаружил нечто похожее на лазанью. Он не смог обнаружить чистой вилки и печально уставился на кучку грязных приборов, сваленных у раковины. Он правда не хотел мыть посуду – это было немного чересчур.  
  
Он снова опустил взгляд на тарелку с лазаньей, и ему на мгновение захотелось сдаться окончательно и пойти обратно к дивану, чтобы свернуться калачиком, пытаясь прогнать реальность из своего мира.  
  
Потом он вспомнил, что он демон, – или, точнее, ангел теперь. Кроули взял одну из немытых вилок и некоторое время держал её в руке. У него больше не было причин удерживать себя от использования своих сил или творения чудес. Больше не было Азирафеля-человека, чувства которого надо беречь.  
  
Остался только он, и так теперь и будет всегда.   
  
В итоге Кроули сделал вилку чистой усилием воли и, подогрев себе кусок лазаньи, съел только половину, прежде чем у него сдавило горло, и он не смог заставить себя съесть ещё. Затем он пошёл к дивану и все-таки свернулся на нем, хотя, возможно, дыра, разъедавшая его душу, поглотила его не так быстро.  
  
Времена года снова сменили друг друга, удушающе жаркое лето наконец посвежело, а листья окрасились и развернули свои пылающие мантии.  
  
Кроули пытался держаться. Он проводил меньше ночей, свернувшись калачиком и напиваясь, пока не отключится, и вместо этого попытался читать, чтобы отвлечься. Беда была в том, что он знал все книги ангела вдоль и поперёк, потому что читал их Азирафелю бессчетное множество раз ближе к концу. Ему редко удавалось преодолеть даже первую главу чего-либо, прежде чем его затягивали воспоминания.  
  
Поэтому одним промозглым осенним днем, Кроули вышел в деревню, дрожа на холоде и отказываясь согреваться с помощью магии или надевать пальто, и зашёл в кафе.   
  
Он взял себе тарелку фиш-н-чипс, которые ему суждено было съесть только наполовину, и провёл все время еды, просто пялясь на пустое место за столом напротив и мечтая, чтобы оно не было таким пустым.  
  
Когда он закончил, он подошёл к небольшой барной стойке и спросил Харпера, нельзя ли с ним переговорить.  
  
Владелец кафе поднял два больших пальца вверх, закончил переворачивать гамбургеры на гриле и подошёл к нему.  
  
– Чем я могу тебе помочь? – спросил Харпер легко. Его тон смягчился лишь немного. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его горло сжалось, как бывало всегда, когда кто-нибудь упоминал – или тактично не упоминал – Азирафеля. Поднявшийся ангел проглотил это.   
  
– Нормально, – сказал он. – Хотя вообще-то я тут подумал... – Кроули на мгновение опустил глаза. – Все книги Азирафеля просто так стоят у нас дома, а он... он очень любил эти книги, ты же знаешь, а я не могу по-настоящему воздать им должное. Некоторые из них довольно старые, и им очень нужен хороший дом и уход кого-то, кто... любит их так же, как он любил.  
  
Кроули поднял глаза и увидел, что Харпер смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым восторгом, как будто демон предлагал ему весь мир на блюдечке.  
  
– Так вот, я подумал... ты не хотел бы их взять? – закончил Кроули, вполне уверенный в том, каким будет ответ. Он не был ни слеп, ни глух, когда Харпер и Азирафель ахали в унисон над безупречным переплетом издания «Потерянного рая» восемнадцатого века. Было ясно, что тот же библиофильский инстинкт, который преследовал Азирафеля веками, был так же силён в Харпере, и ангел, можно сказать, пометил его своим знаком качества.  
  
– Я... Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, но я никак не смогу позволить себе купить их все, – выговорил, наконец, Харпер.  
  
– Тебе не нужно мне платить, – сказал Кроули, отмахиваясь от слов владельца кафе. – Они должны остаться вместе, и им правда очень нужен кто-то, кто будет о них заботиться, тот, кто знает, что делает. К тому же, этого... хотел бы Азирафель, – мысли Кроули метнулись в прошлое, где ангел постоянно прогонял потенциальных покупателей из своего книжного магазина с помощью грозных взглядов, неприятных запахов или ещё чего-нибудь, что он мог придумать в ту минуту.  
  
Харпер смотрел на Кроули, открыв рот, откровенно не веря своим ушам, и, когда один из работников попытался похлопать его по плечу, он молча от него отмахнулся.  
  
– Но эти книги... их  _все_? – спросил он изумленно. – Но ты был бы... Одна только инкунабула стоит... стоит  _миллионы_.  
  
Хоть это и была внушительная сумма, Кроули только пожал плечами. Деньги никогда не были для него препятствием.  
  
– Ты явно это не серьёзно, – сказал дальше Харпер, с таким лицом, будто он почти не верил словам, слетающим с губ Кроули, считая, что они слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
– Серьёзно, как... нечто очень серьёзное, –Кроули сделал порядком безнадёжную попытку. – Камень, может быть?  
  
– Правда? – снова спросил Харпер, ожидая подтверждения.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что слегка улыбается – он редко приносил такие хорошие известия.  
  
– Правда.  
  
– Я... что ж, – Харпер стал заикаться. – Конечно же! Я бы с удовольствием их взял... ух ты... Надо будет сказать Маре... Что подумают мои друзья из универа?.. Просто... ух!  _Спасибо тебе_.  
  
– Не за что, – сказал Кроули, чувствуя себя очень вдохновленным воодушевлением Харпера. – Можешь заехать, когда захочешь, и забрать их. Если у тебя есть коробки, хорошо бы их захватить.  
  
Харпер смотрел на Кроули, как будто видел его крылья и божественную ауру.   
  
Потом владелец кафе поднял палец.  
  
– Одну минуточку, пожалуйста, – пробормотал он и поспешил в подсобку.  
  
Кроули слегка ухмыльнулся, а потом коротко рассмеялся, когда Харпер вернулся мгновение спустя с большим, искусно глазированным кремовым тортом, который он опустил перед бывшим демоном.  
  
– Бесплатно, – сказал Харпер. – Как и все, что ты когда-либо еще захочешь отсюда. Я испеку для тебя дюжину тортов, пирогов, булочек – всего, чего захочешь, – и буду печь по дюжине в день до конца вечности, если тебе захочется.  
  
Кроули не смог сдержать улыбку при этом.  
  
– До конца вечности, говоришь? – повторил он. – Я вообще-то могу поймать тебя на слове, – он с нежностью взглянул на торт: Азирафель так сильно их любил. – Я правда очень люблю торты.  
  
– Просто предупреждай меня за час, – сказал Харпер с улыбкой. – Вечность – дело хорошее, но плитам все равно нужно время, чтобы сделать свою работу.  
  
– Идет.  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Харпер явился на следующий же день со своей машиной, женой и кучей коробок. Кроули помог им обоим упаковать книги ангела, предварительно позаботившись о том, чтобы спрятать книги, написанные ангелами и демонами, наверху: они излучали так много силы, что могли быть опасны для смертных в лучшем случае, и катастрофичны – в худшем. Будет лучше всего, если он упакует их очень тщательно и отправит почтой в книжный магазин Азирафеля на хранение.   
  
Харпер с благоговением завернул самые старые и хрупкие книги в какую-то ткань, которую он привез, прежде чем уютно поместить их в коробки для короткого путешествия по деревне. Кроули видел такие же звезды в глазах Азирафеля достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что, как только Харпер приедет домой, он будет кропотливо разворачивать их одну за другой и осматривать, держа их дрожащими пальцами, в то время как Мара будет закатывать глаза и спрашивать, когда он придет помочь ей с ужином.  
  
Когда Харпер ушёл, книжные шкафы, столпившиеся вокруг камина, остались таращиться на Кроули своими пустыми полками, но, по крайней мере, с пустотой он был хорошо знаком. Это от воспоминаний он пытался спрятаться.  
  
Осень стала холодной и окрепла в зиму, и, хотя погода все ещё была очень мягкой, холода было достаточно, чтобы убить последние лилии, тщательно высаженные около маленького коттеджа.  
  
Кроули больше не планировал сажать цветы.  
  
Вместо этого он прошёлся по ящикам и вытащил кучку рубашек, которые он позаботился купить, чтобы было что бросать в стирку вместе с одеждой Азирафеля.  
  
Теперь, когда ангелу уже не нужно было стирать бельё, Кроули уныло решил, что он мог сэкономить время и просто с помощью магии делать чистым свой единственный костюм, как он делал это на протяжении тысячелетий.  
  
Кроули на мгновение удивился, когда из глубины своего ящика для носков вытащил что-то длинное и клетчатое.   
  
Бывший демон провёл пальцами по шерстяному вязанию в замешательстве, и тогда вдруг узнал шарф, который Азирафель связал ему в те месяцы, когда ангел необъяснимым образом увлёкся этим хобби. Это был шарф, который Кроули всеми правдами и неправдами клялся никогда не носить.  
  
Глядя на него сейчас, Кроули мог думать только о том, что наверняка отверг его чисто из принципа, потому что это был прекрасный шарф. Петли начинались немного неровно, но потом они сходились вместе в гладкий, продуманный узор.  
  
Кроули погладил большим пальцем мягкий материал, думая о времени, которое было вложено в его создание – времени, которое  _Азирафель_  вложил в него, когда вязал его специально для Кроули.  
  
А Кроули отказался от него вот так сразу.   
  
Поднявшийся ангел понял, что он крепко вцепился в шарф, и заставил свои пальцы расслабиться. Затем, без колебаний, он поднял его и обернул длинную клетчатую полоску шарфа вокруг своей шеи – там, где ему и было место.


	28. Отпуск для души

Кроули пытался последовать совету Берта. Правда пытался.  
  
Он проводил больше времени в деревне, разговаривая, обедая или обходя периметр, как он всегда это делал, пытаясь убеждать себя, что Азирафеля не стало, но мир на этом не закончился.  _Его_  мир не закончился.  
  
Это работало. Недолго.  
  
Зияющая дыра в его груди лишилась своих острых краев и выровнялась в некую непрекращающуюся, тупую боль, которая напоминала ему о том, что он не целый. Он не знал, когда начал нуждаться в Азирафеле, чтобы чувствовать себя таковым, но было ясно только то, что теперь он незавершён. Он сплел свою жизнь с жизнью Азирафеля так основательно, даже не заметив этого, что теперь в нем почти ничего не осталось, что принадлежало бы только ему. А те маленькие кусочки, что ещё существовали, теперь были раздроблены, потому что остатки его души разбились на болезненные осколки.  
  
Ноябрь прошёл в вихре града и ветреных серо-стальных дней, и Кроули не мог сбежать от воспоминаний.   
  
Его шея все время была плотно завернута в шарф Азирафеля, сохранявший его в тепле и уюте. Он иногда чувствовал, как его пульс бьётся о мягкие складки, напоминая о его продолжающемся одиноком существовании. Он всегда держал дневник, оставленный ему ангелом, под рукой, уже сильно зачитанный и полный правды, которую, – Кроули это понимал, – его собственное отношение помешало бы Азирафелю сказать ему, пока он был жив.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он подходил к плите или доставал какую-то банку или тарелку, Кроули вспоминал рецепты, по которым они с Азирафелем готовили вместе: ангел тщательно отмерял муку и сахар, тогда как Кроули бросал все остальное в кучу решительно беспорядочным образом.  
  
Перед коттеджем лежали пустые, подернувшиеся льдом клочки земли, где оставшиеся стебли лилий сгрудились вместе, наконец-то умершие.  
  
Воспоминания преследовали Кроули, сопровождая его в коттедже, в деревне, и даже во сне. Кошмары вернулись, но теперь они были спорадическими, и мало что могли показать ему, что было бы хуже правды. Реальность в этом случае была страшнее вымысла.  
  
Жители деревни пытались помочь, но их одобряющие улыбки и деликатные предложения помощи лишь напоминали Кроули, что он был сломан и потерян без своего ангела. Он был объектом жалости – когда-то верное уравнение, которое теперь потеряло всё справа от знака равенства, оставив бывшего демона без опоры падать в огромное негативное пространство вокруг него.   
  
Пришло Рождество, и обычное веселье, которое всегда сопровождало торжества, началось, как и бывало всегда. Когда все остальные устремились к радостному настроению, Кроули почувствовал, что его ощущение реальности ускользает.  
  
Он был на рождественской вечеринке в Нью-Йорке в 1928 году, уговаривая богачей инвестировать ещё больше, а Азирафель в это время пил слишком много шампанского и разглагольствовал о том, что экономика ещё никогда не была настолько стабильной; он сидел рядом с ангелом на чьём-то пороге в Париже в 1789, слишком измотанный, чтобы пить, но слишком глубоко травмированный, чтобы делать что-то иное; они с Азирафелем, пожалуй, чересчур громко распевали песни в таверне в Каире двенадцатого века, и их фальшивое исполнение убедило мощного египтянина, сидевшего перед ними, что им, скорее, место на улице; Азирафель тряс его, пытаясь разбудить и говоря, что улица снаружи кишит ангелами, провозглашающими, что сын Божий спустился на Землю, так что Кроули лучше поскорее превратиться в змея, чтобы ангел смог унести его с места действия, пока Михаил или Гавриил не засекли его демоническую ауру, которую Азирафель в данный момент изо всех сил пытался прятать от их глаз, совсем как грязное бельё.   
  
Когда двадцать пятое подошло, единственное, чего хотел Кроули, это утопить свои печали в вине, как он делал это каждое Рождество на протяжении последних двух тысячелетий. Проблема была в том, что он не мог заставить себя нарушить традицию двух тысяч лет делить спасительную бутылку вина с ангелом, который не позволил его первому Рождеству стать последним.  
  
Тем ранним вечером, когда Кроули все ещё полулежал на диване, натянув на себя одеяло, как саван, и обернув шарф Азирафеля вокруг шеи, раздался стук в дверь.  
  
На одно смутное, полное надежды мгновение Кроули подумалось, что это Азирафель, что он все-таки здесь. Но потом он открыл дверь, и за ней оказался всего лишь Берт, который выглядел мрачно, но держал что-то обнадеживающе похожее на бутылку вина.   
  
– Привет, – сказал Кроули, не в состоянии скрыть разочарование в голосе.  
  
– Я не знал, будешь ли ты дома, – поприветствовал его Берт. – Не видел тебя последнее время. Моя семья решила отпраздновать Рождество аж в Нью-Йорке в этом году, а, честно говоря, для меня это немного далековато... Так что я подумал, может быть, ты не будешь против, если я присоединюсь к тебе здесь? Я принёс подарок, – Берт недвусмысленно вытащил бутылку вина, глядя на Кроули с надеждой.  
  
Кроули некоторое время изучал его. Было довольно очевидно, что Берт пришёл не потому, что ему было одиноко, а скорее, потому, что он знал, что одиноко Кроули, но это было по большому счёту несущественно. Человек всё-таки алкоголь принёс.  
  
– Проходи, – сказал Кроули, отступив в сторону и махнув рукой, чтобы он вошёл. – Как племянник?  
  
Они некоторое время поговорили ни о чем, хотя Кроули смог поддерживать разговор лишь несколько минут. Его мысли все время возвращались к Азирафелю и к тому намерению, что появилось недавно на задворках его сознания: найти ангельский эквивалент святой воды, каким бы он ни был, и погрузиться в него.  
  
Наконец, Берт сдался и открыл вино, которое, как Кроули заметил с одобрением, было великолепным марочным Chateau Gironville 1920 года. Бармен, что неудивительно, знал своё дело.  
  
– Давно его храню, – сказал Берт, вытаскивая пробку. – Особый случай, который никогда не представится, понимаешь?  
  
Кроули кивнул, на самом деле не слушая, и пошёл принести бокалы для вина. Его пальцы надолго задержались над двумя одинаковыми бокалами: их было только два – один для него, один для Азирафеля.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел задумался над тем, чтобы сотворить ещё один, или, может быть, пару, но вместо этого лишь с усилием подавил ком в горле и принёс имеющийся набор Берту, который начал разливать вино.   
  
Кроули, мучительно пытавшийся убедить себя, что пить с кем-то другим на Рождество не было каким-то предательством по отношению к Азирафелю, был благодарен, когда бармен сел за столом, а не на диван, где всегда сидел ангел.  
  
Некоторое время они просто пили, и Берт время от времени говорил что-нибудь о погоде, или о пабе, или о той машине, которую он подумывал купить, в то время как Кроули лишь неотрывно глядел в свой бокал и вспоминал все те случаи, когда Азирафель болтал при нем вот так, а он не трудился слушать.  
  
Берт, казалось, был немного озадачен, когда ему удалось налить пятый бокал из бутылки, а она ещё не опустела даже наполовину, но он, вероятно, списал своё помутнение на алкоголь, потому что продолжил пить и не возражал, когда Кроули налил себе ещё один довольно полный бокал.  
  
– Учитывая, что я р-работаю с этим д-делом, – Берт икал над своим шестым стаканом. – Я правда н-не очень-то много п-пью.  
  
Было около половины одиннадцатого, когда Кроули сломался и начал неудержимо всхлипывать, и потрясенному бармену пришлось его утешать.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Берт тоже присоединился к нему, сдержанно заплакав и признавшись Кроули, что собирался выпить это вино на их с женой десятую годовщину свадьбы.   
  
В одиннадцать Кроули разъяснил Берту все об ангелах и демонах и о том, как он сначала был одним, прожил почти всю свою жизнь другим, а потом вернулся к первому. Если бармен и заметил, как Кроули тревожно цепляется за свой клетчатый шарф, отчаянно переплетая пальцы с его мягкими складками, он ничего не сказал.  
  
Около половины двенадцатого Берт спросил, что Люцифер думает о глобальном потеплении, на что Кроули ответил честно, что ни черта об этом не знает, и вообще почему все считают, что они с Повелителем Тьмы закадычные приятели?   
  
Десять минут спустя Кроули заявил, что, возможно, причина в том, что он помогал воспитывать ребёнка, который, как он думал, был сыном Люцифера, и теперь, когда он над этим задумался, он был почти уверен, что Ад выдал ему какое-то поощрение за это, как его, глобальное потепление: ему в последнее время приходили какие-то странные письма. А может быть, это были счёта за электричество. Он был не уверен.  
  
Время приближалось к полуночи, когда Кроули начал называть Берта Азирафелем, а вскоре после этого бармен, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и добрался прямо до дивана, после чего растянулся на нем и уснул. Кроули опустошил бутылку и с нескольких попыток убедил её перестать наполняться. Затем он прислонился к краю дивана, – потому что в какой-то момент, он сам не помнил, как, оказался на полу, – и сумел тоже найти дорогу в ту теплую темноту.  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Утро было тяжёлым.  
  
У Берта было приличных размеров похмелье, и, хотя Кроули прогнал магией большую часть своего, он не мог заходить слишком далеко, чтобы не рисковать возбудить подозрения бармена.  
  
Большая часть прошлой ночи осталась для Кроули в блаженном тумане, что было облегчением, и Берт, похоже, тоже заблокировал большую ее часть, и это, пожалуй, было к лучшему.  
  
Пока Берт был в туалете и издавал скорбные звуки в раковину, Кроули сидел на краешке дивана, массируя себе виски и морщась от каждого звука. Его мысли были полны неясных очертаний Азирафеля, как было всегда в эти дни, ангел преследовал его даже сейчас.   
  
Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Берт вошёл в гостиную мгновение спустя, немного бледный, но все ещё целый и невредимый.  
  
– Я не могу здесь оставаться, – объявил Кроули, снова обратив взгляд на камин.  
  
Берт ничего не сказал, но остановился около дивана, на краю поля зрения Кроули.  
  
– Это слишком невыносимо... Здесь слишком много воспоминаний, – сказал Кроули, обводя взглядом очаг, где сперва обжег свои крылья дрозд, а потом упало его собственное перо. Он вспомнил, как Азирафель метнулся за ним, будто оно было для него дороже, чем его собственные воспоминания, покоящиеся неподалёку в пепле дневников.   
  
– Если я... Я вижу его повсюду. Я не могу... Я просто...  
  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Берт, мягко перебив его. – Смена декораций, такое всё.  
  
– Да, – энергично согласился Кроули. Он поднял руку и рассеянно провёл по волосам. – Я... Вот, что мне нужно.  
  
– Так поезжай, – сказал Берт, обойдя диван и осторожно сев рядом с Кроули. – Если это то, что тебе нужно. Ты же из Лондона, так? Так поезжай в Уэльс, или Корнуолл, или в Шотландию. Чёрт, езжай хоть во Францию, если ты в состоянии переносить тамошний народ. Или в Германию, или в Индию, или в Россию... попробуй Америку – все, что ты можешь себе позволить. Отправляйся в путешествие. Отпуск для души. Это неплохая штука.  
  
Кроули слегка воспрял.  
  
– Отпуск для души, – проговорил он, пробуя слова на языке. Это звучало, как нечто, что мог бы сделать ангел.  
  
– Посмотри, поможет ли это, – предложил Берт. – Время – не единственное, чем можно отделить вещи друг от друга.  
  
Кроули кивнул.  
  
– Послушай, – сказал Берт, и у него было такое лицо, будто он очень хотел положить руку на плечо бывшего демона, но сдержался. – Если тебе кажется, что это поможет, я бы сказал: попробуй. Что плохого может случиться?  
  
«Ко мне может прицепиться Рай или Ад, и я могу быть убит», – подумал про себя Кроули, но потом, поразмыслив, решил, что это было бы не так уж плохо, если сравнить.  
  
– Только помни, что тебе не обязательно оставаться далеко, – сказал Берт. – У тебя есть друзья здесь, и мы всегда будем рады тебе, если твоя поездка в Новую Зеландию – или куда там – потерпит провал.  
  
Кроули снова кивнул. Потом добавил:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Эй, я ж бармен, – сказал Берт, вставая и небрежно указывая на себя. – Раздавать жизненные советы практически моя профессия.  
  
– И хорошее дело, к тому же, – сказал Кроули, вставая. Он подал руку, и Берт пожал ее. Может быть, бармен никогда не станет его другом в том смысле, в котором Азирафель был его другом, подумал Кроули, но он определённо был другом в некотором роде, и ему приятно было об этом думать.  
  
– Тогда до встречи, – сказал Берт, улыбнувшись, а затем скорчив гримасу. – Боже милосердный, ненавижу похмелья. Пришли мне открытку из Барселоны.  
  
Кроули улыбнулся и проводил Берта до дверей, где бармен взял своё пальто и набросил его на плечи.  
  
– Спасибо за вино.  
  
– Спасибо за компанию, – ответил Берт. – И счастливого Дня подарков!  
  
– Тебе тоже, – сказал Кроули, а потом Берт отдал ему шутливый салют и вышел на морозный воздух, плотнее кутаясь в своё пальто.  
  
Кроули вернулся в дом, изгнал прочь похмелье и сделал свою мятую одежду чистой и хорошо отглаженной. Мысленно он начал вычеркивать места, которые они с Азирафелем посещали вместе. Ему нужно было что-то, где они никогда не были, что-то свежее и новое, что не даст его мыслям возвращаться к ангелу. Он был уверен, что в противном случае боль в груди убьет его.  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Мест было не так много.  
  
Он начал с Ботсваны, южноафриканского края узловатых деревьев, широких полосок покрытых травой плато и неровных, усеянных валунами холмов.  
  
Кроули подошёл к краю бриллиантовой шахты и заглянул в гигантскую яму – созданный рукой человека кратер, размером с место удара метеорита.  
  
Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Тёплый ветер проносился мимо него, сыпя песок ему в лицо вокруг очков. Перед его мысленным взором Азирафель настаивал на том, чтобы изучить рабочие условия шахтёров.  
  
Кроули прошёл через маленький город, чьи здания далеко отстояли друг от друга, но были удивительно современного стиля. Он нашёл отель, окаймлённый хорошо подстриженными деревьями и забронировал себе номер. Когда он опустился в теплую ванну, позволяя пенной воде смыть колючий песок с его кожи, его мысли вернулись к тому, как ему приходилось помогать Азирафелю мыться, когда хватка болезни стала крепче.  
  
Бывший демон брел через неровную долину, окруженную массивными каменными образованиями, и наблюдал, как несколько зебр бежали по высокой траве. Он подставил волосы тёплому ветру, взъерошившему их, и подумал о том, как здесь красиво и как Азирафелю бы тут понравилось.  
  
Кроули сел на следующий рейс через Атлантику.  
  
Он доехал на автобусе до Парагвая, забрался на вершину горы, название которой не мог произнести, и с удовольствием воспользовался гостеприимством супругов, которые жили на середине склона. Он оставил им горсть редких золотых монет за их труды и почувствовал, как ангел одобрительно кивнул ему.  
  
Кроули прошёлся по краю озера, целиком покрытого огромными лилиями. В мыслях он слышал, как ангел восторженно комментирует каждую вторую вещь, и видел, как сам он закатывает глаза и прячет улыбку.  
  
Он сидел на выступе скалы и смотрел, как солнце садится за гигантский водопад, и свет, преломляясь, рассыпает радуги по джунглям. Он чувствовал, как голова ангела ложится ему на плечо, чувствовал крылья Азирафеля, укрывающие его.  
  
Кроули никогда еще не чувствовал себя так одиноко.  
  
Он полетел коммерческим рейсом на север Америки, арендовал машину и проехал через серию городков Мичигана, которые были один другого меньше.  
  
Он постоянно ловил себя на том, что съезжает на неправильную сторону дороги, и руль слева постоянно его раздражал. Азирафель цеплялся за дверь машины и отпускал беспокойные комментарии о том, что Кроули развоплотит их обоих. Кроули даже рассмеялся вслух, прежде чем оглянулся и понял, что Азирафель существовал лишь в его воображении.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел отправился в круиз по нескольким Великим Озерам и с интересом прошёлся по сувенирному магазину на борту. Там был маленький кораблик в бутылке, который, он знал, очень понравился бы ангелу. Был там, кроме того, и буфет ешь-сколько-сможешь с маленькими шоколадными и малиновыми кремовыми пирожными; Кроули взял три, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему не с кем ими поделиться.  
  
Он нашёл магазин старой книги в одном из маленьких городков Верхнего полуострова и бродил вдоль полок больше часа, хотя и знал, что это Азирафель всегда покупал книги.  
  
Кроули купил билет в Лаос, и, когда он садился на самолёт, Азирафель спросил его, от чего он бежит.  
  
Кроули посетил замысловатый буддийский храм, и некоторое время стоял в углу, наблюдая, как мимо проходят туристы,и размышляя о том, есть ли в буддизме ангелы. Он никогда на самом деле не изучал восточные религии – или они считаются философскими течениями? Рядом с ним Азирафель прошептал, что он читал несколько интересных книг на эту тему, и бывший демон может одолжить их, если хочет. Кроули купил открытку и послал её Берту.  
  
Поднявшийся ангел прошёл по территории, известной здесь, как Долина Кувшинов, которая была полна больших каменных сосудов, само существование которых приводило экспертов в недоумение. Местный гид предупредил его, чтобы он не сходил с разбитой дорожки, потому что там все ещё оставались разбросанные по полю мины, не обнаруженные со времён Вьетнамской войны.  
  
Азирафель потянул Кроули за рукав и хотел отправиться исследовать и, может быть, обезвредить несколько мин заодно.  
  
Кроули сел на корабль до Микронезии и вышел на берег на острове Вено. Цивилизация добралась и досюда тоже, и Поднявшийся ангел смог купить сэндвич с рыбой в местном кафе. Азирафель мягко спросил его, почему он не попробует что-нибудь более интересное.   
  
Кроули сходил на экскурсию на старый каменный маяк, и Азирафель заметил, что он напоминает ему о днях в Александрии. Ангел действительно очень любил ту библиотеку.  
  
Кроули пробрался в многоэтажную церковь, которая была выкрашена в яркий оранжево-розовый цвет, и залез на крышу. Он сидел и смотрел, как загораются звезды, одна за другой. Млечный Путь расстилался над ним во всем великолепии, сияя так ярко, как не сиял на его памяти много веков. После долгих тихих минут он почувствовал ладонь Азирафеля на своём плече, и ангел сказал ему, что все это чудесно, но когда же они поедут домой?  
  
Домой.  
  
Пока Галактика вращалась на своей оси над ним, Кроули откинулся назад и признался самому себе, что нет такого места, куда Азирафель не последовал бы за ним. Отпечаток того, что постоянно напоминало ему о его ангеле, подумал он, был не на водопадах, городских машинах или ярко выкрашенной одежде, – он был на нем самом. Он не мог сбросить память об ангеле, потому что носил Азирафеля с собой.  
  
Рука Кроули скользнула к клетчатому шарфу, обернутому вокруг его шеи, касаясь мягкой ткани, объехавшей вместе с ним мир.   
  
В каком-то смысле, это было милосердно. Он не хотел забывать Азирафеля, на самом деле нет. Ему только хотелось, чтобы прекратилась боль.   
  
Но боль, – теперь он это знал – и  _была_  Азирафелем. Больно было потому, что ангел умер, а Кроули дорожил им достаточно сильно, чтобы это что-то значило. Может быть, если бы ему не было больно... может быть, это было бы ещё хуже.  
  
Кроули вытянулся на крыше церкви, опустив затылок на твёрдый бетон и слушая слабые звуки дикой природы, моря и машин.  
  
Азирафеля не стало, но, может быть, Кроули никогда не будет совершенно один. Может быть, память об ангеле была благословением, а не проклятьем.   
  
Кроули зарылся пальцами в мягкий шарф и сказал себе, что с ним все будет хорошо.  
  
Он говорил себе это снова и снова всю ночь, и, когда первые молочные пальцы рассвета стёрли бледные звезды из виду, он наполовину поверил в это.


	29. Непостижимый план

В Мидфартинге шёл дождь.   
  
Маленький коттедж был таким же, каким Кроули его оставил, в полном порядке, хотя лужайку нужно было скосить, а клумбы превратились в заросли травы и сорняков.   
  
Он отсутствовал почти шесть месяцев.  
  
Кроули пошёл в паб в тот вечер, и Берт, казалось, был рад его видеть, он расспрашивал его о том, как прошло путешествие, наливая бывшему демону стакан лагера.   
  
Кроули рассказывал свои истории о том, как он любовался зебрами, и о водопаде, и о маленьких корабликах в бутылке, и Берт кивал с интересом, когда Кроули говорил ему о необъяснимых каменных кувшинах и о церкви оранжево-розового цвета. Берт обменялся с ним новостями, доложив ему, что жена Харпера Мара была сейчас на пятом месяце беременности, а Уолтера Джеймисона осудили за мошенничество, серьёзно оштрафовали и приговорили к трём годам тюрьмы.  
  
Он также рассказал о том, как Донни ходила давать показания во время суда над банкиром и объяснила, что Кроули раскрыл ей секреты Джеймисона перед тем как, предположительно, сбежал из страны, над чем Поднявшийся ангел посмеялся. По всей видимости, Берт очистил доброе имя Кроули, убедив всех, что бывший демон всего лишь  _раскрыл_ зловещие махинации Джеймисона и обличил его. К заявлениям Джеймисона о том, что Кроули был идейным вдохновителем, стоявшим за всем этим, все остались глухи. Всё-таки Кроули был осторожен и переправлял все нелегальные средства на счета Джеймисона, а не на свои собственные. Вот таким он был филантропом.  
  
После этого Берт как-то странно засмущался, и Кроули был готов поклясться, что бармен  _покраснел_ , когда объяснял, что они с Донни стали очень близки за время судебного процесса, и –  _сюрприз-сюрприз_  – оказалось, что у них много общего; и разве же все это не благодаря Кроули, который обнаружил финансовое мошенничество Джеймисона...  
  
Кроули улыбнулся, когда бармен признал, что пришло время, наконец, двигаться дальше от своего прошлого:у него еще был порох в пороховницах, он пока что не собирался протянуть ноги,– и свадьба была запланирована на июль.  
  
Когда Кроули, наконец, вышел из паба, чувствуя, что, может быть, он не настолько одинок, как ему кажется, дождь начал усиливаться.  
  
Он спал спокойно впервые за много месяцев.  
  
Утром он пролистывал внушительных размеров стопку писем на кухонном столе, когда раздался вежливый стук в дверь.  
  
Кроули неторопливо подошёл к двери и, открыв её, удивлённо моргнул, когда увидел, кто за ней.  
  
Адам Янг вступил в средний возраст, и, хотя его кудрявые светлые волосы начали седеть на висках, годы не сослужили ему дурной службы, и его лицо было таким же красивым и ясным, каким было всегда, а глаза – пронзительными и спокойными. Его аура   
разворачивалась вокруг него, как плащ, покалывая кожу Поднявшегося ангела. Кроули удивился, что не почувствовал её раньше: лучи ауры Антихриста расходились на много миль вокруг.  
  
Присутствие Адама всколыхнуло ещё кое-что в Кроули: волну горьких воспоминаний о том, как Антихрист отверг отчаянные мольбы Кроули – не единожды, а дважды – спасти жизнь Азирафелю. Человек, стоявший у него на пороге, практически собственноручно подписал Азирафелю смертный приговор.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как стиснулись его зубы, и заставил себя сглотнуть. Все это теперь было кончено. Ничего нельзя было поделать. Он просто не мог поверить, что у Адама хватило духу явиться сейчас, после того, что он не смог сделать для Азирафеля, и того, что это сотворило с Кроули.   
  
– Здравствуй, – сказал Адам с приветливой улыбкой. – Я проезжал мимо по дороге на свой семинар в Кардиффе и решил зайти в гости. Как идут дела?  
  
Кроули хотелось злиться. Но он просто не мог найти в себе силы. Он устал злиться, устал от всего. Устал от неравнодушия, из-за которого изначально и оказался в этой ситуации.  
  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Кроули резко, проигнорировав вопрос Адама.  
  
Улыбка Адама померкла.  
  
– Просто подумал заскочить поболтать. Что-то не так?  
  
«Да», – хотел сказать Кроули. – «Ты убил моего лучшего друга, и в итоге даже все те люди, которых я знаю здесь, состарятся и умрут, и тогда я останусь совершенно один на всю свою несчастную вечность». Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Это хорошо, – сказал Адам, просияв. Когда Кроули не шевельнулся, чтобы пригласить Антихриста войти, Адам неловко потоптался на пороге.  
  
– Ты не хочешь... э-э... прогуляться, может быть.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Кроули, помедлив только затем, чтобы стянуть клетчатый шарф, который связал для него Азирафель, с крючка около двери и обмотать его вокруг шеи на его привычном месте.  
  
Адам отошёл от двери, и Кроули ступил на тёплый летний воздух. Шарф был совершенно необязателен, но Поднявшийся ангел теперь отказывался выходить куда-либо без него.  
  
Кроули пошёл впереди, шагая в направлении своего обычного маршрута вокруг деревни.  
  
– Ты выглядишь немного... печальным, – сказал Адам неуверенно, нагнав Кроули и зашагав рядом.   
  
Бывший демон подавил горький смешок.  
  
– Ха, да. С чего бы это, интересно.  
  
Адам нахмурился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
– Как Азирафель? – спросил он так, будто бы это был самый естественный вопрос на свете.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как сомкнулось его горло, вспышка того умирающего гнева зажглась в нем.  
  
– Мёртв, – сказал он ровно. – Не то чтобы тебя это волновало. Не волновало тогда, сомневаюсь, что волнует теперь.  
  
Адам наклонил голову, глядя на Кроули с порядком озадаченным видом.  
  
– Меня это очень волновало тогда и очень волнует сейчас. Я почувствовал его кончину и твоё возвращение к божественности.  
  
Кроули фыркнул.  
  
– Тогда чего ты спрашиваешь, как он? – сказал он. – Просто давишь на больное?  
  
Адам некоторое время молчал.  
  
– Как тебе живется теперь, когда ты ангел? – спросил он потом.  
  
– Так же паршиво, как жилось, когда был демоном, – равнодушно сказал Кроули, сворачивая с главной дороги на маленькую тропинку, которую он когда-то обнаружил и которая окаймляла поле. – Но я не ангел.  
  
– Твои крылья говорят об обратном, – заметил Адам, и Кроули совсем не удивился тому, что они были видимы для Антихриста, оставаясь невидимыми для всех остальных, включая его самого.  
  
– Ну, это не моя вина, – огрызнулся Кроули, пригибаясь под свисающей низко веткой.  
  
Адам посмотрел на него слегка озадаченно.  
  
– Не знаю, чья она ещё может быть, – сказал он. – Они, однако, кажутся немного… нездоровыми.  
  
– Да, пожалуй, так и есть, – сказал Кроули с легкой горечью. Он до сих пор не нашел в себе сил, чтобы полинять и отрастить новые перья, и ему не хотелось делать это в одиночку.   
  
Поднявшийся ангел был так поглощён ужасающими мыслями о том, чтобы линять одному, и обо всем, что могло пойти не так, если сделать это неправильно, что он не сразу заметил ладонь Адама на своём плече.  
  
Кроули резко замер, почувствовав волну силы, чужой и неукротимой в своей абсолютной мощи, прокатившейся по нему от плеча до спрятанных крыльев. Кроули содрогнулся, его рот приоткрылся, и он охнул от боли, ощутив, как взъерошились его перья.  
  
Острые зачатки перьев прорвали его кожу в тех местах, где не хватало первостепенных, второстепенных и кроющих, и удлинились в правильном направлении. Кроули вдруг почувствовал, что его крылья стали немного тяжелее, потому что длинные, крепкие перья развернулись и аккуратно легли рядом со своими собратьями.   
  
Все ощущение длилось несколько секунд, и, когда Адам убрал руку и волна силы отступила, Кроули почувствовал, что его крылья в идеальном равновесии и полностью оперены.  
  
– Думаю, они тебе понадобятся, – сказал Адам спокойно, как будто не он только что избавил Кроули от месяца жестоких неудобств и боли.  
  
Кроули заморгал, расправляя плечи и сгибая свои невидимые крылья.   
  
Адам слегка улыбнулся ему и пошёл дальше. Кроули поспешил за ним.  
  
– Э-э, спасибо, – сказал бывший демон немного неуверенно.  
  
– Не за что, – сказал Адам.  
  
Некоторое время они просто шли молча, Кроули задумчиво уставился в землю, а Адам смотрел вдаль, через поле.   
  
– Почему я Поднялся? – спросил Кроули спустя долгое время. Он сам до сих пор этого не понимал, и Адам, возможно, был единственным, кроме Него, кто знал, как это все работает. Это могла быть его последняя возможность разобраться. – Почему Зира должен был умереть?  
  
Адам моргнул и оглянулся на него.  
  
– Ты Поднялся не потому, что Азирафель умер, – сказал он, и его голос звучал уверенно.  
  
Кроули поглядел на него.  
  
– Но именно тогда я Поднялся, – заметил он. – Это было в то же самое время.  
Адам задумчиво поджал губы.  
  
– Кроули, когда ты последний раз видел свои крылья? – спросил он. – До возвращения к божественности, я имею в виду.  
  
Кроули задумался. Ему не хотелось заставлять Азирафеля вспоминать его собственные сгоревшие крылья, глядя на крылья Кроули, поэтому демон прятал их из виду довольно долго, пренебрегая даже чисткой, которой он обычно занимался.   
  
– Э-э, наверное, вскоре после того, как мы приехали в Мидфартинг, – признал он. – Когда закончил лечить их.  
  
Адам кивнул.  
  
– А что?  
  
Антихрист помедлил, оглядывая поле справа от них.  
  
– Помнишь, когда вы с Азирафелем поссорились, и Азирафель рассказал тебе о том, каково ему быть человеком, а ты выбежал вон.  
  
Кроули почувствовал знакомую волну стыда при воспоминании в сочетании с уколом раздражения, оттого что Адам, по-видимому, продолжал использовать свои силы, чтобы шпионить, вместо того, чтобы помогать.   
  
– Ага.  
  
– Когда ты ушёл, Азирафель думал, что ты исчез навсегда, и что ты больше не вернёшься. Знаешь, почему?  
  
Кроули пожал плечами и пнул камень на дорожке.  
  
– Потому что я был идиотом? – предположил он.  
  
– Потому что ты был демоном, – поправил его Адам. – А демону не было причин возвращаться, не было никакой выгоды в том, чтобы оставаться рядом с Падшим, смертным ангелом.   
  
Кроули снова пожал плечами, чувствуя свою вину сильнее, чем когда-либо.   
  
– Ну и?  
  
–  _Ну_   _и_  для  _демона_   _не было причин_  возвращаться, – Адам повторил многозначительно. – Но ты все равно вернулся.  
  
Кроули резко посмотрел на Адама, наконец, понимая, к чему клонит Антихрист.  
  
– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать...  
  
– В тот момент, когда ты постучал в дверь, – сказал Адам. – Первые из твоих перьев побелели.  
  
Кроули потрясенно уставился на Адама, и едва был в состоянии переставлять ноги.  
  
– Ты Поднялся не потому, что Азирафель умер, – объяснил Адам. – Ты Поднялся, потому что ты  _изменился_. Ты принимал решения, и эти решения привели тебя ближе к божественности. Это была перемена в сердце, происходившая на протяжении многих лет и лишь случайно завершившаяся любовью, которую ты чувствовал к своему другу, когда он скончался, – Адам улыбнулся. – Можно сказать, ты тихонечко поднялся по наклонной.  
  
На этот раз Кроули действительно остановился, не в силах дальше передвигать ноги, не в силах поверить своим ушам. Они стояли довольно близко от маленького пруда, где на краю пирса рыбачил человек с пасторским воротничком, но Кроули не спускал глаз с Адама.   
  
– А Азирафель – мне кажется, ты заблуждаешься и по поводу того, почему он Пал, – продолжал Антихрист. – Он Пал не потому, что спас тебя: спасение невинных и забота о друзьях никогда не были грехами, – Адам оглянулся на маленький пруд, золотые локоны хлестнули его по скулам. – Азирафель Пал потому, что убил своих братьев и дал ясно понять, что больше не хочет иметь ничего общего с Небесами после того, что там сделали с тобой. Он совершил неправедный поступок, выступив за самое что ни на есть правое дело – это очень по-человечески.  
  
Кроули все ещё был в шоке, осмысливая слова Адама, но было и ещё кое-что, в чем он сомневался.  
  
– Но... А как же пророчество Агнес? – слабо возразил он. – Она сказала, что, чтобы Подняться, нужно искренне пожалеть – но этого ведь не было.  
  
Адам насмешливо улыбнулся Кроули.  
  
– Ты всерьёз ожидал, что найдёшь ответ на вопрос о природе душ в старой книге?  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что ему хочется перейти в оборону.  
  
– До сих пор она не ошибалась.  
  
– Агнес видела будущее, да, а также части прошлого, – сказал Адам, поднимая руку примирительно. – Но это не означает, что она понимала то, что видела. Она видела, как ты Пал сначала, и «огонь сиянья» означал не горящие крылья Азирафеля, как ты думал, а закат солнца, когда Пала половина Сил Небесных. А «истинное сожаление» – как иначе представляется сожаление женщине эпохи Возрождения, если не слезами, особенно слезами демона?  
  
Кроули поразмыслил над этим.  
  
– Но там говорилось, что «тленный дух Пал», – сказал он некоторое время спустя. – Но я не стал смертным, когда Пал – Азирафель стал.  
  
Адам покачал головой.  
  
– Ты путаешь жизни и души, – сказал он. – У ангелов и демонов вечные жизни и смертные души. Поэтому ты можешь жить тысячелетиями, но, когда ты был демоном, святая вода могла убить тебя окончательно, и ничего не осталось бы после смерти.  
  
– И? – спросил Кроули. Это все он знал.  
  
– У людей все наоборот. Они смертные, а их души бессмертны.   
  
Кроули заморгал на Адама. Он не понимал.   
  
Адам терпеливо вздохнул.  
  
– Твоя душа, Кроули. Что, по-твоему, означает быть ангелом или быть человеком? Падение, Поднятие – все это лишь отражение души, которая меняется. А душа Азирафеля была человеческой в конце – ты так этого и не принял, да?  
  
Нечто становилось внезапно ясно Кроули, и он почувствовал, как какая-то искра ожила глубоко у него внутри.   
  
– Просто взгляни на свои крылья, Кроули, – сказал Адам, и теперь он улыбался. – Ты ангел. Они не смогли бы не пустить тебя на Небеса, даже если бы попытались. И куда, по-твоему, отправилась бессмертная душа Азирафеля, когда он умер?  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что резко перестал дышать, и был в состоянии лишь таращиться на Адама, который спокойно улыбался ему – как будто он понял это всё в тот самый миг, когда Азирафель только Пал. Может быть, и понял.  _Мерзавец_.  
  
– То, что нечто непостижимо, – заметил Адам. – Не означает, что оно не тщательно продумано.  
  
Кроули тут же бросился в незримый план, огромные белые крылья развернулись у него за спиной, как знамена. А затем Кроули– когда-то ангел, потом демон, а теперь снова ангел – исчез во вспышке чистого, белого света.  
  
Адам наклонил голову, наблюдая за ослепительной переливающейся полосой, которую оставил Кроули, пересекая измерения и возносясь в небо со скоростью и срочностью молнии, устремляясь на поиски ангела, который был единственным, что для него было дороже целого мира.  
  


~~***~~

  
Человек, рыбачивший на пирсе, оглянулся и посмотрел через плечо на Адама.   
  
– Рад, что он, наконец, во всем разобрался, – сказал отец Гилберт, приветливо кивнув в сторону Адама.  
  
– Ага, – ответил Адам, подходя ближе и ступая на пирс. Видавшее виды дерево скрипнуло у него под ногами. – Я за него переживал.  
  
– Не ты один, – викарий скрутил удочку и приготовился снова её забросить. – Как дети?  
  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – ответил Адам, рассеянно глядя, как конец удочки просвистел над водой. – Правда, те еще разбойники. Надеюсь, зачинателей апокалипсиса среди них не объявится.  
  
Отец Гилберт многозначительно посмотрел на Адама.  
  
– Эй, я за ними слежу, – запротестовал Адам и поднял руки, словно защищаясь. – Ты всегда можешь с ними понянчиться, если дела выйдут из-под контроля.  
  
– Хмф, – пробормотал священник и вновь обратился к своей удочке. Некоторое время он просто рассеянно подергивал за нее. – Но я все же рад, что он, наконец, выяснил, где его место, – сказал викарий спустя долгое время, имея в виду полоску света, все ещё таявшую во внеземном плане.  
  
Адам кивнул, глядя на спокойную воду.  
  
– Он правда был не создан для ада, – предположил Антихрист. – Не более, чем Азирафель – для рая.  
  
– Но и не совсем для Земли тоже, – заметил отец Гилберт, снова сворачивая леску. – Кроули был создан для кое-чего иного, так же, как и Азирафель.  
  
– Для чего это? – спросил Адам.  
  
– Ты разве не догадался?  
  
Адам улыбнулся.  
  
– У меня есть теории.  
  
Отец снова забросил удочку в воду и с добротой поглядел на своего внука.  
  
– Они созданы, чтобы быть друзьями.


	30. Кода

Кроули потребовалось десять мучительно долгих минут, чтобы обнаружить маленький кусочек рая Азирафеля.  
  
Ангелы бросали на него странные взгляды, когда он проносился мимо них, но цвет его крыльев убеждал их оставить его в покое.  
  
Когда он обогнул кого-то с четырьмя крыльями, возможно, как ему подумалось, Рафаэль, то услышал шепот о том, что это летит  _Кроули_ , демон, который Поднялся и которого, должно быть, коснулся и избрал Сам Господь, раз нечто подобное произошло. Ангельская стража и прохожие расступались, как туман, в благоговении перед ним.  
  
Кроули рассеянно подумал, что ему следовало бы любоваться великолепием Небес, которые он видел лишь во время своего краткого заключения и за многие тысячелетия до этого – в дни перед Падением.  
  
Он не удостоил их лишнего взгляда, вместо этого сосредоточив все внимание на поисках особой ауры, единственной, которую он знал лучше, чем свою собственную.   
  
Кроули, в конце концов, обнаружил местонахождение Азирафеля, и в следующую секунду позволил своим крыльям исчезнуть из виду, когда его ноги коснулись тротуара.  
  
Он все ещё был в раю, но он в то же время стоял на улице с ослепительно голубым небом, простирающимся над головой, и слышал пение птиц.  
  
Кроули смотрел на знакомый ряд зданий, и он почувствовал, как по его спине побежали мурашки, когда он повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и обнаружил, что стоит перед книжным магазином Азирафеля в Сохо.  
  
Он был в точности таким же, каким он его помнил, только внутри горел свет, и он казался чуть менее пыльным, чем в последний раз, когда они приезжали сюда.  
  
И прямо перед магазином, без единого знака «Не парковаться» в поле зрения, стояла Бентли.  
  
Кроули заставил себя сделать несколько неровных шагов вперёд и, протянув руку, коснулся пальцами сияющего черного капота старинного автомобиля. Он был чуть тёплым, оттого что стоял на солнце, и кончики пальцев Поднявшегося ангела беззвучно провели по его гладкой сверкающей поверхности.  
  
Кроули повернулся вперёд и продолжил шагать, пока не оказался прямо перед дверью книжного магазина. Он поднял руку и замер, в последнюю минуту охваченный внезапной волной неуверенности.  
  
Затем он поднес руку и впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь постучал в дверь магазина.  
  
Сердце Кроули колотилось громко у самого горла, и он почувствовал, как его глаза снова начало жечь. В голове был вихрь из невозможности поверить, и надежды, и радости, такой огромной, что он был не в состоянии вместить её.  
  
Он чувствовал, как аура Азирафеля приближается, такая же знакомая, как его собственная.  
  
А потом дверь распахнулась, явив единственное лицо, которое Кроули хотелось увидеть снова.  
  
На одно мгновение они просто замерли, глядя друг на друга, и бывший ангел был таким же, каким был до того, как время взяло свое, и до того, как болезнь пришла к нему. Вечный клетчатый свитер Азирафеля сидел на нем прямо поверх слегка помятой белой рубашки с наполовину закатанными рукавами, а пряди волос падали друг на друга в хаосе золотых кудряшек.  
  
А потом Азирафель улыбнулся такой широкой улыбкой, какой Кроули никогда у него не видел, и он показался Поднявшемуся ангелу самым прекрасным созданием на свете. Кроули шагнул вперёд и обвил руками своего ангела, который был потерян, а теперь нашёлся.  
  
– Зира, – прошептал Кроули, притянув бывшего ангела поближе и зарываясь лицом в клетчатое плечо Азирафеля.  
  
– О, Кроули, – ответил Азирафель ломающимся голосом и сам крепко обнял своего друга.  
  
Кроули ничего так сильно не хотелось, как только затеряться в объятиях Азирафеля и никогда не отпускать, но его изнутри жгло ощущение срочности. Было нечто важное, что он должен был сказать сначала – нечто, что он должен был сказать давным-давно.   
  
– Ты... – голос подвел Кроули с первой попытки, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог продолжить, ещё крепче прижимая к себе Азирафеля и пряча лицо в воротничке бывшего ангела, чувствуя, как мягкие кудряшки Азирафеля касаются его щеки.  
  
– Ты мой... мой  _друг_ , Зира, – сумел, наконец, выговорить бывший демон, чувствуя, как его глаза переполняются слезами при этом сильно запоздавшем признании. – Ты, чёрт возьми, мой лучший друг во всем этом глупом, проклятом,  _удивительном_ мире... – голос Кроули надломился, и он не мог продолжать, потому что слезы потекли у него по щекам, и он снова уткнулся лицом в мягкое, покрытое шерстяной тканью плечо Азирафеля.  
  
Кроули подумалось, что он слышал, как бывший ангел улыбался, когда прижал его еще ближе к себе и сказал:   
  
– Я знаю, мой дорогой. Я знаю.  
  
Долгое время Кроули просто стоял вот так, сотрясаясь от рыданий и упиваясь аурой Азирафеля, которая была осязаема здесь, на Небесах, и думал о том, что больше никогда не хочет уходить, не хочет больше никогда отпускать ангела из своих объятий.   
  
Но потом Азирафель отстранился, и Кроули заставил себя отпустить, когда его друг улыбнулся ему с расстояния вытянутой руки, все ещё держа его за плечи.   
  
– Должен сказать, ты довольно долго добирался.  
  
Кроули засмеялся, но его руки по-прежнему крепко сжимали руки бывшего ангела, а мысли превратились в одно сплошное причитание:  _«_ _Азирафель_ _,_ _Азирафель_ _, о, боже,_ _Зира_ _,_ _он_ _правда здесь, он в порядке, он в безопасности..._ _»_  
  
– Ты... ты жив, – выговорил Кроули, наконец, задыхаясь от эмоций, которые он никогда прежде не позволял себе испытывать.  
  
Азирафель улыбнулся ему, и нежность в его голосе была неприкрытой.  
  
– Боюсь, что нет, дорогой мой.  
  
У Кроули вырвался судорожный смешок, и он почувствовал, что по щекам побежали новые слёзы.  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, ангел.  
  
Азирафель улыбнулся и убрал одну руку с плеча Кроули, чтобы стереть часть слез с его мокрых щёк, нежно проведя по ним большим пальцем.  
  
– Да, пожалуй, знаю, – сказал бывший ангел, а потом он повернулся и провёл Кроули в книжный, помедлив только для того, чтобы закрыть за ними дверь.   
  
– Я тоже не ожидал, что это случится, – признал Азирафель с лёгкостью в голосе, которая казалась слегка натянутой. – Представь моё изумление. В одну минуту я умираю в саду с тобой, а следующее, что я помню – я сижу здесь, в подсобке с чашкой чая и хорошей книгой.  
  
Несмотря на серьезность замечания Кроули снова рассмеялся, он, похоже, был не в состоянии стереть глупую улыбку, приклеившуюся к его лицу. Что бы ни случилось ранее, Азирафель был очень реальным и очень настоящим, и он был прямо перед ним, и это казалось Кроули самой безусловно потрясающей вещью на свете.  
  
– Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем я догадался, что происходит, – продолжал Азирафель все тем же напряженным тоном, проведя Кроули дальше вглубь магазина и остановившись у квадратного стола. Пальцы бывшего ангела нервно коснулись его гладкой поверхности. – Я помню все, кстати. Все, что я потерял – все вернулось. Когда я понял, где я, мне удалось найти заклинание в одной из этих книг, чтобы я мог приглядывать за тобой.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, как его улыбка сползла, когда Азирафель повернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и в глазах бывшего ангела было больше боли, чем он был способен постичь.   
  
– Мне так жаль, Кроули, – сказал Азирафель, и его голос внезапно оборвался, захлебнувшись сдерживаемыми слезами. – Я не осознавал... Я не думал... Я мог только смотреть... Я плакал на Рождество...  
  
Кроули не заметил, когда преодолел разделявшее их пространство, но внезапно он снова обнимал Азирафеля, и на этот раз уже Азирафель плакал у него на плече.  
  
– Твои бедные,  _прекрасные_  перья – как ты вырвал их в той церкви, – всхлипывал Азирафель с болью в голосе, а его руки цеплялись за пиджак на спине Кроули. – У меня разрывалось сердце. А  _Ботсвана_... И этот  _дурацкий_  шарф, – здесь рука Азирафеля скользнула к длинной полоске клетчатой шерсти, все ещё обмотанной вокруг шеи Поднявшегося ангела. – И тогда, под конец, я ведь забыл тебя, правда забыл, Кроули, и я пытался найти способ связаться с тобой после, но я не смог, и мне так жаль, мне просто так,  _так жаль_...  
  
– Все хорошо, ангел, – Кроули обнял Азирафеля крепче, представляя, как бывший ангел стоял рядом с ним на кладбище, когда он положил свои сломанные и окровавленные перья на могилу Азирафеля, или как смотрел на него, когда он сидел и напивался до потери сознания, плача и перечитывая дневник, который Азирафель оставил ему.  
  
Это напомнило ему. Кроули подождал, мягко гладя друга по спине до тех пор, пока Азирафель, громко всхлипнув, не отпустил его, а его пальцы не освободили из своей железной хватки его пиджак, чтобы суетливо расправить воротничок Кроули. Затем бывший демон улыбнулся, сунул руку во внутренний карман своего пиджака, и в следующий миг вытащил два сложенных листа бумаги и длинное чёрное перо, которое он давно хранил, прижатым к самому сердцу.  
  
Кроули отделил страницу Книги Бытия от пера и протянул последнее Азирафелю.  
  
– Не знаю, почему ты его так любил, только напоминало тебе о полетах... но вот, держи.  
  
Азирафель взял перо неуверенными пальцами и, шмыгнув носом, повертел его в руках. Затем он посмотрел на Кроули сквозь слёзы на глазах.  
  
– О, мой  _дорогой_ , оно напоминало мне не о полетах, – сказал он и положил перо на столик рядом, как будто оно ничего для него не значило. Азирафель слабо улыбнулся бывшему демону и положил руку ему на плечо. – Оно напоминало мне о тебе.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что его щеки залились краской, и был спасен, когда Азирафель заметил, что второй сложенный листок бумаги все ещё у него в руках.   
  
Азирафель присоединился к нему и тоже покраснел, его пальцы дрогнули на плече бывшего демона.   
  
– Я написал это серьёзно, ты знаешь, – сказал Азирафель, убрав руку, чтобы смущённо вытереть свои собственные слезы, и слегка усмехнулся. – Просто так никогда и не собрался сказать это лично, наверное. Я немножко трус в этом отношении.  
  
– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Кроули, потому что Азирафель был самым храбрым из всех, кого он знал.  
  
Азирафель грустно улыбнулся, но принял комплимент.   
  
– Итак, я вижу, ты снова ангел, – он сменил тему, наклоняясь, чтобы легонько хлопнуть бывшего демона по плечу в знак поздравления. – Я знал, что в тебе это есть.   
  
Кроули не смог сдержать короткий смешок и автоматически шлепнул своего друга по руке.   
  
– Уж не благодаря тебе,  _ангел_.  
  
Азирафель снова покраснел и потер руку.  
  
– Эй, я был немного занят, – слабо запротестовал он. – Когда ты человек, это поистине высасывает из тебя жизнь.  
  
У Кроули вырвался судорожный звук– что-то среднее между смехом и всхлипом, и Азирафель успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.   
  
– Слишком рано?  
  
Захлебывающийся смехом и слезами, Кроули склонился вперёд побежденно, пока его лоб не лёг на плечо друга.  
  
Кроули вздрагивал от смеха и невозможности поверить, просто впитывая реальность Азирафеля, совершенного и не изменившегося, стоящего перед ним. Он знал, что все действительно будет хорошо.   
  
– Да, ангел, слишком рано.  
  
– Прости, мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель виновато, гладя бывшего демона вверх и вниз по спине.   
  
Кроули потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы собраться, затем он выпрямился и вытер глаза рукавами, хихикая, помимо воли.  
  
Азирафель виновато улыбнулся ему.  
  
– Хочешь посмотреть тут все? – спросил он, мотнув головой на что-то позади себя.   
  
– Конечно, ангел, – сказал Кроули, в последний раз хихикнув. Он понятия не имел, что такого интересного может быть в подсобном помещении магазина, который он и так знал вдоль и поперёк, но был готов подыграть.  
  
Азирафель загадочно улыбнулся ему и, повернувшись, повёл его дальше вглубь магазина. Он помедлил перед лестницей, ведущей наверх, но вместо того чтобы подняться по ней, открыл дверь рядом, которой – Кроули был уверен, – раньше там не было. Поднявшийся ангел с любопытством последовал за Азирафелем, который шагнул туда.  
  
Кроули моргнул и удивлённо огляделся. Он стоял в их маленьком коттедже в Мидфартинге, войдя через дверь, на месте которой раньше было только окно, выходящее на задний двор.  
  
– Похоже, у меня тут лучшее из обоих миров, – сказал Азирафель с нервной улыбкой, указывая на коттедж. – Всегда хорошая погода, к тому же, и холодильник постоянно забит. И никаких покупателей в книжном магазине тоже, что приятно.  
  
Кроули кивнул, но на самом деле он не вслушивался. Его взгляд автоматически приковали к себе книжные полки у камина, где книги бывшего ангела были выставлены в ряд, как было при жизни Азирафеля. Глаза Кроули, однако, обратились к одному особому ряду тонких чёрных дневников.  
  
Кроули осознал, что сделал один неровный шаг в их сторону, и Азирафель проследил за его взглядом.  
  
Когда бывший ангел заговорил, его голос был исполнен вины.   
  
– Мне очень, очень жаль, что я сжег их, – сказал он, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Я был не в себе... все было непонятно, и я не мог увязать жизнь смертного с шестью тысячелетиями воспоминаний. Я  _правда_  собирался оставить их тебе.   
  
Кроули почувствовал, как рука бывшего ангела мягко легла ему на плечо.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты не против, – сказал Азирафель немного взволнованно. – Но я переписал поздние тома. Те, что с ранней историей. Они все равно были не очень внятные.  
  
Кроули перевёл взгляд на Азирафеля, который казался немного смущенным.   
  
– Они были плохо написаны, – признал бывший ангел, слегка виновато. – Так вышло, что я добавил ещё томов десять или вроде того, но они теперь более точные. Ты можешь прочесть их, если захочешь. Я считаю, мне особенно хорошо удался Эдем...  
  
Азирафель так и не закончил, потому что Кроули снова заключил его в объятия, выдавив весь воздух из легких друга.   
  
– С удовольствием, ангел, – прошептал Кроули.  
  
Азирафель улыбался, когда расцепил объятия, хотя и отвел глаза, когда увидел, что Кроули на него смотрит, и на его щеках появился лёгкий румянец.   
  
– Хочешь чаю, мой дорогой? – спросил он, с надеждой махнув рукой в сторону кухни.  
  
Кроули улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Азирафель благодарно поспешил туда, а Кроули последовал за ним.  
  
– А, я, кстати, нашёл Людвига, – сказал Азирафель, наливая воду в абсурдно устаревший чайник, который он так любил.   
  
– Людвига? – переспросил Кроули, оглядывая кухню и поражаясь, как точно она соответствовала той, которую он только что покинул на Земле, вплоть до таинственных трещинок на стенке холодильника толщиной в волос.  
  
– Второго, – пояснил Азирафель, ставя чайник на конфорку и зажигая газ. – Помнишь, мы спорили, достался ли он Небесам или Аду?  
  
– Король Баварии, построил кучу шикарных замков, – вспомнил Кроули. Он улыбнулся, с нежностью думая о том их разговоре. – Говоришь, ты нашёл его?  
  
– Прямо тут, – подтвердил Азирафель. – Очко в этом раунде достаётся мне. Он был как раз рядом с Александром Гамильтоном, который все бродит вокруг и садится всем на уши с разговорами о каком-то парне по имени Лин-Мануэль Миранда.  
  
Кроули подавил смешок, глядя, как Азирафель достаёт две чашки из серванта и ставит их на столешницу. Бывший ангел оглянулся на него.  
  
– На сколько ты планируешь остаться? – осторожно спросил он, голосом, который звучал с невероятной надеждой и в то же время – с чудовищной неуверенностью.– Я знаю, что на Земле гораздо интереснее, но здесь, по крайней мере, безопасно, и ангелы меня особенно не донимали, хотя я знаю, что они знают, где я...  
  
– Ну, мне надо будет заскочить на Землю кое за чем, – сказал Кроули легко, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Мне надо сходить на свадьбу, и кто-нибудь должен сообщить Ньюту и Анафеме, что Агнес все-таки оказалась не так уж и неправа. Но после этого... – Кроули смолк. – Я буду здесь, сколько ты позволишь.  
  
Кроули встретился с Азирафелем взглядом, и по лицу последнего расплылось выражение такого восторга, что Кроули не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Вообще-то, – сказал Поднявшийся ангел, потому что кое-что пришло ему в голову. – У меня есть потрясающая идея.  
  
Кроули повернулся и снова вошёл в гостиную, вытаскивая свой телефон и открывая его. Азирафель последовал за ним, моментально забыв о чае.   
  
Кроули набрал номер на своём телефоне и подмигнул Азирафелю.   
  
– Я кое-что устрою на обед, а, ангел? – спросил он, проходя в новую дверь и назад в лондонский книжный магазин, как будто думал, что там связь будет лучше. Азирафель последовал за ним.  
  
У уха Кроули раздались гудки, а потом кто-то взял трубку на другом конце.  
  
– Кафе «Мендельсонз», чем я могу вам помочь? – спросил знакомый голос.  
  
– Привет, Харпер, – сказал Кроули, поймав взгляд Азирафеля и лукаво улыбаясь, и пробежал пальцами по своим тёмным волосам. – Это Кроули.  
  
Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, говоривший, что он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что делает Кроули, но готов поддержать, что бы это ни было.  
  
Кроули поднял вверх большой палец на свободной руке. Азирафель, казалось, хотел закатить глаза, но в итоге, вместо этого только широко улыбнулся Кроули.  
  
– Я тут со старым другом на краю вечности, – сказал Поднявшийся ангел в трубку. – А это твоё предупреждение за час, – Кроули улыбнулся Азирафелю, думая о том, что не было места нигде – ни на Небесах, ни на Земле, ни в Аду, где он сейчас хотел бы быть больше, чем здесь. Он был со своим ангелом, и он был  _дома_. – Мне бы нужен тот торт прямо сейчас.


	31. Примечания Автора

Урааа! Вы добрались!  
  
Добро пожаловать в примечания автора!  
  
Со мной раньше никогда не бывало, чтобы мне хотелось сказать в примечаниях так много, что для них требовалась отдельная глава, но раньше я никогда и не писала фики по 100 с лишним тысяч слов длиной, так что хэй!  
  
Я коснусь четырёх главных разделов здесь: связи с реальным миром, замечания по самой вселенной, благодарности и возможности для расширения этой вселенной.

  


~~***~~

  
СВЯЗИ С РЕАЛЬНЫМ МИРОМ  
  
Этот фик начался как проблеск в моих мыслях, когда я читала главу из книги, которую мне задали по учебе под названием “Queer Twin Cities” (города-близнецы, о которых шла речь, это Миннеаполис и Сент-Пол, штат Миннесота). Книга содержит несколько разборов устных историй, сделанных исследователями Университета Миннесоты, собиравшими архив квир-сообщества с 80-х годов и до наших дней. Прямо в первой же главе, которая описывает методы исследования, использованные авторами книги, я прочитала это:  
  
_«_ _Я помню интервью, которое мы с Энн_ _МакКензи_ _брали у человека лет семидесяти по имени Герб в его крошечной квартирке в Миннеаполисе. Ближе к концу нашей семичасовой бесе_ _ды (проводившейся в два сеанса)_ _Герб рассказал нам, как партнёр всей его жизни умирал у него на руках._  
  
_Энн и я плакали вместе с Гербом, когда он рассказывал нам, что его партнер, тело и мозг которого страдали от последней стадии_ _СПИДа_ _, не узнал его в последние минуты и спросил:_ _"_ _Кто ты?_ _"_ _Здесь записывать_ _исследование становится сложно, так как_ _очевидно, что повествование и эмоции, а не данные управляют созданием устного исторического проекта._ _"_ _Всего лишь твой лучший друг, малыш_ _"_ _,_ _–_ _таков был_ _ответ_ _Герб_ _а_ _сквозь слезы, и так он передал его нам_ _»_ _._  
  
Я никогда не читала ничего настолько трогательного в документальной литературе, заданной на дом. В мыслях я представляла, как, должно быть, разворачивалась эта трагическая сцена, и думала про себя, что именно из такого материала сделан ангстовый фанфикшен. Я пробежала по нескольким фандомам у себя в голове и выбрала «Благие Знамения», вспомнив, как Кроули всегда звал Азирафеля«ангел». Я поменяла слово Герба «малыш» на «ангел» и засучила рукава.  
  
После этого мне надо было решить, как я убью Азирафеля. Я ничего не знала о СПИДе, и он все равно казался чем-то неподходящим для этой вселенной. Какой бы болезнью я ни поразила бы Азирафеля, в ней, однако, должен был быть компонент, из-за которого он потерял бы память, и вот тогда я подумала об Альцгеймере.  
  
Я о нём тоже не все знала, но я знала, что эта болезнь убила милого Терри Пратчетта, и явно нуждалась в большем освещении. Когда я начала писать фрагменты про Альцгеймер, я обращалась к обычным источниками (медицинским сайтам и Википедии, давайте будем честными), но также и посмотрела двухчасовой документальный фильм на YouTube, который называется “Terry Pratchett: Living with Alzheimer's” («Терри Пратчетт: Жизнь с Альцгеймером»).  
  
В итоге я описала многое из пережитого Терри на самом деле как то, что происходит с Азирафелем (как я перечислю ниже), но это создало ненамеренный эффект параллели между Нилом и Терри и Кроули и Азирафелем.  
  
Эта параллель была уже частично заявлена, как мне кажется, самими Нилом и Терри. На суперобложке первого издания «Благих знамений» есть фотография авторов, которые стоят у поросшего мохом здания, которое, похоже, когда-то было каким-то храмом. Нил сидит на выступе, забросив одну ногу вверх на него, весь одетый в чёрное, и драматически смотрит в сторону, типа он крутой, и его глаза скрыты за темными очками. Терри спокойно стоит, опершись о дверной проем, скрестив лодыжки, а белом костюме и шляпе.  
  
Есть похожая фотография

(http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/157737585998/this-used-to-be-fun-have-i-ever-mentioned-how)

на суперобложке другого издания «Благих Знамений», где Нил и Терри оба в костюмах (Нил в чёрном, а Терри в белом) и держат бокалы с шампанским. Нил снова в тёмных очкам (опять крутой), а на голове Терри его вечная шляпа, и он улыбается так, будто ни для какой фотографии не хотел позировать больше.  
  
Люди предполагали, что Терри и Нилу просто очень нравится косплеить Азирафеля и Кроули, и я не думаю, что они не правы. И потом, есть тот факт, что они написали вместе книгу, значительная часть сюжета которой – о дружбе между двумя главными персонажами, какими бы разными они ни были. Можно даже посмотреть на те вещи, что они пишут по отдельности. Терри написал «Плоский Мир», который просто сплошное веселье, полное юмора и элементов фантастики, тогда как Нил (хотя у него более широкий спектр стилей письма) обычно пишет довольно серьёзные книги или книги на мрачные темы – не так уж отличается от того, какими, можно предположить, были бы вкусы ангелов и демонов.  
  
А потом я взяла эту естественную параллель между двумя героями и их создателями, и убила Азирафеля тем же способом, каким умер его прототип в реальной жизни, и оставила Кроули совсем одного.  
  
Как я уже говорила выше, я воплотила в повествовании многое из пережитого Терри при Альцгеймере на самом деле (особенно на ранних стадиях), что было описано в документальном фильме BBC, который я посмотрела. В этом фильме Терри объясняет, что первой стадией, которую он прошёл после постановки диагноза, было чувство замешательства и злости, а второй стало то, что он начал учиться жить с этим. На следующее утро после того, как он получил новости, он был в своем саду, насвистывая и вообще чувствуя себя довольно жизнерадостно. Позже он объяснял, что это ощущалось так, будто от него отламывают кусочки, до тех пор, пока не останется ничего, и правда была единственным, что имело для него значение. Ему из-за Альцгеймера требовалось больше времени, чтобы в чем-то разобраться, хотя обычно в итоге ему это удавалось. Чаще всего он забывал, куда положил свои ключи, но также сталкивался с такими проблемами как попытки надеть пальто вверх ногами или прочитать письмо. В документалке есть сцена, способная разбить сердце, где Терри на конвенции по «Плоскому миру» читает первую главу новой книги замершим в ожидании зрителям, застревает посередине, извиняется и говорит, что на страницах лежит тень, и он не может разобрать слова.  
  
И все это время помощник и давний друг Терри Роб Уилкинс тревожно держится рядом с ним, и сразу становится понятно, что Терри скрывает это лучше, чем он. Я не знаю, на самом ли деле Терри так хорошо справлялся с этим, или просто мужественно не подавал виду, но на протяжении всего фильма он отметает серьёзный разговор и настаивает на том, чтобы называть свою болезнь не иначе как «помеха».  
  
Медицинские тесты, которые проводит с Азирафелем доктор Гриффитс в фике – это все те тесты, которые Терри проходит в документальном фильме. Альцгеймер действительно смертельная болезнь, хотя большинство людей умирают от осложнений и заболеваний, вызванных ею, до того как она сама убьет их, и поэтому она таковой не воспринимается. Большинство людей проживают от трёх до десяти лет после постановки диагноза: и Терри, и Азирафель получили семь.  
  
Затем, есть ещё одна маленькая отсылка к жизни Терри, которую, клянусь, я не планировала – это было полное совпадение, которое я заметила, когда пролистывала страницы Википедии. Маленький коттедж, в котором Кроули и Азирафель живут в Мидфартинге, находится на Сомерсет-Лейн: в 1968 году Терри женился на Лин Первз и они переехали в Сомерсет.  
  
ЗАМЕЧАНИЯ ПО САМОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ  
  
Я большой фанат параллелей, символов и отсылок в текстах и, хотя, мне кажется, большая их часть вполне очевидна в самом повествовании, я решила, что стоит упомянуть несколько метафор, симметрий и тем, которые я использовала, на случай, если вы их упустили и заинтересованы в более глубоком чтении.  
  
**(Как бы) Последние слова** **Кроули** **и** **Азирафеля** **друг другу**. Последние слова Кроули умирающему Азирафелю – это признание в том, что он его лучший друг. Когда Азирафель заканчивает своё письмо к Кроули, он подписывает его: «Твой лучший друг Азирафель».  
  
**Дневники** **Азирафеля** **.** Тонкие чёрные томики служат физическим воплощением воспоминаний Азирафеля. Их последующее уничтожение – это и символ, и симптом все более путающегося и отчаявшегося сознания Азирафеля, по мере того как он теряет свои воспоминания.   
  
**Свобода Воли** **vs** **Непостижимый план**. Между ними двумя есть интересный раскол, с точки зрения философии. Вы, возможно, заметили, что все, что говорит Адам, продиктовано его верой в то, что человек сам управляет своей судьбой.  
  
Когда Кроули приезжает к нему в Кембридж, стремясь переложить своё чувство вины на какую-нибудь высшую силу, Адам говорит ему, что никто не делал этого с Азирафелем, скорее, он сам сделал это с собой. Адам, будучи «воплощением человека», как это представлено в «Благих Знамениях», – главный идеолог свободы воли.  
  
Кроули, с другой стороны, на протяжении всего фика сохраняет представление о том, что это непостижимый план навлек на него все несчастья– иронично, что такая точка зрения появилась у того, кто вкусил яблока с того же Древа, что и Адам и Ева.  
  
Ещё один основополагающий момент, в котором Кроули и Адам не согласны друг с другом, это представление о том, что «предначертано» Азирафелю, грубо говоря.   
  
Кроули считает, что Азирафелю предначертано быть ангелом, и он не согласен на меньшее. Адам же, в свою очередь, считает, что Азирафель должен делать только то, что он сам решит (поскольку он обладает свободой воли), и в таком случае ему явно предначертано быть с Кроули.  
  
**Как** **Кроули** **хочет запомнить** **Азирафеля**. Кроули задумывается про себя в середине фика, что он хочет запомнить Азирафеля таким, каким видит его сейчас: слегка взъерошенным, но улыбающимся, как будто во всем мире нет места, где он хотел бы быть больше, чем здесь. В конце Коды, когда Кроули звонит Харперу и проводит рукой по волосам («слегка взъерошивая» их), он улыбается Азирафелю и думает, что нет места во всех трёх царствах, где он хотел бы быть больше, чем здесь. Потому что, оказывается, Азирафель хочет запомнить Кроули именно так же, как Кроули хочет запомнить его.  
  
**Шипперить** **или не** **шипперить** **?**  Я колебалась туда-сюда раз десять относительно того, хочу ли я шипперить Кроули и Азирафеля, и, в конце концов, остановилась на отношениях платонических/асексуальных родственных душ, как на хорошем компромиссе. Отчасти оттого, что привнесение романтического элемента сделало бы гораздо больше фик, который и так уже был в три раза длиннее, чем предполагалось. Отчасти же из-за того, что, на самом деле, я была не уверена, шипперю ли я сама их романтически, а я люблю знать такие вещи до того, как начну писать. В основном же это было потому, что у меня была эта строчка в конце: «Всего лишь твой лучший друг, ангел», – и я хотела, чтобы она что-то значила.  
  
Мне нравилась повествовательная арка, в которой Кроули ещё только примиряется с мыслью о том, что у него есть друг после Эдема, а затем осознает, что у него был друг все это время. Это и так казалось достаточно большим эмоциональным шагом для Кроули, и мне не хотелось обстреливать беднягу ещё более сложными чувствами. Я, однако, вижу возможность того, что это преобразится в романтические отношения (например, в сиквеле), особенно теперь, когда Кроули ангел, и для него более вероятно признать те эмоции, которые он упрямо игнорировал шесть тысяч лет, пока был демоном. Коротко говоря: он понял, что любит Азирафеля, но ему ещё предстоит осознать, что он  _влюблен_  в него.  
  
**Самоотверженность** **Азирафеля** **и** **Кроули**. В целом, все свелось к тому, что Азирафель скорее умрёт с Кроули, чем будет жить без него, а Кроули скорее умрёт ради Азирафеля, чем будет жить без  _него_. Я подумала, что это довольно поэтичный конфликт интересов.  
  
**Черный дрозд.** Кроули замечает несколько сходств между Азирафелем и несчастной птицей, которая падает в трубу, сжигает свои крылья и умирает, но это не все, что там работает. Кроули пытается вылечить дрозда и чувствует очень «недемоническое сострадание»; когда Азирафель умирает позже, а Кроули Поднимается, он становится самим воплощением «недемонического». Кроме того, Кроули хоронит дрозда в саду перед коттеджем, на том самом месте, где много лет спустя Азирафель испустит свой последний вздох.  
  
**Вот почему** **нам нельзя** **покупать хороших вещей**. Между двумя сценами, где уничтожаются вещи, есть интересная обратная параллель. В первой Азирафель приходит в коттедж как раз в тот момент, когда Кроули ломает часы, которые Азирафель очень любил. Во второй – Кроули приходит в коттедж как раз в тот момент, когда Азирафель уничтожает дневники, которые Кроули очень сильно любил (и будет любить). В обоих случаях тот, кто уничтожает, ожидает, что его будут ругать, а в итоге, тот, кто пришёл, решает, что он любит уничтожающего больше, чем уничтоженную вещь.  
  
**Благая весть**. Когда Кроули сидит в церкви и смотрит на витражного ангела, он думает о том, что Азирафель никогда особо не занимался провозглашением Благих Вестей. Как ангелу, Кроули теперь тоже полагается нести Благую Весть, как бы мало ему это ни нравилось. Когда Кроули говорит Харперу, что тот может взять книги Азирафеля, если хочет, он думает о том, что «он редко приносил такие хорошие известия»; никогда не уточнялось, какого  _рода_ известия это должны быть.  
  
**Святой** **Амандус**. Так, помните, когда Берт пытался угадать, что значит «А» в «А. Зирафель», и предположил, что это «Амандус», а потом упомянул, что он был святым покровителем барменов? Он был прав. Вдобавок к барменам старый добрый Амандус (иногда просто Святой Аманд) покровительствует виноделам, пивоварам, торговцам, владельцам постоялых дворов и бойскаутам. В Интернете есть замечательная миниатюра из французского манускрипта четырнадцатого века (её можно увидеть на его странице в Википедии), изображающая Святого Амандуса и – погодите-погодите – Змея. Агась. Старый добрый святой покровитель барменов и Кроули, по-видимому, были приятелями задолго до того, как Кроули встретил Берта.  
  
**Символика яблока и свободы воли.**  Сцена с Адамом в яблоневом саду полна этих чудных символов. Когда Адам говорит, что яблоки никуда не годятся, если они ещё на дереве и не упали, он, разумеется, использует яблоко как метафору Азирафеля, что полностью проходит мимо Кроули. Яблоко являлось символом свободы воли и когда Адам и Ева съели его и Пали. В Саду Кроули отказывается от яблока, которое Азирафель предлагает ему, потому что он отвергает и мысль о том, что Азирафель Пал, и мысль о том, что у них с Азирафелем есть свобода воли: Кроули большую часть повествования продолжает считать, что Падение Азирафеля было частью непостижимого плана и находится за пределами его и Азирафеля влияния.  
  
Но из этого сочного яблока можно выцедить ещё больше символов! Есть тот факт, что Ева изначально взяла яблоко, только для того чтобы подбодрить Кроули, и, когда Азирафель протягивает его Кроули в саду, он тоже пытается подбодрить демона, потому что тот чувствует себя очень плохо. Когда Кроули замечает, что ему никогда не нравились яблоки со времен Эдема, он вспоминает и неприятные истины, открывшиеся ему, когда он откусил яблока, и то, что он вызвал Падение человечества – что не так уж отлично от того, как он винит себя в Падении Азирафеля. И, когда только что ставший смертным Азирафель предлагает Кроули яблоко, это интересная инверсия Эдема, в которой человек предлагает яблоко Змею, а Змей отказывается.  
  
**Хорошо продумано**. Ближе к концу фика Адам говорит Кроули, что, только потому что план Бога непостижим, это ещё не означает, что он не хорошо продуман. Я не уверена, может, это выражение просто застряло у меня в подсознании, но, когда я снова пролистывала «Благие Знамения», чтобы перепроверить некоторые имена и факты, я наткнулась на фрагмент, где Азирафель читает «Прекрасные и Точные Пророчества» и думает: «Иногда очень хочется надеяться, что непостижимый план был тщательно продуман». Полагаю, что был!  
  
**Кто попадает в Ад, а кто попадает на Небеса?**  Фик начинается с того, что Кроули и Азирафель делают не что иное, как держат пари о том, пребывают ли те или иные исторические личности в Раю или в Аду. Несмотря на то, что Кроули припоминает это несколько раз за прошедшие годы, ему каким-то образом ни разу не приходит в голову задуматься над тем, куда попадёт Азирафель после смерти, и о том, что он может вообще куда-то попасть.  
  
**Первая и последняя сцены**. Начальная сцена происходит в книжном магазине Азирафеля, где они разговаривают о Людвиге (поистине завораживающий человек, который умер при  _крайне_  таинственных обстоятельствах – обязательно почитайте о нем!). В Коде они снова оказываются в книжном магазине Азирафеля, и вопрос о том, где оказался Людвиг, наконец разрешается.  
  
**Рай** **Азирафеля**. Я, на самом деле, сильно колебалась в мыслях о том, как должен выглядеть маленький клочок рая Азирафеля. Мне нравилась идея о том, что это будет книжный магазин с Бентли, припаркованной перед ним, но магазин был символом той точки в их отношениях, когда Кроули заходил в гости, но никогда не оставался. Коттедж, однако, тоже вызывал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, он представлял ту часть их отношений, когда Кроули остался с Азирафелем и по-настоящему посвятил себя ему (хотя Кроули бы никогда в этом не признался). С другой стороны, он напоминал об угасании и, в конечном итоге, о смерти Азирафеля, и с этим определенно было бы не очень приятно жить бок о бок целую вечность. Поэтому я пошла на компромисс, и дала ему и то, и другое.  
  
**Языковые средства выразительности** **.**  Вы, возможно, заметили, что, несмотря на то что Азирафель в 80% фика является человеком, вне диалогов, он всегда называется «ангелом» или, изредка, «его ангелом». Это потому что весь фик написан с точки зрения Кроули, а Кроули находится в стадии отрицания случившегося большую часть повествования. Даже когда он принял неминуемую смерть Азирафеля, он не может принять то, что он является чем-то меньшим, чем ангел, потому что для Кроули он  _просто такой и есть_. Когда Кроули наконец принимает это в конце (это довольно иронично, потому что именно это его отрицание мешает ему осознать, что у Азирафеля может быть жизнь после смерти), Азирафель называется вне диалогов «бывшим ангелом».  
  
Примерно в таком же духе, Кроули даже в  _мыслях_  не произносит слова «друг» и «Азирафель» в одном предложении почти на протяжении всего повествования, потому что он не позволяет себе их ассоциировать. После того как он Поднялся и пришёл к осознанию того, что они с Азирафелем на самом деле были близкими друзьями, это слово начинает появляться за пределами диалога.  
  
**Механика Падения**. Я проработала множество вариаций того, из-за чего именно можно Пасть или Подняться, убедившись, чтобы механизм работал во всех ситуациях. Обычно некий катализатор требуется, чтобы произошло Падение/Поднятие, а, когда ты стал человеком, ты не можешь Пасть/Подняться до демона или ангела.  
  
Логика работает примерно так: Если вы делаете что-то плохое из злых побуждений, вы демон. Если вы делаете добро из добрых побуждений – вы ангел. А если вы делаете что-то плохое из добрых побуждений – вы человек. Если вы делаете добро из злых побуждений... ну, очевидно, вы просто сильно запутались, и вам следует вернуться к началу и все хорошенько продумать. Вдобавок к катализатору, некоторое количество мыслей или воли требуется, чтобы Пасть или Подняться: вам нужно в какой-то момент отвергнуть свой нынешний статус, а также продемонстрировать склонность к другому.   
  
Давайте проработаем ситуацию, просто из интереса. Азирафель Пал до человека, потому что он сделал нечто плохое (убил своих братьев, открестился от Небес) из добрых побуждений (чтобы спасти невинного и своего друга). Кроули Поднялся в финале, потому что он делал добро (заботился об Азирафеле) из добрых побуждений (потому что он любил его). Люцифер Пал тогда давно, потому что он творил зло (поднял восстание, убивал своих братьев) из злых побуждений (считая себя лучше Бога, желая власти). Ева Пала (насколько могли Пасть первые люди) до человека, потому что поступила неправильно (взяла яблоко) из добрых побуждений (потому что хотела подбодрить Кроули). Адам Пал до человека, потому что тоже поступил неправильно (взял яблоко) из добрых побуждений (не желая оставлять Еву одну с этим знанием).  
  
Разница между Падением до человека и Падением до демона главным образом в мотиве, стоящем за действием. Это разница между отходом от Бога только ради того, чтобы от него отойти, и просто отходом в другом направлении, потому что этот путь показался правильным или интересным. Первое делается на зло (плохой поступок из злых побуждений), второе – это свобода воли. Это одна из причин, почему Азирафель и Кроули не Пали во время Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было: они вставали  _на сторону_  человечества, не  _против_  высших сил своих сторон (что повлекло бы за собой объединение Кроули с Небесами, а Азирафеля – с Адом). Вместо того чтобы идти вперёд (доброе дело из добрых побуждений) или назад (плохой поступок из злых побуждений) они свернули в переулок, потому что, смотри-ка, так можно обойти уличное движение.  
  
Кроули прорабатывает несколько альтернативных сценариев в фике, когда пытается выяснить, как Поднять Азирафеля, в частности, смотрит на свободу воли как на ключ к Падению до человека. Хотя ему удаётся достичь примерно правильных выводов исходя из своей логики, он на самом деле неправ в этом отношении. Свобода воли присуща не единственно человечеству, что показывается на протяжении всего канона «Благих Знамений». Свобода воли есть у всех, хотя пользоваться ею или нет – выбор за каждым. Многие ангелы и демоны просто предполагают, что у них нет свободы воли, предпочитая вместо этого верить в непостижимый план и позволять тому, что они считают высшей целью, ковать их судьбу. Между тем, отец Гилберт просто очень любит ловить рыбу.  
  
**Семь стадий горя**. В зависимости от того, чьего мнения вы придерживаетесь, существует различное количество стадий горя, но я выбрала семь: невозможность поверить, отрицание, гнев, торг, вина, депрессия, принятие. И бедного- _бедного_ Кроули я подвергаю всем семи ступеням в трёх разных ситуациях: когда он узнает, что Азирафель Пал и стал смертным; когда он узнает о диагнозе и о том, что Азирафель точно умирает; и когда он пытается смириться со смертью Азирафеля после того, как это произошло. Кроули обычно проводит много времени в стадии отрицания, которую он, похоже, очень любит, хотя вина и торг тоже могут с ней потягаться. Простите за это.  
  
В итоге этот фик действительно оказался о том, как Кроули переживает горе три раза, и смиряется с вещами, изменить которые – за пределами его возможностей. Некоторые из этих вещей он просто не мог предотвратить, а другие ему пришлось принять, признав, что Азирафель обладает свободой выбора и имеет право сам принимать решения.  
  
БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ  
  
Большое спасибо я, разумеется, хочу сказать моим чудесным бетам doctortreklock и spinner12 на ao3.  
  
Благодарю также моего трудолюбивого и терпеливого редактора британского английского the pudupudu на tumblr за помощь в вычищении большей части моих мерзких американизмов и за много бессонных ночей из-за этого.   
  
Особое спасибо всем, кто оставлял такие добрые комментарии и людям, которые первыми наткнулись на него и терпеливо ожидали почти месяц, чтобы прочитать финал!  
  
ВОЗМОЖНЫЕ РАСШИРЕНИЯ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ  
  
Пока я писала это, я подумала, что, может быть, было бы интересно написать фик в пару этому, который бы рассказывал все то же самое, но с точки зрения Азирафеля, потому что мне казалось, что он мог бы сказать много важных вещей, которым, разумеется, он никогда не позволил бы слететь с языка перед Кроули. Мне удалось вместить большую их часть в этот фик более изящными способами, но эта идея заставила меня думать о возможных дополнительных работах внутри этой вселенной.  
  
Это включает (но не только): свадьбу Берта и Донни, первое Рождество, более глубокое повествование о Падении Кроули, точку зрения Азирафеля на события последних глав (когда он был на Небесах и смотрел на Кроули), и то, что именно происходило между Кроули и Михаилом сразу после того, как Кроули поймали. Кроме того: как отец Гилберт, нянчится с внуками.  
  
На момент написания у меня в работе есть три коротких рассказа из вышеперечисленного списка, и они будут опубликованы скоро.  
  
У меня также полностью намечен (гораздо менее травмирующий, скорее увлекательный и такой же длинный) сиквел, хотя он, вероятно, выйдет ещё нескоро, так как у меня ушли месяцы на то чтобы написать эту громадину, и в это время я откладывала в сторону все другие проекты.  
  
Дайте мне знать, если вас заинтересуют другие истории из этой вселенной, и мне бы очень хотелось узнать, что вы думаете о концовке!  
  
Спасибо, что читали! *посылает поцелуи*;)  
  
Работы, Вдохновленные Этой:  
  
Замечательная sous-le-saule нарисовала Кроули в сцене с часами: [здесь](https://sous-le-saule.tumblr.com/post/148511119372/i-know-nothing-about-drawing-i-only-know-i-had-to.).  
  
Чудесная curiouslissa нарисовала Азирафеля, когда он находит перо Кроули в книге: [здесь](http://curiouslissa.tumblr.com/post/173637793317/then-he-reached-down-and-pulled).  
  
Я нашла немного свободного времени и сделала вот [этот](http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/157767216368/yeah-so-i-may-have-illustrated-my-own-fic-a) не-привязанный-ни-к-какой-конкретной-сцене рисунок Кроули, оплакивающего Азирафеля.

  
Иллюстрация сцены у водопада в Южной Америке [здесь](http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/163737371593/from-my-good-omens-fic-a-memory-of-eden-the).

  
Теперь есть сводный пост по разным вещам, касающимся Eden!verse [здесь](http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/159960726218/edenverse-masterpost). Он обновляется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> Большое спасибо всем, кто читал! Для меня было настоящим счастьем и большой честью переводить эту историю. Надеюсь, мы с вами встретимся и в других уголках этой вселенной. ;)
> 
> Dear ImprobableDreams900, thank you so much! :)


End file.
